Stranded With You
by Katraa
Summary: [AU] Life doesn’t always go according to plan. When you find yourself stranded with strangers on an island, what are you to do? Especially when you should be at a photoshoot. Whats worse than being stuck? Falling in love, that's what. [SxR][side pairings]
1. Prologue

**_Update_** : I put back the original format of the story. Meaning that there are only nine chapters and they all are long. It just makes it flow and makes it make more sense I suppose. And seeing I redid the format once more, there MIGHT be an update soon. Depends on my school work, Cabalistic, and my other stories. Oh well. 

Mostly, this is a story that will have many plot twists and pairings. My favorite pairings for that fact. There will be Riku/Sora, AkuRoku (Axel/Roxas) and Cloud/Leon. I might put more pairings later, but for now that's it. But don't think that's all the characters in the story. There will be more. And one more thing, do not expect the pairings to develop right away. As of the beginning, they are complete strangers, and contrary to popular belief, I do not believe in true love at first sight. I believe in love that grows over time when you find someone you connect with. No one loves everything about someone with just one meeting, even if they think so.

* * *

**xxxxxx**

**S**_tranded_ **W**_ith_ **Y**_ou_

**xxxxxx**

He swung his bag over his shoulder rather lazily. Crystal blue eyes starred straight ahead. It was already raining. The weather forest had predicted precipitation at noon, but now it was raining. It was six am, and his flight left at eight. And it was raining.

It was as if the sight of rain caused his legs to shake. It was like his mind just quit for that one split second. Many thoughts rushed through his youthful mind. Some more perilous and adventurous than others. But now, after hours, no days of contemplation, he had finally made up his mind. He was going on a plane to Rome. Across the ocean, across this country, and across the world.

As he stood there in the entryway to his house, the rain began to increase it's intensity. His tired eyes went wide and bright, and he continued to just stand there, bag slung over his shoulder. It had been a long, hard summer and his adoptive mother had finally agreed to let him fly to Rome, where supposedly his direct family descended from. He had even heard rumors that his uncle resided there. And for once this far-fetched dream of seeing his family finally seemed near. And now that it was near, fear was written all across his face. Not only on his face, but through the blood that coursed through his veins. Right now to the bone.

"Are you sure you want to this, Sora dear?"

He was snapped out his illusion when a hand reached out into the dreary darkness and began to mess with his spiky brown hair. Casting those deep blue eyes over at the owner, a slight smile spread across his face, completely washing away the fear, for that moment at least. With a gentle shake of his head, he turned his attention back to the window and the water that was clashing against the panes, creating a melodic rhythm.

"Remember, you're only going to be there for a year," Once more, the woman ruffled the young boy's hair. As she spoke, somber yet soft eyes watched his lithe form.

She was right, he was only going to be there a year. He was scheduled there for a year of the Rome Academy known as Buterduel. After countless research, he had chosen a high school within his criteria in Rome. And once he arrived, he would continue his studies and hopefully find his uncle and study his roots. See where it all started, and hopefully where it would all end up. The place that eventually he desired to call home.

"If you need anything, or just someone to talk to, don't hesitate." She came again, slowly her stroking. A moment of silence passed before the young boy turned to her, a sudden unreadable expression crossing his face.

"What's it like?" Innocence was apparent in his voice as he gleamed up at her. Another instance passed before she removed her hand and she just stood there, starring. Her raven black hair fell limply onto her shoulders as she shook her head. Once bright vibrant green eyes were now dulled after years of life. And for some reason, those eyes filled Sora with some sort of security. No matter where he went, he could always come back here, and see those loving eyes starring at him, welcoming him with arms wide open.

"I can't say, I've never been." She paused and then forced a smile. "Make sure to write about every detail." She told him, endeavoring to not let her voice crack from nerves.

"Do you think they'll like me?" He continued, the questions still flying through the stiff air.

The fake smile melted away and was replaced by a extravagant smile and then smirk. A smirk showing absolute surety. Sora nodded his brunette head and then shook the bag on his back. It was as if he was literally carrying some sort of burden. But what burden could he possibly be carrying when he had done nothing? Or was leaving some sort of a burden? Was he expected to stay here forever and make others happy before himself? No, that wouldn't suit the works.

"Of course." Was all she told him before reaching out and fixing his vest that he had sloppy put on. A light blush over the boy as he attempted to resist. Although his nerves were controlling his brain, he still demonstrated that resistant to his mother. The woman he grew up to call his mother. "We better get going. Don't want to be missing your flight."

With a gentle nod, Sora walked towards the door as his mother grabbed a leather rain jacket and pursued him out of the house. As they walked, harsh rains whipped against Sora's face. They were about an hour from the airport, give or take ten minutes. If traffic was little, they could make it in less than fifty. However, if it was horrendous, it could take far over an hour. In the end, it was the luck of the roll of the dice. Either way, as Sora opened the door to the minivan, he silently prayed that the storm would subside enough for his flight to take off.

He swung his body into the seat and closed the door with a sharp snap. The car started up with a gentle sound of gear churning before his mother had pulled out of the driveway and began their journey down the road and towards the interstate. As he sat there, gazing out into the rainy heavens, thoughts began to plunder into his mind.

All his life he had been labeled a 'teacher's pet' or 'mommy's boy'. He was one of those kids that attended church every Sunday, knew the commandants by heart, respected the law and it's enforces, and highly believed that if he did right, it would eventually come back to him And for that, he was constantly the social outcast. However, he did have friends. One would not be a person without friends, of course. Those who stuck by him were loyal, loyal friends even now as he leaves them to take flight to another country.

Kairi, she had always been one of those girls who stood up for what she believed was right. She wasn't perfect, and didn't get perfect grades. She had countless imperfections, and wasn't the prettiest girl in the school. But in Sora's mind she was perfect. No one could have been a better person. And for that he was thankful. She was one of those true friends that would stand beside him no matter what he did. And now? Now he prayed that she did not lose contact of change. For change was something he feared more than anything, deep down in his heart.

Selphie, now there was a prime example for the complete opposite of himself. She was a daredevil, someone who lived by instinct, and not a set of rules. If her mind was set on a goal, she'd do anything to accomplish it, even if it meant cheating, stealing, or fudging the truth. She was outspoken, far too outspoken for her own good. Her tongue had gotten her in trouble with the older grades countless times, but she continued to puff out her bottom lip and trudge right along, head held high. For she was a drama queen, wanting to live her life by her own rules.

Tidus, he was one of those quiet types. He never really broke the rules, and at the same never followed them. He was one of those boys everyone knew and liked. Yet no one would consider him one of they're best friends. He had many secret admirers, which one happened to be Selphie. He had always been in a 'friendly' rivalry with Sora over grades and such. Many called it pathetic that they had a competition on grades when Tidus was so good at sports. Thing was, Tidus knew Sora was pathetic at sports, so he stuck to school.

And now, with one simple morning, they would all be gone. Silently, Sora closed his eyes and rested his head against the window pane of the car. The rain was continuing to plunder the vehicle. In his pocket lay a cell phone, the one his mother had entrusted him for those one time emergencies.

"Sora, you're awfully quiet, are you excited?" His mother asked from the front seat, uneasily increasing her grip on the steering wheel. Sora rose his head slightly from the window and glanced at her, with now dulling blue eyes.

"Yeah, I suppose," Was all he answered before resting his head once more. And then it was silent once more.

Sora's parents had died when he was six. It was during a hurricane when they were vacationing to sunny Florida. It was a place Sora had always wanted to go. He always wanted to sit on the shore, ice cream in hand, and watch the sunset with his family. And his wish did come true. But that dream was corrupted with the news that they had died during the hurricane on their last night. Sora was with his god father when his parents went out for the night. He himself almost died, but it was his god father's protection that led him to safety.

And now he'd be going to Rome, leaving everything he ever loved, ever feared, and ever dreamed behind him. For now, or for ever?

* * *

"Are you ready to go yet, Sir Riku?" 

"Give me a second, I'll be down in a few minutes!"

There he was, rushing through his room gathering valuable belongings and essentials. Of course, he had the option of packing far before this, but he never took the liberty of actually doing so. So now, five minutes before they were to leave, he was rushing around like some crazy man, trying to pack for some two year travel to Rome for some modeling tour or what not.

Shirts, pants, boxers, socks, comb, as he shoved the items into the blue duffel bag, he mentally made a list of what he had brought. By now he had already stuffed all the necessities into the bag. And now was for the unneeded junk. The best part of packing, he thought to himself bearing that smug grin that he sometimes had, that seemed to be lopsided on the left.

Crossing across the room, he reached out and took a picture off the bureau. In the photo was himself, long silverish blue hair and all, standing next to another boy. He looked to be two years older, and was wearing a brown shirt with baggy black pants. His hair was in a neat array and gleamed a bright brown in the sunlight. That was his brother, the one and only famous Demyx of modeling. And now he, Riku, was to follow in his brother's footsteps in this tour alongside him. What a dream that'd be.

"Riiikkuuu."

The boy rose his head from the picture and turned to the entrance of his room. Standing there was none other than Demyx. He wore that 'hurry up or I'm going to leave without you and claim all the glory for myself' expression. Riku sighed heavily and shoved the picture into the bag, not caring whether Demyx saw it or not. He rose to his feet and slung the arm strap over his shoulder and shoved right past the older boy.

He walked down the hall of the extravagant mansion. Diamond fixtures were placed delicately upon the stone washed walls. As he walked, his black shoes made a gentle clanking noise against the marble beneath his feet.

He was a Karada, one of the famous Karada's. His father was a rock star, and his mother was known for her acting on Broadway musicals. Music was a natural in his family, yet he and his brother flung themselves to the acting and physical side of the pendulum. Both their mother and father were home rarely, but their marriage was still in tact, something few celebrity could say. And because of this, their mansion was extremely large, in the heart of Chicago. They had the choice between this and Beverly Hills, but Chicago was a bit more secluded, in the tiniest of ways.

"Riku, how dare you storm past me! You know that I'm putting a lot of effort of helping you with you career," Demyx warned, hurrying up to his brother's pace. Riku shot him that uncaringly glare and hurried his stepping, as if he had not heard a single word Demyx had said.

Riku Karada was famous for that. His cold and shallow attitude was what made his modeling career such a success. Because he was unattainable and single was what made him the item for every girl's wants. And still, he continued to be cruel to everything that came in contact with him, whether it be famous or not. They only time he showed a different side was on the camera, where he would be judged. Then, and only then did he show that priceless smile. The smile that captured the hearts of thousands around the country.

"So how much you think we're going to make from this? Enough for me to start my own record label?" Demyx asked once more, amazingly catching up to Riku as they made their way down the stairs. Riku would have continued to ignore the older brunette but he had found the need to turn his head, with the emotionless stare and mutter.

"If father thought you were go enough on that thing you call an instrument, he would have given you a record label by now," Was all Riku snapped, before casting away his brother and turned to the butler that had called him down earlier. He was waiting by the entrance of the mansion, where outside would surely sit a limo waiting to take the Karada's to the airport.

"Master Riku, Master Demyx, are you ready for departure?" He asked with a thick British accent apparent in his raspy voice.

"Yes Jeffery," Demyx came back, just as elegant as any nobleman. Even though Demyx gave off that carefree and rocker type of personality, he did have an educated and supplicated side, he just chose not to show it. And when he chose not to show it, he was the one of the rudest and fowl creatures on the planet. Or was that just Riku interpreting rock and roll talk in a completely different manor?

"Then let's be on our way. If you'd please," The butler opened the main door, leading the two siblings outside. Once out there, gentle rain splashed against Riku and Demyx's skin, causing a sharp shiver to run down Riku's back. He hated the rain, everything about it. He hated the wind, hated the snow, and especially hated the rain. Anything that would prove a threat to his plans was just plain fowl and evil.

As the two boys stepped inside the limo, Demyx made a prideful banter of noises as he lunged into the limo from the rain, and made his way to the seat closet the CD reader. Shoving in a CD from a case, he grinned as music began to play as his younger brother entered the limo, closing the door behind him, slightly annoyed.

"What kind of crap is this?" Riku asked, raising a silver eyebrow irritably, as he sat far away from his brothers, arms crossed diligently.

"You must be tone death my young brethren! This is art! This is gold! This is me!" As he shouted, he pretended to unsheathe an air guitar and start jamming on it as he began to sing along with his recorded self. It was in Riku's best interest not to listen, and to pretend that nothing was playing.

"Really, it's you now is it?" Riku arched an eyebrow once more "Sounds like something that's getting the hell beat out of it."

"You just don't appreciate good music," Demyx snickered, violently waving his hand as if to hit a chord on his air guitar. He rose his head to his brother once more. "I got the looks in the family, the musical talent, the modeling appeal, the physical attraction, the chemistry. But don't feel bad Riku, I mean you've got the vicious trait!"

"Since when did you ever have physical attraction?" Riku asked, with that similar cruel edge to his voice. They were so deep into the conversation that neither of them had noticed the limo had already begun to move, and was splashing into vast puddles as it went. No, they were to busy biting each other's heads off to worry about the important things.

"Don't be jealous. Just be happy that you've got a brother like me," Demyx spoke proud fully, rubbing his chest and blowing his hand as if he had just done something amazing. Riku continued to stare icily, with no humor or sign of kindness in his emerald eyes.

"Happy? Is that another word for being a unfortunate person to have a miscreant of a brother like you?" Riku asked, sending his brother a glare. Demyx blinked and then narrowed his eyes, taking the comment to heart.

"This muskrat has volunteered to chaperon you around Rome!" Demyx snarled, pretending to put away his air guitar as the song ended and slowly melted into a ballad. His voice was even worse in the slow and dreary songs, Riku thought hopelessly.

"It's not muskrat you feeble-minded idiot, it's miscreant. And for that fact, I didn't chose to have you chaperon me around Rome, I'd rather be hit by a shuttle bus then have to spend my two year vacation with the likes of you," Riku growled.

"Oh, that can be arranged. I have connections with the shuttle buses all right," Demyx flashed Riku a sinister look then paused. "And this isn't a vacation, if you don't remember. We're going to Rome for business, for photo shots. There's no time to be messing around."

"And this advice is coming from someone who can't even tie their own shoes?" Riku wondered aloud, raising his eyebrow once again before putting on his smug grin.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Demyx warned, almost in a sing-song voice. "I have no laces to tie." With that said he shoved his foot in the air, bearing a shoe that had no laces. "Point proven." He finished, crossing his arms and nonchalantly shaking his head and letting his single brunette braid dangle in his face.

"Right, you're just to lazy to exert energy so you take the easy way out," Riku replied harshly, leaning back into the seat.

"Like you're any different?" Demyx asked, almost chuckling as he changed the song to something active. Something that had a lot of banging on guitars. Just the first five seconds caused Riku to want to keel over the edge of the limo and just die. Anything would be better than this sort of torture.

"At least I don't go around wasting my time on pointless records," Riku spoke, covering his ears with his hands and squinting his eyes in complete anger at his older brother.

"You just don't respect the arts," Demyx replied with a rather cheerful grin before closing his eyes and then singing along.

"I'm going to hate Rome..." Riku hissed to himself.

Already he wanted out, and they hadn't even arrived at the airport yet.

* * *

"And you're going to Rome why?" 

He sat in a dark, cold room. The only color around was his vibrant red spiked hair. He was clothed in all black clothes, accessorized with a black cloak. Chains were around his neck and scars were under his topaz eyes. He said nothing as he starred vacantly ahead into the darkness. His hands were placed upon his lap, easily laced together. His breath was occasional and short, and gave off the impression he was not breathing at all. As he sat there, it was evident that something was on his mind, from the way he chewed at his bottom lip every half a minute. Another minute passed before he glanced sideways a bit.

"Heard there's a load of hot chicks there." He replied harshly. His voice was one of those kinds that could easily get on a person's nerves. Naive-ness was written all over his face, and the way he moved his face when he talked gave off the impression that he didn't care what others had to say, and that he only cared about himself.

"That'd be a great alibi if you weren't bisexual, Axel."

The man with red stirred in his seat, yet he bore no look of discomfort. In fact, the first initial response he gave to this accusation was a gentle shrug of his shoulders before an unsettling grin passed his chapped lips as he arose from his seat, crossed his arms, and progressed into the darkness to stand toe to toe with a man in black, with spiky blond toned hair.

"Who's to say that just because I'm like that means I can't have a good time with the ladies? Doesn't mean I don't like 'em. In fact I love them. Got it memorized?" He asked smugly, starring down the man and gently jabbing him in the side of the head as he finished his sentence.

"Axel!" He replied harshly, grabbing Axel's hand in his offensively. "I've told you, you are needed here. Don't you know that we are in desperate need of some cash? We're not to going to make the payment on the rent and you're off running to Rome? What kind of idiot are you?" The man asked, starring him down.

"An idiot who likes you have a good time," Axel replied with a light grin passing his lips. Still, he did no resist his current hand placement. It felt like he would make his point across if he firmly gripped the other's man's hand. Just to make a point and get it across firmly.

"Isn't that was being a hooker is all about?" The man asked, raising an eyebrow and starring Axel down in the face. Axel did not reply before shaking the man's hand off of his and turning his back. Contrary to popular belief, Axel did not like the life he had been served one bit.

He was an orphan, forced to live on the streets of the windy city of Chicago. That was, of course, until a man named Seifer, who was a boy at the time, befriended him. Ever since then the two had been partner's in crime, and partner's in the business of prostitution. Of course, Axel wanted out faster than he knew possible. And this flight to Rome would prove as a new beginning for him. A change to start life anew, in a completely different city.

"I want out," Axel said sharply.

"Out? You can't get out now. You've made a commit to me. Are you really that big of a wuss to piss me off that much?" Seifer asked, turning to face Axel in the eye once more. Axel sharply looked downward at his feet. He hadn't really meant to upset his oldest friend, but now was a time for changes. He couldn't let someone else run his own life for him. Not now, not this time.

"Well, if you were really that good of a friend, you'd let me go and take the hint to clean up your own act too," Axel replied, glancing back upwards with the slighest faith residing in his distant eyes.

"I don't need you telling me that," Seifer replied as harshly, jabbing Axel in the shoulder.

"Either way, I'm out of here. If I'm ever around again, I'll be sure to look you up. Don't forget me, ok?" Axel asked, glancing over his shoulder. Seifer looked downward for a moment as Axel began to walk to the building.

"Why now Axel? You always accepted how your life was, why change it now?" Seifer asked. Axel froze in spot and shook his head. The reason was simple; he wanted to change who he was now before it was too late. Too many people like him had died on the streets. His life was too valuable to throw away. It had taken over ten years to figure that out, and now, being eighteen, he finally knew that he had to change. He was finally mature enough.

"You'll understand when you're older," Axel spoke, trying to sort out his thoughts as his eyes gleamed fear as he slowly neared the exit of the building. He placed his hand on the doorknob and glanced over his shoulder at Seifer.

"Never forget me either... got it memorized?" Seifer asked, trying to fake a smile. A smile that would truly never be there. Axel starred at him for a few moments before nodding and then leaving the door, whispering under his breath.

"Got it memorized." He told himself.

* * *

"Here," a bright smile spread across his face as he passed a bowl across the silver counter to a young girl. Bright blue eyes watched the now cheerful recipient smile with the bowl in her hands, then trail off to the nearest table. He glanced back down at the metal container full of chicken noodle soup underneath him, the soup he had made. 

"Roxas," He turned his head when he had heard his name be spoken. A man who appeared to be twenty draped his hand onto the younger boy's shoulder. "You're something else, you know that?" His voice was rather raspy as he spoke. The boy who had been addressed as Roxas paused, before closing the lid on the half empty container of soup.

"I don't know what you mean," Roxas replied, running a hand through his usual untidy brunette head. A light blush passed his pale cheeks as he finished his sentence.

"You're cooking for the homeless, and for free!" The man exclaimed good heartedly, hand still resting on Roxas' shoulder.

"You're making me sound like I'm some sort of hero that I'm not. It's not like I cook well either," Roxas admitted, watching the man next to him. A snort of laughter escaped the man's lips as he shook his head in dis-belief, or in some sort of attempt to argue that point.

"Come on kid! You're something special, something I've never seen before. And that's why," The man's voice quieted as he starred his younger friend in the eye. Then he had shoved his hand into his coat's pocket and withdrew what appeared to be a yellow envelope. Roxas said nothing, and continued to stare quietly.

"Don't say anything, just take it." His smile increased as the yellow envelope passed through his open palms to Roxas' smaller ones. The young boy took in wearily, and slid a thumb underneath the lid, flipping it open. Stuffing his index finger inside, he withdrew a ticket.

"It's.." Roxas began but the man had smiled once more and placed his hand reassuringly on Roxas' shoulder.

"It's a flight pass to the next trip to Rome. Might I add once there you will be attending the best damn cooking school in the world." Even as he spoke, excitement filled the giver as the people around them continued to eat and converse in small talk.

"I can't accept this.." Roxas murmured, trying to pass it back to the man.

"That's nonsense! You've been like a brother to me Roxas! You've helped the soup-kitchen in ways unexplainable. Look at the countless lives you've helped by the food! Even when you, yourself, are an orphan living with me in a run down apartment, you still feel the need to work and give freely to others. And that's why I want you to go to Rome, Roxas. I want you to fulfill your dream and become a chef," The man finished, trying to hold back tears.

"The ticket alone must have cost hundreds. I don't even want to think about the money for the school.." Roxas was in dis-belief, and at the same time some unexplainable somber.

"You've always been like I brother to me, remember that. You've helped me through debt by taking up a job underage. And you've helped the soup-kitchen and helped me fulfill my dreams. And now? Now it's time for me to do the same to you," He ruffled Roxas' hair and another light smile crossed his lips. "Don't try to give it back either. 'Cause if you don't become the best damn chef in the world, I will never speak to you again!" He added in smugly. "Is it a promise Roxas?"

"...Are you sure?" Roxas asked uneasily. Just the thought of leaving his only family and flying on a plane was creepy enough, but to add in the cost was intolerable! How could he handle all of this?

"Positive. Just make sure to right, ok?" The man asked, still bearing that gentle smile. "If you don't, I'll track you down, shove a pencil in your hand, and make you write a letter."

Roxas could only grin.

"All right, I promise. Thanks.. a lot," A smile spread across Roxas' lips as his bright blue eyes shimmered with hope and faith. Something he never had much of growing up.

"I'll hold you to that Roxas," The man grinned and then glanced down at his clock.

"The plane leaves in a few hours, stop by the house and get your things. The airport is in walking distance. Make sure to have fun too, ok?" The man asked, hurrying Roxas out from behind the counter and towards the door to the soup kitchen.

"It leaves today?" Roxas asked, a little stunned.

"Yea, I took the liberty of getting you the fastest flight. Now go out there and become a chef!"

And with that Roxas stepped out onto the rainy, cold streets.

Roxas had grown up an orphan, living to work for and help the soup kitchen. Even after he had gotten up on his feet, he still continued to help. Somehow he felt like it was his only true home. The only place he had people that cared about him. And leaving it would be the hardest thing in his life. Somewhere out there he would find his destiny. And that somewhere wouldn't be Rome.

* * *

"Mr. Leonheart, you're limo arrives in ten minutes." 

There he sat, bow-legged on the sofa. Dark and silent eyes starred distantly ahead, while firm arms crossed casually in front of his chest. A tight fitting leather jacket clung firmly to his muscular fit, whilst faded blue jeans clung perfectly onto his thin yet powerful legs. Around his neck was a single chained necklace with but only one charm. Rather dark, brown hair extended from his scalp down to around his shoulders. Two pieces were carefully placed so they flowed down onto the sides of his face. Along it, however, was a single gauge that ran from his right eyebrow diagonally to the where his left eyebrow began. To some, it was rather hard to see, but for him it was always there. Always a burden.

His name was Squall Leonheart, but he preferred to be called Leon as a stage name and a true name. His father, a traitor in the current feud between the Australian provinces had given him the name, his true first name. And for that he hated it. But his mother, a hard-working citizen of a small town had given him his last night, and commonly called him Leon. Ever since she had died during a draught, he had clung mercifully to his nickname and stage name.

But where was he now? For that fact, he was sitting comfortably in an suite in the heart of Chicago. He was an Australian Rock star, touring the world. His latest concert, two days before, had been in this city. There was a larger outcome than he had expected, but he took it in stride.

Today, however, he was scheduled to leave and fly to his next concert spot, Rome. A city he and his mother had called their fantasy home. He had never really been there, so even now, being the rich and famous singer he was, he was incredibly excited and anxious to see the city. Not for himself, but for the memory of his mother as well.

Even when he was a child, he adored music. His mother used to sit with him at nights after the work was done, and teach him different chords on different Australian instruments. He was a quick learner, so he instantly adapted to whatever she had chosen for that night. But singing, singing was a completely different thing for the young Australian. When he was eight, he had won a spot on the school's talent show where he sang a song he had composed himself. It was rather dark, but at the same time oh so uplifting to all the hopeful's out there like him.

But his father had hated his singing.

Now, even as he sits in a suite, he stills wonders where his father is today. Whether he is in hiding, whether he's back home grieving for mother, or whether he's dead. And even more does Leon wonder if his father knows he's out here, living his dream as a singer, even though his father had strongly disapproved of it before he left when Leon was nine.

Still, Leon continues to sing.

"Mr. Leonheart?"

Leon blinked a few times before glancing upwards and noticing a butler by the door. His breath became quick and shallow as he pushed off the sofa and arose to his feet. Some celebrities gave off that cruel and almighty aurora, but Leon was one of those guys that never changed.

"Hm? I'm coming," He replied, still blinking. Had it really been ten minutes already?

"Is something on your mind, sir?" The butler asked, opening the door. Leon rubbed his head absent-mindly and spared a glance over at the worrying man before putting on a weak smile.

"Nah, everything's fine. Just a little tired, that's all," Leon replied casually, still thick in the Australian accent. A gentle smile passed the butler's face before nodding respectfully and signaling for Leon to make his leave out of the room. Leon obliged and walked out, down to the elevator.

Once outside, the relaxing smells of rain tinged with the rancid smell of factories. Silently, Leon thought back to his home, where it was very uncommon to see a city as large as this one. Of course, near the capital it wasn't so uncommon. But where Leon had lived, it was extremely rare.

"Sir, I hope you don't mind, but I'd like to remind you of your scheduled arrangement before hand." The butler spoke as the two walked outside, along the stone path as the gentle rain fell onto Leon's hair. It was a rather quiet day in the city, far away from the paparazzi.

"Hmm?" Leon asked curiously, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Earlier this month, sir, you said it was all right if during your trip to Rome, you showed the ropes of music and fame to some young hopefuls." The butler spoke, rather nervously. A slight grin caused Leon's face as he nodded rather quickly.

"Oh right, thanks for reminding me," He replied quickly. "I've had a lot of my mind lately with the touring. What are their names again?" His voice trailed off as they neared the long stretch limo that awaited them.

"Well, sir, the older one is a top model and a hopeful singer. The younger one is a rising model, you see." The butler explained rather quickly, glancing ahead at the second chauffeur, Jeffery, who was already awaiting them, with the limo door open. Leon blinked and nodded.

"What kind of genre?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Same as you, sir." The butler spoke with a soft nod of his head.

"Interesting," Was all Leon said before getting into the limo and leaving his butler on the side of the street. Jeffery closed the door with a light thud and walked towards the drivers side of the car to continue their way to the airport.

"Man! What's happening!"

Leon blinked, a little stunned when he saw Demyx almost take out his left arm with a powerful greeting type punch. The boy grinned rather widely as he draped a hand around Leon's neck and began chanting about things that Leon couldn't quite make out. All his words were becoming slurs and he had no clue what he was rambling on about.

"Let go of him Demyx. You look like some rabid fan boy," Riku spoke harshly from the seat far away, on the other side of the limbo. Demyx instantly let go of his grasp of Leon and extended a hand. Leon blinked slowly, for the third time this morning, and extended his and let a gentle smile wisp across his face.

"I take it your Demyx." Leon spoke. Even when he was being mauled by his fans, he still kept a cool and casual head. Completely different from the blue-haired boy who wasn't even reacting to his appearance.

"Right you are, Leon! And that little self-centered punk in the corner is my brother, Riku. Don't pay much attention to him, he's not into the music kind of thing we are," Demyx quickly spoke, making hand motions as if he was shooing Riku away. Riku glanced over when he had heard his name. Instantly he squinted his eyes and coughed angrily.

"Into the music kind of thing? Demyx, you murder music! You're disgracing yourself to even call yourself a musician!" Riku spoke, rolling his eyes.

"I take it he's not that friendly?" Leon spoke in a whisper to Demyx.

"I guess I'm not the only one who thinks that." Demyx replied loudly, almost breaking out in laughter. "Oh, Leon, when do you start explaining the world of fame to me?" Demyx asked hopefully.

"Us." Riku replied coldly.

"Erm yea, us," Demyx corrected himself, eyeing his brother.

"Once we arrive on the plane." Leon spoke sharply, before reaching into his pocket once more and withdrawing a guitar pick. Demyx grabbed it and noticed a small signature on it from Leon. A grin then passed Demyx as he raised it proudly in the air.

"Oh yeah! This rocks!" Demyx made known, emphasizing his words increasingly.

Only one more hour of driving before we make it to the airport and I can be away from these two fools, Riku told himself miserably. The sooner the better. Once we get to Rome I'm ditching them as fast as I know can. Who needs some lunatics like them anyhow?

Riku once more leaned his head against the tinted windows and closed his eyes as the rain filled his senses. Soon this all would be over and he'd be at Rome. Soon.

* * *

"Where is he headed?" 

"Aren't you that guy-"

"I said no questions. Where is he headed?"

"But!"

"Answer the question."

" Rome."

Storming out of the store was a man clothed in black. Attached to his belt, cleverly hidden was a sword. Vacant blue eyes starred ahead as he left, while shoes made a gentle clank against the rainy ground beneath him. As he walked, rain pelted his bright blonde hair and made it's usual spiky appearance change into a long straight one. Something very uncommon for the man.

His name was Cloud Strife, a con-artist to say the least. In life, his only motto was take actions, ask questions later. Ever since he had turned fifteen, he had been on a search for a single man. A man who he hated with all of his heart. A man who he had barely knew, but still hated. That man was Sephiroth.

As he remebered, Sephiroth was the man to have lead the police to question Cloud. He had leaked information of Cloud's scandal downtown, and thusly caused much commotion. But Cloud, being the smooth talking con artist he was, easily slid out of the situation without a single fault or claim. But that wasn't all, the man had also attempted a shooting. An unsuccessful one, but none the less an attempt at murder.

And all because of one night. A night Cloud didn't really want to remember, so he erased it from his memory completely.

And now he was on a search, a search to find that man and make him pay. Find out why he hated him so much, and why he felt so compelled to make him suffer. It was as if he held some sort of part to him that Cloud has lost, and now he endeavored to find it once more.

But this was the first time in a long time that information actually pointed somewhere. The store-clerk, one of Sephiroth's closet friends, had told him his current location. Now, more than ever did hope gleam in Cloud's future. Now, for the first time in a long time, he had a lead.

Rome, that's where everything would end for Sephiroth.

* * *

AN: 

So, did you like the part of the back stories and the beginning for each character? There will be Lexion in this story and a few other notable characters. And yes I know, Cloud's beginning was really short. That's because I didn't want to add that much information about him yet. That's for later chapters and for more detailed plot things.

Anyways

I'm deciding on Yuffie and Tifa right now, not sure. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and the idea (hopefully it's inventive). And you'll see more on the character's back stories as the story progresses. And like I said before, don't expect a couple to start right off the bat! And remember, some couples will start faster than others. I'm not going to say which couple, but one starts really quickly and another one takes a really really long time to develop. Anyway, leave a review! Feel free to add ideas or rant or whatever. Anything would be good (except flames, of course) seeing I won't continue until I get 10 reviews for this chapter.

And If I get enough reviews, I'll let a few of the guys answer a few choice reviews.


	2. another trip

Each chapter will be in a point of view (third person) but more focused on one person. Such as this chapter will follow Riku more closely than anyone else and contain flashbacks. The next chapter will more than likely be Sora, unless I see fit to make it someone else. Any ways, thank you so much for the reviewing, and the advice. I know my grammar is rather shaky, and I commonly misspell words. But i'm trying my best to learn some my mistakes and make a great story. So continue on with that criticism and support! Now let's get this chapter started! (and sorry for the late update... Eighth grade can do that to you.)

xxxxxxxxxx

Stranded With You

xxxxxxxxxx

"Riku, come out and look at the stars with me!"

He was sitting in a cold, dark room. The apparent stench of loneliness clung in the air tightly. Darkness loomed throughout the room in a rather thick layer, whilst no light, other than the stars outside the balcony, shone. A young boy, around about eight, sat on a bed pushed against the northern most wall of the room. Deep, vacant emerald eyes starred blankly down at the blush shag rug beneath him. Legs lay placed off the side of the bed, as he just sat there firmly. Breaths came rather often, and were sharp and short. If it wasn't for the light from the outside world beyond, you wouldn't have even seen him.

And he liked it that way.

"Riku?" A girl, possibly seven, appeared at the entryway to the balcony door. Golden blonde hair shone almost unearthly in the pale moonlight. Her paper white skin also gave off a Luin shine as she stood there, starring at the boy with her almost ocean like blue eyes. Upon her was a tattered white dress, and flip fops that had been quickly put on. Occasionally, the gentle wind came and swooped her hair, causing it to sway melodically in the night. "Is something wrong, Riku?"

Silence.

"Did Demyx pick on you again?" By now a worried, fake smile appeared on the girl's lips as she passed from the entryway into the room. Cautiously, she made her way to where Riku sat. It took the boy a few moments to even realize she had sat down. Emerald eyes followed her every movement as she laced her fingers together, and placed a hand on his shoulder, now situated right next to him. "Why do you just sit here... in the dark? Isn't it a bit frightening?" Her words were but whispers on her pale lips.

"I like it like this."

It was not a kind reply, nor an aggressive one. Just an empty statement.

"But wouldn't it be nicer if it was light?" The girl asked, now stuttering a bit at her words. Still, even where they were situated, the gleaming moonlight's rays caught there forms, and gave them the appearance of unearthly beings. But they were but children, restless and all. The girl uneasily shuffled her feet from their position off the bed, and cast a worried glance back up at Riku. "I mean, there's never always dark.. I mean, wherever there's dark, there's always one small fragment of light to be found. Even now.. the moon is that small piece."

Still silence.

"Riku... I'm worried. You're never this quiet. Are you anxious about the photo shot tomorrow with Demyx?" The girl asked, trying to avert her gaze away from the boy. Gulping un-needly, she re-laced her fingers back together and starred at the carpet beneath her, just thinking. Thoughts, they were a person's only true friend. Never could a thought betray you or cause you to suffer, right? Thoughts were supposed to be heavenly and private, right? So why, why did his thoughts have to be so un pure and vicious? So... deadly.

"Riku?"

"Naminé , I want you to leave." Was all Riku said in reply. He rose his glance to meet hers, still nothing showing in his usually vibrant emerald eyes. A instant wave of shock plundered the girl's expression before it melted into a frown and she also glanced downward, now purposely trying to keep her eye's from meeting Riku's once more.

"Fine... I'll go back to my room. But you're really missing out on some good star-gazing and wish making." Naminé paused before standing up and standing in spot, gazing out the opened door to the moon beyond. "They say if you make a wish on a shooting star, it'll come true." She turned around slightly and sent Riku a forced smile. "Maybe you should try it?.."

"Naminé ..." He closed his eyes for a few seconds in solitude before reopening them and fixing his gaze upon her. "It's not safe here.."

"What do you mean?" Her body tensed instantly as she turned around once more and starred at Riku. Worry instantly washed into her blue eyes as her legs began to apparently shake. Her breaths hitched every few moments as silence filled the room, and the only sound to be heard was neighboring crickets every few seconds.

"I had a dream, Naminé ..." Riku whispered, eyes now open and starring at the floor, as cold as ice as before.

"A dream?..." Her words became restless stammers.

"About you.." Riku continued voice still in the same unwavering tone. "You died." He blatantly said, before glancing up to meet her gaze. As expected, the young girl's eyes flashed wide open before she shuffled her feet on the ground, now avoiding Riku's gaze once more.

"I died?..." She asked, unsure if she had heard him right.

"But it's just a dream.." Riku spoke, trying to convince himself of something he'd never fully believe. "I mean.. it's not like you're really going to die from cancer... it's just," Riku looked downward. "Never mind, NaminŽ ."

"..." A soft sigh escaped her lips before she exited the room without further conversation.

For the first time in a long time, worry had begun to cloud his heart. Naminé was his sister, the only person in the family that understood him. For the most part that is. She was the only person to take the time to get to know the real Riku, and not the Riku Karada everyone saw him as. She was the only person to make him smile, to make him think, to make him believe in the craziest things. She was the only person he had ever reached out to from his cold, sealed up heart. She was more of a sister to him.. She was a friend.

"It's- just a dream..." Riku whispered.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Flight 151 departure to Rome, Italy in fifteen minutes."

The rain continued to plunder the Chicago airport, but yet no delays were made. Supposedly the pilots speculated that the small drizzle wouldn't be a problem. Of course, no thunder or lighting was visible, so the only sight in the dreary sky was gray rain clouds and the occasional shift of sunlight behind. The air, however, was a frigid cold, and it made the walk into the airport rather vexatious. But when you had somewhere to go, you tend to stray away from the little details and strive to accomplish your major goal. And that's exactly what the Karada's did.

"Tell me again why we're boarding a middle class plane?" Demyx complained as he, his brother, Leon, and Jeffery made their way up the escalator leading into the heart of the airport. Once there they would be boarding the plane. However, they had a few more escalators to climb before they were to arrive. Riku glanced over at Demyx and cocked his eyebrow rather peeved at his remark.

"Does that displease you?" Riku asked, almost in a hiss. Demyx was about to come back with a more fitting remark, but Leon had cleared his throat un-needley to stop the bickering. Demyx turned his attention back to the rock star and began to sway restlessly on the escalator.

"Aren't you afraid of the fans that are going to be attacking us since we're going through the public airport?" Demyx asked restlessly. He was cut short be a snort of laughter from Riku. Demyx sharply turned his head once more to his younger brother. "What?!"

"You have no fans. The only people that are going to be attacking you are hired hit men to be rid of you," Riku replied rather icily. Demyx narrowed his eyes and puckered out his bottom lip.

"You're very anti-social, you know that? And we used to be so close," Demyx spoke aloud, putting on the fake sad expression. Leon blinked a few times before shuffling his hands into his pockets and shaking his head in dis-belief.

"We're in a crowded airport, I highly doubt anyone's going to notice us and make a scene," Leon explained, taking his free hand and running it through his hair casually.

"And if they do?" Demyx asked curiously, arching his eyebrow as he starred at the rock star.

"Run for it," Leon joked, bearing a priceless grin. Demyx took a few moments to actually catch onto this before he laughed lightly and noticed they were nearing the top of the first flight of escalators. As they reached the top, they hung a sharp right onto the next flight leading upwards. Riku hung to the back of the two rock stars, and behind their butler. But not out of eye contact, the last thing he needed was to be separated in an airport with lunatics that had a tendency of over reacting when they saw someone of importance.

"E-xcuse me!"

Riku was almost pushed off the escalator when a young boy pushed past him, attempting to charge up the escalator, luggage in hand. You see, Riku wasn't really the people kind of person so he straightened his glare and grabbed the þ boy offensively by the collar of his shirt.

"What are you doing punk?" Riku asked in a hiss. The boy turned his head sharply and starred at Riku with fear, trying to break free of his grasp and run farther up. However, Riku was having none of this as he tightened his grip on the boy's collar.

"I'm sorry! But I'm going to miss my flight-!" The boy attempted, pleading with his dark blue eyes. Riku frowned slightly before letting go of the boy and letting him scurry away. Letting out a gentle sigh, Riku rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. What a nuisance these public folk were.

"Excuse me!" The boy attempted, trying to get past Leon and Demyx.

"And you are who?" Demyx asked, raising an eyebrow as the boy tried to get past them. Leon flashed a light smile at the boy who seemed quite in a hurry. The boy instantly froze when he saw Leon. His face washed over pale and he almost fell backwards down the escalator, but refrained from that act.

"You're- you're.." The boy stammered, starring at Leon, mouth gap ing open.

"Yea, I know who I am," Leon replied with a smirk. "But who are you?" He asked, crossing his arms as they continued to ride the escalator upwards to where their flight awaited them.

"M-my name is Sora," Sora replied, lowering his head almost in a bow. Demyx took this instance to rub his own chest proudly and then blow on his fist as if he had just accomplished something inhumanely. Leon cast him a weary glance before placing a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Here, go ahead of us. Don't want you missing your flight," Leon spoke. Sora blinked, nodded, and then charged up the escalator bearing an intense blush. Demyx bore a malicious grin for a few more moments before crossing his own arms and looking back over at Leon.

"I can't wait to get out of this city and get to Rome. These simpletons really get to me," Demyx sighed aloud. Leon smirked as they neared the top. The four walked onwards, Jeffery alongside Riku who wasn't paying much attention to anything. They continued to walk, and made their way up to where the isles were that led to the plane. Leon was the first to walk upwards, as he took out three passes and handed them to the assistance. She checked them over, smiled, and let the three past, leaving Jeffery to retreat back to the limo, now knowing that the three had made their way to the plane safely. After all, it would be a tragedy if anything happened to them.

"Gah! It's raining!" Demyx pouted, as they walked outside, in a quick pace to the airplane not far away. Riku hurried his pace alongside his brother and hissed under his breath.

"If only you were allergic to rain," Riku remarked. Demyx glared back, puckering out his bottom lip once more.

"I'm not even going to say anything," Demyx made known as they walked up the stairs into the plane. Leon shot them back a glance and then chuckled lightly. "What's so funny?" Demyx asked, in a completely different, almost innocent voice. Leon shook his head as they walked down the isle of the plane, searching for their seats. Demyx had A24, Leon A25 and Riku A21.

"You remind me of my friend and his brother, that's all," Leon smirked. Demyx spotted their seats and rapidly sat down, his being closet to the window. Demyx stretched out his arms and leaned back into the plushie air chair and let a gentle smile roll across his lips.

"You were right, no one did notice us," Demyx spoke. "Except for that one kid," Demyx remembered. "But that's a first for me! Usually the ladies are flocking to me," Now he was just grinning from excitement. Riku walked past by the now seated Leon and Demyx and whispered to Demyx before he walked to his seat, two rows back.

"Don't get sucked out," He whispered tauntingly before walking down further. Demyx scowled and rolled his eyes. By now Leon was holding back loads of built up laughter. Never before had he seen two brother's quarrel this much for no reason. It was like their job was to fight for no apparent reason. Then again, it was quite amusing to the rock star, and a change in his usually busy life. In fact, it was rather nice to take a step back once and watch another's life instead of worrying so much about his own.

"Excuse me, is that seat A20?"

Riku was broken away from his absentmindedly starring out the window by a sudden stranger. His gruff voice had broken Riku away instantly, and his vibrant blonde hair caused Riku to hesitantly nod. The man took the seat, and placed his leather bag onto his lap. He began to busily search through it, now ignoring the model. And Riku didn't like it when people ignored him, whether they be annoying fans or not. He liked the acknowledgment.

"What the hell are you looking for?" Riku asked, glancing over at the man next to him. The man with yellow paused from his search and glanced over at Riku. Black clothes clung tightly to his body and his chin was half hidden behind black bandages. In a way, it was quite unsettling.

"What does it matter to you?" The man came back, just as peeved as Riku's voice.

"Humph," Riku replied, crossing his arms and glaring out the window. This had been the first time in a long time a stranger had dared to come back at him with the same tone of voice. Another moment passed before the man grabbed something from his bag, now gathering Riku's attention once more. In his palm was a small pocket planner of some sort. Riku gazed curiously at it. "What's that?" Riku spoke, not even noticing he had been rather rude once more.

"Something," The man replied rather coldly, shooting Riku a suspicious glance. Riku wasn't having any of this.

"What kind of something?" Riku came again, biting down on his bottom lip. The man paused once more from his clicking on the planner and starred at Riku. Another moment passed before the man extended a spare hand.

"The name's Cloud... and it's a planner," Even when he greeted him, his voice was cold and forbidding. Riku blinked, and eagerly accepted the hand gesture, still bearing that arrogant look he tended to give off.

"Riku." Riku replied harshly, gazing down at the planner. "... so what brings you to Rome?" Another question rolled of Riku's tongue so easily. He was curious by nature, and cold at heart. Both went hand in hand, and tended to aggravate many people. However, Cloud seemed amused by Riku's curious nature.

"Looking for someone," Cloud replied, flicking through the planner once more, gazing at random schedules on it's, to do lists, and maps. Maps of places all over the world marked by skull signs. Riku blinked a few times, and decided it was best not to ask what they meant. "And you?"

"Eh, photo shoot," Riku replied rather coolly. Somewhat like his brother, he tended to like to brag about being a national model. But Cloud didn't seem to mind, he just went back to gazing at the planner busily.

"You're that Riku Karada kid all the chicks are rambling on about," Cloud replied, not taking his eyes off the technology in his hands. Riku shifted restlessly in his seat as he gazed out the window, watching the rain fall. In a few moments they would be in the air, and he'd finally be leaving Chicago for a long time.

"Does it matter?" Riku murmured, starring out the window distantly.

"Not really," Cloud replied, still in the same icy tone of voice.

"The plane will now be taking off. Please turn off any cell phones or electrical devices until we are safely in the air. Make sure your seat belt-" The announcer began, but Riku had already tuned her out by her third sentence. The blue haired model starred vacantly out the window, resting his chin into his arms. Light rain danced against the glass windows as caused a blurry image beyond. Within moments, the plane began to slightly move ahead, getting ready to soar ahead.

"First time flying?" Cloud asked, glancing over at Riku for a moment.

"No." Riku replied, distant-mindly.

"Heeey Riiikku!"

Riku's ears instantly burned tensely as he heard his name be sung throughout the plane. Wincing, he glanced ahead at Demyx who was turned around, beaming at him through the cracks in the seats. Riku blinked a few times before squinting his eyes and raising his upper lip a bit, trying to make sense of his brother's insane actions.

"What are you doing?" Riku snarled, almost in a growl as the plane flew gently across the rainy heavens.

"I have a question!" Demyx hollered back. In his ears were headphones to an IPOD, so consequently, he had no idea how loud he was speaking. Riku twitched and spared a glance over at Cloud who was now spacing out both of them and busily clicking away on the planner.

"What?" Riku snarled back, trying not to make his voice too loud. But by now many curious boarders had begun to listen to the conversation, half for the humor and half because it was between the two Karada's.

"You want to switch seats with Leon?" He hollered. Riku slapped his own head with vexation. If there cover wasn't blown now, surely Demyx had just done so. Scowling ahead, Riku glared and then arose from his seat and paced up two rows to where his brother and Leon sat. On his face was a stern and angry glare.

"Can't you shut up for two minutes?" Riku growled angrily.

"Riku Karada!"

Riku was suddenly sent crashing into the floor of the plane by a random person tackling him. Cursing, he pushed whoever was off him and scampered to his feet. Laying on the ground from where they had attacked as a girl. Long black hair fell down to below his shoulders and she wore mostly all black clothing. She arose to her feet, crossed her arms, and then smiled widely.

"Riku Karada, don't you remember me?" She asked, smirking slightly.

"We're on a plane in the middle of a flight, you just tackled me, it's raining, I'm ticked off beyond comprehension and you want me to play guessing games with someone like you?" Riku asked harshly, raising an eyebrow. Demyx coughed from behind his brother which sounded eerily similar to 'anger issues'.

"It's me! Tifa from your eighth grade class!" She beamed widely at him before hugging the boy tightly. Riku quivered his top lip before pushing her off once more. Leon, who had just turned off his MP3 player glanced up at the pair before arising to his feet and placing a hand on Riku's shoulder.

"Here, sit with Demyx. I gave him a packet you two need to go over before landing in Rome," Leon told him, patted him once more on the shoulder before retreating down the isle to where Riku had been sitting. He took the seat and went back to listening, without Cloud even noticing nor caring.

"I'm stuck with you again..." Riku spoke, arching an eyebrow and starred at Demyx who was attempting to play an air guitar in the seat.

"Come on, you know you love me," Demyx spoke, glancing over and flashing a smile.

"Love is such a strong word, perhaps something along the lines of mutually dislike?" Riku snarled before Tifa tapped him on the shoulder repeatedly. He whirled around and glanced at the girl and tilted his head. "Can I help you?"

"Aren't you going to say 'It's been so long! Nice to see you!' or something along those lines?" Tifa retorted, placing her hands on her hips.

"Please take your seats!" The attendant spoke, passing in front of both the teens. Riku hissed to himself before shoving himself in the seat next to Demyx as Tifa took her seat in the far back next to her best friend, Yuffie.

"How many more hours until we get there?" Riku asked gloomily, burying his head into his hands tiredly. Demyx puckered out his lips and stroked his chin in contemplation.

"I say another eight hours, or less. No clue, never was good at math. I say another hour or so before we're over the ocean," Demyx spoke, glancing out the window at the rain that continued to plunder the plane. Riku glared at his brother before groaning slightly and then running a hand through his greasy blue hair wearily.

"I'm going to sleep," Riku grumbled.

"But Leon said we had to go ov-" Demyx began, shoving the packet in Riku's nose. However, Riku pushed it away, turned his back on his older brother, and closed his eyes as he faced the isle, in attempts to curl up in a comfortable position. But it worked to no avail, and unfortunately his foot was extending a bit too far because when Sora had walked by, so he instantly tripped over it, crash landing into the isle right next to Riku. Riku snapped his eyes open and glared down at the boy.

"What are you doing?" Riku demanded, heart racing from being awoken so sharply.

"I'm sorry!" Sora spoke, turning a deep red before rushing forward out of sight. Riku rolled his eyes before closing then and attempting to drift back into the realm of sleep.

"I AM DRIVING BACK IN BLACK! JUST GOT MY LICENSE BACK GOT THIS FEELING IN MY VEINS THIS TRAIN IS COMING OFF THE TRACK-"

Riku snapped his eyes open once more and glared over at Demyx who had begun singing increasingly louder to his ipod. By now the whole plane must have heard his horrible singing. Riku squinted his eyes, thinking Demyx was over, but all hope was gone when Demyx pulled out his air guitar and began hollering more so than singing.

"I'LL ASK POLITE IF THE DEVIL NEEDS A RIDE BECAUSE THE ANGEL ON MY RIDE AIN'T HANGIN'-" Demyx was cut short as a shoe was flung across the air and crashed into the blonde. "OW!" Demyx hollered, rubbing his head. He turned around in his seat and glared down the whole rows behind him, holding up the shoe with vengeance. "Who threw that?!" Demyx demanded.

"Shut up," Riku hissed, trying to go back to sleep.

"Do you know who you're messing with?!" Demyx demanded once more, giving the shoe a violent shake.

"Shove the shoe up your ass and be quiet," Riku hissed under his breath, trying to block out his yelling brother. And at this current moment, if Demyx hadn't done with Riku suggested, Riku would have been but all to happy to assist him in the act.

"Who threw that shoe?!" Demyx demanded once more before a hand was raised into the air. "You red-haired freak! How dare you chuck a shoe at someone of my standards!" Demyx hollered. Axel glared back up at Demyx before crossing his arms and puckering out his bottom lip slightly.

"Maybe if your singing didn't suck so badly, maybe I wouldn't had to have thrown that shoe at you." Axel snarled, raising an eyebrow.

"Say that again?!" Demyx growled back. By now Riku wanted to rip Demyx's vocal chords out for several reasons. And not all relating to singing.

"If you don't shut up, next time it won't be a shoe coming at you, but a blow to your pretty head," Axel hollered back. Both Leon and Cloud had paid not attention to the fight going on between them. Instead, they continued to space off into nothing, one listening to music and the other working away on his planner.

"Demyx! Just shut up!" Riku hissed, finally snapping. He slapped his brother across the face before giving him a stern glare and returning to his sleep. Demyx pouted and then cursed about Axel and then went back to listening to his music, without singing along this time.

"Hey Riku?"

Riku snapped open his eyes once more and glanced over at Demyx who was worriedly glancing out the window next to him. Riku cocked his eyebrow suspiciously before rolling over in his seat to face Demyx. His older brother turned to face him, anxiety flashing in his blue eyes. Riku's heart skipped a beat but hid his sudden worry by a prude expression.

"What?" He demanded, crossing his arms and leaning into the arm rest.

"There's lightning.." Demyx spoke in a stammer. Riku blinked a few times before shoving Demyx's head out of his view to peer outside. What was before him caused shock to rush through his veins. Rain was beginning to transform into hail, and an occasional streak of lighting illuminated the dark sky. Riku gulped. It was a silent gulp, but none the less a sign of his sudden fear.

"So?" Riku asked, trying not to sound worried by the situation.

"Haven't you watched those shows on the weather channel? People like us on planes like this during storms like that die!" Demyx explained, pointing over his shoulder out the window. Riku scrunched his eyebrow tightly before scowling back at Demyx.

"We're not going to die. It's just a storm, stop being dramatic," Riku yawned, rolling his eyes. Demyx shook his head violently before glancing over his shoulder at the window. Another streak of lighting caused him to jerk uncomfortably in his seat. By now the blonde had begun to sweat increasingly whilst Riku stare at him with confusion mixed with fear.

"I had a dream like this once! We were on a plane, it started to storm, the pilot had problems, and then a guy in a chicken suit came out and chopped my head off," Demyx bantered worriedly, biting his fingernails.

"Can you just please go back to listening to that thing you call music and let me sleep?" Riku asked, trying to push away the subject of dyeing. "There's not even one percent chance we're going to have problems. So stop bickering," Riku finished.

"Due to the storm, we are going to be having an emergency landing in thirty minutes at a port southwest of Rome, on the coast. We are sorry for the inconvenience."

"See?!" Demyx spoke as Riku snapped his eyes open once more. Blinking again, Riku grumbled something and rolled his eyes once more.

"We're just landing in the nearest port. Relax would you?" Riku almost hissed, crossing his arms tighter and letting out a long yawn. Demyx shook his head, again, and ran his fingers through his hair while rambling stuff to himself.

"I knew we should have flown first class! Oh damn oh d-" Demyx began but Riku glared at him and cut in.

"Can't you take a hint? I've asked you to shut up well over four times now," Riku reminded Demyx harshly, shifting uneasily in his seat.

"But Riku! You know I hate flying, and how much I hate storms!" Demyx began.

"Almost as much as I hate country music!" Demyx added in and received an angry scowl of offense from his younger brother but continued none the less. "And now fate is combining flying and storms together?! How can it be so cruel to someone like me?! I mean I am a model! You can't do this to-" Demyx hollered, raising his hands up before he was slammed in the head by another shoe being hurtled across the plane. "OW!"

"Nice shot," Riku called back through the isles to receive a sly grin from the red-haired man, Axel.

"Stop throwing crap or I am so getting a lawsuit against you!" Demyx hollered back, turning around in his seat. Axel shrugged his arms and then extended his tongue. Demyx twitched before crossing his arms and turning away from the man, in brutal defeat. Riku, on the other hand, could only laugh at how weak his brother was when it came to arguments.

"You see how I get treated, oh brother dear? People can't take being on the same plane as me because I'm just too-" Demyx began before the plane unexpectedly hurtled to the left, causing Demyx to receive a face full of window. Riku gripped onto the arm rest as the plane regained it's balance as screams faded.

"What the-!" Some random person began before their voice was drowned out by the intercom.

"We are experiencing slight technical difficulties. Please remain calm as we attempt to increase speed to the main land."

"YOU SEE?! NOW ALL WE NEED IS THE GUY IN THE CHICKEN SUIT AND THIS WILL BE MY NIGHTMARE!" Demyx whined loudly, holding his head in his hands as the whole plane began to arise in worried chatter. Riku rolled his eyes and glanced over at the isle to watch Roxas charge through it towards the bathroom, face completely pale, and hand clasped tightly over his mouth.

"Riku, Demyx." Riku's attention was caught by Leon who was calling to them from two isles back. Riku and Demyx obediently turned around in there seats and peered down the isle towards their mentor who was waving frantically at them.

"You guys okay up there?" Leon called.

"He asks us if we're okay... we're in the middle of a storm and the plane is having difficulties," Demyx growled to Riku. "Of course we're ok!" Demyx hollered back down to Leon, now beginning to sweat even more. Riku rolled his eyes again and then bit his bottom lip.

"We're fine," Riku reassured him, almost in a expressionless tone.

Riku turned around and noticed Roxas staggering out of the bathroom, holding his head only to be pushed out of the way and onto the ground be a worrying flight attendant. A slight smirk ran across Riku's face as he sat comfortably in his chair.

"So much for staying calm."

"Riku!" Riku turned his head again to Leon who was shouting over the worrying chatter that was increasingly getting louder. "Come here for a minute! Leave Demyx in his seat, I need to talk to you for a second!" Leon hollered, beckoning the blue model to come back. Sighing, Riku arose from his seat, and began to make his way down the empty isle. Unfortunately, the plane suddenly jerked, causing Riku to be sent flying back the way he came against the cold hard wall of the plane.

"What the-!" Riku began but was cut short when he was flung sideways into the bathroom door. Clenching his face in pain, his vision slowly became blurred as countless people began to panic in frenzy, screaming and attempting to reach their emergency equipment. "De-" Riku began but the plane had already suddenly begun to spiral downwards, causing Riku to be violently pushed against the nearest wall in complete pain from the force.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Naminé !"

Tears fell from his once strong eyes as his hand extended limply from his placement at the side of her bed. Whimpers escaped his lips as the water poured from his eyes like a never ending water fall. Cheeks were beyond red and extremely puffed, and his extended hand shook as he attempted to take hers in his. Just for this one moment, just one more time. Just to feel her pulse one more time.

But he couldn't... she was gone.

"N-Naminé ..." Choking on his own words, Riku buried his head into his hands as her hand fell out of his. Once proud and loving blue eyes were now closed, never to be opened again. She was only twelve, he was only thirteen. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not to her, not to him. But it did, it did happen to him and to her. And for the first time in five years Riku broke down and cried. Cried even though his brother and parents were in the same room. Cried just to let the pain out, just to try and make it go away.

"Riku.. you okay?" Demyx offered, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. Instantly, Riku spun around in the seat to smack the hand away.

"You.. cold unfeeling thing! How.. can you not be crying?! How.. can you expect me to be okay.. Naminé .. she's... she's dead.. and you're asking me if I'm okay?!... Demyx I hate you!" Riku hollered, tears pooling from his eyes. As he finished, he placed his head back into his hands and begun to weep once more. By now Demyx was completely washed over in stun.

"I didn't mean it like that Riku... I just thought that maybe you were... I don't know," Demyx attempted before their father had halted Demyx from speaking any farther. Anything would set the blue haired boy off at a time like this.

Over and over in his head he kept stabbing at his heart. Letting the pain ooze away slowly, drop by drop. He let the tears fall openly, and the blood in his mind from his heart do the same. And he kept repeating to himself, over and over, the same exact phrase. This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen.

xxxxxxxxxx

Riku awoke as he was hurdled into the icy waters of the ocean that now engulfed him. Coughing frantically, the teen gazed around in the darkness as flames roared from the plane that float around a quarter of a mile away. Hundreds of people were swimming rapidly towards a shore of a rather small island that wasn't quite far away. Coughing once more, Riku glanced around worriedly.

"Demyx?!" He hollered, searching for his brother. Sight became an increasing issue as he shook his head in confusion, and began to swim feverishly towards the shore. The lack of light caused the swim to be incredibly hard when combined with the glacial waters around him.

Lunging onto the sandy shore before him, Riku rolled over on his side. Panting heavily, he laid there for a few moments before coughing up more sea water. A few people around him had already begun to group around, crying and assisting others. But he just laid there, completely drained of energy. It took him a few moments to realize that his brother nor mentor had arrived on the shore yet. A painful, gut wrenching feeling grasped his heart tightly as he staggered to his feet and gazed out on the waters, with only the light of the dimming flames.

"Demyx!!" Riku hollered, stepping closer to the shore and calling out. Grabbing his arms, he began to shiver increasingly as he continued to sway on his feet, searching for where his brother might be. It took another minute before Riku spotted the older blonde being dragged ashore by Leon, who had a cut across his arm that was bleeding rapidly. The rock star hauled the weak teen over to Riku and began to pant heavily.

"Leon!" Riku spoke, almost stammering at his own words. Nothing was making sense, and the only thought that was running through the model's mind was his older brother. Nothing else.

"He's passed out. Take my bag and see if anything in there is dry and suitable for wearing to warm him up." Leon told Riku harshly before arising to his feet and charging to the shore once more.

"What are you doing?!" Riku hollered, starring with fear.

"I've got to help them," Leon answered, before lunging back in to the icy waters and disappearing from sight. Riku gulped and then turned his attention to Leon's bag. Clumsily, he whipped through the bag in desperate attempts to find something for Demyx. At the end, the only thing he could find was a brown shirt that he now draped over his brother's body. Another moment passed before Riku starred worriedly out at the sea, watching only a few people actually make it to the shore.

"Help!!!"

Riku's attention was caught by a boy near the shore, waving his arms in the air. Blinking, Riku arose to his feet once more, and starred. Why hadn't the boy made his way onto shore yet, and why was he yelling for help? It didn't dawn on him that the boy couldn't swim until his head disappeared underneath the surface. Before he knew what he was doing, Riku pounced into the water and began to swim violently towards the boy. And it was rather strange. Riku had never been a person who would risk his live for others, or for that fact care about another. He had always been the cold and reserved boy in class, and in the world. But now, his instinct to save another was kicking in and steering him towards saving whoever he saw.

Now caught up to where the boy was, Riku dipped his head under the water. He saw the boy's body floating underneath the surface frailly. Quickly, he wrapped his arm around his waist and brought him to the surface. Still, the boy was unconscious as Riku began to make his way back to the shore. Within minutes, he hurled himself and the younger teenager onto shore. It took all of Riku's self-pride and determination not to pass out. Biting down on his bottom lip, he panted ferociously, letting the drops of rain fall from his soaking hair as lightning crackled ahead.

As Riku was starring at the sky, the boy coughed widely and clenched his own throat tightly. Riku turned his attention back to the boy. At least he was alive. A light unknowingly smile passed Riku's lips as he starred at the boy.

"Are you.. okay?" Riku asked uneasily. Asking people if they were ok was something new to him. Especially seeing how cold and cruel he could be to most civilians. But when disaster struck, he had turned into some caring citizen unlike anyone had ever seen.

"Where are we..?" The boy asked, in a small whisper, rubbing his eyes before opening them. The only thing to fill his regained sight was the blue haired savior hovering above him. Blinking to make sure this wasn't a dream, the boy then bit down on his lip and turned his gaze back out to the raging waters where the fiery plane continued to burn. The flame wasn't as bright as ten minutes ago, due to the raging storm above them, but it was still visible from the shore. "We crashed?!" The boy suddenly shouted, but coughed once more now clutching his side painfully.

"You're bleeding kid," Riku noticed, looking at where the boy was grabbing. A moment passed before the boy turned his attention back up at Riku, fear and pain rushing through his dark blue eyes.

"We can't be... crashed.." His voice was small whisper as tears began to pool from his eyes. Taken back a bit, Riku sat sat there next to the weak form of the boy, starring in dis-belief. No one had really cried in front of him before. Everyone he had met always seemed so fake and always cheerful or shallow. Not sad, not in pain, not like this.

"Don't talk, you're straining yourself," Riku spot harshly, now fully regaining his breath.

"It's so cold... it's raining isn't it?.." The boy asked, looking up as the rain heavily plundered his already wet body. Riku gave a light nod before glancing over his shoulder at a cluster of trees a few bounds away.

"If you can walk, there's a cluster of trees behind you. It looks pretty sheltered. Go there and rest," Riku instructed as wind rushed against his face.

"Am I going to die?..." The boy asked nervously, arising to his feet slowly, almost in a stagger. Unsurely, Riku shook his head.

"Just do as you're told," Was all Riku said harshly.

"What's your name?.." The boy asked, now fully on his feet, shivering a bit. Riku shook his head similar like a dog would to get the water off his fur.

"Riku." Riku spoke, in the same cold tone as usual. But now was not a time for cruel, just shallow and unfeeling attitudes.

"Mine's Sora.." Was all Sora said before scampering to the trees. Once there, he let his body fall against the trunk of the nearest tree. The boy grabbed a fallen branch, placed it's somewhat dry leaves over his body along with the branch itself, and closed his eyes. Starring widely, Riku found it hard to believe how someone could rest so easily at a time like this. How someone could forget the world existed and just sleep. Then again, maybe that was the best thing to do?

"Riku!"

Riku was broken away from his thoughts when Leon placed a firm hand on his shoulders. The model glanced up at the brunette, to notice a new slash across his neck. Gulping, Riku blinked, trying to get the water off of his face without much effort.

"We need to move to the trees where there's shelter. Demyx needs some place to rest," Leon told him. Moments passed before Riku looked beyond him to where only seven other people lay on the shore. Fear gripped Riku's heart instantly as he felt weak in the knees.

"But what about the other people? We need to save them-" Riku began, voice suddenly changing. Leon shook his head almost in a melancholy motion before tightening his grip on his younger friend's shoulder.

"There's no use... there's no others alive." Leon spoke, closing his eyes solemnly.

"This isn't happening." Riku suddenly stammered. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment, this kind of drama. Feeling light-headed once more, the teen felt his forehead swayed on his already weak knees Leon opened his eyes and then released his grip on him, just to pat him on the shoulder before a soft sigh escaped his lips.

"Come on, Riku. It'll be fine. Let's just find some shelter and wait for the storm to subside." Leon told him.

"All right..." Riku whispered, voice now cracking. He turned his attention back to Demyx, who was starring vaguely up at the sky above. Riku bent down, whispered something in his brother's ear, and led himself and Demyx after Leon.

The three made there way to a cluster of trees near Sora sat. Once there, Riku noticed the seven other people from the shore moments ago. There was his brother, the red-haired man who had chucked a shoe at Demyx, that girl who had claimed to know him who's name eluded his mind at the moment, that Cloud guy he and Leon sat with, that kid that had ran into the bathroom from airsickness, some girl Riku had no clue who she was, some guy with blue-ish hair who Riku found rather suspicious, and finally Sora who had awoken and made his way over to the others.

"This is.. everyone?" Riku gulped, starring at the ratty bunch. Leon nodded as he sat down against the nearest tree. Riku took the seat nearest seat next to him. It was as if the group was in a small expanded half circle, just starring at the slowly dieing flames of the plane, and each other.

"If you ask me, I say this isn't so bad." The red-haired man suddenly spoke, leaning back into the tree, flashing the others a widely look.

"How can you say that?! We're stuck here with nothing! Absolutely nothing!" The girl Riku didn't know shouted, squinting her eyes as tears poured down from her face.

"Did I ask your opinion?" The red-haired man asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Please, we don't need any fighting," Leon spoke harshly, glaring down the red-haired man and then the girl.

"And who gave you the right to tell us what to do?" The red-haired man asked, now turning his attention at Leon.

"Can't we just introduce ourselves and try to get along? If we have any hope of surviving we need to keep on friendly terms," Leon explained harshly. By now everyone's gaze had fallen upon him. Riku sat nervously, starring at the sand and grass beneath him, trying to keep his mind on something more cheerful. Something that wouldn't send him into a spiraling frenzy.

"That sounds better than making stupid comments," The girl spoke once more, glaring at the red-haired man before turning to the rest of the group. "My name's Yuffie.."

"Axel." The red-haired man said, raising his hand slightly in a greeting.

"Roxas..." The boy a tree away from Axel said nervously, starring at the other faces.

"Zexion," The man that gave off the suspicious aurora stated, not taking his eyes off of Riku. Still, Riku's heart fell from the intense stare upon him. The group's attention turned to the next person in line, who happened to be Cloud.

"Cloud." Cloud spoke, in a distant voice.

"Leon," Leon spoke and then turned to Riku.

"Riku..." Riku spoke, almost afraid. But what was there to be afraid of for just speaking? The bigger problem now was getting off this island and surviving the name, not introductions. His thoughts were once again cut short when the boy he had saved earlier spoke up in a rather squeaky, nervous voice.

"Sora.." At least he wasn't the only one who was nervous about speaking, Riku concluded, taking deep breaths.

"Demyx, the one and only." Demyx spoke proud fully from a few trees behind. Leon sent a sharp glare at his apprentice, causing Demyx to frown. "What?.." He asked innocently.

"Tifa." Tifa concluded, starring at everyone else.

"Now what?.." Roxas asked, looking at everyone else as the rain slowly died down. Still, the sky was as dark as night, and the wind was rather sharp. But they were safe for now, and that was the only thing they could do at this moment.

"It appears that the only thing we can do is sit and wait until morning. Then we get determine what to do," Leon advised, raising a hand gently in the air. Yuffie gave an encouraging nod before glancing over at Zexion who was now fixated on starring at Demyx who wasn't paying attention to the conversation at all.

"What's with that guy?.." Riku whispered harshly to Leon. Leon paused and spared a glance over at Zexion whose eyes glimmered with something unreadable as he starred at Demyx and the others.

"Just ignore him." Leon told Riku just as harshly.

"Well, I for one say we just do as we please. I don't need someone telling me what I can and can't do. If one of us wants to go swimming, I say go swimming. If one of us wants to go adventuring into the wild like some crazy idiot, then be my guest." Axel suddenly spoke, arising to his feet.

"What's your problem?" Riku suddenly asked, slowly coming to realization that these people were just like the simpletons back in Chicago, and they deserved to be treated that way.

"Looks like we've got a kid with a backbone folks." Axel spoke, placing his finger on Riku's forehead before cracking a sinister grin.

"Get you're filthy hands off me!" Riku demanded, taking a startled stagger backwards.

"Riku, sit down," Leon told him harshly.

"And you're who? His father?" Axel asked harshly. "Let the kid do as he pleases. If he wants to talk back to me, then let him do as he pleases. Don't act like you're a leader, because all you are is one of us," Axel spoke, suddenly glaring harshly.

"Men, please!" Yuffie interrupted rashly, now arising to her feet. "We're all in the same boat.. er island. We can't be striking alliances and rivalries. There's no point," Yuffie attempted placing her hands on her hips but she dragged back to her seat by Tifa.

"They're men, let them squabble," Tifa whispered. Yuffie rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and began to ignore the men and stare distantly at the rainy heavens above them through the leaves.

"I know you from somewhere," Roxas suddenly spoke up, glancing up at Axel. The red-haired man froze, and turned around harshly to stare down at the boy a few feet away.

"Eh?" Axel asked curiously.

"N-nevermind." Roxas spoke, startled that Axel had turned around. Embarrassment rushed over the blonde before he buried his head into hands and yawned. A slight smirk passed Axel's lips before he was slapped across the face by Demyx who had walked over from his perch.

"Don't you ever touch my brother again, you sick pervert," Demyx spoke harshly. By now, Riku was utterly confused and jumbled up for words.

"Why you litte brat," Axel hissed, rubbing his cheek where Demyx had smacked him.

Riku glanced over to where Zexion was sitting, and noticed the man had walked to the other side of his tree and begun to sleep, leaning against the trunk. Still rather confused by the man, Riku turned his attention back to his brother and the hot-headed man. Had Demyx really stood up for himself?

"Demyx you idiot!" Leon spoke harshly, now arising to his feet, grabbing Demyx by his ear and dragging him a few yards away from the group to talk to him. Riku starred in astonishment and could only laugh. They were on a deserted island, crashed, and Leon was punishing Demyx. It was rather amusing.

"Any other takers?" Axel asked smugly.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow, we're going to sleep. Come on Tifa," Yuffie spoke, grabbing her best friend's hand and retreating to a few yards away to a thicker grove of trees.

"Right, see you tomorrow." Cloud spoke. Tifa flashed him a wide smile before she had Yuffie had disappeared into the thick of trees.

"Riku?"

Riku stumbled back down onto his bottom when Sora had addressed him. Wincing in pain, Riku glanced over at the boy with a harsh stare at him.

"What?" He asked rather coldly and vaguely.

"I never thanked you for saving me.." Sora spoke innocently, holding the blanket around his body that Leon had given to him. Riku blinked and then sharply turned away.

"Don't mention it, seriously." Was all Riku said in reply, starring darkly down at the ground beneath him.

"Now what were you saying?" Axel asked, turning his attention away from Riku and Sora to where Roxas sat, curled up with his legs pulled tightly against his chest. The blonde boy starred rather nervously up at Axel and blinked.

"I just thought I saw you from somewhere..." Roxas spoke, stumbling on his words.

"Depends on what you did before departing on the plane trip to hell" Axel spoke, suddenly intrigued.

"I worked at the soup-kitchen, downtown," Roxas stammered, keeping his eyes off the man. Just looking at him caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on it's ends. And usually when that happened something was wrong. But was something wrong besides the fact they were stranded?

"You're that kid cook everyone's talking about," Axel suddenly remarked.

"Roxas." Just hearing his name said by the stranger caused him to cringe uncomfortably. "I went there once. You're that kid that gave me that soup. Pretty damn good might I add." A shimmer of amusement passed his brilliant eyes.

"Thanks?" Roxas answered nervously.

"So why were you on the plane anyhow? Certainly not on a trip to purchase more soup," Axel remarked, arching an eyebrow as the rain finally stopped pouring, and all that could be heard were the gentle snores of the others and thunder in the far distance. And of course, the crashing of the unsettling waves.

"My friend wanted me to attend a cooking school in Rome," Roxas answered, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"So you really are an accomplished cook," Axel smirked and then paused. "You know this island has all kinds of things to cook. Bananas, coconuts, all sorts of things to experiment with," Axel finished, snickering rather oddly.

"Uh... thanks for the information?" By now Roxas' face had turned a violent red, and not just from the cold. Gulping, Roxas leaned farther against the trunk, trying to keep his distance from the red-haired man.

"Who knows. Maybe tomorrow you can show me how to cook a coconut." Axel continued to smirk.

"How can you cook a coconut.." Roxas asked, absent-mindly.

"Exactly." Axel finished with a dark grin. By now Roxas had gulped increasingly harder and begun to sweat. Axel reached out and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder before speaking once more. "I'm going to try and find some decent place to sleep for tonight. Just remember, the name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel spoke smugly before arising to his feet and disappearing into the darkness of the trees beyond.

"What the hell was that about?.." Roxas stammered, now completely engulfed by fear. That guy seriously scared him to death.

"You look pale." Cloud spoke up, glancing over at Roxas.

"I just need sleep, thanks." Roxas spoke quickly before resting his head against the tree and closing his eyes and slowly drifting into sleep. Tonight, he'd make sure to sleep with one eye open. Who knew what lurked in the night. Especially with someone like Axel creeping around...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sun shone through the peaks of the trees in a florescent manor. Small rays danced across the survivors skin as they lay almost peacefully on the half sand and half dirt ground beneath them. It was the next morning, and the storm that had aroused the problem had diminished to nothing but a single grey cloud set far away in the sky. All was calm. Even the once cascading waves had a graceful roll to them on the sandy banks this morning. If it hadn't been for the night before, someone would have easily mistaken this for a tropical paradise

Riku was the first awake. He had awoken by the island's first sun, directly at dawn. His body had finally regained it's natural temperature, and all that remained was a piercing, frigid spot in his heart. Something caused by not only the storm, but the memories of his long gone sister that it had brought upon him. Silent emerald eyes stared at the waves once more, just scanning their movement. By now he had calculated that every five seconds a new set of gentle laps came in, gently reaching a centimeter farther or shorter than the ones before.

But all was rather silent. The others were still fast asleep, knocked out of energy from but only seven hours ago. Sleep was the only real safe pace, so they took in high stride and extreme solitude. But Riku? He never did like sleep... even though it was his safe place to get away from the world, get away from Demyx, and just be alone.. it was also when thoughts of her came into his mind. And not just memories, but painful nightmares that caused the whole in his once shining heart to increase. Forever bruised by a fatal death caused by a common but deadly disease.

Cancer.. how he hated that word more than anything.

"Riku?.." Riku turned his head slightly when he had heard his name, only above a soft whisper. Blinking a few times, he noticed the boy, Sora, had begun to stir. Puckering out his bottom lip, a bit annoyed at the boy's need to speak with him, Riku continued to glare. It took the boy a few moments to gently tip-toe like over to where Riku was sitting, against the closet palm tree to the beach. Sora gently took the seat next to the older teen, before also turning his head in Riku's direction. "You're awake?.." He asked uneasily.

Riku blinked a few more times before cocking his eyebrows and then letting a smirk pass his lips.

"Is it my turn to say something obvious?" Riku countered, sarcasm rushing through his melodic voice. Sora shrunk back, a bit offended at Riku's remark. And Riku took note of that rather quickly. In his mind he speculated that Sora was one of those boys who did everything they were told, and never talked back, and for that fact never received a comeback. And Riku didn't like those kind of people. Not one bit.

"I'm not looking for trouble," Sora attempted, gently squeezing his lips together as he restlessly looked back at Riku. In reply, Riku turned his head once more and observed the boy. He seemed to be only a year younger than him, but still with that boyish charm to him. You know the kind, where everyone thinks you're cute in a children way, but you're never cute enough to get a girl. You're just baby cute, that's all.

"Well, you found it. If you continue talking like that, things are going to get real ugly, real fast," Riku replied, with much added emphasis on his 'real's. Sora blinked, once more taken back from Riku's prude attitude towards everything. It took the brunette a few moments to actually move, and when he did it was to run his hand through the sand, beginning to spell out a word.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked, still giving off the sarcastic tone. His emerald eyes watched the boy spell out a word. It took Riku a whole minute to actually figure out what the boy was spelling. 'Kairi'. He was spelling out K-A-I-R-I.

"Who's that? You're girlfriend?" Riku dared, with a sly, menacing snicker.

"N-no," Sora stammered, turning a bright red. Riku only scoffed at that and rubbed his fist against his chin rather smugly as he continued to sit against the tree.

"Then who is she?" Riku asked once more, turning his attention back to the name written sloppily in the sand. Sora looked at it for another second before turning his gaze back up at the silver teen, with a weak smile. Blinking, Riku tried to scan the smile for any answer or hidden emotion. And oddly.. he came up empty. Nothing readable was written on the brunette's face. Absolutely nothing at all.

"I'm not telling you," Sora replied, now bearing his own smug grin. And Riku found this rather disturbing, and at the same time amusing. It filled Riku with inner amusement at how the boy actually thought he stood a chance in an argument against him, Riku!

"Fine, don't." Was all Riku said before turning his attention to the waves. If the boy wasn't going to tell him. there was no need to push on the subject. He had much more dire things to contemplate about right now. About how they were going to survive on a deserted island, whether or not he could trust the people, and if Demyx would be eaten by some rabid animal. Of course, the last one was only but a strong desire.

"You're no fun..." Sora sighed, rubbing his hand against the sand, erasing Kairi's name from it. Once more, an almost ominous grin passed Riku's lips as he turned back to the younger boy.

"Is almost dieing an excuse for not being fun?" Riku asked, crossing his arms and now literally lounging against the tree as much as he could. Sora starred back, completely speechless at Riku's response. Never before had Sora met someone so cold and anti-social. It was rather.. terrifying yet exciting.

"I get the hint.. I'll leave now," Sora arose from his spot and began to slowly walk away from Riku, every once in awhile peering back to see if Riku was taking an acknowledgement to his leave. Of course, Riku had no intention of actually following the boy. It wasn't his place. And for that fact, he didn't want to follow him. "I'll just go off in the wild.. all by myself.. looking for food.." Sora whispered, walking rather slowly.

"Have fun," Riku replied rather coldly, not even glancing over his shoulder to Sora, who which took this rather hardly. Pouting almost, Sora gave a stubborn huff, stiffened his shoulders, and stomped off into the forest, awaking Axel in the process. The red-haired man blinked again, bit down his bottom lip, and instantly grabbed his right hand painfully.

"Son of a bitch!" He spoke harshly.

Riku turned his head back. Yep, Leon, Cloud, and Roxas, their neighboring sleepers were surely awake now. Rolling his emerald eyes, Riku got up and walked over to the red-haired man, still bearing his smug and demeaning expression.

"What's with the sudden vulgar outburst?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow in the process. Axel shot him upwards a cold stare before scampering to his feet, and then scowling at the direction Sora had disappeared to. Axel then extended his hand to show Riku where Sora had clumsily stepped upon it from his rampage. A slight smirk filled Riku but he shrugged it away rapdily.

"You're getting pissed over someone stepping on your hand?" Riku asked, rather curious at who the red-haired man worked. And Riku couldn't help but show the creeping smile that was coming upon him. And of course, Axel found none of this funny, and it resulted in, yet another outburst.

"You ignorant little punk! Of course I'm going to make a deal about it! No one has the right to be touching me what so ever! Especially stepping on me when I'm sleeping!" Axel hissed at Riku, before glancing over and noticing that Leon and Cloud were stirring from around ten yards away. "Oh great... it's the girl scout leaders.." Axel sighed, rolling his eyes.

"And see!" Riku had been cut off guard when Axel shoved his hand back into Riku's face once more. Riku starred at the hand for a few moments before looking to it's owner rather vaguely.

"What? You expect me to kiss it or something?" Riku inquired, gently swaying on his feet as the island breeze played with his hair.

"Shut it!" Axel hissed before taking his other hand and pointing it at his extended hand's index finger. "You see? Right there! That son of a bitch stepped on my hand and caused me to bleed!" Axel groaned, clenching his fist and retreating both hands once more and taking a deep sigh.

"Right..." Riku replied, distant-mindly.

"Um.. you need a band aid?" Riku glanced over and noticed Roxas had appeared from behind, standing next to Axel. The red-haired man instantly froze, and shot his sea-green eyes directly at the boy rather curiously. In Roxas' hand was a small band aid, still in it's wrapper. A light smirk passed Axel's lips before taking it from the boy and placing it upon his cut.

"Heh, thanks kid," Axel smirked, just watching Roxas, who in return starred back restlessly, unsure if he had done the right thing and spoken to the man once more. Riku just starred at the two suspiciously before making his way over to where Cloud, Leon, and now Tifa had begun a conversation.

"What're we supposed to do for water?..." Tifa asked nervously, running a hand through her hair. Cloud shot her a rather light smile before crossing his arms and nodding his head almost in a correct expression. Leon starred at him rather peculiar before Cloud began to speak.

"If we can start a fire, we can boil the sea water. Honestly, don't you people watch movies?" Cloud asked, with a hint of humor in his voice. And for the first time since this crash, a gentle smile washed over the rock star beside him, followed by a large grin from Tifa who blushed from embarrassment.

"I should have thought of that.. I guess my head's just not with me today. I mean.. I wasn't really prepared for a plane crash. But hey, I have a lighter with me anyhow. Miraculous, huh?" Tifa asked, bearing a wide smile. Leon glanced over at her as she withdrew a lighter from her back pocket. He nodded, almost happily, and began to lead her down to the shore, more than likely to collect wood and water, or something of that sort.

"You're that Riku Karada kid I was talking to on the plane, right?" Cloud suddenly asked, glancing over at Riku who was starring off into space. He turned his attention back to Cloud and gave an affirmative nod, but did not follow suit with a smile like the others had done. Smiling wasn't really Riku's thing, after all. "You know that guy pretty well right? That Leon?" Cloud asked, pointing off in the direction Tifa and Leon had disappeared into.

"Not really, why?" Riku asked, obviously not catching on whatsoever. Cloud then sighed helplessly before turning his attention once more back to Riku.

"Nevermind, it was nothing. Anyhow, I'm off to go ask around for assistance on building some shelter. See you around, Riku." Cloud spoke, and then began walking off to where Yuffie and Zexion had supposedly camped out for the night. Riku sighed a bit. At least the day was calm. Still, he was rather banged and bruised up from the crash, and was emotionally scarred for life, but this kind of change was rather.. nice. Nothing to worry about except for survival. It was actually kind of exciting and.. peaceful.

"Riku!"

Erase that part about peaceful.

"Demyx, get off me!" Riku attempted to throw off his older brother who had somehow managed to sneak up on him and hug him from behind. However, Demyx was having none of this and continued his bear hug on his younger brother, until Riku managed to escape, panting for air.

"And how was your night?" Demyx asked, still giving off that obnoxious attitude. Why did he try so hard? Why did he try to be the perfect brother, when Riku didn't even see him as anything except an annoyance? Why did he continue to keep the upbeat attitude, even during the current circumstances? How could he continue to smile even after his worst nightmare had come true? Minus the chicken suit guy, of course. How could he?...

What Riku really didn't realize that all Demyx was trying to do was look out for Riku, and try and be a brother to him. A real brother who was there for him.

"If you take in account crashing on an island, meeting some fucked up-" Riku began but Demyx had shot him a warning glare. "Excuse me, screwed up weirdo's, having to sleep against a palm tree, and then having the weirdo's come up to me this morning... well, I guess you could say it was pretty damn good!!" As Riku neared the ending, anger had flared into his eyes and he shot Demyx an angry stare.

"Hey... chill a bit would you? Can't you just pretend we're on vacation in Hawaii?" Demyx asked curiously, trying to comfort Riku by placing a hand on his shoulder. However, Riku instantly shrugged it off, in an offensive manor.

"This is no time for stupid remarks like that, Demyx! We all might die, and you're talking about pretending to be on vacation?! Well, hello, if you haven't noticed there's one big difference. Can you guess it? Want me to spell it out for you? There's no food!" Riku hollered, now panting from his rant. All Demyx could do in reply was look downward, a bit shocked at how uptight Riku was this morning.

"Geesh, sorry for caring." And with that Demyx left off towards the direction off the beach, either to get a tan or help Leon and Tifa. But Riku was banking on the tan.

And Riku just stood there, completely stunned at Demyx's remark. Sorry for.. caring? Since when did Demyx ever care? He didn't care when Naminé died, and he didn't care when he cried because of her. So why did Demyx just now start caring? Even if that was what he was doing.

"Hey, kid." Riku turned his head once more to Axel who had approached him once more. Oh great, Riku thought desperately. The band aid guy wants to speak to me again. Terrific, just the way to start off the first day of my living hell. Riku sighed and looked up at Axel who was twiddling with his locks of red hair.

"What?" Riku demanded, almost in an angered snarl.

"You know that Roxas kid?" Axel asked, bearing almost a sinister grin that caused Riku's heart to bottom out a bit.

"Why?" Riku demanded once more, starring down the older man. Axel placed a hand on Riku's shoulder, who then shrugged it off. Why did people have an obsession with his shoulder today?! Was it essential for them to place their grimy hands on him?! Was it?! Or maybe Riku was just being uptight.. maybe Demyx was right. But no, Demyx was never right, Riku told himself rather proudly.

"What's with the twenty questions?" Axel asked curiously, now raising his eyebrow rather sharply.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours," Riku replied harshly, stuffing his hands into his pockets and starring down Axel with no fear, but only anger towards the man. Riku didn't like it when someone could stand their own against him. He Liked being dominate, being the only one to comeback with snappy insults.

"Heh, idiots are fun, all villages should have one.. in fact, don't you have a village you should be returning to, to fulfill your duties?" Axel smirked, watching Riku turned an angry bright red and clench his fists. "You're funny, kid. I like your spunk. And as for your question, I just want to know a bit about everyone around here. Never know who might rape you in the middle of the night, you know? Or worse.. cut your hair."

By now Riku had inferred that Axel was completely insane.

:"If anyone is going to be the hidden rapper, it'll probably be you," Riku replied harshly, watching the man.

"Humph," Was all Axel said before walking off, not with a scowl but a smug expression. Riku blinked a few times before shaking his head in dis-belief. Great, now he really had to watch out for that freak. As if he didn't have enough on his mind as it was.

And it was only day one. He had so much to do, so many people to talk to. It was only the morning and he had already encountered a few unsettling conversations. And what did the rest of the day spell out for him? What else could possibly go wrong? And then there was that Zexion. Why was he was distant.. and why did he give off this extremely vile aurora. It was as if he was some sort of secret rapper. For all Riku knew he and Axel could have been planted on the plane to rape them all. Then again, Riku could have been interrupting this all wrong.

But one thing Riku knew for sure was that this was no way a model should be treated.

AN:

I hoped you like this chapter. The next chapter will be more focused around Sora, his thoughts, and a few flashbacks. Unless of course, I find inspiration and decide to write it more so focused on another character. And yes, Zexion will play a bigger role as we go along. I promise. But yea, I hope this held up to your standards. I spent countless weeks on this chapter, rewriting, editing, and so on, trying to make it as best as it could be. So please leave a review so I know I'm not doing this just for vain. You don't realize how happy reviews make me. So make me a happy Kat :)

And if someone would like to beta for me, just put it in your review and how I can contact you. Thanks much!


	3. getting worse

AN: All b0w down to the wonderful pairing of Sorku! (me and Axenator made it up). Now all we need is something for Leon and Cloud that sounds cool. And then there's the matter of a Zexion and Demyx name. Ok then how's about this... this story contains Sorku, AkuRoku, Zemyx, and Cleon. Haha the names suck but oh well! And thanks for the reviews! I feel so loved! And I'm sorry, once again, for the late update. I've been taking a lot of time to make sure these chapters rock, so I am eternally sorry for the late updates. hrump.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stranded With You

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That inconsiderate boy..."

Sora stumbled along the forest path before him. He was heading into the depths of the forest maze, in search of any edible food. His legs were still rather weak, and a bruise across his left arm remained from where he was bleeding the night before. The fear had slightly subsided, but now the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. Somehow he had to survive; somehow he had to make peace with the other survivors. But how was that even humanly possible? Especially seeing most of them were always looking to pick a fight with him. Mainly because he looked the frailest of the bunch. And truth was, he probably was fragile.

"But what am I saying? Why should anyone like me?.. This isn't home, this is somewhere so far away it's not even funny. These people are all older than me, so why should they take the time to try and get friendly with me?" Sora mumbled onwards, kicking a rock out of the path in front of him. A few gusty winds from the east side of the island gently blew his spiky brown hair, causing him to pause for a few moments, and then continuing onwards.

"But he did save me.. he's the only one who's been nice to me," Sora sighed, continuing to walk. "But he'd never be my friend. He's friends with a rock star! He's too important to spare time to talk to me anyhow," Sora sighed once more before hanging a sharp left and heading towards a small grassy clearing. "If only Kairi was here, she'd wipe away my worries with her smile."

"But what am I saying?" Sora gazed up at the blue sky above him. "No matter where I go, there's always going to be the same sky. Whenever I look up, I'll be looking at the same sky as her. As Tidus.. as Selphie," Sora paused once more and gazed at the clearing before him. It was a grassy plain, with trees enclosing it. Within grew a few plants, that seemingly looked like some type of onion from this distance. Almost like the kind his adoptive mom had.

"Food!" Sora bellowed, a bright smile washing over his worried face. Sprinting forward, the young boy charged towards the cluster of plants, only to be stopped by an arm extending out of nowhere, which he collided into, stomach first. And of course, Sora being the graceful person he is, fell flat backwards.

"You shouldn't be out here alone."

Sora rubbed his head, and just sat there on the ground, looking up. There was that guy, that guy that barely said anything last night. His dark eyes watched Sora intently. It took Sora a few moments to avert his gaze from the man, from his blue hair, from his deep scars across his face, and his black clothing.

"I.. was looking for food. I asked Riku to come with me, but he didn't want to," Sora stumbled along with his words, becoming rather nervous. The man just starred back down at Sora before extending a hand to help him up. Wearily and unsure, Sora took it in his and regained his balance on two feet.

"Riku's the boy with that silver hair, right?" The man spoke, with no tone evident in his voice. As he spoke, his emotion stayed the same. No smile, no frown, no snicker. Just a completely unreadable stare, and that scared Sora. He was used to his friends being kind to him, and Riku and the others being offensive to him. But for this man be neither.. it was kind of creepy.

Silence...

"Yea," Sora finally said, before glancing back down at the onions he had come over here for. Chewing on his own bottom lip, Sora bent down beside the plants before pulling them up, letting the roots hang limply in the air, as the dirt rolled off them. A bright smile passed Sora face as he began to harvest more, holding them tightly.

"Onions?" Zexion spoke. Even when he asked a question, there was no hint of curiosity or interest in his voice.

"If I can find out a way to cook them, or if someone else does, they'll make a great meal." Sora spoke, trying to break the ice with the edgy man. Zexion blinked a few times before crossing his arms and going back to just starring. It took another long moment before Zexion actually scooped a few onions up in his arms and turned to Sora.

"In that case, I'll assist you with bringing them back." And that was when a dark glimmer flashed in his eyes. Sora, however, had caught that and shrunk back a bit, holding around five on ions in his arms. Zexion, however, held two. Quickly, Sora nodded, arose to his feet, and began to retrace his way back to camp, with Zexion following. And every so often, he glanced backwards wearily at the man following him. Just something about him scared Sora.

When they did arrive back at the camp, many of the survivors were indulging in different events. Leon was by the beach gathering water in what looked like a empty coconut shell. Yuffie was scanning the beach for scallops perhaps, Tifa was assisting Cloud and Axel in building shelter out of wood logs, Demyx was sitting on a rock by the beach starring at the ocean, and then Riku was sitting by the fire Leon had made, just watching the others.

And then there as the matter of Zexion following him. He turned around lightly and noticed he was gone, and the onions were on the ground. Sora's stomach pitted before he scooped up the onions from the ground, and stumbled across the sandy beach and grass mixture to where Riku sat. Once there, he dropped them beside the older teen, and exhaled sharply. Riku glanced up at Sora, blinking a few times in confusion.

"So you live?" Riku asked, sarcasm still riding his voice. Sora, who found it in his best interest to stay quiet and not cause trouble, nodded and then directed his attention back to the onions, pointing eagerly.

"I found them out when I was looking for food. They're onions. It's better than nothing," Sora smiled widely, almost proud of his find. However, his pride quickly faded when Riku shot him and offended glance, puckering out his bottom lip, crossing his arms, and then glaring down at the onions. "What's.. wrong?" Sora dared.

"Nothing," Riku replied coldly. Sweat rolled off Sora's face as he slouched forward, in a deep sigh of annoyance. And after all that work of finding them.. Riku just had to say nothing! Hopefully the others weren't so unthankful as Riku was being. Sora pouted once more before turning his attention to Roxas who was resting against a palm tree, fiddling with a coconut.

"Roxas?" Sora spoke, a bit edgy. He hadn't really taken the time to speak to the boy yet since they arrived. Roxas arose his head and met Sora's gaze, just as nervously. Sora took a big gulp and then parted his lips to speak. "Hey.. I found some onions on the island. Could you possibly cook them for us?.." Sora spoke, now stammering at every other word.

"Oh for heaven's sake, why are you nervous now?" Riku called from a few feet away, glancing over at the two boys. Sora once more turned an angry shade of red before turning his attention back at Roxas who had a light smile across his face.

"Uh.. sure," Was all he replied with before shooting Axel a worrisome look. "Hey... Is it just me or does that guy give off some creepy aurora?" Roxas spoke, just watching Axel help the others peg logs into the sand and tie them with branches and other island materials. It wasn't really working that well, but it was something.

"You mean Axel?.." Sora spoke, now turning his attention over at the red-haired man. Roxas gave a sharp nod.

"Ever since we got here.. he's been stalking me.. I don't like it," Roxas spoke wearily, sweat rolling down his face. Sora only grinned a bit and then extended a hand to Roxas.

"Don't worry about it. You're probably just being as paranoid as me. Let's try and cook some onions." Sora offered. Roxas nodded affirmatively, took Sora's hand and arose to his feet. Whipping off the dirt from his pants, he and Sora made their way back to Riku.

"Is this the junior club?" Riku asked, just starring at Roxas and then Sora wearily. Sora once more turned a dark red and Roxas shrugged his shoulders. Sora got embarrassed far easier than Roxas did. Roxas was everything Sora wasn't. He was a great cook, or so he heard. He helped others back in his hometown... and all Sora did was go to school. Nothing exciting or helpful. He couldn't even cook pasta without burning it.

Roxas just ignored Riku and bent next to the fire, taking an onion in his hand, and holding it above the fire, a few feet in the air. Sora blinked, and then took the seat next to Riku, just watching the fire lightly braze the only food they had. And never before had an onion looked so damn appealing.

"Just a little longer over the fire and they should be done," Roxas replied softly, still holding the vegetable over the flames. Sora gave an affirmative nod before puckering out his bottom lip and removing his vegetable from the fire from Roxas' command. He instantly glanced back over at Riku, who had hunger written all across his stubborn face. Slowly, Sora turned his head in the other

direction to where Riku sat beside him, extending the onion.

"Hey.. you look hungry, have it." Sora replied, stammering at his words. The cold model glanced down at the vegetable with a questioning glance before taking it in his hands from Sora's. He starred at it for a few moments before returning his gaze back at the younger brunette.

"Thanks..." Riku replied, unsure if he should really be feeling gratitude. Usually he never was expected to say 'thank you' to someone for doing a good deed, it just went against his nature. But then again, the boy had just given Riku food after twelve hours of no food, and it was really starting to look good.

Gently, Riku rose the vegetable to his mouth and began crunching on the onion. Sora watched eagerly, and then pulled his knees up to his chest and starred out at the waves. Still, the gentle wind whipped across his face as he sat there. Perhaps Sora really could find a friend in this after all.. it would take work, but maybe Riku would finally give in and be a friend.

"How old are you anyway? Sixteen?" Riku suddenly asked, peering over at Sora with question flashing in his dark green eyes.

"Nu-uh, I'm fifteen... and you?" Sora asked in return, as Roxas took a seat opposite of them, next to the fire and began to eat.

"Sixteen," Riku simply stated, seemingly to be distracted by something. Sora tilted his head but did not question Riku. He full well knew that if he pushed too hard with questions, he'd make the boy mad, and possibly jeopardize their beginning of a friendship. And that was the last thing Sora wanted at this moment. "Do you think we'll ever get off this chunk of land?" Riku whispered, starring out at the rolling waves.

Sora also turned his attention to the ocean, and began to stare alongside Riku,

"Of course, I believe somehow that we're going to be saved. Even if we're not..

we'll have friends," Sora attempted, with a gentle smile brazing across his cute boyish face. Riku starred over at him, pondering a few moments before giving a cold sigh.

"The sooner the better, I just want to get out of here," Riku murmured before arising to his feet, completely ignoring the 'friends' clue Sora had just chucked his way. Sora seemed stunned, but watched the older boy begin to make his way away from the fire, towards the forest.

"Where.. are you going?" Sora asked, scampering to his feet to call after Riku.

"Exploring," Was all Riku called back before disappearing from sight. Sora sighed, and then sat back down against the fire, letting an annoyed sigh escape his lip. Riku hadn't even asked if he wanted to come along.. so what did that mean? Did that mean he didn't like him? Did that mean he hated him? Did that mean that he'd never be friends with someone like him? And all this worrying was starting to make Sora's stomach sick.

xxxxxxxx

"Hey, Sora!"

She called to him from the swing set. Her long red hair blew gently in the wind as he ran towards her, clumsily tripping over his own feet in result of running so fast. A giggle escaped her lips as she paused her swinging and watched him arise to his feet quickly and make his way over to her, brushing off the woodchips that had decided to stick to his new clothes.

"You goof," The girl giggled, beginning to swing once more. A light blush overcame the boy's face as he took the seat beside her, and gently began to sway back and forth, more so watching her than anything else.

"Whatcha want to talk about Kairi?" Sora asked eagerly, still swaying side from side as Kairi gained height on her swing. His eyes were peeled upon her joyous figure, and that bright smile written all across her face. She always looked so pretty when she smiled, but Sora would never come out and say it. Kairi was more of a sister to him than anything else, and he'd never jeopardize their friendship for mixed emotions. Never.

"Well, my mom was talking about some place called Rome, ever heard of it?" Kairi asked gently, tilting her head as she passed Sora, on her way back up to the swing's peak. Sora instantly shook his head to say no and Kairi continued, "Well, it's some great place in another country. My mom wants to take me there for a year! She says we would be taking a plane!" Kairi explained excitedly.

Sora instantly froze and halted his swinging completely.

"You can't leave Kairi!" Sora unnecessarily yelled, causing Kairi to instantly dig her feet into the ground to stop the swing. Her blue eyes watched Sora for a few moments before averting them.

"It's not set in stone.. but I'd really like to go," Kairi spoke, a bit stunned and confused.

"Uh-.. that's not what I meant, Kairi!" Sora quickly covered up, "I just meant that you can't go without bringing me back a souvenir," What a pathetic cover-up, Sora told himself as he mentally slapped himself.

"Oh," Kairi smiled, and it made the fake lie seem almost real. "Of course I will, you silly goof." And that was followed by another giggle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's raining men! Halluah, it's raining men!" Demyx began to sing as he combed the beach, searching for anything edible or interesting. However, his song was cut short when a hand was placed on his shoulder. The musician instantly froze, petrified. Daring a glance over his shoulder, he noticed it was that mysterious guy from earlier, that person who tended to stay out of conversations. Blinking, Demyx crossed his arms and tilted his head to the left. "Can I help you?"

"You're singing about raining men, it's not raining, and for that fact raining men," Zexion corrected, giving Demyx a suspicious glance. Demyx blinked, bit his bottom lip, then gave a cocky nod. A smirk crossed the blonde's face before he placed his hand on Zexion's shoulder, as he had done to him.

"Ah, well you see, I'm just practicing for my big rock concert when we get off this here chunk of nothing. Can't let this voice go to waste," Demyx lied smugly, smiling as he talked. Now it was Zexion's turn to stare, and blink rapidly.

"Aren't you the person Axel chucked his shoe at on the plane?" Zexion asked. Demyx found it rather odd how Zexion could ask a question without one bit of curiosity in his voice. But still, the look and the hair made up for it. This was one peculiar man.

"Shoes," Demyx sighed in reply, now rubbing his head in memory. He turned his attention back at Zexion and then shuffled his hands into his pockets. "And I'm still going to get that punk back for that, and for picking a fight with my brother." Demyx snapped.

"That blue haired boy?" Zexion asked, peering over his shoulder back to where Riku and Sora sat by the fire, near Roxas. Demyx gave a sharp nod and then stroked his chin after a moment.

"But lately he's not being that brotherly. He'd rather see me die than treat him like a brother," Demyx murmured, trying to push Riku off his mind. Oddly, Zexion took curiosity in this subject as his dark eyes glimmered with something unusual. Demyx noticed it, and took an unsure step backwards.

"Give him some time, he's in denial." Zexion stated simply, his voice playing upon Demyx's ears.

"Denial over what?" Demyx answered, raising an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Come," Was all Zexion said. Demyx blinked, and followed the blue-haired man. He led him to a nearby grove of trees, close to where his brother and Sora sat. Still confused, Demyx followed in stride and stood beside Zexion behind the trees. After a few moments of standing by the trees, Zexion pointed towards Riku and then Sora. "That." He stated simply.

"What?" Demyx asked, looking from his brother and then to Sora, trying to see the correction.

"He's denying the fact that he can't stay shallow forever, he's frustrated that he's actually letting someone into his heart. And it's making him mad that he can't block Sora out of his mind," Zexion explained, harsh breaths on Demyx's neck.

"You mean their gay?" Demyx asked, still not seeing the connection.

"No." Zexion replied. "I meant that your brother is frustrated that he is actually befriending someone like Sora, someone who's not famous." Zexion added on, eyes now glued upon the two boys. Demyx blinked a few times before turning his attention back to Zexion.

"How do you know all of that? Are you a stalker or something?" Demyx asked uneasily.

"No, sitting around and observing others fills you with much information." Zexion stated, as a sly smirk upon his lips. By now Demyx was past the point of being intrigued. Running his hand through his blonde hair, he led Zexion back to the beach, where he stood, feet halfway into the cascading water that came upwards.

"Well then.. what do you know about me then?" Demyx asked softly, watching the water gently lap over his shoes. Zexion stepped up beside him, also watching the waves.

"Your name is Demyx Karada, you're a top model and becoming singer. Although you don't like to admit it, you feel very much for your brother, and you have a strong disliking for Axel. And, you look up to Leon," Zexion answered, interest flickering into his eyes.

"So far, that's all right," Demyx mumbled then peered over at the man once more. "Anything else you've noticed?" A light smirk was now on Demyx's face.

"Humph, not at all. Maybe I'll just have to do more studying on you. Your the person I've got the less information on," Zexion snickered, as the wind gently moved his hair, revealing more of the scar that ran across his face. Demyx noticed it and looked away, trying not to stare at it.

"You want to know about the scar.. correct?" Zexion grimaced, glancing over at Demyx curiously.

"Yeah.." Demyx spoke, unsure whether he should admit his curiosity or deny it.

"You'll find out in time," Zexion shrugged and turned his attention back to where

the others were. "Huh?"

Demyx turned his attention and looked over also. All the others had gathered, as if in some discussion. Both Zexion and Demyx exchanged glances before trudging over there, letting the sand cling to there now wet shoes. But they didn't mind, not one bit.

"Hey... hey Sora wake up."

Demyx peered over the other's shoulders, and noticed Sora sprawled out on the sandy shore, just laying there. Riku was bent next to him, starring worriedly. Demyx blinked from surprise and watched his brother begin to sweat restlessly. Demyx turned his head to Leon and poked him in the arm to get his attention.

"What happened to Sora?" Demyx asked, more so wanting to know why his brother was showing such sudden concern. Concern he had only felt a few times in his life.

"Riku claims Sora just fainted.. Cloud went to get some herbs a quarter of a mile away," Leon explained, looking over at Demyx. He turned his attention back to Riku.

"Do you know what's wrong?" Demyx responded restlessly unsure whether to show worry or not to care whatsoever.

"No. he won't wake up," Leon whispered back, hoping Riku wouldn't hear their conversation.

"He's probably dead," Came a voice from Leon's other side. Instantly, Demyx's hair on his back stood on it's end. Sharply glancing beyond Leon, he noticed Axel standing there, bearing the 'Who gives a shit' expression. Suddenely turning rapidly angry, Demyx pushed past Leon and starred Axel down, clenching his fists tightly.

"Don't even joke about crap like that," Demyx hissed, starring into Axel's catlike eyes with furry.

"A little touchy now aren't we?" Axel commanded, almost laughing at him.

"You son of a-" Demyx began but Leon had suddenly grabbed Demyx back from charging any farther and punching the man squarely in the face. And all Axel had in reply to this was a sly smirk before he glanced over at Riku and Sora.

"It's pathetic," Was all Axel said.

"Why?" Roxas suddenly asked, from behind Axel. The red-head froze before turning his attention to the boy behind him, starring increasingly worried. Axel chewed on his bottom lip and then reached out and placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder, reassuringly.

"It's nothing, be a good boy and stay out of this. Wouldn't want you getting hurt," Axel replied, rather kindly. Demyx starred in confusion, shrugged off Axel, and walked up to his brother and Sora.

"Hey... Riku..." Demyx spoke. Riku arose his head, looking Demyx squarely in the face.

"What do you want?" Riku almost hissed, shooting death glares at his brother with his deep emerald eyes. Demyx shrunk back a bit and thought about his reply.

"You okay?" Demyx asked. If he had been a cat, his ears would have been back rather sadly and unsure what to do. Riku glared back at Demyx and then starred down at Sora worriedly, before replying coldly.

"You're such a cold... unfeeling bastard." Riku stammered, not taking his eye off his friend. "I hate you."

"..." Demyx sighed, lowered his head a bit sadly, and turned his attention back to Leon.

"Get out of the way!" Demyx was shoved, and sent tumbling onto the ground by Yuffie who was pushing through the crowd. Landing head first into a mouth full of sand, Demyx cursed under his breath and just laid there, listening now. "Riku, get up for a second. Cloud and I need to give Sora this stuff to fix him." Yuffie explained, bending down beside Sora, as Cloud appeared from the grove of trees and made his way to Sora, holding a cluster of herbs.

"Fine.." Riku replied icily, getting up and walking to the closest tree and leaning against it.

"All right, this should work." Cloud spoke softly, handing Yuffie an herb to put into Sora's mouth. She gave an affirmative nod before opening the boy's mouth and shoving it in. "If it's as effective as they claim, he'll be awake in a few hours. With a bad cough, but nothing worse."

"What was wrong with him?" Riku asked, from his perch against the tree.

"Yeah, tell us Cloud." Tifa added in, walking up to her best friend and Cloud.

"I'm.. not sure myself. But these herbs should cure whatever he had that made him pass out," Cloud replied quickly, shooting an anxious glance up at Tifa. She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Leon, who smiled at her and then the two disappeared onto the beach. Demyx finally arose from his face full of sand and watched the two walk away. At least someone had found some love on this chunk of forsaken land.

"Are you sure he's going to be okay?" Riku came again, pushing off the tree and walking back over to the passed out Sora, and bending down beside him once more. Demyx sighed, and then departed off towards the beach, to finish his song of raining men from earlier.

"Yes, Riku." Cloud spoke, giving the boy a reassuring smile. Riku nodded affirmatively and starred down at Sora's peaceful face.

"But you know.. this isn't going to be the only sickness we encounter.." Cloud replied, stumbling on his words. Riku flashed his gaze back up at Cloud worriedly.

"But we're not going to die, right?!" Riku suddenly snarled. Cloud paused before giving a gentle shrug.

"I can't answer that."

"But let's not hope it comes to that," Yuffie spoke, reassuringly to Riku. His glance glazed over and fell back down onto to Sora. Maybe he had been cruel to the boy? After all.. all he did was try and be friendly towards his savior, and all Riku did in return was be cold and forbidding. All the boy was looking for was a friendship, a simple friendship to keep him going. And Riku couldn't even do that... Riku lowered his head, letting his locks of hair fall into his dreary eyes. Was he really that shallow?.. Maybe he'd give this thing called 'friendship' a try. It couldn't kill him, right? And perhaps Sora would keep his faith of surviving if he had a friend to rely on.

"Riku, is something wrong?" Cloud asked, placing a hand on the model's shoulder. Instantly, Riku stiffened up and then gave a fake smile towards Cloud.

"Of course not, I'm fine." Riku replied simply. Yuffie shrugged and turned her attention to Cloud..

"Cloud, Tifa and Leon are waiting for us by the shelter construction sight. We need to hurry there so they don't think we're cheating out of working." Yuffie spoke, leaning back, with her hands behind her back. Cloud gave a firm nod and left beside Yuffie, down the way Leon and Tifa had taken.

And that left Riku, sitting beside the unconscious Sora. His dark emerald eyes scanned the boy once more wearily. He wasn't sure whether to be worried, or not give a damn. It seemed whenever he did care about someone else's well being, they died. Just like Naminé. A deep breath escaped Riku's lips before he turned his attention to the sky. It was around midday.. possibly three. His only watch had been damaged from the water when he had crashed, and there wasn't anyone close enough to ask for the time. So he just guessed it was around three. Either way, there was a nice breeze and it was a bright and shining day. And Demyx was right.. if you didn't remember you were on a deserted island in the Atlantic somewhere, you could have sworn you were on Hawaii.

But he couldn't think like that... too many people died when the plane crashed. Hundreds... all dead, and he could have been one of them.. and then again, if he did die, he'd finally be able to see Naminé again, tell her how much he missed his sister.

But he was stuck here, on this forsaken piece of land, with the worst bunch of idiots god could have conjured up. Each person had their own problem, especially Demyx. Demyx had far too many problems to list, and most were relating to his fear of flying, storms, and guys in chicken suits. But Demyx was Demyx, random and idiotic, and there was no changing that, no matter how much Riku hated it.

"M..." A murmur escaped the brunette's lips and was soon followed by a hazardously deep cough. "Why do I feel so... cold?..."

Riku turned his attention back down to Sora and noticed the boy's eyes were open, starring up at the sky above him. His body was shaking, and his face was as pale as the clouds he starred at. A wave of mixed emotions covered Riku for a few moments and he wavered on which one to let in. Worry, Gratitude, or darkness.

"You're cold?" Riku asked softly, trying not to raise his voice to much. His emerald eyes just watched Sora's delicate body for a few moments. The brunette blinked a long, slow blink and turned his head so he met Riku's upward gaze.

"Oh.. so it wasn't a dream.." Sora whispered, now crossing his arms as his teeth chattered gently. Riku lowered his eyes for a second before beginning to take off his vest and place it on Sora's stomach. He wasn't really sure whether to or not, but he decided it was best to try. A light smile spread across Sora's face as the young boy grinned back up at Riku, almost as if the cold had melted away. "That's right... did you find anything when.. you were exploring?" Sora asked, stammering at his words between coughs.

"Stop," Riku instructed, raising his hand to stop Sora's rambling. "Your straining your voice. You need to rest, your sick. If you can walk, come with me to the shelter sight. The others should have a few huts done by now." Riku added on, arising to his feet and gazing down at the laying Sora.

"Can you help me up?" Sora answered, barely above a whisper. Riku puckered out his bottom lip, swallowed down any pride he had left, and bent over. He grabbed Sora's hand and dragged the boy to his feet. Once standing, Sora began to sway restlessly, face losing any color he had reacquired. "..Riku?" Sora whimpered. Riku turned his attention back to the sick boy and sighed before extending a hand to wrap around Sora's side to balance out his weight. Sora instantly balanced out and slowly began to walk forward alongside Riku, stride for stride.

"You owe me so much for this, simpleton." Riku snorted, casting a sharp glance at Sora. Sora shrunk back a bit in his stride, but still clung tightly to Riku's left arm, as not to fall or stumble backwards.

"I'll.. make sure to pay you back once we're saved," Sora managed to get out, casting a worried glance back at his savior. He wondered how someone so weak looking as Sora could possibly take this much mentally bashing without breaking down. And then again, Riku found it amazing that he himself hadn't had a nervous break down yet..

"We're almost there," Riku stated, seeing Leon and the others close by, still working on the huts. They seemed to be made of wood, random materials from the island, and rope from somewhere. Riku blinked, and hurried his and Sora's pace.

"Riku?"

It was Tifa who had walked away from the shelter construction sight to greet the two boys. Riku gave a gentle nod and gently let Sora off of him, as the boy stood in place, swaying on his feet weakly. Her intense gaze fell onto Sora and she instantly hurried to his side, to restore his balance. He gently leaned onto her side as she helped him up to one of the huts where the others were.

"So it worked.." Cloud spoke, stopping the joining of a few logs to notice Tifa and Sora. Riku followed closely behind, remaining stiff and silent.

"No." Riku spoke, as the attention fell onto him. "He says he's cold, and he can't walk." Riku spoke, not meeting anyone's eye contact. It was as if he felt ashamed to state Sora's aliments.

"Thank heavens we have a hut done!" Yuffie spoke proud fully to Sora. Sora gave a weak smile as Tifa helped him under a shelter that resembled a small tent. It had logs going up in a diagonal way, with leaves and branches covering the top and sides. It wasn't a hut, nor was it a tent. It was some sort of a mix, and it looked well sheltered from the elements.

"You want to stay and watch over him, Riku?" Tifa asked, letting Sora gently roll into the shelter and lay peacefully on the sound grass beneath him. Riku gave a distant nod and crawled under the shelter to sit beside Sora.

"I need some sleep... you guys look like you need a break, I'll make sure he's fine." Riku spoke stiffly. Leon turned to the others instantly, as sweat rolled off his face.

"Well.. dinner is approaching so I guess Tifa and Yuffie can go looking for food. Ask Axel to go with you. Myself and Cloud will go searching for herbs and anything useful," Leon stated, exchanging a gentle smile with the blonde man beside him. The girls nodded and waved a goodbye to Riku before departing towards the forest behind them. Leon turned back to where Riku and Sora sat.

"You sure you're going to be fine, Riku? You look dead.." Leon mumbled, noticing how pathetic his apprentice looked. Riku gave another distant nod.

"Like I said.. I just need some sleep." Riku murmured. Leon shrugged his shoulders before turning back to Cloud. "Then I guess we're off," He said, almost brightly. Cloud rocked his head slightly, and began to walk away from the shelter beside the brunette.

It took the two around five moments before they had reached a clearing in the never-ending forest. The clearing itself contained a small stream, an open field surrounded by trees, and a single tree beside the stream, covered in apples. It was like some sort of dream, some sort of fairytale. They hadn't eaten for well over twelve hours, and the sight of food was almost heavenly.

"That's odd.." Cloud spoke as Leon began to walk towards the tree almost gleefully. The rock star paused in his stride to turn his attention back at Cloud who was wearing a deep look of thought. Leon made his way back next to Cloud and gently shook his shoulders to snap him out of it. "Hm? Oh, I guess I zoned out.. I was just thinking how odd it was to find an apple tree on a deserted island.. apples usually don't grow on islands.." Cloud spoke, starring down the tree.

"Well, we won't get any answers just looking and thinking about it. It's food and everyone's starving, come on." Leon spoke lightly, gently nudging Cloud in the arm as he walked back up to the tree. A light smile spread across Cloud's face as he began to walk forward but instantly froze, his whole body turning into a frigid ice.

The blood rushing through his veins suddenly turned into chunks of ice and stopped it's flowing. His eyes froze from shock and did not blink. His mouth was gapped open, jaw almost falling to the ground, and the hair on the back of his neck stood on it's ends, whilst his heart completely stood still.

"Cl-?" Leon began but Cloud had grabbed his head painfully, beginning to shake.

"Sephiroth!"

"What?" Leon rushed back over to his comrades side and bent down beside him, raising an eyebrow. Cloud bit down on his lip, and managed to gaze over at Leon, eyes almost an eerie blood-shot red.

"Sephiroth... is here..." Cloud spoke, words being difficult to pronounce. Leon just sat there, bent over in utter confusion. Once more, he gently nudged Cloud in the shoulder.

"Who's that?" Leon asked, not daring to pronounce the name.

"That.. bastard is here..." Cloud whispered, anger flashing in his voice and eyes. One would usually shrink back in this situation but Leon stood his ground and starred back at Cloud, a bit concerned.

"Who is he? What'd he do to make you hate him so much?" Leon asked, a bit curious.

"We need to get back to the others." Cloud stated, arising to his feet instantly, standing in the field as the wind blew his locks of blonde.

xxxxxxx

"Riku.. I'm going to die, aren't I?"

Sora glanced back over at Riku, awaking from his gentle sleep. Riku was sprawled out beside Sora, his back turned to the young boy. A moment passed before Riku gently edged his emerald eyes open and rolled over once more to face Sora. The boy's eyes were blood-shot and his voice was rather shaky and nervous. And it took Riku a few moments to process what Sora had just asked him. And it took him even longer to think of a reply. What was he supposed to say? He had no idea what was wrong with him, what would happen to him. And he didn't even care, he wasn't supposed to care.. because the only person he cared about was himself. Just himself.

Sora's eyes clouded a bit as he tried to hold back the tears. The boy choked on his own words for a moment, and then decided not to say anything else to Riku. He just laid there, starring down the silver-haired teen with fear looming in his tired eyes. Riku licked his bottom lip, unsure what to say. He was in pain, he was sure of it. And all he wanted was someone to tell him he wouldn't die.. even if it wasn't true, because right now all he needed was faith.

"You don't deserve to die," Was all Riku said, lowering his gaze from Sora. It hurt his already bruised heart to stare into the bruised soul next to him. It was like he could see into the young boy's soul through his eyes. See the years of pain and suffering, the loss and despair, and the light flicker of hope that kept him going on, cheerfully. And it hurt Riku even more that his own flicker of hope was gone.. that Naminé was never going to come back.

"I don't want to live..." Sora whispered, gently clutching his chest painfully. By now Riku was completely unsure what to say, what to think. And he found it rather cruel to be offensive to be someone who was in as much pain as Sora, so he tried a different approach. He tried lighting up his attitude, even if it was just for this moment, just to make a smile fall upon the boy's face.

"Don't say that.. of course you want to live.. don't you want to see Rome?" Riku managed, trying to put on a fake smile. But it killed him inside. He didn't want to smile, he didn't like to smile. All he wanted was to be in Rome, far away from this island. Just go back to his modeling career and keep away from prying people. That's all he wanted.. but it didn't seem like he was going to get that anytime soon.

"It hurts so much..." Sora whispered, clutching his chest even more tightly. And now Riku felt sorry, even in his heart he felt sorry for Sora. He was in so much pain, and Riku could do nothing. Nothing at all.

"The pain should subside soon.. Cloud gave you enough herbs," Riku spoke, trying to keep his voice civil and soft. Sora gently closed his eyes before opening them once more, still clouded with held back tears. This action was followed by a shake of his spiky head and a light whimper.

"It's.. not the pain that hurts the most.. it's the fact that no one here cares whether I get better or not..." Sora whispered, now turning his gaze away from the boy who laid beside him. Riku instantly widened his gaze. No one had ever been so blunt about their despair before, about how they really felt. Riku paused, his breath hitching for a few moments, before he gently reached out and patted Sora on the shoulder.

"...That's not true..." Riku managed, unsure whether what he was going to say was true or not. "I care.. because I'm your friend.. and friends care if a friend dies.."

"...Riku?" Sora asked, now gazing back at Riku. Riku tilted his head sleepily and nodded. "Can you .. promise me something?"

"What?" Riku asked, a bit frightened at what the sick boy would ask. Especially seeing that Riku had just claimed to be his friend, when he wasn't sure if he was or not. Sora really wasn't the ideal friend, and he wasn't famous either.

"When Leon gets back.. tell him I'm feeling much better." Sora requested, lightly breathing.

"Why?" Riku asked, a bit stunned by his request.

"I don't want anyone worrying about me.. I'll try and get better.. but right now

everyone has to concentrate on finding a way to survive, not about me." Sora spoke, closing his eyes as he addressed Riku.

"You know.." Riku began, and then a light smile fell upon his lips. It was odd... he smiled when he knew Sora wasn't looking. "I'll still worry..."

Sora opened his eyes and smiled back, a bit weakly.

"Thanks..." He closed his eyes for another moment. "Thanks.. for being my friend.. Good night Riku." And with that Sora gently drifted into sleep. Riku blinked, a bit sunned and then rolled onto his back, starring up at the leaves above him. It was odd, how a few simple words could completely change a person.

xxxxx

There he was, just standing on the beach watching the waves come in. It must have been around four by now, and the sun was beginning to slowly make it's way downward. Everyone was out doing something, whether it be important or not. But Roxas was just sitting there, watching the ocean. He had a lot on his mind.

About his home.. about his part.. and why he had to be stuck here. He was the odd-ball of the group. He kept to himself, and strayed away from conversation, and made sure not to strike up any friendships. All he wanted now was to go to Rome and cook. Mark had spent so much funny on the scholarship for him to go to cooking school, and now he was here, wasting it. Why did it have to work out like this?

"Roxas,"

Axel called out, extending his hand to gently pull the young blonde in his direction all of a sudden. Roxas blinked a few times before starring at the taller, red-haired man with frustration. An angered glare rolled across Roxas before Axel had sighed, causing Roxas' stern posture to slowly fade away, leaving him with confusion and curiosity. As he had seen, Axel never looked sad. Perverted at times, yes. Rather sarcastic and angry, yes. But sad? That was a new one.. and sad really didn't fit Axel that well either.

But Roxas found Axel annoying. The man had an odd need of bugging him every two seconds. It was like he was the only person on this whole island that Axel found interest in. Everyone else he seemed to fight with.. but not him, not Roxas.

"What?" Roxas asked sharply, starring at Axel a few moments. Why him? Why had Axel decided to befriend him of all the people on the island. There was older people, wiser people, smarter people, and much more appealing people. Just like those models. Why him? What did he have that they didn't? Roxas blinked a few times, watching Axel raise his glance once more to meet Roxas'.

"I want to apologize for being so.. out there towards you," Axel spoke, rather stuffily. By now, Roxas was taken back with a bit of stun. Had Axel just apologized for being perverted? Now completely wrapped in stun, Roxas could only nod before he found himself being encountered by a creeping smile. And he let it show.

"It's ok.. we all get like that sometimes," Roxas spoke truthfully, tilting his lightly and watching Axel run a hand through his own hair. He looked preoccupied with something, and rather distracted. Roxas continued to watch before Axel turned his attention back to Roxas and with that a grin fell upon his face. That same grin again.

"And I want to make it up to you, Roxas," Before Roxas had anytime to react, Axel had pulled the blonde closer to him, and meshed his lips fluidly against Roxas'. His hands tightly held Roxas in place as he forcefully began to slid his tongue into Roxas' mouth. And oddly, Roxas was having no objections. He just stood there, allowing this. And then, he replied to Axel's amazement.

The blonde pressed his lips back against Axel's, as the red-head began to rummage his hands across Roxas' back trying to find the flip of his shirt. But that was where Roxas instantly broke the kiss, and just stunned in fear.

"Is something wrong?" Axel panted, licking his lips in a taunting manor. Roxas blinked with sheer fear before charging away from the scene, totally petrified. Axel just stood there, bearing the utmost grin. He extended his hand to his lips and placed it on there for a moment, just remembering the taste of the younger boy.

"Guess I went a little too far," Axel shrugged and then grinned once more. "But with my luck, I'll have forever." He glanced out at the ocean surrounding the island. "So there's no rush.. but then agian, that's not my style, now is it?" And with that Axel left in the opposite of Roxas, towards the camp where the others where Riku and Sora were.

xxxxxxxxx

"Riku!"

Riku was awoken from his afternoon nap when Cloud had poked his head into the hut. His light blonde locks glistened in the light, and he seemed almost angelic for a few moments. The blue-haired teen murmured a few moments before rubbing his eyes and then slipping out of his resting quarters, leaving Sora sleeping peacefully, or at least as peaceful as he could be. Cloud straightened up his sloppy posture before extending a hand to rest on Riku's shoulder, his breath suddenly becoming hoarse. Riku rose an eyebrow, and took a worried step backwards. As from what he saw the past day, Cloud wasn't really one to act all.. drastic and..what was the word he was looking for? So.. un-cloudish.

"Is something wrong?" Riku dared, dark emerald eyes watching Cloud for a few more moments. The blonde haired man shook his head in a yes direction before beginning to pant heavily once more. By now Riku was beyond confused, and just stood there, observing the frantic man. "Well.. what happened?"

"We're not safe." Cloud warned, breathing harshly in his reply. His eyes darted from the ocean and then to the near forest nervously. Riku once more cocked his eyebrow and gave a short snort of laughter that was followed by a sly smirk.

"Earth to Cloud, we've been in danger since we've crashed. We're starving for food and water, we barely have any shelter, and we'll probably get some strange sickness sooner or later. So yea, of course I knew we we-" Riku began to explain but was cut off by Cloud clasping a hand over Riku's mouth. The boy gave a frustrated look as he slapped the hand off and gave an agitated look. "What?" He more so snapped than asked.

"I'm aware of all of that.. but that's not why we're in danger," Cloud warned, giving Riku a distant stare. "There's.. a man on this island.. and his actions are far more than barbaric. He's a blood-thirsty craved tyrant and will do anything just to smell the scent of blood. He lurks and lives in darkness, feasting on the weakened souls."

"Cloud?.. Are you sure you don't have a fever or something? Because what you just explained to me sounds like the most god damn craziest thing I've ever heard!" Riku joked lightly, placing his hands on his hips and giving Cloud a determined look. However, Cloud continued staring distantly before he closed his eyes.

"I wish it was like that, Riku.." Cloud whispered, his breath returning to it's calm rhythm. "But with that... creature on this island, we won't be safe. He'll pick us off one by one. And If Sora stays sick.. Sephiroth will finish him off first." Cloud warned, now opening his eyes and giving an almost formidable look. But Riku took this more harshly than expected. The teen clenched his fist and took an offensive step forward, closer to Cloud.

"Sora's fine and no one's going to kill him! Especially people from your fantasies!" Riku hissed, anger flashing in his usual calm eyes. "And if you go telling Sora that there's a crazed murder out there looking for him, I'll personally make sure you get delivered to Sephiroth or whatever his name is. Got it?!"

"Don't try and deny what's in front of your eyes, Riku." Cloud offered, starring back just as strongly as Riku. Cloud wasn't one to be threatened by words, and never did back down from a challenge.

"You're just making this up to scare us! Well, I don't believe that crap. So go waste someone else's time with your dumb a-" Riku began but Cloud paused instantly and looked at Sora under the shelter. Riku's heart stopped and followed Cloud's gaze. "..." Riku didn't even find it possible to finish his sentence.

"He doesn't look fine." Cloud observed, about to enter the shelter. However, Riku swatted him away sharply.

"He just needs sleep! And you do too. Go find some tree and get some rest, you're hallucinating and causing me to get pissed. And I don't really like to argue with people just as strong as me. " Once said, Riku panted and gave a flickering look of amusement to Cloud. Cloud bit down on his bottom lip for a moment before noticing Leon trudging into the scene, hands behind his head.

"Fine, but don't live in false security, Riku, because one day it's all going to be snatched away from you, and you'll be left with nothing.. not even your sanity." Cloud whispered quickly,. eyeing Leon approaching. "Trust me.. it's not pleasant to have everything taken away from you." And with that said, Cloud turned his head sharply to Leon.

"God Cloud, how fast did you run?!" Leon asked, a sheepish grin falling upon his lips. Cloud shrugged his shoulders in reply and then turned to Riku who had passed past the blonde man to the brunette in greeting.

"Find anything interesting out there?" His voice was filled with a mix of anxiety, sarcasm, and bitterness. The bitter just being from his lack of sleep.

"Not really," Leon turned his attention back to Cloud. "Why did you run off in such a hurry anyhow muttering stuff about some guy?" Leon questioned, running his hand through his strands of brunette hair. His eyes watched Cloud before Leon took the nearest seat on a stump, watching both Riku and Cloud.

"It's nothing," Cloud exchanged a look with Riku whilst replying. "But what I really desire to talk about is how odd everyone's been acting." Cloud spoke, taking the next stump. Riku, feeling compelled to sit down also, took another stump. The group was now in an almost triangle, facing each other.

"What do you mean?" Leon replied, raising an eyebrow from curiosity. Cloud shifted uneasily in spot.

"It just seems that everyone is striking up alliances and rivalries right off the bat," Cloud spoke, closing his eyes as he explained. "It's almost eerie, how we all can find faults in each other, when we're all stuck on the same island, in the same situation."

"Well, if you ask me," Riku began, almost in a hiss. "I'm fine with everyone on this island except that freaking red-haired thing. He stalks that Roxas kid, and has the worst attitude I've ever seen. And that's not all," Riku turned his voice even harsher. "He insists on finding a reason to feud with Demyx."

"I thought you didn't like your brother?" Leon asked. Riku froze and glanced over at the rock star, sweat rolling down his face.

"Of course I don't like him!" Riku added in harshly. "But I'm the only one allowed to fight with him." Riku finished smugly, crossing his arms. Cloud opened his eyes, and a light smile crossed his face, almost as if he found it amusing how much Riku stood up for Demyx, and vice versa.

"Ah man, I'm late for the town meeting. You can't officially start without your chairperson, can you?" An oh so familiar voice said as he waltzed into scene, now standing beside Riku. The hair on Riku's neck, back, and head arose frantically as his breath turned to ice as he glanced up as glared at the hot-headed male, with anger flashing in his emerald eyes. If things weren't bad enough, they just had to throw Axel into the equation.

"We were just discussing matters on the shelter-issue," Leon began but Axel had arose his hand to stop the brunette.

"Don't waste your time explaining to me what you were talking about." Axel smirked casually before he crossed his arms, almost proud fully. Something unusual glowed in his eyes as he just stood there, basking in what looked like glory. And Riku found this utterly disturbing and revolting, so the blunette arose to his feet to stare down Axel, instantly losing his cool again.

"What's with the look?" Riku demanded.

"Can it shorty," Axel murmured, tweaking Riku on the forehead, causing him to tumble backwards onto the ground. Axel passed to where Leon sat before placing his hands on his hips, starring him down eerily.

"Well, let's hear it. What are your oh so wondrous plans for keeping us all alive?" Axel spoke. "Amuse me." He added on, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I talked it over with Yuffie and Tifa and-" Leon began but Axel had cut in almost instantly.

"Wrong answer."

"What?" Leon asked, a bit curious but with much aggravation.

"What we should be doing is taking action!" Axel punched his fist into his other palm and began to pace around as Riku scrambled onto his feet, bearing a peeved expression. "If we just sit around talking, we'll all we dead before we come up with an intelligent plan. And judging by the brain capacity of you people, that might take forever. But what I suggest we do is start taking action by instinct! Get the damn job done and figure out a way of getting out of here!"

"And who made you leader?" Leon asked harshly.

"And who made you captain of the girl scout patrol?" Axel asked, cocking his eyebrows before passing over to Cloud. "Don't you agree with me? If we take action, we'll definitely last longer." Axel spoke, hoping to find agreeance in Cloud.

"Honestly.. I think we'd be better off coming up to an educated plane instead of wasting time on pointless projects." Cloud spoke. Leon flashed him a look of thanks but Axel had snorted in laughter and placed his hands back on his hips.

"Come on, people! How can you side with such a inhumane answer!?" Axel spoke, not believing what he was hearing. Once more, he rolled his gaze from Cloud to Leon curiously before a light smirk rolled across his lips and he removed his hands and began to stroke his chin, almost idiotically. "Oh, I see what's going on."

"Huh?" Riku asked, not catching on.

"And I thought I was the only one." And with that, Axel left abruptly, causing the three of them to stand there, dumb-founded by the red-heads words. What exactly did Axel mean by 'only one'. Only one what? Nothing made sense from just that simple phrase. Why did he have to be so vague?

"Well.. that was odd." Cloud noted, pushing his bangs out of his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Agreed." Mumbled Leon in agreeance, scanning Cloud for a moment.

"I'm... going to check on Sora.." Riku called out distractedly before retreating under the shelter to where the young boy lay. His body was almost curled up into a small ball, with Riku's vest tightly wrapped around it. A light snicker passed Riku's lips as he sat down beside the sleeping boy. It had been a long time when Riku had felt this compelled to treat someone with so much attention. It was like the boy was his younger brother.. someone he felt apologetic to take care of nurture.

"R-ri?" Riku glanced down and noticed Sora had began to murmur unintelligible words. "Oh.. you're back." Sora whispered, eyes tightly shut. Even though Riku knew he couldn't see it, he gave a gentle nod before sighing heavily, the words of Axel and Cloud running through his mind.

"If you're not in the mood to talk, I can come back later." Riku spoke uneasily. However, Sora had opened his eyes innocently. Riku met his gaze within a few seconds as a light smile spread itself like butter across his face.

"No, stay. I wanted to.. talk to.. you about.. things." Sora managed, in between yawns and coughs. Riku looked downward, wondering if he should really be pressuring Sora into speaking when he was so weak. However, he was more than curious about what was on his younger friend's mind.

"Ok.. go ahead." Riku replied softly, just sitting there looking at the boy with he utmost guilt. Did he really consider him a friend? Or was it just an attempt to make the the young boy feel better, or in the end make himself feel better?

"You're... Riku Karada aren't you?..." Sora whispered, opening his eyes once more and starring at Riku widely. Riku gulped and just leaned back into his posture. There it was again, his title and name giving him a false identity. Models were supposed to be open, kind, and extravagant. Riku was none of them. In fact he was the opposite of all of them. He was cold, shallow, and almost shady-looking. Nothing that a really good model was made of.

"Why do you ask?" Riku asked nervously. Was Sora really going to just be another middle class person who only saw Riku for his title?

".. I was just wondering... I.. just thought that... models were.. so cruel.." Sora whispered and Riku instantly felt tears beginning to whell in his own eyes. But why?! How could a few simple words cause such a chain reaction of emotions. Especially coming from someone he barely called a friend.

"Then I guess you don't know me that well," Riku murmured, knowing full well that he was cruel.

"No.. you're not... you're not anything like all the other models.. you're caring.." Sora coughed in-between words. "Kind.. and... " A light red color rushed to his face before he quickly finished. "...beyond description."

"Sora, you don't me at all if you think that," Riku murmured once more, feeling guilt rush over himself. He couldn't let someone as sick as Sora and weak as him believe that Riku was some sort of angel sent from heaven to protect him, because if he let him believe that, Sora would surely be in for a large shock when he realized Riku was nothing more than a shallow individual.

"Maybe.. you're right. maybe I don't know you at all.. but.. we're friends now... and I like.. knowing about my.. friends." Sora whispered, a light smile washing across his weak face. Riku blinked a few times, replying Sora's words in his mind.

"F-friend.." Oddly, it was a new word for Riku.

"Yeah.. you're a .. great friend.. I'm glad you're here." Another smile fell across Sora's lips. "And.. if something's bothering you... I'll be here to listen..." Once Sora had finished his sentence he had instantly fallen back asleep, probably against his will. Riku blinked, murmured something that sounded along the lines of either 'What does that punk think he's getting into' or 'What does pumpernickel taste like.'

xxxxxxxx


	4. stranded

–Thank you so much for all of the reviews (glomps you all) and as for this chapter? Well, I'm positive it won't disappoint. I hope at least!

And I apologize for the wait. I wanted to make this chapter really good. And also, the plot really thickens in the next few chapters. I can't let onto the whole plot twists and revealing so early!

And thanks again for the fan art for this story! You guys rock so much!! (if I had any artistic ability I'd be making an anime movie out of this. Seeing I know how and all. Too bad I suck at drawing, sigh..)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stranded With You

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was just laying there, starring up into the morning stars meekly. Dark blue eyes almost glistened with curiosity as he sprawled out in the sandy ground beneath him. His arms were crossed, and his legs were stretched out far, almost as if he was about to make a snow angel. The gentle, morning wind played with his blonde hair, causing it to occasionally flutter in his eyes. Which, in result, obscured his vision. But it was all good, just for this moment. Everyone else on the island was fast asleep, resting for their second day in danger. But.. he just couldn't sleep. Yesterday kept playing over and over in his youthful mind. It was like it was some sort of bad nightmare that continued to haunt him, and all he wanted was for it to go away. Sadly, no matter how hard he'd try, the image of that thing came cascading into his mind, like a never ending river.

"I'm not gay." He rolled over on his side, puckering out his bottom lips in an annoyed posture.

Another moment passed before the boy restlessly went back to laying on his back, starring at the rising sun. It was as if he was having some sort of conflict in his mind on what was right and what wasn't. And, of course, this dispute had a lot to do with what had happened the day before. In fact, the longer he thought about it, the harder he tried to convince himself he wasn't that way. That he didn't enjoy. That he'd never like a member of the same sex. Because that was out of the question.. especially with people like him.. people that lurked around in the shadows, stalking their prey, and then jumping out and practically molesting them. Nope, he'd never succumb to someone like that.

"I swear.. if he comes near me again.. I'll punch him." Roxas murmured, running a hand through his hair lazily.

Thing was, when he was younger, he had no problem with the other side of the world. Where people of the same gender rejoiced. It was fine in his mind. He thought if you were love, it didn't matter who your partner was, as long as you loved them with all your heart. But that innocence rapidly changed when his parents abandoned him at the age of six on the streets of Chicago to live by himself. And before he had found the soup kitchen he called home.. something had happened. Something that changed the poor boy's opinion on same sex relationships forever. And ever since then, Roxas steered cleared away from people like Axel, people that were just looking for that kind of enjoyment.

So.. he couldn't have enjoyed that, because that would be against what he believed... right?

"Hey, Roxas?"

The blonde turned his head slightly when he had heard his name called. At first, his heart plundered when he had heard the voice, thinking it was Axel, but his heartbeat slowly returned to normal when he watched Riku walk towards him, eyes just managing to stay open. Roxas gently got up, so he was sitting with his knees close to his chest. He turned his head to observe Riku take the seat next to him.

"You're up early.." Roxas remarked, watching the older boy.

"I'm always up this early, never sleep much." Riku murmured, looking up to the sky, obviously thinking about his deceased sister. "It'd give me too much time to dream." Riku added on as he finished his statement. Emerald eyes turned back to Roxas who was sleepily looking at him

"Hey, can I ask your advice on something?" Roxas inquired gently, tilting his head to the left as he watched Riku. Riku took his eyes off the ocean to face the curious boy.

"I'm not sure if I'm the best person to get advice from, but sure, I'll give it a shot." Riku managed, trying to smile. If he stayed positive, maybe they'd be saved sooner. Of course, it was pointless logic, but it kept Riku going. If there was the smallest hope of being saved, he would cling to it.

"What would you do if you found out someone liked you, but you didn't like them back?" Roxas asked nervously. Riku blinked a few times, before crossing his arms and turning his attention back to the ocean.

"Honestly, I can't really say what I would do. You see, I've never been in love," Riku murmured. "And I doubt I ever will, I'm just destined to be alone, and live life as a model." Riku finished. It was true, the blue haired boy had never been in a relationship before. The reason behind it was mostly that he was traveling so much, and girls never really did look appealing to him. All he ever did was work, work, work.

"But.. if someone did like you and you didn't like them back, what would you do?" Roxas asked again, eyes firmly on Riku.

"Well, I'd give them a chance. I mean, if they liked me, they obviously had seen something in me they liked," Riku answered, unsure what he was saying was the truth. Most people that did like him were rabid fan girls who had every issue of his modeling. And that was beyond the stalking level.

"But, what if they're some creepy stalker who won't leave you alone and tried to molest you!" Roxas suddenly answered, his eyes widening with terror. In return, Riku turned his head slightly as a light smirk rolled across his lips for a few moments.

"This is about Axel, isn't it?" Riku inquired, raising an eyebrow. Roxas took a deep breath before meeting Riku's glance. "Did he really try to molest you?"

"...Yeah..." Roxas finally replied, gulping down any fear in his throat. "It started with a kiss.. and then he tried going farther." Just talking about it made Roxas' stomach hurt increasingly.

"And let me guess, you enjoyed it?" Another smirk rolled across Riku's lips. This island was far more interesting than real life. People never took the time to ask advice of him, and actually tell him their problems. It was actually kind of interesting.

"But.. I'm not gay!" Roxas hollered, shaking his head angrily.

"You might not be gay, but you could be bisexual," Riku attempted uneasily before Roxas shot him an angered glance.

"It's the same thing." Roxas snapped.

"Not the same thing a bit!" Riku replied, placing a hand on Roxas' shoulder. "If you're gay, you only like guys. If you're bisexual you-" Riku began.

"I know what gay and bisexual mean!" Roxas snapped, trying not to think back to his childhood. To that one night. He wouldn't allow himself to be treated like that again. And definitely not by Axel.. someone that gave off the same aurora he wouldn't allow it.

"And.. you're saying you're not either. You're straight." Riku concluded, raising an eyebrow once more.

"Most people are," Roxas snapped back offensively. Riku blinked a few times, a bit stunned.

"Are you okay? You're usually really quiet and reserved. Is something wrong?" Riku attempted but was silenced when Roxas buried his head into his hands and growled, trying to let out some anger.

"Have you not been listening? Axel tried to molest me!" Roxas spoke, almost in an 'eep' kind of voice. Riku sighed uneasily before glancing over his shoulder and noticing down along the beach Zexion and Demyx had made their way out of the cavern, and this was a perfect opportunity to change topics.

"How was the cavern Zexion let you and Demyx sleep in?" Riku stammered uneasily, leaning backwards.

"... Cold." Roxas spoke softly, lowering his gaze. "Is it really wrong.. to deny what's really in your heart?" Roxas asked nervously. Riku glanced back and noticed Leon and Cloud had joined the other two, along with Yuffie and Tifa. Perhaps everyone was meeting? And to confirm his suspicion, Axel appeared within the group.

"I'm not sure.. I'll think on that, I guess." Riku spoke. After all, he wasn't really a 'people' person, but he found it easier to speak to the younger survivors than Demyx and company. They were far more innocent.. like him. "Come on, everyone else is meeting." Riku said, getting up and walking down the beach to where everyone else was gathering. Roxas followed behind him, mind still on the red-head who was haunting his thoughts.

"I heard Sora's sick." Zexion spoke out to the group, his eyes watching Roxas and Riku enter the circle of discussions by the coast. Leon looked down, almost cringing at what Zexion had jut said. Yuffie however had coughed so the attention was averted to her. A look of depression spread across her face.

"It's the second day of being stuck on this piece of land, and we've already got someone sick." Yuffie grimaced, trying to push her mind off of Sora who was quietly sleeping. Riku however, was finding it increasingly hard to keep the young boy off his mind. Now, more than ever, did he finally understand the word friend, and what it meant. Roxas looked ahead to where Axel was standing boredly, watching Cloud intently. What if he tried to catch him alone again?!? What if he tried to--

"But if we keep our spirits and stocks up, we'll be fine." Leon commented, and snapped Roxas out of his dreadful thoughts. Cloud gave a sharp nod in reply to what Leon had just said.

"Praying isn't going to keep us alive." Axel hissed, now noticing Roxas had joined them. His eyes almost glistened with amusement as he crossed his arms and pushed his red locks of hair out of his eyes. Roxas gently moved closer to Riku, fearing what Axel was thinking.

"For once I agree with Axel on this. We need to make a SOS sign in the sand or something. And we need more shelter." Tifa explained, hushing Yuffie from her yawning. One could safely say that each of the saviors had only got around five hours of sleep, if that. This wasn't a vacation at all, more like a nightmare come alive.

"I'll work on the sign.." Demyx spoke bleakly, raising his hand. And that was responded with Zexion lightly smirking.

"I'll assist him with that." Zexion added quickly.

"Good.. and the rest of us can concentrate on food and shelter." Leon concluded, lightly smiling. However, Axel had coughed, causing everyone's eyes to fall on the man once more.

"No, not good. We barely have any shelter. That kid's got one of the shelter, and there's only one other. Either we all bunk in some crowded shelter or we figure something else out. I'm tired of sleeping on cold, hard earth." Axel hissed, dreading the fact of being too close to people, or sleeping on the ground for a third night.

"Well.. the shelter's fit two people, so two of us can take the spare shelter tonight." Cloud spoke softly, gazing at everyone in the circle of discussion.

"What about the spare room in Sora's shelter?" Tifa asked, tilting her head.

"No, if someone bunked with him they'll just end up sick as well." Zexion noted, glancing over at the girl. Tifa blinked a few times before blushing from embarrassment. However, Riku kept silent. Leon just nodded in agreement and pushed his brunette bangs out of his eyes.

"Then.. who's getting the spare shelter?" Leon questioned.

"Oh! I want it!" Demyx sprung upwards and waved his hand frantically. Sweat rolled off Leon's face as he turned to Tifa and Yuffie.

"Let's just let the girls take it for tonight, then we can figure out some system." Leon concluded. "If anyone thinks of a better system on sleeping arrangements today, just let us all know." Leon finished, watching the others.

"Looks like the Australian boy's on to something." Axel remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes. This action received him an offensive stare from Leon.

"...Is Sora awake yet?" Riku asked, speaking for the firs time to the group this morning. Cloud glanced over to him for a few moments before turning his glance to the shelter that housed the sick boy. A moment passed before the blonde turned back to Riku.

"No, he's resting, it's best not to bother him." Cloud answered.

"Well, if you all don't mind, I'm off." Zexion spoke, beginning to walk away from the group.

"Hold it!" Axel called harshly, stomping his foot into the sand overdramatically. Zexion paused and turned around before raising an eyebrow.

"Yes?" He replied, just as sarcastic, emphasizing his words.

"Don't' tell me you're going to sneak away and not do any work. If you think we're going to work our asses off so you can reap the benefits without lifting a finger, you're wrong." Axel finished, glaring offensively.

"I'll look for food while I'm away." Zexion replied before turning his back to the group and beginning to walk off once more.

"Food! Now that's music to my ears! I'll come with you!" Demyx sprung upwards once more and rushed over to Zexion's side. The blue-haired man eyed Demyx suspiciously before shrugging his shoulders and walking beside the rock star. Riku could only sigh before glancing down at the sand. If it was Demyx, the music in his ears wasn't even music.

xxxx

"So are we really looking for food, or was it just an excuse to get out of work?"

Demyx followed Zexion in equal paces, eying the blue-haired man. As the walked, the scenery c changed dramatically. It had changed from a sandy beach with a small cluster of trees to a full forest, luscious in greens and plants. It was like they were in some sort of jungle. Vines dangled down from the tops of trees, whilst endless rows of more trees presented themselves. There was very few animals scurrying about, which caused Demyx to become rather uneasy. What if there was no meat to be collected? Would everyone die from the lack of protein? What if they didn't find any food, and they all did die! Demyx smacked himself lightly, before his thoughts could dart off any farther. Knowing him, they'd end up in something absurd and impossible.

"Well, if you look at in that aspect, then yes, I was just trying to get out of work. Then again, I could be out here, walking around and just so happen to stumble across food." Zexion replied, casting a sly smirk over his shoulder to the blonde behind him.

Demyx paused for a moment, considering Zexion's words. After his moment of thoughts, he hurried up so he was walking beside him. His light blue eyes starred openly at Zexion, filled with much confusion. For some reason, Zexion always seem to talk in riddles. It was like he found pleasure in confusing the young model. Then again, Demyx did get confused rather quickly, so it wasn't something new. And then, of course, there was the mysterious aurora that loomed around Zexion. What was the reason behind that? Why was he so secluded?

"This island is really getting to me," Demyx mumbled, kicking a rock out of their path. "I mean, first we crash into frigid waters while it's raining like a mothe-" He paused and looked at Zexion, deciding to re choose his words. "And then, we've got that dumb ass just looking to pick a fight with me and Riku, while he's trying to seduce that Roxas kid. And then we've got Sora sick. What else could possibly go wrong?!" Demyx panted, obviously losing his temper.

"Well, you seem rather uptight," Zexion commented, glancing at Demyx's speel.

"I just want off of this damn island. I've got a concert to attend to!" Demyx replied hastily, still keeping up with the concert lie. Truth be told, Zexion had already caught on that Demyx was lying, but didn't find it relevant to tell him that he knew. So he remained silent, and pretended to play along. Play along with Demyx's little mind games. Mostly seeing that he was the only one on the island that caused the dark man to smile once in awhile. Even if it was Demyx's stupidty that made him crack a smirk.

"Stop." Zexion suddenly spoke, extending his hand to halt the blonde from walking any farther. Demyx glanced at the outstretched arm curiously before following Zexion's gaze to a large cluster of bushes. Raising an eyebrow, Demyx stood his ground, just observing the spot with all his might. What could he possibly find so interesting about bushes?

"What are you-" Demyx began but Zexion had instantly covered the blonde's mouth with his hand, to silence him further. Demyx frowned, grabbed his own hand, and tried to pry Zexion's off of his face. In all attempts, Demyx began to mumble behind the hand. "Don't make me lick you hand." He grumbled.

"There's someone here," Zexion spoke, oblivious to Demyx's lick-threat. Once more, Demyx rose an eyebrow and glanced at the bushes. There it was again, the pointless starring at lifeless objects. Did Zexion see something he didn't? Did he have superpowers? Was he spider man in disguise or something? Demyx once more, went back to trying to pry Zexion's hand off of his mouth.

"Getch'your hand off of my mouth." Demyx's words were slurs behind the hand before Zexion instantly removed his hand, and took an offensive step towards the bushes. Demyx, however, rubbed his face where Zexion's hand had been, almost as if he had smacked him. Blinking a few times, Demyx looked on to Zexion who was approaching the bushes. "There's no one here." Demyx muttered, now thinking that Zexion was obviously crazy.

It was then when a flash of black bolted from the bushes, to the north direction. Demyx jumped fifty feet in the air from stun, and nearly tumbled backwards. Zexion, however, bolted after whoever had just fled. Demyx, who had no clue what was going on, ran after Zexion and the 'black thing'. It was a few minutes before Zexion had stopped in a clearing, glancing around. Demyx caught up, and panted heavily, placing his hands on his knees weakly.

"What the hell was that?" Demyx panted once more, glancing up at Zexion.

"I'm not sure myself." Zexion replied hoarsely, not showing any signs of fatigue.

"Oh, that's so reassuring." Demyx mumbled before he watched Zexion bolt once more, further north, further away from the beach. Rolling his eyes weakly, Demyx attempted to run after him once more. This time, it took only a minute of constant running before Zexion stopped at the end of clearing. Demyx once more caught up, and stood beside him.

"Now what?" He demanded.

"We're..." Zexion spoke, starring wide-eyed at what was before him. Demyx rose an eyebrow and glanced forward. He also was overcome by shock before his eyes opened to twice their average size.

"What the hell?! We.. were running away from the beach, not towards it! How the hell did we end up back here?!" Demyx spoke in astonishment, glancing at the others building shelter yards away. Zexion glanced back over at Demyx, letting out a gentle sigh.

"I suppose our directions were mixed up when we were running," Zexion murmured. "And even more, we lost whoever that was back in the forest."

"..." Demyx paused, glancing at Zexion for a few moments, just starring at the elusive man. "Yeah, well, I bet we'll be seeing whoever he was again," Demyx replied smugly, rubbing his chest.

"I suppose." And with that Zexion walked off towards the beach, leaving Demyx standing there.

"Well, that was a short trip," Demyx murmured. "We barely spent half an hour in that forest before we came back, and without any food!" Demyx whimpered, rolled his eyes, and walked to a cluster of trees to rest. Too much running really did cause him to become tired.

xxxx

There she was, walking alongside him. Her dark brown eyes gazed almost angel-like over at him as they walked along the coast of the beach. By now, the waves had begun their gentle rolling in. Low-tide, as they found out, was un-common around here. So basically, whenever one looked at the ocean, they would see the sparkling waves. It was then when she paused and glanced over at Cloud, as she shuffled her hands into her pockets. She lowered her gaze for a few moments before meeting his own darker one.

"About what Axel said... do you think that Leon is taking too much charge?" Yuffie asked, a bit taken-back. Cloud also paused, glanced up at the sky for a few moments before glancing back at the black clothed girl with a meek smile.

"Leon's just afraid that if he doesn't do something, we'll all die." Cloud replied coolly, starring her in the eyes.

"But Tifa is worried that Leon's going to take on too much reasonability, and end up stressing out or having Axel do something to him in regards to his position," Yuffie murmured, her words becoming slurs. A light smirk rolled across Cloud's lips within that moment.

"She cares too much about Leon." He said with a smirk. Yuffie instantly rose her lowered head sharply.

"What?" She blinked.

"If you haven't noticed, oh dense one, your best friend has a crush." Cloud remarked casually, raising an eyebrow. Yuffie paused, to look down at her feet. Maybe he was right.. maybe Tifa did like Leon more than an acquaintance. But of course, wasn't Yuffie supposed to be the first one to know?! So Cloud must have bee lying.. right? Yuffie once more glanced up at Cloud, puffing out her cheeks.

"And what makes you so sure, huh?" Yuffie dared, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's blatantly obvious." Cloud replied, stifling a wave of laughter. And this, however, caused Yuffie to scowl once more.

"It's not obvious. You don't know Tifa like I do. She's never fallen in love with someone within two days. You must be lying." Yuffie replied, crossing her arms and bearing a smug expression that read ÔI-am-right,- you-are-wrong'. And of course, Cloud raised his eyebrow once more at Yuffie's tendency of not noticing things.

"He's an Australian rock star. Of course she had a crush on him." Cloud spoke, rolling his eyes.

"So what? We're all on this island! And besides, I don't like him." Yuffie replied bluntly, squinting her eyes in anger at the blonde.

"Did I ever say you did?" Cloud challenged, sighing a bit.

"If Tifa does like Leon, she'll never confess to it, so don't bother trying!" Yuffie spoke, oddly proud of that fact. Once she had stated the obvious, she began to continue her walk down the beach. It took Cloud a few more minutes before he too began to walk once more. "Decided to swallow your pride and follow, right?" Yuffie asked, glancing over at Cloud who was now at her side once more.

"It's best to stay in groups of two or more." Cloud spoke softly.

"Now you sound like some grade-school teacher. Chill, man. We're on a deserted island." Yuffie chuckled lightly. However, Cloud was finding none of this humorous. "This is the part where you're supposed to laugh, you know.."

"Just watch your back. You never know what could be on this island." Was all Cloud said, averting his gaze from Yuffie. However, Yuffie had other plans and grabbed Cloud by the arm offensively.

"What do you mean things?" Yuffie demanded, starring him down. Cloud paused before parting his lips gently to sigh once more.

"Just forget about it." Cloud murmured, trying to shrug Yuffie off his arm.

"I won't forget about it until you tell me what things!" Yuffie persisted. By now Cloud had labeled her a nuisance and overly dramatic. If that's what you wanted to call her, of course.

"If you forget about it after I tell you, what's the point?" Cloud replied rather sarcastically. Yuffie paused, and rolled her eyes before increasing her walking speed. However, their conversation was cut short when she had noticed something covered by sand a few yards away. Almost excited, Yuffie ran forward and began to dig whatever it was out of the sand. Cloud, who was also intriqued, ran to her side and assisted Yuffie.

"What is it?" Cloud asked, watching Yuffie dig.

"Well, if you stop talking and start digging, maybe we'll find out." Yuffie spoke, now grabbing the object and beginning to pull it by the handle out of the sand.

"Here." Cloud reached out and placed his hands on the handle. Within moments, the two had pulled the object, which resulted in it finally being free. Yuffie smiled slightly and took the object in her lap to observe it.

"It's a suitcase." Yuffie noted, beginning to open it. Cloud nodded slightly.

"Who's?" He asked, rather curious.

"Well, I'll tell you once I've opened it." Yuffie murmured, flipping it open. Inside was a few letters that were crumpled up, a journal of some sort, and then a photograph in a frame. Curiously, she took it in her hand and gazed at it. Within the picture was the two Karada's standing side by side, almost eerily. Yuffie's eyes widened as she passed it to Cloud who was sitting beside her.

"I take it this is their suitcase then?" Cloud spoke, holding the picture in hand.

"Hold on, let me read the letters. I want to know which one this is." Yuffie declared, that giving off that smug expression.

She was the type of person to jump into something without thinking. Rarely did she give consent or thought to a problem before jumping to a solution. Ever since she was little she had been raised to take action before anything. And that's exactly what she did. Even though did take some offense to her attitude. Yuffie clutched the letter tightly and began to read out loud, her voice barely rising above a whisper.

"_Dear Riku, _

_Hey buddy, long time no see. How's the family doing? How's model life?_

_I hope you're doing well, it'd be a real drag if you weren't Me? I can't complain, have a great job here at the bio lab. Speaking of that.. I guess you're wondering why I'm writing, huh? Well.. I tested those samples you sent me a month ago. And I finally got the results back._

_Well, sit down if you aren't. I'm really sorry to say this, bud, but Demyx isn't your brother. And for that fact... you're not related to anyone in your family, probably adopted. I'm really sorry I'm the one to have to tell you, bud._

_I was going to send the results to your house, then I assumed that you did this without anyone knowing. I'm sorry that I was the one to send this to you.. I know that I don't have the best wording. I'm really sorry, Riku. I'll try and find your biological parents once I get a break in the job. Call soon?_

_Cid_"

Yuffie just starred at the letter, eyes widening. Her breath hitched as sadness loomed in her eyes. She paused and glanced over at Cloud who bore the same expression. They hadn't known the Karada's for that long.. but to find out that they weren't related at all..was kind of shocking, seeing Demyx didn't know either. Yuffie gently put the letter in the suitcase by her feet and sighed.

"Wow, that was shocking." She attempted, not choosing her words carefully.

"No wonder Riku doesn't show much devotion to his brother." Cloud murmured, as if he was trying to piece the puzzle together in his mind. Yuffie gave a sharp nod as she closed the suitcase and arose to her feet once more. She bore a determined glance and turned to Cloud once more.

"I guess the best thing to do is give this to Riku and pretend we don't know anything." Yuffie spoke, passing the suitcase to Cloud. It took Cloud a few moments before he nodded in agreement. The two began their walk back to the main beach, where they would surely find Riku and the others.

xxx

"Pass me that long log."

Tifa nodded as she passed a rather enormous log of wood to Leon. It took both her arms to lift the wood and pass it into his grasps. However, when Leon received the wood, the weight didn't phase him at all. Instead, he busily went back to tying the wood together and pitching it into the ground, to be support beams for shelter. Tifa just stood there, and whipped her hands on her clothes. She paused for a few moments. It seemed like Leon didn't need any more help. She let out a gentle sigh but was snapped out of her thoughts by Roxas coming up to them. Curiously, she tilted her head and poked Leon to show him they had company. He turned his head and smiled as a greeting to the younger boy.

"Roxas, what brings you down here?" Leon inquired, placing his hands behind his head lazily. Roxas uneasily looked from Tifa then to Leon. He let out a long sigh and lowered his gaze, almost as if he was tired beyond description.

"Are you guys.. good at advice?" Roxas asked, blinking a few times. Leon and Tifa exchanged glances and then turned their sights back to Roxas. Tifa approached him a bit more and smiled lightly.

"Well, we'll try." She spoke, putting on a more glittering smile. Roxas arched an eyebrow, unsure if they were really going to be much help. Either way, he let out another sigh before relaxing his tense shoulders and lowering his gaze. It was almost like he feared eye-contact when he spoke of things like this.

"You know Axel, right?"

"Regretfully.." Leon murmured in response and then gazed back at Roxas reassuringly. "Why? Did he do something to do?" And by now Leon had tensed up.

"..." Roxas didn't reply as his cheeks turned a violent red. Tifa, who was also curious, placed a hand on Roxas' shoulder. She tilted her head, and let her raven black hair flow over her shoulders. It took her a few moments before she gently reached out and lifted Roxas' chin so their gazes could meet.

"Did he hurt you?" Tifa asked sharply.

"N-no.." Roxas stammered, feeling rather uncomfortable speaking about this topic.

"Then what?" Leon questioned, now arching his eyebrows.

"Well..." Roxas paused and then sighed, again. If he wanted to find a resolution, than he needed advice. So, he started. "I... was just out on the beach, thinking about home, and why we had to crash.. and why on this island... and then Axel came.. at first he was apologizing for how he acted.. towards me when he got here. I was feeling great, thinking that maybe.. he'd leave me alone finally.. but he... he.." Roxas lowered his gaze once more, now turning a brighter red. "he kissed me.."

"Against your will?" Tifa asked. Roxas glanced up, almost offended.

"Do you think I enjoy being molested by older men?!" Roxas asked sharply, now a bit edgy on the whole situation. Leon just blinked a few times before clenching his fists and then scrunching his nose. The wind played with his locks of brown hair as he stood there. Tifa also squinted her eyes angrily and placed her hands on her hips.

"Did you smack him?" Tifa questioned, looking at Roxas once more.

"I.. ran.. but I'm afraid he's going to try it again." Roxas explained, almost in a 'eep' sounding voice.

"Just tell him off." Leon spoke, almost smirking from humor.

"It's.. not funny." Now Roxas was once more sporting a violent shade of violet. The color did match his eyes, after all.

"I'm not saying it is." Leon replied casually. "We'll make sure we talk to him about it. You can stay with us for awhile, if you want. We could always use an extra pair of hands to help us. Besides, he has no right to be molesting anyone he wants. Just stay away from him." Leon advised, beginning to ramble. Tifa nodded in a moments time and then went back to handing Leon logs that they had found on the island.

"Thanks.." Roxas managed.

"But I'm wondering something." Tifa spoke out, glancing back over at the blonde.

"W-what?.." Roxas stammered, now nervous once more.

"It's nothing!" Tifa spoke, waving her hands frantically before picking up another log. The last thing Tifa wanted to do with fill Roxas' mind with more worry. Of course, if she had said what she wanted to say, the boy would have gone off the deep end. Saying 'Maybe he's a pedophile' would really send Roxas off the edge and cause him to spaz out. So she kept quiet.

"All right..." Roxas glanced over at the main beach. "I'm.. going to go for a walk in the forest for a bit. Thanks... I'll be back soon." Roxas spoke, ending the conversation rather shortly. Leon and Tifa nodded and watched Roxas leave into the forest.

"Watch out for pedophiles.." Tifa muttered, under her breath. Leon could only laugh.

xxx

He leaned his back against the palm tree, carving something into a piece of wood with his jack knife. Dark emerald eyes scanned the wood curiously, pondering what to make it into. As he sat, his locks of blue hair was constantly being blown in different directions, in and out of his eyes. But he didn't mind, he was used to the obstruction by now. Closing his eyes for a moment, he placed the wood down alongside the knife and took a deep breath. He was far beyond the point of 'hungry' and there was still no food in sight, besides those damn onions. Opening his eyes once more, he recollected his wood and knife, and went back to work. However, this act was interrupted when a certain red-head appeared next to him, bearing a sheepish grin.

"Why, hello there."

Riku paused, holding the knife in his hand. Unlike Demyx, he wasn't one to jump from startle. Nothing really could surprise the teenager, unless of course, it was a plane crashing. Glancing up from his work to Axel, Riku let out an annoyed sigh. He placed the wood, once more, on the sandy beneath him before raising an eyebrow.

"Can I help you with something? Lost your way? Need help finding some mental help?" Riku remarked darkly, starring deeply at Axel. He really did hate that man.

"Well, someone's not happy to see me," Axel pouted before sitting down next to Riku. The hair's on Riku's neck instantly rose when he watched the red-head take the seat next to him. Scooting farther away from the pyro, he starred blankly. What in the world could Axel possibly want with him?! Wasn't Roxas the one he stalked?! Unless, of course, Axel was going to try and rape all of the younger survivors. Riku shuddered at the thought before sending a death glare once more.

"What do you want?" Riku almost hissed.

"Can't you be a little bit friendlier?" Axel tilted his head lightly, putting on a fake smile.

"Shut it, red. Those tricks don't work on me. If you don't have anything of importance to say, I suggest you get your ass up and leave me alone." Riku demanded, glaring once more at Axel.

"You're just like your brother," Axel spoke, raising an eyebrow in return. Riku glared, clenched his fists, and leaned closer to Axel as anger flares shot out of him.

"I am nothing like Demyx!" Riku hissed, holding his clenched fist threateningly closer to Axel. Axel pushed it away before crossing his arms and leaning back against the palm tree.

"Actually, I do have something I wanted to ask you about." Now Axel began to play with his own locks of red hair. Those dark, almost catlike eyes remained on Riku at all times. By now, Riku had already begun to feel incredibly uncomfortable. It was like when Axel starred at him, he was looking straight through him, right at his heart. Clearing his throat, Riku arched an eyebrow, pretending to act curious and relaxed at the same time. But how long would that charade work?

"Then go ahead instead of wasting my time." Riku spoke, trying to avoid Axel's almost icy gaze.

"Touchy. Anyways, has Roxas said anything to you?" Axel spoke, crossing his arms once more and beginning to drift off into thoughts. Even so, he did not take his stern glance off of Riku once. Still, Riku felt incredibly uneasy and starred back. And then he remembered his earlier conversation with the young blonde. Axel had tried to molest him! Riku glared angrily at Axel, now clenching his fists that were in his vest.

"Why yes, he did in fact. He said you tried to molest him." Riku snapped, sending death glares again at Axel.

"I didn't try to molest him. You can't molest the will-" Axel began, bearing a smug expression as he spoke. However, Riku halted his sentence when he himself had cut in, with an edgy and annoyed kind of response.

"The willing, I know the saying. Just stay the hell away from the boy. He's a minor, and has no interesting in you at all! So leave him alone!" Riku almost shouted, scrambling to his feet and glaring down Axel. It was like Axel found amusement in trying to seduce Roxas. And besides, Roxas was probably the most innocent person on the whole island. And for Axel to prey on him.. it just burned Riku up.

"And you're so certain of this, how?" And it was like Axel was toying with him.

"He told me." Riku replied, in a matter of fact kind of voice. His dark emerald eyes watched Axel once more. Axel had pushed off the tree by now and was eyeing Riku curiously. And now.. that intense gaze was followed by an almost giddy laugh. Once more, Riku tensed up. Everything about Axel caused Riku to become terrified.. in regards to everything.

"Come now, even I know that Roxas has the slightest bit of interest in me." And there it was again. Axel was testing the waters. As he spoke, Axel rubbed his chest proud fully, as if he had just won something. However, what really caused Riku to became infuriated was when Axel had dared to step closer, arching an eyebrow.

"You're a perverted stuck-up snog with too much of an ego." Riku hissed, taking a step backwards. He didn't like someone like Axel being this close.

"Such big words for such a little man." Axel chuckled before extending a hand and placing it on Riku's chest. Riku instantly froze with terror, but quickly recovered and slapped the hand away. Harshly, he glared at Axel and bit his bottom lip. He had gone too far this time.

"Get your hand off me you fucking molester." And now Riku's anger had finally reached it's highest peak.

"Correction, you're worse than your brother. You both need to learn to control your anger." Axel remarked casually, taking a step away from Riku to play with his hair once more. But even with the new distance, Riku stood his ground, fists clenched.

"You touch me again, and I'll make sure you don't leave this island alive." Riku warned, now breathing heavily from the anger burning inside of him.

"Like you stand a chance against me." Axel glanced back at Riku and laughed. Oh how Riku hated when Axel laughed. And that laughing soon resulted in Riku puckering out his bottom lip, in disagreement.

"Want to bet?" Riku dared angrily, clenching his fists in offense. This caused Axel to smirk almost maliciously. Riku rose an eyebrow and then sighed helplessly. No matter what he did, Axel would continue on his rant about Roxas or what ever. Sighing also, Axel turned to Riku and put on an obviously fake smile.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you could convince Roxas to give me a chance, you know?" Axel attempted, rubbing his chin with his left hand.

"No, I don't know. Why should I help you?" Riku challenged once more, cocking a brow in response. He was testing the waters with this man. How much would Axel take?

"Because, I have connections." Axel then smirked again and laughed. That laugh, again.

"Connections to what? The prostitution plant?" Riku smirked in response, giving off an annoyed aura. He had a great tendency to make cruel remarks.

"Ignoring that rude comment, yes I have connections. Care to know what they are?" Axel questioned, taking a step closer. Riku, who was now ignoring the fact Axel was closer, rose his already raised eyebrow higher.

"Oh dear, this ought to be interesting." Riku murmured, almost sighing in between words.

"I can tell you like Sora." Axel made clear.

"What. the. hell!!!" Riku growled, throwing his arms up, now in ultimate frustration. Who the hell did this guy think he was?! First trying to seduce Roxas, and now claiming that Riku, of all people, was bisexual and had a crush on someone he just met! Right now, Riku wanted nothing more than to put Axel in his place, and that place was at the bottom of the ocean, dead. "You've got some serious issues you need to attend to, you're screwed up in the head if you think I'm gay. I am not gay!"

"Denial is the first sign." Axel shrugged his shoulders and watched as Riku glared at him defiantly, almost as if he wanted to rip his soul out for acting so.. cruel and unusual.

"Shut the hell up!" Riku came again, now becoming increasingly offended.

"And this is what, the tenth swear you've said to me?" Axel inquired, now leaning back against the tree he was earlier. He closed his eyes for a few moments and then snickered once more. How many times was he going to give that look? The look Riku hated.

"Just leave! I'm not going to help you seduce an innocent boy! Find someone else." Riku hissed, also closing his eyes.

"And I thought you would jump at the chance of being with Sora. But, I'll leave." Axel remarked, opening his eyes, pushing off the tree, and made his way away from Riku, with something unusual glimmering in those cat-like eyes. What was he up to?

"Good." Riku mumbled, crossing his arms and puffing out his cheeks. That was, by far, the most annoying conversation he had ever had. Where did Axel get off thinking Riku was bisexual?! It was completely out of context! And besides, who goes around throwing accusations like that right in the middle of a steamed conversation. Riku sighed once more, rolling his eyes and angrily picking back up his work. Riku had only one word for Axel out of many. Pervert.

xxx

"What are you doing?"

His pale, almost emotionless eyes watched then younger blonde eagerly. Demyx had begun to stab wooden logs into the ground. His scratched, etched hands glided the logs utterly carelessly. Sweat poured down Demyx's face as he attempted to create something. Determination was strewn over hid face. Zexion walked from his spot on the beach to Demyx. Cocking his eyebrows, Zexion approached closer to Demyx. Blinking a few times, Zexion starred at Demyx's work. Well, it resembled shelter of some sort, but he wasn't really doing that great of a job.

"Huh? Oh, Zexion. Nothing of much importance, just practicing my songs. Same old." Demyx said, stumbling along his words. Demyx was a bit startled by the shady man's appearance. Instantly, Demyx dropped the logs he had been carrying to the ground in a gentle 'thump'. Stun then washed over Demxy's face, as his pale blue eyes observed Zexion. Why did the man need to know what he, Demyx, was doing?!

"But I didn't hear you singing..." Zexion explained, starring vaguely at the blonde. It was then when Zexion rummaged his hands through his almost lilac hair, making the scar even more so visible. Almost painfully obvious, but then again, Demyx wasn't one to catch onto things right off the bat.

"Well," Demyx stated, sweat beginning to pool down his face, "when you came over here I had stopped, and was searching for.. safety items.." Demyx concluded, trying to put on a cheesy, obviously fake, smile.

"Is something wrong? You're stuttering a lot." Zexion replied hoarsely, squinting his eyes at the blonde.

"Man, you're really over observant." Demyx replied, taking an offended step backwards, just starring at Zexion.

"It's not really over observing, it's just noticing the obvious." Zexion answered with a sigh. He rolled his eyes from the blonde's denseness and then rose them once more to meet Demyx's nervous ones.

"Ah, now you made me feel bad." Demyx murmured, still trying to act calm.

"Your welcome." Zexion snickered.

"Heh," Demyx chuckled as he spoke, which was then followed by a rolling of his eyes.

"Demyx, I want to show you something about the cavern." Zexion broke Demyx's peculiar chuckles with his icy voice. The blonde instantly stopped and glanced back up to meet Zexion's intense glare. In his mind, he wondered what it might be that had caused Zexion to physically find Demyx to show him.

"All right, but it has to be quick. Leon wanted to talk to me about something." Demyx told Zexion, as he reminded himself of his prior engagement.

"I promise it won't be long" Zexion replied, turning to walk towards the cavern, bearing an almost malicious grin.

As they walked down along the beach, Demyx had already began to break the peaceful silence by breaking out into song. Zexion tried his best to ignore this imprudence, by replacing Demyx's singing in his thoughts, with something more beneficial. So, as they neared the cavern, Demyx had finally stopped singing and ran up to Zexion's side. He glanced at Zexion for a few moments before the man entered the cavern, bearing now a serious stare.

"Here, look at this." Zexion entered the cavern and approached the farthest wall in. Inside this cavern was a damp, cave-like floor. Nothing too fancy, but it managed to stay dry for the most part, and block any damaging winds.

Demyx just starred at the wall Zexion was pointing at.

"It's.. a wall.." Demyx made known.

"Look closer." Zexion smirked as he pressed his hand closer to the wall, finding a small grove within the smooth stone. Almost as if planned, the wall creaked loudly and pushed gently to the side. It was almost like it was run by some sort of mechanics. Demyx blinked a few times, stunned and followed Zexion in through the now open door-like entrance to further in. Once inside was a large circular cave with a pool of water in the middle, as if it was some underwater channel. Instantly, Demyx's face lit up as he turned to Zexion.

"How, did you find this?" Demyx questioned, obviously excited.

"Sometimes things just happen," Zexion murmured and looked over at Demyx, "It's nothing of much importance, but I just thought that maybe you or Roxas would prefer to sleep in there, so it's less crowded out there." Zexion finished, and then pointed to the main part of the ocean side cavern.

"Yea, this place rocks. But I think Roxas would want it. He's been through a lot, I suppose the kid deserves it." Demyx replied with a good-hearted shrug. It was true, Roxas had been through a lot with Axel the stalker. Too bad Demyx didn't know the half of it.

"Spoken like a true celebrity," Zexion whispered, now bearing a smirk.

"Say what?" Demyx inquired, arching an eyebrow curiously at Zexion as they both took a seat against the cavern wall.

"Demyx, you were curious about my scar, correct?" Zexion asked, moving his bangs so the scar was now fully visible. Demyx gave an eager nod which was followed by a gentle, cascading sigh from Zexion. "Well, can you keep a secret, oh boisterous one?"

"Of course, duh." Demyx replied with a cheesy grin.

"A few years ago I was in the FBI," Zexion stated then paused. "One for the president you see, but there was this man. This man proved a threat to the president and tried to shoot him on one of his outgoings. He missed, and so I chased after him. Of course, that ended up in a street-fight between us. That was.. until I pulled out my gun to my aid and he unexpectedly slashed at my with a hidden knife. Ever since then, they retired me from the force, and stopped all contact. They think that I was somehow related to the guy." Zexion finished lazily and glanced at Demyx. "And I can tell by the look you're giving me, that you don't believe me."

"That's one hell of a story! You should have shot the S.O.B!" Demyx replied quickly, smirking insanely.

"You people are amused so easily by violence. It's sad.." Zexion answered and sighed miserably.

"I'm sorry about the scar, you know?" Demyx attempted, whipping away the smile.

"It couldn't be helped."

Zexion stood up from his slung against the cavern and abruptly left Demyx, just sitting there against it. Demyx's eyelids became droopy as he leaned against the wall, just sitting there. Was Zexion really telling the truth? Was he really in the FBI, and did that really happen? It sounded so unreal, that Demyx was having a hard time trusting what Zexion just told him.

xxxx

There he was once more, coming the beach for anything useful. The day was almost over, and at least he was still alive. At least they had some food and shelter. Something was better than nothing. By now, the island breeze had turned stronger, and Roxas had guessed a storm was coming in soon. It felt awful nice, just to stand there as the breeze danced across his light skin, and played games with his locks of blonde hair.

And it was a great time to think, after all. However, his peaceful short moment abruptly ended with a familiar figure striding into the scene. Roxas instantly froze, and grabbed the nearest stick. Axel.. Roxas glared ahead at Axel who was hurriedly approaching. Gripping the stick, Roxas pointed it at the taller, and older man, with defiance flashing in his brilliant blue eyes.

"You! Stay away!" Roxas warned, jabbing that stick at Axel eagerly. Axel paused and looked downward avoiding Roxas' eye contact. Something seemed different about Axel right now, but Roxas wasn't at the liberty to time to figure it out. Axel was a man of many mysteries that Roxas really didn't want to solve.

"What's wrong?" Axel finally asked, glancing back up at Roxas, extending a hand. However, it was quickly swatted away when Roxas slapped Axel's hand with the stick in defense. Axel paused, and withdrew his hand, starring at it for a few moments.

"Don't touch me!" Roxas made known, holding the stick even tighter now. Axel gazed back up, starring at Roxas for a few moments. Had he really made Roxas this tense? This.. screwed up in the head. Axel paused again, and sighed heavily and then attempted to lightly smile. Anything to chill Roxas out. And that's what Axel was trying to accomplish at this moment.

"Chill out, I'm not going to rape you" Axel replied, trying to make Roxas' go away. However, Roxas wasn't having any of this when he struck out again, jabbing the stick dangerously close to Axel. Axel cocked an eyebrow curiously and Roxas began to stammer angrily.

"Yea, molesting is good enough for you!" Roxas replied sarcastically, trying to hide his fear with witty comebacks. Axel thought for a moment, and now was overcome with a new sinister look. Well, if Roxas wasn't going to have it the calm and civilized way, Axel was going to try the Axel way. Seduction and Manipulation.

"You can't call it molest if you enjoyed it." Axel replied, still snickering almost maliciously once more. Roxas' eyes widened open as he dropped the stick on the beach. By now Roxas had been completely overcome with a wave of fear. If he hadn't been afraid before, he was obviously now. Legs beginning to give out, Roxas held his faint head, trying to get his words out without slurring them.

"What kind of physco are you?!?!" Roxas finally hollered.

"If you only knew the half of it..." And then Axel had turned back.. into something Roxas hadn't seen before. Roxas paused from his tantrum and starred at the now gloomy red-head. Tilting his head, Roxas took a dangerous step closer.

"What?.." Roxas dared, suddenly interested.

"Come." Axel beckoned, taking a step away from Roxas and in the direction of a different part of the beach.

"I don't trust you! You're going to get me somewhere dark and start-" Roxas began, frantically making hand motions as he grabbed for his fallen stick and began to jab it eagerly at Axel. However, Axel had cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"I'm not going to molest you, so stop with the stick already." Axel murmured, glaring at the stick.

"Fine.. but if you try anything.. I'll hurt you." Roxas warned, walking over to Axel. His heart was skipping beats, wondering if this was the right thing or not. Was Axel going to try and hurt him again? Then again, was it really hurt, or was it an attempt to reach to the quiet and shy boy. Either reason, it had confused Roxas beyond comprehension.

"As if," Axel replied under his breath as he led Roxas to a few yards down the beach, completely out of sight from the others. Axel paused and glanced back over at his young friend. "Now, you're probably wondering why I did what I did yesterday."

"Duh.." Roxas replied, with a wide eyed expression. His legs once more turned to jelly beneath him as he watched Axel nervously.

"You see, Roxas." Axel began as Roxas rose his eyebrow when Axel had said his name. Axel paused for a few moments and then dared to finish what he had started. "Before this, I was a hooker."

"AH!!!!!!" Roxas attempted to scream and bolt away, but Axel had latched onto his arm, holding the blonde back. Roxas starred defiantly at Axel. Once more, Roxas shouted. "I knew you were a pervert!" Too bad they were too far away that no one could hear them.

"There's a fine line between hooker and pervert. Now listen." Axel attempted, letting go of Roxas. Once more, Roxas starred intently, trying to figure out where Axel was going with this. So far, all this conversation did was cause Roxas to hate Axel even more.

"..." Roxas didn't say anything at all.

"A few years before the plane trip to hell, my brother shot my girlfriend." Axel began , looking downward almost overcome by sudden depression. His expression was rather dull, and his piercing cat-like eyes were now round and pale, if that was even possible. Roxas continued to stare at Axel, not buying anything Axel was saying.

"Now you sound like you're making this all up.." Roxas made known, showing how corny Axel's story was turning out.

"Shut it and let me finish." Axel replied harshly, glancing back up at Roxas.

"Fine.." Roxas had finally gave in and was going to listen, but for how long?

"Her name was Larxene, and Marluxia wanted her for himself. 'Cept he ended up shooting her instead of me, 'cause when he shot at me, she jumped in my way." Axel tried his best to explain in vague detail. Roxas held back a wave of laughter, not believing this for one moment. Stuff like this never happened in real-life, only on day time soap operas or movies. Never in real life, or so he thought at least.

"Sounds like some cheesy movi-" Roxas began.

"I said shut it!" Axel cut in angrily, clenching his fists tightly.

"Sorry.." Roxas whispered, now avoiding eye contact.

"And then, of course, he tried blaming it on poor little me! So I had to move from New York to Chicago, to get away from the police. I had nothing. so being a hooker was my only option. But in the end it was.. fine because I met my partner in crime, Seifer. But, I wanted out, so I decided to go to Rome, where the police would never find me! But... now I'm here." Axel finished his story, giving a long sigh. His life truly was some cheesy movie. But the sad thing was, it was all true, no matter how hard Axel tried to convince himself otherwise.

"Are you sure you aren't making this up?.. This seems too.. I don't know, unbelievable." Roxas came again, obviously still not believing the red-head.

"If you don't believe me, I don't care," Axel replied with a glare towards Roxas.

"And anyway, how does this explain you trying to molest me?" Roxas had finished his question was a small cracking of his voice. Quickly, the blonde clasped his hand over his mouth to hide the fact he had just squeaked.

"Nothing," Axel replied with a smirk. Time to turn back on the Axel mode, and enough with the past.

"What the hell?!? So why did you!!!" Roxas demanded, stomping his foot into the sand beneath him.

"You remind me of Seifer, that's all." Axel replied with a shrug, curiously watching Roxas.

"You and him weren't together, were you?" Roxas answered, trying to hold back a gag. The last thing Roxas wanted was Axel comparing him to his old boyfriend. Now that'd be beyond the point of creepy.

"Never mind, you wouldn't understand, punk." Axel snapped, rolling his eyes.

"Don't call me a punk!" Roxas snapped back, now walking right up to Axel. He had about enough with Axel's cocky attitude. Shoving his fist near Axel's face, he began to shake it menacingly.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Axel chuckled lightly, watching Roxas' expression, only inches from his own. Roxas had finally had enough. Enough of Axel's talking, and enough of that grin on his face. Unexpectedly, the blonde offensively reached out and dragged Axel's face closer to his, fluidly locking his lips within Axel's. The red-head was shocked, but the shock had soon faded into enjoyment as he pulled Roxas close to him, if it was even possible, trying to get more out of this than Roxas was looking for. But right now, all Roxas could do was kiss that man that made him so angry. Feel his lips against his, just take in the way he felt. And the almost electric feeling he got when he did so.

And when Roxas did need air, he stepped back, almost washed over from stun. His whole face was pale and he bore an almost dead expression as he rose his hand to his lips, gently touching a finger to them.

"You're not as inexperienced as you look," Axel complimented, proud fully rubbing his chin and then touching his own lips with his fingers. Roxas, who was still in stun, looked frantically at the man he claimed to hate so much.

"Did I just," Roxas began to stammer, not feeling his legs once more.

"See you 'round blondie," Axel spoke, ruffling Roxas' hair affectingly before walking back to the beach, wearing the biggest grin of his life. For that moment, in Axel's opinion, was truly a blessing in disguise.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!?" Roxas whimpered loudly, collapsing to his knees, trying to figure out why he had just done what he did. Was it possible that... he wanted compassion from the red-head? Was it even possible that he, Roxas, was far more interested in Axel than even describable?... As the clues showed, Roxas was beginning to feel so.

xxxxx

It honestly felt like he was tangled up in a web of confusion. Everyway he turned, another complicated situation faced him down, threatening to de-root his life, bit by bit, day by day. And even when things were going smoothly, they always turned out for the first. Like Naminé, his sister. She had been the best thing in his life, always there to put a smile on his tear-stained face. But, she was torn away from him, ripped from his fragile arms and heart, leaving him with the bitter emptiness of losing the only person he ever cared about. His only sister.. his only friend.

Glancing up at the moon, Riku paused. He laced his fingers together delicately, and placed them lazily in his lap. He was sitting there, knees high and feet in front of him as he lounged back. Balancing came easy to him in this position, as he just starred openly. Everything always seemed so peaceful at night. It was now, t he third night of being stuck on this island. Things were getting worse, and the people he was forced to live with were showing their true colors.

And now, more than ever, did Riku want to get away. Get away from the undignified and malicious people that were all around him. Closing his eyes, Riku basked in the pale moonlight. The way it lit up his pale skin was almost... entrancing. Cracking open his eyes, a gentle whisp of air escaped his lips.

"This is the moon me and Naminé used to look at..." Riku whispered, eyes keen on the fluorescent moon above him. It was true, Naminé and him used to spend countless hours at night, just watching the moon float gracefully in that endless sea of black. They talked hours and hours on end.. about life and their friends. About Demyx, about their parents, and about.. anything. And when that ended.. Riku lost the ability to talk to anyone about his past. About how he truly thought and felt.

"Did she know that I wasn't her real brother?" The question had been lingering on Riku's mind for quite some time now. Had Naminé known that Riku really wasn't her brother, but her adopted brother? Then again, knowing Naminé, she wouldn't have minded, or cared. She'd probably cock her head as her gorgeous blonde hair fell down to her shoulders, smile and tell him it didn't matter, that he was the best brother even if it wasn't true. Sighing, Riku wished that he had told his sister of that... that he wasn't really her brother.

"Why.. do I feel so weak, so tired when I usually never am" Riku murmured, unlacing his hands and starring down at his un-cupped hand. There, across it, was still a gauge from the previous days. Wounds still remained from the crash, and the internal scars went on and on. Blinking a few times, Riku glanced back up at the moon, feeling almost content with talking to himself. Because, it helped.

"Then again, why should I be worrying about myself.. I'm not even hurt, while," Riku paused and glanced over his shoulder, back to where the shelter rested. His mind wandered to the young, sickly boy inside it. Was he going to be okay? What did he have, was it a cold? The flu? Was it.. cancer? "Like I should care..." Riku grumbled under his breath. "He's just another idiotic person on this damn piece of land."

And even though Riku wanted to believe that, he couldn't.

"Riku?"

A small, almost innocent voice seeped out through the darkness and danced into Riku's ears. The older teen cocked his head slightly, to peer over his shoulder, and noticed Sora had awoken and was standing a few feet behind him, gazing vacantly. His usually tidy brown hair was in a rather messy fashion, and his eyes seemed filled with grief and pain. Pain that Riku could recognized right off the bat, of course. Riku waited for Sora to walk over and take the seat next to him, getting in the same position Riku himself was in.

"Why are you up so late?" Sora whispered. His voice barely even reached the level of a whisper. Riku glanced down at the sand beneath him, pondering the answer. Sora really didn't need to know that Riku didn't sleep much. Sora didn't need to know anything, because he probably didn't care. The thing was.. even though he didn't need to know, and he probably wouldn't care.. he did need to know and he did care.

"I don't sleep much. No big deal." Riku confirmed, avoiding all contact. What was there to say to Sora? So, how are you feeling, is that sickness over? Dead yet? No, anything like that would sound cruel and unfeeling. Then again, Riku was that type of person. But he had a small tolerance for the sick.. just like Naminé.

"You look really tired," Sora replied softly, emphasizing really. Riku lifted his gaze and met Sora's gentle one for a few moments. And for the first time in his whole life, Riku couldn't read Sora's eyes. It had always been a trait Riku excelled in, the ability to read eyes and tell emotions. But right now, Sora was unreadable. Almost like nothing was in those pools of aqua. "Riku? What's wrong? You're blanking out on me..." Sora spoke, stammering a bit.

"Huh?" Riku blinked a few times, and noticed he had suddenly turned silent. Shaking his head, he crossed his arms, still lounging. "Nothing's wrong. Nothing that would concern anyone anyhow." Riku murmured bitterly. He paused, and then continued, "You really shouldn't be out here."

"Stop treating me like I'm two." Sora began but coughed mid sentence. Riku paused and glanced over at Sora, alarm flashing in his emerald eyes now. Sora gazed at those emerald eyes, as if he hadn't meant to cough. "Sorry.."

He was.. apologizing for coughing?..

"Sorry for what?" Riku asked, arching an eyebrow at Sora's comment.

"I'm sorry I'm such a nuisance to you.." Sora whispered, looking down at his bare-feet. "It's just.. I've never been away from my family this long before, I miss them. They're always there, to tell me good night, to wake me up in the morning with smiles. It's just so... unreal to not have them here. And.. I'm sorry if I'm trying to make you take their spot while I'm here. I'm nothing but a big pest.. a big... stupid pest." Sora finished, now trying to avoid Riku's gaze.

And, by far, that was the most sincere thing Riku had ever heard.

"If anyone's a nuisance on this island, it's me." But Riku would never let on how sincere the boy sounded. It wasn't his place. He barely knew the boy, so he didn't have the right to speak. Sora slowly raised his gaze to meet Riku's once more. "I'm useless.. I haven't done anything at all since I've been here while Leon and the others are busting their asses off to keep us alive. I'm just a cold. .. shallow.. useless model who can't do anything right.." Riku glared down at his own feet, a bit angry at himself.

"That's not true." Sora whispered. Riku was about to cut in and demand to know why Sora had the right to say that when he barely knew him, but Sora had continued too quickly. "You have done something since you've been here... two things in fact. You saved my life, and you became my friend.. if you still consider me one."

"..." Riku remained looking a this feet, amiss for words.

"Can I ask you something?" Sora asked softly, tilting his brunette head. Riku rose his head and tilted it slightly in acknowledgement. Sora nodded softly and began, "I heard what Axel did to Roxas.." Sora whispered. "Is Roxas okay?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" Riku asked, a little taken back from the question. Sora shook his head as his brunette locks fell gently in front of his eyes. He casually moved them aside and put on a slight frown, trying to word what he was going to say perfectly.

"It's just, if I was in Roxas' place, I would be a nervous wreck." Sora began, now closing his eyes.

"I'd understand avoiding Axel, but why a nervous wreck?" Riku dared, now intrigued.

"Because," Sora opened his eyes. "I don't support bisexuals.." Sora murmured, making it known. Riku paused, glancing at Sora for a few moments. It didn't really phase Riku that much. He hadn't really gave much thought to the different side of life. Where people of the same gender fell in love. Riku really didn't support it, nor disgrace against it. It was just there for some people, and Riku just ignored it. "Do you?" Sora asked, snapping Riku out of his thoughts.

"I've never met one, honestly. I guess it all depends on the person. I mean, if they're in love, I suppose it's all right. Even if they're both guys." Riku was saying it with a straight face but when he looked over at the expression Sora was giving, he couldn't help but grin. "What? What's so wrong with what I just said?"

"It's just weird for someone to put it that way. How can two people of the same gender fall in love?" Sora asked, tilting his head once more in curiosity.

"You want me to explain bisexuality to you when I have no clue how people like that work?" Riku asked, raising his eyebrow even higher this way. Sora shrugged, not finding it funny any more.

"I just don't really get it. Weren't we made to fall in love with someone of the opposite gender, get married, and have kids? How can bisexuals go against that? It kind of scares me," Sora spoke, looking downward.

"Does the aspect of bisexuality scare you or the bi's themselves?" Riku asked, now wondering why he was having a conversation about bisexuals with his younger 'friend'. He didn't real know anything about them. Then again, he could ask Axel after all. He appeared to be one. But Riku and Axel weren't really on good terms at all.

"Both." Sora finally declared.

"What if Roxas turns out to be that way?" Riku asked, thinking about his early conversation with Roxas that day. Sora's eyes instantly widened with fear as he took an alarmed deep breath in response.

"He's not is he?!" Sora asked, in much alarm.

"Chill. You get too over-worked about something as stupid as bi's." Riku murmured, rolling his eyes. Sora just sighed again.

"I just don't like that stuff. Hate it, I guess." Sora spoke. He glanced up at the moon. "I'm going to go to sleep.. I need some more rest. I'll see you in the morning, okay Riku?" Sora asked, scrambling to his feet. Riku gave a nod in response and starred at the boy. A few words lingered across Riku's lips but the only words to pass were,

"Right, good night."

Sora just stood there, as a light smile passed his lips. The boy retreated to his shelter. It hadn't dawned on Riku why Sora had smiled until he left. Sora said that his family was always there to tell him 'good night' and Sora was afraid he was passing the buck to Riku, and forcing him to do that. But Riku had done it without even noticing it. And it made Riku felt important.. like his life mattered in the smallest, insignificant way.

Did his life really mean something? Did he really find a friend to take Naminé's place?


	5. melting ice

If you haven't noticed, this story is mostly focused on Riku/Sora and Axel/Roxas as the main pairing, with Zexion/Demyx and Leon/Cloud on the side. But yea, just thought I'd point that out. This chapter is quite actiony, in fact. And yes, there is some more implied AkuRoku. And Demyx being stupid as always. And some language. Either way, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Five: If You Haven't Noticed

It was the next morning, the third day of being stuck on the island, to be exact. To be honest, it was quite early, perhaps dawn. Bright, almost brilliant rays of orange light shone across the quiet island. Gentle breezes every now and then brushed across the sandy shores, softly touching the survivor's skins. Besides that, the temperature was rather fair. For once, it wasn't warm, but in fact cold. Really, unnaturally cold this morning. But then again, mornings were always cold, for Riku. Mornings never had warmth, nor happiness. Just a cold, unfeeling presence about them. That's all mornings were to him.

This morning, as he wrapped his vest around his body as he combed the beaches, a frown curled up upon his lips as he walked. Dark, vacant emerald eyes starred down at the grains of sand beneath him, as he continued a steady pace. It was a prolonged time before Riku had actually made it somewhere from his starting point. As it seemed, Riku had claimed an indent in a tree's trunk, his sleeping corridors from now on. At least it was somewhat protected from the winds, for the sleep that he did get.

Chewing on his bottom lip as he went, Riku glanced ahead to where he was stepping to. It seemed that, subconsciously, he had wound up in front of the shelters. Pausing mid stir, Riku starred at the shelters, tilting his head in almost imperative response. It seemed that for the past three days visiting Sora's shelter in the mornings, he had grown seemingly accustomed to this ritual. Blinking a few more times, the teen scuffled his feet against the sand, swallowed any pride he had left, and gently made his way into the shelter where he was sure to find Sora.

Thing was, Sora wasn't there at all.

Heart almost plummeting, curiosity, fear, and dread swirled amongst each other inside. Now confused by all the raging, different feelings, Riku glanced around desperately. Perhaps he hadn't even noticed the desperation in his eyes, for when Sora placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder causing Riku to turn around, Riku was greeted by a stunned look.

"You okay, Riku?" The small, sincere voice asked, now tilting his own head in interrogation.

Riku paused, taking a light and gentle breath as the desperation subsided and he lightly smiled.

"Of course I'm fine." The reply came as rigged and brutal. Stubbornness now flooded through Riku's eyes before he let Sora by his side so the boy could sit down in his own shelter. It was a long, outstretched moment before Riku dared to say anything else. "Where were you?" Riku inquired, his question burning with anger, and cruelty.

"Why should I tell you? You're not my mother." Snapped Sora in reply, protruding his jaw to prove his point. Riku shrunk back a bit in his standing stance before letting out a gentle sigh, and taking the seat beside Sora, now confused with a sudden anxiety.

"Sorry." Riku grumbled in response, letting out an annoyed sigh. It was another long moment before Riku turned to glimpse over at the brunette, only to be greeted by a look of distortion. "My turn to ask. Are you okay?"

"Riku!"

It was then when the tender, young brunette buried his pale face into Riku's shoulder and whimpered softly. Riku was instantly overtaken by a cascading river of stun. Gulping down the ball of shock that had just appeared in his throat, he glanced downward at the boy grasping onto his shoulder for dear life. Worry filled Riku once more as he tilted his head, again, and let the small strands of hair fall in front of his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Riku snorted, gently pushing Sora off of his arm. However, his attempt worked to no avail as Sora quickly replaced his head, now whimpering louder this time. If Riku wasn't worried before, he was positively worried now. "W-what the heck are you doing?" Riku asked, for once watching his sharp tongue, remembering the innocence of the boy who was clinging on to him.

"T-that guy..." Sora stumbled along his words as he pulled away from Riku.

"What guy?" Riku questioned, feeling a little bit more at ease knowing the younger teen had finally unclamped himself.

"A-axel..." Sora's eyes were now clouding with painful tears. Sudden anger rushed through Riku's veins as he turned to face Sora. Starring directly at the boy, Riku cleared his throat, trying to push away the hostility. "I was... going to see Roxas... and Axel was near his site.. he stopped me.. and..." Sora now had completely broken down and was placing his pale hand near his face to stop the tears from falling.

"What did Axel do to you?!" Riku demanded, now grabbing Sora by the shoulders and giving the boy a rather violent shake. Sora instantly froze in Riku's grasp, as he paused his frantic tears.

"I.. asked him if Roxas was around.. and why he was so intent on hurting the boy...and he grabbed me by the arm.. and told me that if I wanted to talk to Roxas.. I'd have to go through him first... because he didn't want me hurting his new.. boyfriend and..." Sora's voice cracked loudly. "then.. I screamed.. and he smacked me... and told me if I went near him again.. he'd kill me..."

"What ?!" Riku hollered as the young boy buried his head once more, now into Riku's chest, as his weeping commenced. Anger once more rushed through Riku's veins before he gently lifted Sora's head up so he could make eye contact. "Sora, listen to me. He won't kill you, I'll make sure of that. In fact, I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind. 'Cause that's what friends are for. So, stop crying, you'll waste your energy." Riku attempted, lightly smiling.

"T-thanks.. Riku. You're a great friend.." Sora whispered in response, as his tears lightly subsided.

"Don't mention it. Just stay here and get some ret. Last thing I need is to be worrying about someone like you. I'll be back later to check on you. Get some sleep, k?" Riku spoke softly, trying to subdue his rage. Quickly, the boy exited the shelter, now storming off to find wherever Axel was. Who gave that asshole the right to tell anyone what they can and can't do!? And who gave him the right to molest one kid, and abuse another?!

"You're going to pay you f-" Riku began, storming down the beach, with fists tightly clenched. It was then when Demyx had placed a hand upon his brother's shoulders.

Bad timing as usual. As a reflex, Riku struck out offensively with his left hand, slapping away whoever had dared to confront him. Even when he did see the perpetrator, his intense glare did not melt away, or subside at the very least.

"What the hell was that for?!" Demyx whimpered, rubbing his left cheek rapidly where Riku had just reached out. Angrily, still, Riku took a long, deep breath and stared his brother in the eye.

"That bastard, he's going to pay." Riku growled, as Demyx reached out and held his brother by the arms, in attempts to calm him down.

"Riku, what the hell are you talking about!? More so, who are you talking about?!"

"Axel!" Riku answered in a holler, trying to struggle out of his brother's grasps.

"What did he do this time to make you so pissed?" Demyx spoke, trying to speak with a gentle voice, in hopes Riku would comply. But all he received for his attempts was a fixed glare.

"He punched Sora!" All on Riku's mind at the moment was what Axel had just done, not what he had done in total.

"And you're so mad about this because?" Demyx questioned, tilting his blonde head as the hair gently flowed down the sides of his face. It was another, long moment before Riku clenched his fists even tighter, and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh and by the way, Riku," Demyx spoke out, breaking the awkward silence. Riku looked up just in time to be greeted by a suitcase being shoved in his face, "Cloud and Yuffie found this when they were down on the beach. They say it belongs to you, lucky huh?" Demyx flashed his brother a cheesy smile before Riku offensively grabbed the suitcase from his brother's grimy clutches and starred offensively.

"Bring me to Axel." Was all Riku snorted, clenching the handle of the suitcase rather tightly. Demyx starred down at it, in fears the silver haired boy would end up breaking it if he grabbed any harder.

"Whoah, whoah whoah!" Demyx exclaimed, now making drastic hand motions as the waves continued to crash in. "I'm not going to bring him to you so you can pick a fight with him. I know he may not be the best person on the island but come on Riku! Do you really want to waste your energy on street trash like him?" Demyx finished with a dramatic raising of his brows.

"Believe it or not, I do." Riku grumbled, shoving past Demyx. Stunned, Demyx grabbed his younger brother by the shoulder and wheeled him around to face him.

"Riku, you got to listen to me, fist fighting Axel isn't going to solve anything. You'll be putting yourself, Sora, and most importantly me in danger if you do that! So don't!" Demyx exclaimed once more, pointing at himself for more emphasize on what he was trying to get through.

"He can't hurt you guys if I mess him up so bad he'll never be able to move again," Riku growled, trying to squirm free of Demyx's tight grasp. And this was followed by a lowly sigh from Demyx.

"Riku, what has gotten into you? All I'm trying to do is help, all right? Come on, how's about you come with me and Zexion into the jungle to search for food. Couldn't you go for some real food after two days?!" Demyx replied, with a wide grin. Riku's stomach lurched at the mention of food, but his drive for revenge was way too high for him to even take notice.

"Why would I want to spend the day with you and your boyfriend?" Riku coughed angrily, starring down the blonde. By this examination, Riku took a stunned step backwards before his eyes almost bulged outward.

"You think he's my what?!"

"Boyfriend, it's not that hard to see when that's all you ever talk about," Riku retorted quickly.

"How is he all I ever talk about when I never talk to you?!" Demyx demanded, jabbing Riku in the chest with his index finger.

"Then you admit he's your boyfriend." Riku replied, scrunching his eyes.

"What in the name of all that musically sane gives you that idea?!" Demyx hollered, restraining himself from not breaking into song. Riku sighed restlessly before beginning to walk on the beach, as his brother followed in slow suit. "Sorry for just then... but really, why do you think everyone on this island is having a gay hook-up?" Demyx questioned further, as his shoes made a gentle clunking on the sand. Ha, at least he had shoes and Axel didn't.

"I don't." Riku retorted angrily, kicking his shoes in the sand.

"But you're acting like I'm-" Demyx began but Riku cut him short with a tacky chuckle.

"You are." Riku finished Demyx's thought with an absent-minded smirk.

"I am not gay!" Demyx pouted, stomping his foot into the sand and then draping his arm around his brother's upper torso. "Loosen up a bit, okay?" And that was followed by a sleazy grin.

"I don't need to listen to you. Just because you're my brother doesn't mean you can boss me around." Riku sneered, puckering out his bottom lip offensively. Demyx shriveled back a bit then laughed casually.

"That's where your wrong, my dearest brother. I'm the older one, the smarter one, and by far the most talented, so I obviously need to take care of my baby brother. Don't think of it as bossing around, but instead imagine it as having the chance to be the King's right hand for the day and live in royalty." Demyx explained, his eyes flashing with stars.

"Demyx? What fantasy world do you live in?" Riku snorted, unamused and rolled his dark emerald eyes at his brother's antics.

"At least I can have fun, unlike you," Demyx replied, jabbing Riku in the chest as he spoke.

"You think that I can't have fun?" Riku answered, raising an eyebrow.

"That is what I said." Demyx snickered, rubbing his own chin now.

"Demyx, we're stranded on an island, there's no reason to have fun." Riku harshly reminded him, glaring stubbornly.

"If you can't have fun while trying to get off this land, you might as well be dead." Demyx replied, stroking his hair rather.. profoundly?

"I'm tired of talking to you," Riku declared, pushing past his brother to return to camp. "I have better things to do, like bash Axel's face in."

"Fine, I'm not going to argue with you anyhow. Your face will loose out every time. But my offer still stands. We'll be at the south beach most of the day." Demyx called to Riku as he continued to storm away. And all Riku could do to that was produce an annoyed 'Humph' and leave the scene, head held high. Sometimes Demyx wished Riku could just be more like him. Just for once in his life.. have fun and laugh. Not because of sarcasm, but because he was having fun. Did Riku even know how to have fun?

xxxxx

When Riku had finally made it to the campsite where the others were supposedly working on more shelter, his heart came to a complete stop. Blood stopped rushing through his veins, and his eyes instantly secured themselves onto the cluster of people gathering around in a circle. But around what was the question? Raising a nervous eyebrow, Riku quickened his pace as he approached the group, quickly forgetting about his rage towards Axel.

"What happened?" Riku dared, placing his hand on Leon's shoulder so he could see over them. The australian brunette glanced over at Riku rather sheepishly, his eyes stained from.. tears? Riku shrunk back a bit, and then dared to look downward at the middle of the cluster. And when he did, his heart sank further than he thought was imaginable.

Tifa was... dead?

"You're kidding... right?" Riku spoke in a small whisper, starring down at the lifeless body. His eyes darted off the frozen body to Cloud and Yuffie, who were tightly wrapped in each other's arms, attempting to comfort each other. Biting on his bottom lip, Riku dared another glance over to where Axel was.

And there was Roxas, standing rather closely to him. And was he... leaning into him?!

"Leon, what happened to her?" That's right, avoid the whole subject of Axel and get back to what's important.

"I-i don't know." Leon's voice unusually cracked as he glanced over at his young apprentice. Sorrow filled Riku's veins as he glimpsed back down at the body of Tifa. She looked so innocent, so full of life. But she was gone. Far gone.

"We think she died from dehydration," Cloud murmured, finally breaking his tight embrace with Yuffie. Riku lowered his eyes to his shoes and starred speechlessly. What if he died from lack of water?! Lack of food?! What if Sora died too?

"We're all gonna die at this rate. We have no food and water!" Axel snapped from by Roxas, giving death glares to the others.

And that was when Riku remembered what he came here for.

"And who are you to talk?!" Riku snapped back, just as angrily, pushing away from Leon and closer tothe red-head. Axel glanced at Riku, and once he did, a sly smirk fell upon him.

"So it's true then." Axel observed, now stroking his own chin.

"You stand around complaining about everything and yet you do nothing but molest people like him-" Riku pointed at Roxas, "and go around hurting people like Sora!" Riku hollered, now gathering the attention of the others. "And I'm sick of your attitude!" Riku finished, as he sent a powerful clenched first to Axel's jaw.

In that instance, Roxas' eyes widened to ten times their size as he shrunk backwards, away from Axel. Leon and the others, who were now completely stunned, remained secured to the sand, not daring to interfere. And the only person who would dare to break Riku away, Demyx, wasn't here at the moment.

"Why you little-" Axel began, rubbing his jaw where blood has began to form.

"You ought to go to hell for that."

"Shut up!" Riku hissed, throwing another first, catching Axel off guard.

Bad move.

"Why I ought to!" Axel growled clenching his own fists and pushing Riku down into the sand with one hand. The silver haired boy fell back first into the sand and starred up at the now infuriated man who was hovering over him.

"Come near me I kill you!" Riku warned, scrambling to his feet, but was halted when Axel had grabbed him by his collar, stopping any further movement.

"Don't mess with people twice your side, punk." Axel said. "All you'll get is your ass kicked over and over. So don't think about doing that again. I'll forget it this time. At least I know for certain now." Axel let go of Riku, and stormed off, with a worrying Roxas following.

Riku sat there, completely in stun with what had happened. It had only been a two minute fight, and Axel had won. That cheap bastard had won, and got away with hurting Sora, and yet Roxas still followed him. As Riku sat there, a thought crossed his mind. Was Roxas really in love with... that maniac? Or was he under some sort of threat to follow him and follow his every command.

"Riku, are you okay?" It was Cloud who had stepped up to his side, offering a helping hand upward. Riku took the hand gratefully and hoisted himself up.

"I'm fine," Riku replied in a grumble, darting a spare glance at Cloud.

"Besides Axel being a total ass, why'd you strike out like that?" Cloud inquired, crossing his arms as Yuffie and Leon conversed sadly about Tifa's lifeless. Possibly on arrangement for funerals or burials.

"He got on my last nerve. That's it." Riku retorted, avoiding Cloud's stern glance.

"Come on, there's got to b e a reason." Cloud insisted.

"Everything he does makes me ticked. It's like he was put on this planet to screw with me," Riku declared, glaring at where Axel had disappeared.

"Just ignore him, and you'll do fine." Cloud offered. "Well, in that aspect at least." He added in as his stomach grumbled in intense hunger.

"How can I ignore when he's out there molesting Roxas and assaulting Sora?!" Riku snapped, looking upward at Cloud.

"If he's really doing that, then I'll make sure it stops," Cloud gave a sly smirk. "And you keep an eye on Sora if that's the case. Make sure he stays safe, you are his friend, after all."

"Yeah, his friend..." That was right, he and Sora were friends.

"So don't worry about anything for now. Leon, Yuffie, and I will take care of Tifa for now. Go find some food or water to boil, or go back to see Sora." Cloud offered once more, trying to brighten Riku's spirits. But it was so hard to get through to him.

Riku lightly nodded and walked back to where Sora's shelter was. A few things ran through his mind as he walked. Mostly about what Demyx had said. About him not being able to have fun. Was that true? Did he rally not know how to enjoy himself? Riku kicked the sand beneath him as he sighed and glared at the sun.

Was he really just a stuck-up model living the pricey life? Chewing his bottom lip, Riku continued his angered walk. It seemed like everything in life was after him. Just trying to make him infuriated. But for Demyx to claim he didn't know how to have fun! It was preposterous!

And that was also when Riku remembered the waterfall he had found the first day of his island adventures. Waterfalls were exciting, fun right? What if he took Sora there? That would be considered having fun! And besides, it would give the poor boy a chance to get away from that stuffy tent! It was worth a shot, at least.

xxxxx

"Hey!"

A light smirk crossed Riku's curved lips as he managed to struggle into Sora's shelter. He had tilted his head to the right to duck under the flap. Once under, he straightened his head and then sat down to where Sora's back was turned to him. Perhaps he was asleep? Curiously, Riku poked him lightly in the back, wavering on what he should do. Should he let the boy sleep? Or should he pursue his endeavors and bring the boy to the waterfall.

"Riku?"

Riku had lost faith Sora was awake until the brunette rolled over to meet Riku's green gaze with a soft blue one. Arching his eyebrows slightly, Riku nodded briskly, as if to give acknowledgment that it truly was him. Sora wrinkled his nose a bit before crossing his arms as he laid there peacefully.

"I wasn't asleep you know." Sora replied stubbornly, raising his nose in hopes Riku wouldn't protest on that fact. Once said, Riku smirked casually before leaning back a bit, resting his arms in a cross.

"What ever you say, kid." Riku murmured, not really believing what Sora was saying. It was another, long moment before Sora scuffled to his bottom, so he was sitting beside Riku, gently breathing. Inhale, exhale, followed by a slow and steady sigh.

"You're back so soon, and in one piece..." Sora's voice trailed off as he gazed over his friend curiously. "Axel didn't hurt you.. did he?!" Sora's voice became filled with frantic emotions and desperation. Riku complied restlessly by glancing over at the anxious brunette.

"Chill, I'm fine," Riku raised his hand slightly to halt Sora's frenzy. "I just gave a large piece of my mind. Besides, he had it coming." Riku smirked and then paused, just watching Sora take a large sigh of relief. "You feeling any better? 'Cause only wimps would stay this weak for this long."

"I'm better!" Sora commented, clenching his fists in a triumphant protest. And this was followed by a rolling of Riku's eyes.

"Are you really?" His voice quieted before he spoke once more. "You must be starving.. there's barely any food at the camp.. want to come with me to look for some?" Riku asked, blinking a few times.

"Food," Sora gave the expression of total bliss before giving an over eager nod. "Of course I'll come! I want to help as much as possible!" His voice almost cracked with excitement.

"You overact over everything, don't you?" Riku observed restlessly, changing his position so one of his legs was not arched up but laying flat.

"Yeah, I know." Sora replied easily, to Riku's amazement. Another moment passed before Riku turned to face the brunette once more.

"Then let's get going." Riku suggested, smirking once more. Sora, who nodded once more, was the first to scramble out of the shelter, and let his bare toes run across the sandy shores before them, mixed with some greenery. Riku slowly followed out behind him, not really as joyous as the boy in front of him. He was all too used to this scenery, while Sora had only a day to see what the island offered. "You can stare at the ocean later, let's get going Gilligan." Another smirk as Riku turned from Sora and headed off into the woods.

It had been ten minutes of slow walking before they came up upon the waterfall Riku had remembered from his previous adventures. A grin crept upon his lips before he glimpsed over his shoulder to see Sora close behind, holding a stick loosely in his right hand and letting it etch itself in the dirt beneath him. Riku arched an eyebrow as he stepped before onto the wet rock that surrounded the base of the pooling waterfall.

"Well, this is it." Riku declared, raising his arms as if to show the majesty of the waterfall.

"You didn't say we were coming to a waterfall!" A squeak of enjoyment spread across Sora as he charged forward onto the wet stone alongside his friend. He bent over slightly to gaze down at the pool of water at the base of the cascading waterfall.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" Riku questioned, crossing his arms and watching the smile of warmth spreading across the brunette.

"Yeah! This place rocks!" Sora cheered before scrambling onto the next rock, making his way towards the incline that lead to the peak of the waterfall. It was only five stones away before the grassy hill that slanted upwards, leading to the top of the waterfall, to be exact. "I've never seen a waterfall in real life before!" Sora called to Riku, making his way across the five stones and now onto the grassy embankment.

"Glad to see you're enjoying it," Riku replied uneasily and then glanced over to see Sora scrambling up the hill. It was only a matter of moments before he was standing proudfully on the bank of where the waterfall ended, and rolled downward into the pool. "What are you doing?"

"Watch out, Riku!" Sora called. Riku's eyes filled with sudden intensity as Sora grabbed his nose with his left hand as he plummeted off the edge of it, falling downward until he landed into the cold pool of water with a large splash.

"Smooth, really." Riku commented, rolling his eyes as he stood on the first rock by the pool, sighing. It was a minute before Riku gazed back at the pool, noticing Sora was nowhere. "Sora?" Riku stammered, glancing around. "Hey Sora! This isn't funny, where the hell are you?"

It was only when Sora surfaced from the pool of water and began to wave his arms around frantically that Riku had noticed him. It was also then when Sora had fallen under the raging pool, so his head was completely invisible.

"Sora?!" Riku was washed over from stun as he ran to the edge of the rock, bending over to call out the boy's name. "Can you hear me?"

Sora once more resurfaced, spewing water out of his tired, young lungs. "Riku.. I can't swim!" Sora squeaked, in almost an alarming holler.

"You.. can't swim?! And you are telling me this now?!" Riku cursed, glaring at the boy. He his his worry so well behind anger.

"H-el" Sora was cut short when a wave covered his head, making him sink down once more. Riku's eyes flashed with alarm once more before he dived, head first, into the cold water to fetch to the boy. In fact, the water was about ten feet deep, so Riku couldn't blame Sora for going under so many times.

But when the silver haired boy did plunge inward, his whole body was immobilized by a combined feeling of both cold and numb. Opening his eyes, he soon came to the realizement he was under water. Gently moving his arms about under the water, he glimpsed to his left to notice Sora, unconscious, floating helplessly under the surface.

The next thing that happened was more so a chain reaction that had occurred in less than ten seconds. In that short period, Riku had lunged forward, grabbing onto the boy's hand, pulling him upwards. It was also then when another wave had hit their now surfacing heads, making Riku be pushed against the wall of stones surrounding the pool. Wincing in pain, he clutched to the boy's wet sleeve, before taking his spare hand and hoisting himself, and Sora up onto the slippery yet safe rocks.

"Ngh..." Riku coughed frantically, rolling onto his back, laying on the rock. Well, that wasn't fun at all. Maybe Demyx was right. Sighing miserably, Riku glanced over to Sora who he had saved, just laying beside him, still knocked out. "Sora?" Riku questioned, seeing if the brunette was coming around.

"S-sora?" Riku stammered, now scrambling to his knees and gently kneeling beside the boy. "H-hey, wake up loser." Riku continued, giving the boy a gentle shake. No response. Scrunching his nose like he had seen Sora do earlier, Riku gave the boy another, more violent shake. "You're a sucky actor, you know that? Open your eyes," Riku attempted, but his fake smirk turned into a drastic frown. "C-c-'mon, open your eyes," Riku's' voice had now resorted to cracking. "Open your eyes!" Riku hollered, giving Sora's shoulders an extremely hazardous shake.

"R-r," Sora whispered before gently jerking forward, spewing out the water from his lungs. Breathing heavily now, Sora laid back down against the rocks, starring up at the sky, and Riku.

"What.. just happened?" The small boy asked, in such a quiet voice that it strained Riku to hear.

"You went under water..." Riku murmured, now feeling a bit ashamed for taking so long to save him.

"You saved me.. again?" Sora whispered, a light smile spreading across his lips.

"I guess you could say that." Riku responded, giving a gentle shrug of his shoulders. Sora blinked a few times, coughed, then arose to his bottom, so he was sitting alongside Riku.

"I hate that feeling," Sora whispered, starring at the waterfall, now shaking a bit.

"The feeling of going underwater?" Riku dared, glancing over at Sora, still with shame.

"Yeah, that." Sora whimpered slightly, shaking even more. "I'm so cold." Sora whispered, resting his head against his own arm. Just seeing the weak boy in this state made Riku's stomach jerk a thousand times.

"I'm such an ass for bringing you out here when you're sick..." Riku murmured, trying to hold back the tears of frustration.

"No you're not Riku," Sora's small voice trailed off as the brunette buried his soaking head against Riku's, and closed his deep blue eyes. Riku instantly froze from the current new placement, but glanced down at his friend wearily, trying to read Sora for any mixed emotions or signs of sickness. "Even though I was scared to death, I love it out here. Thank you.." He whispered, fixing his head so it was even more buried against Riku's wet t-shirt that clung to his chest.

"Um, Sora?" Riku spoke restlessly, feeling obviously uneasy with this situation. However, Sora glanced up from Riku's chest and flashed him a weak smile. And form that smile, Riku replied with his own grin. Just seeing Sora smile was worth it's weight in gold, especially seeing that Axel had gotten him so worked up earlier that day. "Never mind," Riku finished, resisting the urge to further comfort the boy by wrapping his arm around him.

"Thank you again.. for saving me a second time." Sora whispered, eyes closed as he nuzzled against Riku. Riku paused and then looked back down at Sora's head against him.

"Hey, that's what friend's are for, right?" Riku answered lightly, resisting the urge to smile. He liked the feeling, the feeling of actually having a friend to talk to you, to sit with, and just to relax with. Like this.. this was something unusual to him. It felt so right.. just to have a real friend like Naminé. "Sora?"

When Riku had finished his thoughts, he had noticed Sora hadn't replied. Speaking Sora's name softly, Riku finally concluded the boy had drifted back to sleep against him. Still, a light smirk fluttered across Riku's cheekbone before the older boy rolled his eyes and starred at the waterfall before them.

"You're turning me soft, you know that?" Riku whispered before turning his head to the heavens. "Why me?"

xxx

"I can't believe.. she's gone."

His brain felt like it was being plundered by an endless ascension of rain. Every where he turned, someone, or something was reminding him of her death. Every moment he breathed in, he'd think of her, and her lifeless body just laying there. So unfortunate.

"Leon, you've got to pull it together." Cloud called to Leon, gently placing his hand on Leon's shaky shoulders. The Australian cast an unstable glance at the blonde before closing his eyes tightly, and then letting out a long-awaited sigh.

"You don't understand, Cloud. She was helping me set up plans on the shelter, on the food, on the sleeping arrangements, everything. Now she's gone." Leon whispered, barely opening his mouth to respond.

"Was that really all she was doing?" Cloud questioned, withdrawing his hand and glimpsing at Leon curiously.

"..." Another sigh escaped Leon's parted lips as he shot his gaze downward.

"Come on, Leon. The least you can do is smile and remember the few good days you had with her." Cloud suggested, now moving so he was standing in front of him. Leon glanced up at Cloud, short for words.

"Do you really think she'll forgive me for not being able to keep her from dying?" Leon asked after a few minutes, turning his head so he wasn't facing Cloud.

"You're a stranger to her, Leon. Of course she'll forgive you. It wasn't your fault anyway. Besides, Yuffie is with Roxas and Axel down by the north beach digging in the sand." Cloud explained, running his hand through his own locks of blonde hair restlessly.

"We're burying her on the beach then?" Leon asked, now meeting Cloud's anxious gaze.

"I'd be the best thing to do." Cloud responded lightly, trying to smile to cheer up the obviously depressed rock star.

"How can you be so strong? How can you not feel so.. corrupted knowing you might be next?" Leon attempted, looking like pain was washing over his entire being. Cloud took an alarmed step backwards, then shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm used to feeling like death is near." Cloud murmured, thoughts drifting off to his past.

"Sometimes I don't get people like you." Leon grumbled, starring at Cloud.

"Thing is, what is there to get." Cloud responded, with a light smirk. Confusion filled Leon's eyes instantly but was halted when Yuffie had began to charge up towards them from the beach.

"Leon, Cloud!"

"Hey, Yuffie." Cloud called towards the approaching Yuffie, gently raising his hand in greeting, or acknowledgment.

"We've got Tifa already.." Yuffie panted, now standing next to the two. Her eyes glimmered with depression for losing her best friend already. Her gaze flickered from Cloud then rested on Leon. She, more than anyone, knew of the building relationship the rock star and her best friend had. And now for Tifa to be dead.. it seemed to surreal.

"That's good." Cloud quickly responded, trying to keep the conversation away from Leon.

"Leon, you look really pale." Yuffie noticed, dragging the brunette back into the conversation.

"I'll be fine. Let's go and get ready for her proper burial." Leon grumbled, pushing past Cloud and Yuffie, and beginning to walk down towards the southern beach. Yuffie exchanged glances with Cloud, unsure if she had done something wrong.

"Right, good idea." Yuffie whispered, knowing Leon wasn't listening at all.

xxxx

"Axel... is there really a heaven?"

He was sitting against the base of that same palm tree from the day before. His untidy locks of blonde hair gently fell in his eyes as he sat there, almost at peace with himself. Dark, blue eyes turned slightly to meet cat-like ones that were resting beside him. Roxas chewed his bottom lip as he watched Axel beside him, looking at some old wallet. His eyes seemed almost engulfed with the old piece of leather. However, Axel raised his glance up from it to meet Roxas'.

"Heaven?" Axel paused, setting the wallet down by his side. "Come on, kid. Do you really believe in stuff like that?" Axel questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"...if there's no heaven.. that means there's no god." Roxas tried to explain to himself, glancing down at the sand wearily.

"If there was a god, we wouldn't be here, and Larxene would still be alive." Axel snarled, kicking the sand with his bare feet. He would have been able to kick more sand if he hadn't oh so conveniently thrown his shoes at Demyx days before.

"What if this isn't god's doing.. but destines? I mean, if there wasn't a god, we'd be dead," Roxas tried to inform Axel, turning his head slightly to he could meet Axel's gaze.

"Come on, blonde. If you believe in that kind of fairy tale nonsense, you'll never survive." Axel smirked lightly, ruffling Roxas hair recklessly. "Then again, if you're going to live in never land, I guess I'll have to protect you. Make sure you don't get hurt." And that was followed by Axel draping his arm around Roxas' neck and resting it on his far shoulder.

"Axel?" Roxas asked wearily, looking over at the red-head.

"Hmm?" Axel asked casually.

"There has to be destiny, if there wasn't, I would have never met you." Roxas whispered softly, trying his best not to stammer.

"Come on blonde.." Axel began and then his gaze softened. "You really believe in that stuff, don't you?"

"Believing is the only thing I've got left." Roxas replied softly, closing his dark eyes. "Hey, Axel?" Roxas suddenly asked, opening his eyes once more.

"Yes?" Axel questioned, adding much emphasize on his reply.

"Is this right?" His voice was so small compared to the red-heads.

"This?" Axel asked curiously, tilting his head slightly. Roxas' face turned a violent red head as he chewed his bottom lip once more. It almost was like he was trying to word his response in his mind. After a long moment, Axel gently released his draped arm off Roxas. "Having seconds thoughts about me, eh blonde? Think you're going to get in too deep?"

"I-" Roxas began, but lowered his gaze, too ashamed to meet Axel's.

"Roxas," Axel spoke as Roxas raised his head lightly. "If you really believe in this god of yours, in this so called destiny, try to find the answer to your question within that." Axel suggested, a smile crossing his lips. Another long pause. "I won't force you do to make any decisions, blonde." Axel arose to his feet. "Besides, don't want to scare you off." Axel paused again. "Look, it's the girl scout parade." Axel smirked, placing his left hand on his hip as he pointed with his right.

Roxas scrambled to his feet as he heard Axel refer to Leon and Cloud, and Yuffie who was following in a slow stride behind. His dark gaze melted when he saw how depressed Leon was. Slowly, he turned his own gaze to the whole where Tifa's wrapped body was lieing next to. Blankets covered her.

"Are Zexion and Demyx near?" Cloud questioned, glancing at Roxas and Axel restlessly as they finally made there way to the burial site.

"Haven't seen them all day." Axel responded quickly, arching his eyebrow.

"And Riku and Sora?" Cloud asked once more. A sly smirk fell upon Axel's face as he crossed his arms.

"Riku? Haven't seen him since earlier. The punk's probably afraid to come near me after what he did." That sly smirk was followed by a malicious grin. Roxas shifted uneasily under his weight, worrying what Axel was thinking.

"Ahem, any ways," Cloud averted his gaze from Axel to Tifa's wrapped body.

"Yuffie?..." Cloud addressed the girl, referring to the honors of hoisting the body into the whole. A loud gulp was released from Yuffie as she gave a nervous nod and assisted Cloud in placing the body in it's resting place. Placed in front of the grave was indeed a cross. Possibly from Leon earlier.

"Tifa.." A small sigh escaped Leon's lips, as if he was holding back tears.

"Ahem," Yuffie walked to the front of the grave, gently clasping her hands as if to pray. "Although you four may have not known Tifa for that long, I'm sure she made a major impact upon your very lives. Tifa was a great friend to me, the best in fact. Ever since I was young, she always helped me and put a smile on my face. She deserved better than this, she deserved to be in Rome right now, pursuing her education, not dead. And just knowing that I'll never be able to talk to her again.. hurts the most.." A tear fell from Yuffie's eyes as he tried to be strong. "I'll never forget you Tifa.. so please.. rest in peace." Yuffie finished quickly before scampering over to Cloud, who's arm she was now clinging to. Cloud's eyes snapped open from stun, but restlessly allowed the action.

"...Rest in peace Tifa, may god take you into heaven." Roxas whispered to himself, starring at the grave. However, unknowingly to Roxas, Axel had heard. He starred at the blonde for a few moments, before starring at the grave.

God, huh? Axel thought to himself. If there really is a god, then hear me out. Protect that girl, she didn't deserve to die. And also.. make sure Roxas doesn't die. Axel paused and looked towards the sun. And for that fact.. me either.

"What I really want to know is what killed her." Cloud murmured aloud, glancing awkwardly at Yuffie who was clinging onto his arm for dear life. He wasn't even sure if she was still crying or not. Leon glanced over slowly at Cloud, obviously shaken from the whole ordeal.

"She.. didn't look sick, or act sick. Someone must have..." Leon choked on the words before he glimpsed down at the grave, with much depression. "If I find out who killed her, I'll make them pay. Make them-" Leon suddenly growled, growing infuriated. Cloud gently grabbed Leon's sleeve with his free hand to hush the rock star.

"Don't worry, Leon. I'm sure no one would have wanted to kill Tifa." Cloud reassured Leon, trying to put on a fake smile.

"Then what killed her? What could be so cruel to kill someone like her?" Leon asked, trying to hold back the tears that were clouding his vision. But he'd never let them fall, he was too strong for that, after all, he was a celebrity.

"I don't know, I honestly don't know.." Cloud murmured, having his own thoughts on what may have killed Tifa. Thoughts of.. that man that haunted him so.

"Hey, hey, hey!"

The group's heads turned slightly to the approaching Demyx and Zexion. The blonde was carrying a bucket of some sorts, whilst Zexion was calling what looked like a pan. Cloud gently jerked Yuffie off his shoulder as he also lifted to her head to watch the approaching duo. Axel arched his eyebrow, for the third time, and placed a puzzled hand upon his hips. Roxas raised his head eagerly, relieved to see the two back.

"What's with the long faces? Looks like you've just been to a funeral!" Demyx laughed as he made his way up to the two. A long pause was followed by Demyx's remark. Sweat instantly fell from his face as he glimpsed at the grave. "Oh shit.. never mind." He grumbled.

"Ignoring my friend's naive comment, we found food." Zexion stated, walking up beside Demyx, glancing at the others. "And water." He added in slowly, unsure if the others were actually listening.

"Well, there's the first good news all day." Cloud answered, a light smile spreading his lips. He turned to Yuffie wearily as he placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "You need to eat some, all right? Last thing we need is you starving." Yuffie gave a stiff nod and watched as Demyx took the pan from Zexion's grasp and brought both over to a dithering fire a few bounds away.

"Fish and scallops! What's better than that!?" Demyx asked cheerfully, sitting beside the fire and removing the dead fish from the bucket and jabbing a stick through it. Leon starred uneasily at the rule task but walked over alongside Cloud and Yuffie to observe.

"What kind of fish?" Leon asked, trying to get his mind off of Tifa.

"Haven't the faintest idea!" Demyx replied, grinning up at Leon. Leon paused, rolled his eyes, and then took a seat against Roxas' palm tree from earlier, sighing miserably. Cloud took the hint and walked over to Leon to further converse. Yuffie gently swayed on her feet, starring at Demyx.

"Thank heavens you found some food.." She smiled lightly.

"Hey, just call me hero!" Demyx replied cheerfully once more before Zexion slapped him across the back of the head because of his ignorance. "Ow!" Demyx snorted angrily.

"The food will be done soon. Can you do me a favor, Yuffie?" Zexion asked slowly and clearly to Yuffie, gazing up from his task of boiling the water. Yuffie tilted her head and then nodded in acknowledgment. A sure escaped her lips. "Go find Riku and Sora and tell them to come down for something to eat. If Sora's still sick, tell Riku to come and get his food for him. They should be at the shelter." Zexion explained, as Demyx continued to skewer fish and place them over the fire on what looked like a cheesily made stick barbecue.

"Sure, I can do that. I'll be back soon." Yuffie nodded slowly, and then walked off towards the shelter, in slow strides. In fact, the shelter wasn't that far at all, seeing she made it there in less than five minutes. Slowly, he walked towards the one Sora occupied, and stood by it.

"Riku? Sora?"

Her black haired head peaked gently through the curtains of the shelter. Dark, sea green eyes met her lighter ones. Riku restlessly glanced sternly at Yuffie before averting his gaze to the slumbering Sora at the other side of the tent. Her eyes followed the imaginary path Riku's were projecting until she noticed the sleeping boy. Lightly, she tilted her head and glimpsed back at Riku, clasping her hands together.

"Zexion and your brother found food. Cloud told me to come and get you and Sora." Yuffie whispered softly, before casting her eyes back at Sora again. "Or in this case, he told me to tell you to get your food and Sora's and bring it back here." She finished, stumbling a bit.

"That hair brain found food?" Riku questioned, arching an eyebrow as he continued to lean backwards.

"Come on.. even I know you're not on the friendliest terms with your brother, but this isn't a social gathering. It's food. Come on Riku," She lightly egged on, trying to smile as she continued to look through the flap of the shelter.

"Fine, I'll come," Riku murmured as he scooted closer to the entrance. "I'd wake Sora, but he's already been through enough today." And with that, Riku exited the shelter with ease. Yuffie didn't even bother asking, she knew it'd be a lost cause.

As they walked, a lot of thoughts ran through Riku's minds. Some more daring than others.

The first was of Cloud the day before. Yesterday he had seemed so deranged, so drastic to tell everyone of a threat of some man on this deserted piece of land. But today? Today he seemed like the same Cloud he met on the plane, the same mysterious Cloud. Did he even recall his yesterday ramblings? Was he bipolar? Did he have a split personality?

The second thought was of Tifa. How the hell did she die? Hadn't it been yesterday where she was attempting to keep the newly forming bonds alive alongside Yuffie? What, or who for that fact, wanted to get rid of her so badly that they killed her? And with.. no sign of scars, or blood, or struggle. Just a lifeless, dead body, as if she was asleep. What could possibly do that?

The next thought was of Demyx. That was a new one. Demyx, crossing Riku's thoughts? Riku lightly smirked and crossed his arms as they neared the shelter. Right, Demyx. Maybe he had been too rash on him earlier, even if he deserved it. But still, Demyx was here, gathering food with Zexion to save everyone. Maybe he wasn't all that bad, even if he wasn't related by blood.

The final thought was of Naming. He had been thinking about her a lot lately. Her sickness.. cancer, did that kill Tifa? No, that couldn't be it, you lose hair when you have cancer, and become deathly ill. You just don't die, and have the appearance of a slumbering person. Cancer, Riku never wanted to think, or hear that word again. It killed his sister, his best friend.

"Ri-ku!"

Riku was greeted by Demyx singing his brother's name, and draping a loving arm around his neck. Flinching, Riku glared to his side at his brother clinging on to him for dear life. It looked he was wearing that 'You know you love me' look. As if.

"Can I help you?" Riku questioned, trying to shrug Demyx off.

As if it were that simple. Demyx simply tightened his arm around Riku's neck and then ruffled his hair. That was going too far, even for Demyx. Flinching again, Riku gave a violent shake and began to pry his brother off of him. After five tries with no avail, Riku gave off and let out an annoyed sigh.

"There's fish! Don't ask me what kind, because I have no idea!" Demyx smirked, leaning his head against his brother's cheek.

"T-that's great Demyx, but can you please get off of me?!" Riku stammered, now prying his brother's face off of his own. This time, his attempt work.

Demyx blinked a few times, before placing his hand on his hips and then pointing with his free hand to a pair of skewered fish. Around the fire was the others, busily eating their fish, savoring the taste of food. Uneasily, Riku walked towards them, as his feet made soft imprints on the sandy embankment.

"Zexy, pass Riku his and Sora's fishies!" Demyx chirped, now springing up from behind Riku.

Shuttering at the choice of nicknames Demyx had just used, Riku glanced over at the man sitting by the fire, starring at his fish diligently. It almost looked like he was expecting it to talk to him after any moment. Arching an eyebrow, Riku ignored this odd gesture and continued to watch as Zexion reached out, and picked up the sticks from their resting place above the crackling fire. Slowly, he passed them to the side of the fire to Riku. Gratefully, Riku clutched the dubs of the sticks, and turned to see his brother doing an interpretive dance move.

"What.. the hell, may I ask, are you doing?" Riku snapped, tilting his head. Maybe he didn't want to know this time. "Wait, let me guess, you're performing for the dinner and a show?"

Demyx paused his dance move and glimpsed back over at Riku before smirking, "Good guess, but no." relief washed over Riku, but quickly returned when Demyx opened his mouth once more. "You see, my lovely brother who I still love even though he hates me, I am performing the Indian rain dance."

"Rain?! We've already had enough damn rain!" Riku snorted, ignoring the part about the Indians, and the dancing.

"Correction! If we get rain, the seeds I planted will sprout!" His voice was way too cheerful. Even for Demyx. In fact, Riku's early accusation was coming true. Demyx was acting gay. And still, the others completely ignored the Karada's.

"You've become a gardener?" Riku asked, afraid to here the answer.

"Of course!" Demyx clasped his hands together before draping his arm, once more, around Riku's neck. "You know how much I idolize the gardener on Desperate Housewives. I want to be just like him!"

"I'm not even going to comment on that." Riku snorted, now finding Demyx completely random and uninformative to talk to. Besides, Sora's and his fish were getting cold. Demyx was wasting his precious time.

"Would you like to join me in my rain dance?" Demyx offered, letting go of Riku's neck and then extending a hand. Hoping Riku would take it would have proved that Demyx was being desperate.

"I'd rather jump off the nearest cliff then dance with the likes of you," Riku grumbled, holding the sticks with a tightening grasp.

"That can be arranged, my dear." And that was followed by a sly smirk.

"Right, I'll make a mental note of that." Riku rolled his eyes and then glanced over at Zexion. "Thanks again.. for the fish." He gently raised the sticks in acknowledgment and then began to walk back to the shelter.

"But-! I caught some of those fishies too!" Demyx called as Riku walked away. And all Riku could do was sigh. Sigh and sigh some more. Demyx, he was making a complete fool of himself in front of all those people. Especially Axel. Demyx being a gay moron would defiantly give Axel more of a reason to punch his face in. But for now all Riku could do was sigh. Hopefully this nightmare would be over soon. Soon..

xxxx

"This is really good!"

Riku watched coldly from a few yards away on the beach near Sora, as Sora rapidly ate the cooked meat of the fish eagerly. His blue eyes lit up with excitement with each bite he took. Blinking a few times, Riku continued to observe. It had been a long time since he had last eaten, and yet he wasn't hungry at all. Why was that? Glimpsing down at his own fish, he sighed recklessly and took a bite. Black.. whatever this fish was, it wasn't that appealing. But still, Riku swallowed the bite and then glanced over at Sora who had already finished his.

"Hey," Riku called softly. Sora turned his head and glanced over at Riku. "You want the rest?" Riku questioned casually, lifting the stick up. Sora eagerly nodded before scampering over so he was sitting beside Riku. He snatched it quickly from Riku's loosening grasp and began to devour the tasty morsel.

"This stuff is really good." Sora smiled, in between bites.

"Glad you like it so much," Riku replied hesitantly. It took a few moments before Riku spared another glance at the younger boy. "I'm really sorry about earlier. It was such a gay ass move to bring you there." Riku grumbled.

"Riku!" Sora argued, now situating his head so his gaze met Riku's. "Like I said earlier, stop blaming yourself. That place was awesome! I loved it. It's not your fault I can't swim." And that was followed by a an eager smile before the brunette went back to Riku's fish.

"That's not the point.." Riku murmured, looking down at his shoes gently kicking up the sand.

"Hm?" Sora paused from his indulging and gently tilted his head.

"It's not the fact I brought you there, but more so the reason I brought you there," Riku scoffed, clasping his hands together and placed them on his stomach.

"Why did you bring me there anyhow?" Sora inquired, finishing the fish and then sitting inquisitively next to Riku, as if he was some child waiting to be read a story. Riku wearily glanced at the boy and took a elongated sigh.

"It's just my brother, Demyx," Riku added in, unsure if Sora remembered who Riku's brother was, "claimed I didn't know how to have fun, and that I was a shallow, unfeeling person who wouldn't let anyone get close," Riku paused, now believing Demyx's words, "so me, being the dumb ass person I am, brought you there to prove a point. Not just to make you smile."

"Riku." Riku raised his lowered head and glanced at Sora's flickering eyes. "You care too much what other people think about you." Sora informed him.

"Really?" Riku questioned, not really in a 'oh really?' questioning voice, but a pale, tired, unsure kind of voice. Did he really care what others thought about him?

"And besides, he can't expect you to get close to anyone. You're a model, after all." It was now Sora's turn to look down at his wiggling toes beneath his shoes. "A model who doesn't deserve to be baby sitting someone like me."

"I'm not baby sitting you. I'd rather jump off the cliff Demyx arranged for me, then baby sit someone." Riku added in quickly, referring back to his previous conversation with his brother. How he hated Demyx and his hyper-active moods.

"Riku.." Sora sighed. "What's it like to have parents?"

Riku was taken off-guard by the question. What did it like to have.. parents? Tilting his head slightly, Riku let the question linger on his lips. What did it really mean to have parents. He, himself, had been adopted and told he was of bloodline. But his adoptive parents, they weren't really the ideal parents. But they cared.. but wait. Sora didn't know what it felt like to have parents?

"You're an orphan?" Riku asked, a little unsure.

"Yeah..." Sora seemed a little shaken at the question.

"Well..." Riku sighed and then glanced at the sun in the sky. "Well, believe it or not, kid, you're the first person I've told this." Sora straightened up when Riku had mentioned the first person part. "I don't have parents either. I was adopted when I was younger.. I have no clue who my parents are.. and I doubt I want to know. But even so, my adoptive parents aren't what you call 'ideal', they barely have time for me and my brother." Riku sighed and rested his chin against his arm. "Life just sucks. That's all if fucking does.. it sucks.." He closed his eyes, in complete defeat.

Sora shrunk back a bit, from Riku's quiet outburst. Sora bit his bottom lip and sighed, following Riku's idea. "Don't feel bad, you're not the only one to feel like that." He sighed, again. "The only person who was even remotely close to family is back home, thinking I'm in Rome." Tears formed in Sora's eyes. "What's she going to say when she learns the plane never made it?"

"They'll come looking for u-" Riku began but Sora had begun to whimper.

"They'll never find us. Don't you watch television? They never find the people, they all just die. One by one. Riku," Sora now lightly grabbed onto the older boy's sleeve. "I-i don't want to die." He almost squeaked, trying to hold back tears.

"What makes you think you're going to die?" Riku questioned, with as strong as a voice as ever.

"I-it's nothing." Sora glanced downward at his feet.

"What ever you say." Riku murmured, wondering what Sora was hiding. But it wasn't his place to ask. "Hey, Sora."

"Yeah?" Sora barely replied, whipping the threatening tears from his eyes.

"If it counts for anything, I know how it feels to not want to die, and see someone close to you be ripped from your arms... without a good-bye." A bitter, metallic taste filled Riku's mouth as he reminisced on Naminé. He'd never forget about her, never.

"Don't die, Riku." Was all Sora said in response, before he gently buried his head against Riku's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I'm.. tired..." Was all Sora said before he sneezed and easily slid into slumber. Riku raised an alarmed eyebrow and then sighed again.

How many times would the boy fall asleep on him?

Riku himself had almost fallen in a sun setting slumber when a rustle from the bushes disturbed him. Glancing over his shoulder, he glared defiantly. This was setting up for one of those cheesy, cliché moments in those horror movies. Shrugging off the feeling that something was watching him, he turned back to the cascading waves. It had only been a minute before the rustle came again, but louder. Scrunching his nose, Riku glanced back over his shoulder. Going against his gut, he gently pushed Sora's head off of him, so the boy was sprawled out on the beach. Rising to his feet, Riku glanced once more in the direction of the sound. Taking a slow step forward, the rustling came again, but with an alarming increase of volume. Tilting his head, Riku stepped forward and walked towards the bushes, breath hitching. Once near the bush that he thought had made the sound, he glanced around. Nothing.

"Whoever is screwing around with me, I suggest you stop right-" Riku began but was dealt a painful blow to the head. Crumbling to his knees, the boy reached out and rubbed where he had been hit. Warm liquid flowed onto his fingers as he winced in pain. He was.. bleeding?

"Kill him!" Voices filled Riku's head as he laid there.

"No, wait." A hoarse voice addressed, almost malicious sounding. "Take this one back. He might prove useful, unlike that pathetic girl."

"No kill?" The first voice questioned.

"What did I just tell you?" The second, lower voice, was becoming angered. "Take him back and tell them we've found a prime candidate." Riku could feel whoever, or whatever it was, smirking wildly. But he could do nothing, as he laid on the ground in the pain. Not even mutter a word, or open his eyes.

"What about that boy over there? He's waking up." The first voice said, in a small whisper.

Sora! Riku desperately thought, stirring in his pile.

"Change of plan, I'll bring this boy back. You go kill that filth. Do whatever you please with the body. Just don't make it look so.. clean as the girl." The second, deep voice, answered evilly.

"Sora," Riku choked on his weak words, blood gently spewing from his mouth. "S-s-sora!" Riku tried to call, but was silenced when a foot hand stepped painfully onto his right hand, causing him to seize in pain.

"Riku?" Sora's voice filled Riku's senses as he felt himself being hoisted up, onto what felt like a pair of broody shoulders. Desperately, as the second voice began to carry him deeper into the forest, as quiet as a mouse, he attempted to open his eyes. The first person's silhouette was slowly approaching the beach towards Sora. Riku tried to struggle free, but the pain was too immense. Trying to turn his head, he glanced over at who was carrying him. And what he saw didn't please him at all. Not one bit.

AN:

Suspense 3 Finally, some plot into the story besides pointless dialogue. Will Sora die?! Will that vile first voice kill Sora before the chance for some real Riku and Sora action?! Who is the person who attacked Riku and killed Tifa?!

Will Roxas and Axel make out again? Will Demyx star in the upcoming Disney Movie? Will Zexion be the new scar face? Find out soon.. whenever I get my lazy bum typing the next chapter. And let me tell you, the plot thickens my friend. It really does. It really leads into the plot twist in the next chapter. hohoh!


	6. worry

Chapter SIX XD never thought I'd be saying that. Well, this chapter contains much language, and some gore. So bewared, ha ha. And yes, the plot does thicken. But the whole plot twists don't happen to much later. This is just a small taste of what's to come! Trust me, I wouldn't ruin the fun on only chapter six! And as for the relationships? Let's just say 2/4 are now in process. Of course, the non two will take longer, trust me. Any ways, enjoy! And leave a review, would you?!

(JAMES BLUNT LOVES TEH WORD BEAUTIFUL O.o Beautiful Dawn OO...)

Chapter Six: I've Begun to Worry

(WHAT'S LEFT OF ME XD)

I'm always late

life house song, not sure which song tho

Watch angels in the morning, become a devil's afternoon...

'Don't Die... Riku'

It was like he was suspended in time, space, and all of it's counterparts. It was like life itself was lifted out of his very soul, his very existence. It was like he was floating there, in nothing, as nothing. Just a lifeless shell, that once had a loving heart and soul. Oh how it felt to be there, where nothing mattered. Where not one thought came pooling into the consciousness. Only the sight of the darkness about, and the almost unfeeling energy of just floating. Who was he? Did it really matter? Where was he? Did that really matter? All that did matter was this small, confined space that he found himself in. It just felt like.. home.

"Wah?!"

Heart beating five times faster than it should, gentle blue eyes rolled in their sockets as the young brunette sprung up from his placement on the beach, clenching his chest where his heart was. Sweat poured down his face like a snowy avalanche. Taking, long and steady breaths, Sora slowly glanced around, trying to keep his calm. Was that place just a.. hallucination? Was that an effect of whatever illness he had? Taking another deep breath, Sora released his clench on his chest and placed his hands on the sandy beach underneath him.

It was then when the pain inflicted on his cheek finally registered in his mind. Painfully, he reached upward and ran his index finger over the newly formed gauge in his delicate skin. Wincing at every touch, another sigh escaped Sora.

That was right, he had passed out. He had somehow passed out hours before from something. But what was it? The last thing he had remembered was a rustle in the bushes, and then a desperate cry. He had awoken to see what the fuss was about when something... incredibly sharp, had slashed him across the face and bashed him upside the head with something rather heavy. That's where it all went blank. Or maybe that was a hallucination and this gauge was from something else.

"Riku?" Sora called out worriedly, afraid that what ever hallucinations he was having weren't going to suit him well.

A moment trickled by as Sora sat there on the beach, glancing over his shoulder expectantly. No response came from the shelter behind. Not even after several moments did a muffle come back. Just the dead, eerie silence. Not even the usual sounds of the crashing waves were audible tonight. Tilting his head slightly, Sora scrambled to his shaky feet and strode over to the shelter. Breaths hitched as he reached out to flip open the flap to see nothing.

"That's right... Riku doesn't sleep here anyhow," Sora murmured, averting his gaze down to his own feet. Sora paused and ran a hand over the slightly bleeding gauge." Something did happen.. Riku should still be here. Riku just wouldn't leave me if something did happen. He promised me he'd be there, he said he'd be the best friend ever." Sora again paused. "Or was that a hallucination also? Is Riku really even my friend?" By now Sora had glanced back down at his feet as the moonlight gently caressed his skin. "Is this all some sort of dream? Some sort of misery I'm being put into," A gentle breeze ruffled his hair as he continued, "am I supposed to wake up to find myself in a hospital bed somewhere?" It was then when Sora had remembered earlier, the waterfall. That was more real than anything in his life. "Was that real?" His small voice was so insignificant compared to the vast land around him. "Why isn't Riku here.." Sora began to stammer.

But why did he even expect Riku to be here in the first place. Riku wasn't his baby sitter, nor his family. So why did Sora desperately crave the silver haired boy's companionship. Why did it matter that Riku wasn't here to tell him to go back to sleep and that he was a wimp for being so weak. Why why why?!

"Riku, where the hell are you?" Sora whispered, as he sat back down, leaning against the polls of the shelter and attempting to fall back into sleep. Where he was safe.. and happy.

The sun rose quickly upon the fourth day of being stranded in the middle of nowhere. From what Sora had saw, they were doing fairly well, not taking in account the death of Tifa. They had food, and somewhat shelter. They could have been worse. Besides, Sora had his safe place to himself, his dreams. That was, of course, until someone dared to defile that right.

"Hey sleepyhead," A pause, "what ever your name is, Rora.. no that ain't right. Dora? Oh screw it, " another violent shake, "wake the hell up kid!"

Sora's eyes instantly flashed when he had received the third shake from the perpetrator. And that seemingly perpetrator was none other than Demyx. Which stirred even more aroused questions. Why was Demyx in his shelter, shaking him to wake up? Wasn't that Riku's job? Or perhaps this was a dream, yes a dream indeed. Soon he'd be waking up to eat more fish, or perhaps back at his house with his 'mom'. Yes, that'd be great. Sora closed his eyes once more and buried his head into Riku's vest he was using as a pillow.

"Wake up!!!"

This time Demyx's holler had rang through Sora's head. scrambling so he was sitting up, Sora shot Demyx an angered glare. A tired, exhausted, and frustrated glare. A moment passed before the blonde model tilted his head, and then ran a proud hand through his hair, as if he was trying to impress Sora. For what ever Demyx-like reasons he had.

"Why are you in my tent?" Sora attempted, now reaching over to collect Riku's vest in his arms.

Demyx glanced at Sora for a moment before smirking. That smirk, it sent shivers down the young brunette's spine. It was like Demyx enjoyed the idea of toying with his youth. Like he enjoyed waking him up from a more pleasant place just to smirk like that. It was preposterous, it was inhumanly! Demyx blinked again and then situated himself so he was sitting Indian style within the shelter.

"You don't happen to know where my lovely brother is, do you?" Demyx paused again when he saw Riku's vest in Sora's clutches. Instantly, the model forced it from Sora's grasp and held it up, mortified. "Oh my god, you raped him!'

A long silence.

"You think I did what?!" Sora barely squeaked, jerking back so far that he lost his balance and fell back off his backside onto the ground beneath him, on his back.

Another long silence rang through as Sora scrambled back up to his sitting pose, starring widely at Demyx. He thought he did what?! Rape Riku?! What in the name of all that was sane gave Demyx the idea that Sora would rape anyone, and especially of the male gender. Sora's eyes turned to the vest. So, big deal, he had Riku's vest. It wasn't like he ripped it off of him in some fluidly embrace. Sora blinked, Let's not ever think about that again. Sora reminded himself painfully.

"You sick twisted boy! You raped my brother and now he's running around stark naked!"

Sora blinked, now trying to push away the incredibly displeasing image of his friend out of his mind. However, Demyx wouldn't give up that easily as he continued to twirl around the vest in his grasps, almost hitting Sora's head a few times. Groaning, Sora ducked from the vest a third time as he managed to shake away the image at last and put on an annoyed, displeased, scowl.

"No wonder Riku calls you crazy. You're a lunatic," Sora wouldn't have gone around accusing any kind of person of being a lunatic, for fears of getting his face bashed in. But Riku had once told him Demyx was safer to be around than a fly. And that was pathetic. "You must know where Riku is... where is he?!" Sora inquired, leaning forward with much emphasize.

"Why should I tell a raper where my darling brother is?" Demyx questioned, pausing his vest twirling to glance inquisitively at the brunette. And he was wearing that look, with that one arched eyebrow. It kind of scared Sora.

"Can you just drop the whole rape thing, you're starting to scare me." Emotionally and physically, Sora thought to himself as he continued to press away the images that were floating into his head. Another long silence before Demyx dropped the vest on the ground by Sora's feet and shrugged his shoulders absentmindedly.

"Why should I know?" He questioned, in such a relaxed state of voice that you could easily mistake him for a vacationer.

"Can you just please leave?" Sora begged, now attempting to push Demyx out of his shelter by applying all his force on his left hand that was being shoved into Demyx's left shoulder.

"Oh my.. god! You're going to rape me now too?!" And that was when Demyx scurried out of the tent, faster than a bat out of hell.

Sora blinked a few more times before taking a deep and long breath. That was by far the most screwed up conversation he had ever had with anyone. Taking another deep breath, Sora glanced down at Riku's abandoned jacket laying on the ground helplessly. Sighing, Sora recollected it in his hands and gently nuzzled it. Where was your best friend when you needed him? Especially when you wanted him to kill his brother for being a perverted lunatic. All Sora could do was sigh, put the vest on over his tattered shirt, and scamper out of the shelter, off to find the others. Even if he was sick, he needed to get some food.

xxxx

"Riku Karada I assume? My, my, to think a famous mainland model would end up here, on our humble island."

Riku was bolted awake from shock. Sweat poured down his silver hair as he frantically glanced around his new surroundings. What he found was not what he had expected. This place was like some underground cavern, with almost mining lights strewn across the walls. And then there was the feeling of ever-lasting dampness that shrouded him. Glimpsing forward, he noticed a man sitting at what looked like a table, drinking something out of a wooden cup. Long, flowing, silver hair like his own fell downward as those stern eyes starred darkly ahead at him. It was like he was looking right through him. At him, and through him.

"Wh-here the fuck am I?" Riku dared, scrambling to his feet, taking a deep breath.

That was when a sinister smirk rolled up onto whoever's face it was. It seemed that he was enjoying this fight of pride that Riku was putting up. A long moment passed before the man arose from his chair, causing Riku to shrink backwards a bit. He didn't like this man, and just the look on his face caused Riku to shiver. "How do you know who I am?" Riku dared, as the man slowly approached him. "Why did you take me?!" Riku paused, remembering the night before and the odd looking blonde haired looking man that had departed to the beach where Sora was, while this man carried himself here. That was right.. Sora! "What the fuck did you bastards do to Sora?!?!" Riku hollered.

"Riku, Riku, Riku." The voice taunted, striding forward with his hands behind his back as he walked. It was now when the man began to walk in circles around the frustrated teen. "It's not my fault you couldn't save that poor boy. My was his heart a great addition to our.. humble collection."

Riku froze in spot, clenched with fear. His.. heart? They killed him?! They killed Sora? Frantically, Riku began to shake now, overcome by a shocking wave of distrust, and more importantly fear. He was mortified.

"In fact, all those fools will be making lovely additions. But that's for much later. Wouldn't want to take their hearts before they had a chance to grow from love." Another smirk crossed the man's tightly formed lips. "Now as for the fact on where you are, that should be quite simple." Riku tilted his head slowly in confusion. "You don't know? Well, I'm not going to tell you," Another grin as Riku shrunk back a bit. "And of course we know about you, Riku Karada, you are the reason for why all your friends are here."

Riku blinked in stun as he stood there. Reason his friends were here? What friends, and what was here? And why was it his fault? Grumbling something, Riku raised a deafening clenched fist in warning but was silenced when the man began to chuckle distantly.

"What, you don't know?" He seemed to like that phrase. "Like I just told you, your the reason why everyone died. Why you're all stuck on this messily piece of land. Because of you, your friend died."

Everything suddenly became so surreal to Riku as his legs gave out underneath him. Worry washed over his face as he fell to his knees, burying his tired face into the palms of his hands. He was the reason Tifa died? Why the plane crashed? Why Sora was.. dead? Nothing seemed real at this moment anymore. It was like he w as living in some alternate universe. And now, he had nothing to lose.

"Why me? What's so special about me?" Riku snapped, now arising back to his feet, trying to ignore the shaking they were doing.

"As if you don't know," He laughed and crossed his arms. "Do you really think Demyx and that girl are your real siblings?" Riku looked down. So this was about Naminé... "You're not the brightest one I see." He walked closer to Riku as he extended a hand to gently run across the course of Riku's cheekbone. "Your so young, so full of life but you continue to waste it by being cruel to everyone you meet. I dare say you've never even been in love, you poor soul." Riku turned his head away sharply, hating the way the man's hand felt against his beat red skin

"Answer my question," Riku growled, glaring at the man with his emerald globes.

"No one ever told you who your father was?" The man questioned, tilting his head, only inches away from Riku's. Gulping, Riku shook his head in a no form of answer. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to know. "Riku, you're the son of Xigbar, wanted in ten states for murder, manslaughter, rape, the list goes on, darling."

Riku instantly froze, oblivious to the fact the man had once more ran a threatening finger over Riku's cheek. He withdrew it then turned to the man who had killed Sora the night before. That blonde haired guy... he had an exceedingly long amount of blonde hair, didn't he? But that wasn't the point right now, all that mattered was what he just learned. Just learned that his father was a crazed murder.. someone who violently killed people, and then went ahead and raped women.

"Y-you're lieing!" Riku demanded, shaking intensely. The silver haired man glanced back at Riku, now at his seat by the table.

"If you think I'm lieing, you'll definitely get a kick out of this one," The man paused and then smirked. "I suggest you sit down, young one." Riku blinked as that blonde haired man pushed Riku on the ground, seeing he wouldn't comply with the sitting command. "And of those countless murders, do you want to know what's really a coincidence?" The man smirked widely.

Riku braced himself, just laying there on the floor.

"Your father killed Sora's parents."

The truth echoed through the underground caverns to no avail. Misery clenched at Riku's heart as he continued to lay there, sprawled out in a pool of misery. He was learning too much.. too much he didn't want to know. His father.. killed his best friend's parents!? His father was the reason why Sora was so miserable? How could Riku ever face Sora again knowing his father was the cause of the boy's suffering? Oh, that was right, he wouldn't have the chance. Sora was dead...

"Speechless, I presume?" The man asked, still sitting. A sly grin was upon his curled lips as he spoke.

"You.. sick asshole.." Riku groaned, now on all fours, trying to take in the reality. This wasn't real, this was just some nightmare he was having. Yes, that was it. He'd wake up any second and then laugh at Sora who was making fun of him for being afraid of a nightmare. Yes, that was it. That had to be it.

"No need for name calling." The man arose from his chair and passed to Riku to was on all fours, now by the man's feet. "You asked me who we were, correct?" Riku didn't even remember if he had or not. All that mattered right now was getting out of here. Before he learned anything more. So Riku didn't respond at all.

"You see, my assistant over there," The silver haired man pointed to the man with the exceedingly long blonde hair, "his name is Vexen. And as for myself? Just call me Sephiroth."

xxxx

Demyx had been completely outraged at the mere thought of that innocent brunette raping his brother. Even if he didn't like Riku, he wouldn't stand for some boy to go around raping him! Even if it wasn't true, Demyx liked to believe it. Only for the reason that it gave blame to someone, gave Demyx proof that something drastic had happened to his brother. So, the rock star/model began his quick pace down the beach, searching for that dark-haired friend he had made. Maybe he knew something. Maybe he saw Riku earlier. Frantically hurrying his pace, Demyx suddenly collided into the person who he was looking for. A bit too convenient.

"Zexy! You've got to help me find my brother!" Demyx hollered, making a bit of space between him and the man he had just smashed into. Zexion glanced wearily at the blonde youth and cocked an eyebrow slightly.

"Are you sure he's lost? Perhaps he's just hiding from you." Zexion stated, raising an eyebrow. A pout was heard from Demyx as he stomped in foot in a temper tantrum and then raised a clenched fist in the air. He shook it in front of Zexion's eyes as an empty threat.

"That's not funny, Zexy! I can't lose my brother, the thing's all I got left!" Demyx made known, lowering his warning and sighing miserably. It was true, Riku was the only thing Demyx had left on this island. If he lost his brother, he'd never be able to face home again. Never.

"Thing?" Zexion questioned.

"You know what I mean! What if he dies? What will happen!? I can't continue on the Karada name!" Demyx began to loose his control as he frantically ran his hands through his hair, pulling at his strand he found.

"I'm sure he isn't' dead, Demyx." Zexion attempted to reassure Demyx but was cast aside as Demyx's eyes widened. He must have had some distant thought.

"What if Sora did rape him?!" Demyx hollered.

"What?.." Zexion was speechless, having no clue why Sora would do something like that.

"What if the chicken men got him and are slow roasting him right now?!" Demyx screamed.

"Demyx.." Zexion didn't even want to know about that one, as he attempted to catch Demyx's flailing arms.

"What if they're going to eat him like Thanksgiving dinner?!" Demyx yelled even more frantically, now completely flailing his arms and almost hitting Zexion square in the face. Zexion scrunched his nose and fixed his stare onto the blonde. Timing had to be perfect.

"Demyx..." Zexion began to stop him once more. His final warning,

"What if they're going to-" Demyx had only begun his ramblings before Zexion had reached out to Demyx's flying, frantic hand, pulling the fretting blonde closer and violently pressing his lips onto Demyx's ones. Demyx's eyes instantly rolled backwards from the shock, and then closed from the pure... bliss was it? It was so different from what Demyx was used to. The girls back in Chicago never did give all that much in kisses, just the un-emotional peck here and there. But this? This was like the prime rib of the steaks. The prime cut. All Zexion would say about this is a smug smile would be that Demyx had it coming.

Demyx had instantly been washed over by stun completely as Zexion continued to press forth, rummaging through Demyx's usually talkative mouth. And the funny thing was, Demyx did nothing about him. The only thoughts that registered through his naive head right now was one. I guess Riku was right after all.

That thought quickly subsided when Zexion had offensively bit down on Demyx's bottom lip, sending a bolt of emotion through the already shakily standing Demyx. It was then when the mysterious man who he had learned to trust ran a hand down to Demyx's side, lifting the shirt from his chest, and removing it by only disconnecting for two seconds.

And still, the blonde was completely oblivious to the trouble he was getting himself into when Zexion pushed the blonde onto the ground beneath him. Perhaps the fall ran some thought into Demyx's head as he instantly pushed Zexion off of him, when he had found one of the man's hands wandering far more than it should have.

"Wholly..shit." Was all Demyx said, sitting there on his bottom, starring widely at Zexion who was recollecting his balance, on all fours, grinning over at Demyx. Still, Zexion said nothing. He really was a quiet type.

"It got you to shut up, didn't it?" Zexion questioned, now arising to his feet between pants. His eyes starred openly at Demyx who was still laying on the ground, shirtless. No wonder he was a model, Zexion made note.

"But you didn't have to do that!" Demyx replied, now arising to his feet quickly and began to peer around for his shirt. Dear lord, where did that thing end up?

"You didn't enjoy it?" Zexion questioned, placing his chin into the palm of his hand in question. Demyx paused his search and glanced at Zexion, bearing a very messy, almost sloppy grin.

"Hell yeah I did, but I was trying to point out of something important! And besides, it's not everyday where you're mauled by a man of equal um," Demyx shut up right there and began to drift into a whole new subject. "Man, I really need to find that damned Riku..."

"You have the whole day. I'm sure you'll find him. He wouldn't go out on his own," Zexion reassured Demyx, collecting his shirt from the bush next to him. He passed it over to a grateful Demyx who quickly shoved it on and starred at the man. Perhaps he enjoyed that a bit too much.

"Well uh, thanks. I'll tell you if anything turns up! I've got to ask the others if they've seen anything!" And with that Demyx was off, as quick as he came. But all Zexion could do was stand there, bearing a wide grin. Maybe Demyx wasn't so bad after all.

xxxxxx

"Axel?"

There was that innocent voice. Just like sugar was. So sweet, so pure, such a all around great substance. Not too much, not too little of it can send you craving for more. Both sugar and Roxas... Axel liked how both of them lingered on his lips. Then again, when he was reminded of that blonde that was laying on the sand next to him, a reviting wheel of thoughts came crashing into him. This wasn't right, I'd never be right. The minute they got off this island, Roxas would be gone, forever. He couldn't keep in contact...people would talk. And then Axel would be tossed into jail, not just for attempted molest and acts of de filing of a minor but the supposed 'murder' of his ex, Larxene. So this wasn't right at all.. but right now he felt like it was perfect. How could something so perfect, that felt so wonderful, but so, so wrong?

"Hey, Ax-el?"

Axel glanced over from his thoughts to Roxas. Axel's ears twitched a bit when Roxas had chosen to emphasize the second syllable of his name, causing it to sound almost like a pet. Blinking, the red-head raised his hands and scuffled them behind him head, so the sand wouldn't get caught up into his neatly fixed hair. I mean, come on, he had only a day's worth of hair gel left. And after that.. well, with his hair not nicely put up, it'd go straight down. He didn't like it like that, not one bit. So he had to savor the look of his hair and make sure nothing defiled it. Not even the blasted sand beneath him.

"Yes, Ro-xas?" Axel replied, doing the same to Roxas' name as Roxas had done to Axel's.

Roxas paused, before arising so he was sitting squarely on his bottom, glancing out at the ocean, and it's ever restless waves. His brilliant blue eyes scanned the horizon for a few moments before turning back to meet Axel's catlike ones. Even though Roxas had arisen, Axel found it better if he remained sprawled out on the sand. It felt better, at least.

"When do you think we'll get off the island?" Roxas questioned, starring down at Axel's eyes that were looking upwards. "A week? A month? A year?" Roxas paused and his blue orbs flickered with depression. "Or will we die before we ever get off of here..." His voice trailed off, not wanting to finish his train of thought.

"You think we're going to die, blonde?" Axel smirked as he remained securely on the ground beneath him. Roxas chewed his bottom lip, thinking about his response. A long moment passed before Axel turned his gaze back at Roxas' weary one. "You really think that, don't you?" Axel said, surprise filling his voice.

"It's just... Tifa's dead.. it could be me next. I mean... there's barely any food or water. We can't survive forever on this island." Roxas sighed extremely heavily, possibly too dramatically. Axel made note of this and he just twitched his shoulder in response.

"You know, kid? I was starting to wonder the same thing. Why here? Why us? And then I remembered something Larxene told me," Roxas turned his head to listen at Axel. "She told me that no matter where we are, we share the same sky, the same stars, the same sun. No matter where we end up, heaven, hell, downtown, or even on this island, we'll always share the same sky.. the same bounds that tie us together as human beings." Axel repeated softly, his words almost fluttering along with the gentle breeze.

"If we hell's have the sky and stars as here, as heaven, I'm not afraid to die." Roxas made known before glancing back down at Axel's cat-like glance. "You know, I'm quite amazed you repeated what she said so... poetically. You look like the type that would completely screw up anything heart-felt you come across." A sly smirk.

"Excuse me?" Axel rose an eyebrow as he gazed at Roxas inquisitively.

"Ha ha," Roxas repeated, not really laughing but pronouncing the words with so much emphasize you could have sworn he was in some teen show. Axel rolled his eyes before meeting Roxas' deep, blue gaze and sighing.

"You know, blonde, if it weren't for you right now, I would have already torn those Karada twerps to shreds." Axel smirked widely, choosing his words oh so carefully. "The younger one claims he's homophobic. Go figure," Axel then paused. "Makes no sense, especially with his brother being one." Axel gazed back up at Roxas. "But hey, if they bother us, or you for that fact, I'll give them something to remember. And I'm not talking about that good something either."

"Wasn't Demyx the one you chucked your shoes at on the plane?" Roxas questioned, rubbing his head in attempts to remember.

"Yeah, the damn kid was singing like Simon Cowl. Nearly blasted my bloody ear drums. That's how the first shoe went. As for the second one? Well, it met just as bad as a fate. When the pilot came on about the technical problems, the damn kid started freaking out. Couldn't here myself think, for god's sake!" Axel rubbed his head as he continued to lie there. "So now I'm shoeless.. thanks to that ass."

"You can have mine?..." Roxas offered, looking down at his own shoes. And that caused Axel to laugh incredibly.

"Blonde, you obviously don't know the anatomy of the human body. Ever hear the saying about feet?" Axel rose an eyebrow and then crossed his arms as he twitched slightly in the sand. "Eh, I'll skip that, come to think of it." Roxas blushed deeply. "Besides, let's just say your shoes wouldn't fit my feet." He pointed down to his socked feet. "No need to explain."

"Heh..." Roxas was now a deep red color and that caused Axel to be even more curious.

"What's with the look?" Axel tilted his head a bit. "What? You want to see why?"

"N-no!" Roxas quickly stammered, eyes widening to the size of saucers. And that only caused Axel to burst out into laughter once more.

"Take a chill, blonde. Wasn't going to show you anyhow. Wouldn't want to burn that pure, innocent thing you got going on." Axel smirked and then it subsided. "That just wouldn't be my style... got it memorized?"

"Huh? What, oh yea." Roxas was caught off guard by the last part and quickly complied.

Another long moment of silence.

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not that bad after all.. I like you."

"Wow, that's a shocker. Go Figure."

"You're so cruel..."

"Part of the job, blonde."

The moment was broke when the devil himself came trampling into the scene. This extremely caught Axel off guard as he sprang to his feet, clenching his fists in a boxing position. The reason? That damn Karada kid had suddenly came running down the beach at them, flailing his arms like some sort of carp out of water. Roxas peered down the beach to the nearing Demyx before letting out a huge sigh. After the way Axel was just talking about him, he knew there would either be a fight.. or well, there was going to be a fight. Only way to solve this situation.

"A-axel." Demyx heaved as he placed his hands on his knees in deep, slow breaths. "R-roxas." Roxas' name was as drained as Axel's. "You've got.. to help me." By now his eyes were pleading as he tried to catch his breath.

"N-" Axel began but Roxas had lifted his head eagerly.

"What happened?" Roxas cut Axel short with a tilting of his blonde head. Axel rolled his eyes before leaning against a palm tree behind them and casting a infuriated look at Demyx. Would he just already? Nobody wanted him here, after all. Well, definitely not him or Roxas, for that fact.

"R-riku.. Riku's gone!" Demyx hollered, now throwing his arms in the air in a sort of dramatic pose.

"Good riddens." Axel smirked. Demyx's eyes widened as he was about to chew out Axel, but the red-head was far ahead of him. "Why? 'Cause that damn ass goes around here thinking he should know how everyone should be. So I got sick of it, and threatened his little friend, you see? So the ass copped an attitude and came around throwing punches. Weak ones might I add. So good riddens to old garbage. I hope he dies." So shallow.

"Axel.." Roxas' sighed heavily. Why did Axel have to be so.. cold-hearted?

"You want to say that again!?" Demyx puffed out his chest. Oh lord.. "Even though my brother might not be the fluffiest marshmallow in the bag, he's a better person than you'll ever be, you child molester." He glared over at Roxas. "I hope you rot in hell. Seriously." Demyx was furitated, and putting up a good verbal fight, ignoring the marshmallow metaphor.

"Why you little bitch."

"Bring it on, spiky!"

"What did you call me?!"

"You heard me!"

"Why I-"

"Can Axel have his shoes back?" Roxas suddenly cut in, tilting his head to the side. Both Axel and Demyx had stopped their about to battle poses and starred over at the boy. Axel lowered his head, almost ashamed at the random timing and how odd Roxas was being. But Demyx, however placed his hands on his hips, and then almost gracefully knocked his bangs out of his eyes, as if he was some sort of super hero, or action hero.

"Of course... not." Demyx gave a firm glare. "You see, when we crashed, I took those shoes, burned them, and then buried them somewhere on this beach." Demyx pointed to the ground beneath them. "And you'll never find them! Goes to show you what dissing great music can bring you!"

"Fuck you!" Axel hollered, grabbing outward onto Demyx's collar and hoisting the boy in the air. Sweat instantly pooled down Demyx's face as he noticed how far he was off the ground. This was bad. Very, very bad.

"Um.. can you please put me down?" Demyx almost 'eeped', pointing down to the ground. Axel gave a firm glare and then flared his nostrils, like some angry bull.

"Want me to put you down? Find my damn shoes." Axel demanded.

"I can't... if I can't move." Demyx responded, glancing from side to side restlessly.

"Oh, you really want me to put you down?" Axel cocked his head to the side maliciously. A long moment passed before a smirk crossed Demyx's face.

"No, but how about you-" Demyx suddenly began to swing in Axel's grasp, and then kicked forward, sending the red-head flying back into the tree behind him, instantly dropping the triumphant blonde. "Go screw yourself. If you're not going to help me find my brother, then I don't need this! I'll find Riku at all costs!" Demyx hollered with determination flashing in his eyes. "Oh, and Roxas? Have fun being a hooker's pet."

And with that Demyx was off.

"A hooker's... pet?" Poor Roxas didn't even catch on to what Demyx had been trying to say.

xxxxx

"What are you doing?"

He had followed him out into the forest for countless hours now. All the blonde seemed to be doing was walking around in the thick shrubbery of the trees, searching for something. That intent, blue-sharp gaze remained for the full two hour period. It seemed that what ever Cloud was looking for, he was determined as hell to find it. Finally, after two hours, Leon, who had been following him since he left camp, spoke up. The only reason Leon had even followed him was to get his mind off of Tifa, and the misery that remained at the camp. Just looming there to wrench at his heart.

"Leon?"

Cloud had paused from his searching of a bush and turned around to see the Australian brunette. It took Cloud a few moments to scan over Leon's face. It seemed he wasn't thinking about Tifa, and he had to be thankful for that. But why was here out here, following him of all people? Wasn't Leon the type to stick to himself, and only reach out to those who are as quiet as him? Cloud chewed on his bottom lip and crossed his arms, as sweat fell from his face. Two hours of searching, and he came up empty. He came up empty.

"Cloud, what are you doing out here? What are you looking for?" Leon questioned, straightening up.

Ah yes, for the matter what Cloud was looking for. A gentle sigh passed Cloud's lips before he glanced around for a tree stub. When he did l find one, he took it as a seat with a curious Leon following him. Leon blinked a few times, waiting for his answer. Cloud knew his answer, but how would he go about explaining to Leon? Someone who had been born into the lap of luxury, and lived in it. Someone who had never been a true person, and only an idol... a royal member of society?

"..." Cloud paused, it was worth a shot. "You might not believe me, but that's fine. You see, when we were out here two days ago, I saw something. Or at least thought I saw something. Well, I pursued what I thought what my gut was telling me. When I did come back out here yesterday, I.. found proof. There were these two men... one I knew, and one I didn't. They.. were wearing completely black, so they stuck out. I was about to do something, when they emerged back into the thick part of the forest. I ran after them, and they were gone.." Cloud paused and a sigh escaped his lips.

"... You're telling me some guy you know is somehow on this island?" Leon was finding this hard to believe.

"Not any guy!" Cloud replied angrily. "The bastard who killed my parents! The man who completely ruined my childhood, killed all the family I ever knew just because he was trying to hurt me. And now.. now he wants to kill me too. But I went searching for him. I wanted him to die, to feel the pain of every drop of blood he caused. I want him to die so badly! I want him to rot in hell... and he's here. He's here and I'll finally be able to do that!" Cloud finished, clenching his fists, now standing up with rage pumping through his veins.

"Cloud... why would the guy you're looking for be here?" Leon tilted his head.

"You don't get it! I heard from a reliable source that he was going to Rome, or was in Rome, so I hitched the next flight there. But now I end up here, and he's here. Coincidence? He wants to kill me just as bad as I want to kill him! You don't understand Leon, this is my destiny. This is why I'm here, why everyone is here! Because I have to kill him! Or die trying!" Cloud shook tensely, losing his cool.

"Cloud.." Leon attempted, trying to place a hand on his friend's shoulder but Cloud spoke out once more.

"He's here somewhere, and I'll find where he's hiding. He's got to be here, somewhere. He's hiding like the filth he is. He probably was the one who killed Tifa, who kidnapped Riku! I'm sure of it! So sure I'll risk my life for it!" Cloud took a deep breath and looked up at Leon's wandering eyes. "You don't believe me.. you think I'm some sort of psycho... some type of lunatic."

"Cloud, just listen to yourself. It makes no sense, things don't work out that perfectly. Besides.. Riku was kidnapped? Says who? Isn't he back at the beach?" Leon was further intrigued.

"No, he's not! Demyx found me this morning and said Riku was missing, and Sora had no clue where he was. So that means he was kidnapped! Everything fits! Everything does. No I just have to kill that man and we'll all be free!" Cloud finished, looking so determined.

"Cloud..." Leon sighed and placed a needed hand on Cloud's shoulder. "I think.. you might have something wrong. You're hallucinating with this 'man' thing. Come back to the camp with me and Yuffie will help you get better. We should have all the herbs we need to heal you. No come on." Leon urged. He hated to see Cloud this delusional.

"But Leon-" Cloud persisted. "It's all true! You've got to believe me! He'll end up killing you!"

"Cloud.. that's enough." Leon grabbed Cloud by his wrist and begun to drag the man back to the campsite. Cloud sighed heavily. He knew he was right. He knew that something was going on here, something that Leon was too blind to see. But he guessed that before he even told him. Leon was a rock star, someone who was never fantasized with the dreams of people like Cloud. Leon never wanted anything, he always had everything. So why should he believe something out of the ordinary that Cloud was saying? Why?... Cloud sighed and hen silently prayed as Leon brought him back to camp.

Please... don't let the others die like Tifa please let them believe me..

xxxxx

"..."

Sora was sitting by the ocean, tossing rocks into it as he attempted to start a fire with rocks like he had seen done on those action movies. Sora was always the kind of kid to be completely engulfed by fantasy. But when reality came crashing down onto him, he took a long time trying to cope with it. And now, he was trying to cope with the fact that Riku was gone, and he'd probably never see the friendly silver haired teen again. And it was probably his fault. Probably Sora' s fault.

Sora sighed miserably and then continued to rub the two rocks together above a pile of sticks. He was starving, and if he started a fire a ônd caught some fish, he'd surely be able to have some water to drink and some food. He was starving, and between the sickness he had and the hunger, he'd surely loose all energy soon. Chewing his bottom lip, Sora clashed the two rocks together offensively, trying to start the fire even harder this time. But alas, it worked to no avail.

Angrily, Sora chucked the rocks into the sand next to him and turned his attention back to the ocean. If Riku was here, if his friend was here, he'd help him start a fire and eat. Like he did the night before, or was it the day before? Sora didn't quite remember, but all he did recall was Riku giving Sora the remainder of his fish without even thinking about it. And even though Sora knew the boy for a short period of time, even though he was a model, even though he was shallow and heartless to everyone around him, Sora knew that wasn't true. Riku had a heart, a great one. But it had been buried away with years of depression, and perhaps death. And for the first time in a long time, Sora hadn't thought about Kairi for two days. It was like... she had been completely whipped from his memory.

To gain is to lose..

"Sora?"

Sora tilted his head to the side, about to jump up and run forward with happiness, thinking it was his friend, but it turned out to be Yuffie. Her black hair flew slightly in the wind, and those eyes seemed as stern as ever. She tilted her head and looked at the collection of logs that had been laid out on the ground. A moment passed before Yuffie turned to look directly at the young boy.

"Can we talk for a bit?" She asked. Sora nodded as she eagerly took the seat beside him.

"Demyx told me about Riku missing earlier.." Yuffie looked downward at the wood pieces. "I'm not sure what to say, to be honest. I'm sure you don't either. It's weird, how after only four days everyone can be so tightly knitted together, like a family. And it was painful to lose Tifa, extremely painful." Yuffie flinched. "And now to realize how much pain you must be going through losing your best friend here really kills me, seeing I know the feeling." She gulped and then placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "But hey, he'll be all right."

"..." Sora paused and glanced at the logs and sighed. Sora chewed his bottom lip before turning to Yuffie. "Yuffie.. is it right to lie to someone? Even if it means not hurting their feelings.. and not making them suffer. Is it right to lie to someone because you know they won't get hurt?" Sora asked, his voice trailing off.

"Well, this is how I see it. No matter how you put it, it's still lieing. Even if it doesn't hurt someone right away, it will in the long-run, and it'll hurt even more. One for it being held secret for so long, and then two for them knowing you lied about it. Um.. why?" Yuffie turned to the boy. "What did you lie about, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I lied to Riku..." Sora whispered, looking down at his shoes. "About a lot of stuff..."

"Like what?" Yuffie questioned, now interested.

"Well.. a lot of stuff." Sora replied, unsure what to say before he kicked a stone into the ocean. "One of the things.. the worst thing is about me. I told Riku I was fine, and that I just had a cold or something from that stupid plane-crash and cold water, but i knew I didn't... I know what's wrong with me. But I lied to him." Sora felt horrible, felt like shit. "I ... don't have a cold or anything curable" Sora looked downward. "And I was afraid to tell him.. because I know that I'll end up dieing anyhow. So why make him suffer knowing I'll die anyhow?"

"Sora.." Yuffie sighed and tightened her grasp on Sora's shoulder. "I understand how you feel. My sister, Aerith, died from a lung cancer two years ago. I was away in France, and I had called the night before her death to check up on her, you know? Well.. she claimed everything was fine, and when I asked her why she sounded so weak, and why she was only answering her cell phone and not her house phone, she'd only comment she had the cold and she was in New York City for the week." Yuffie sighed. "But she was really at the state hospital, on the verge of dieing. And she did. I never got to say good-bye. It hurts.."

"Never.. got to say good-bye?" Sora's throat felt like it was going to cave in.

"That's the thing when you lie about something that important. When you are on the verge of dieing, you don't have the people you lied to close by, because they think you're fine. And when you do die, you never get to say good-bye.. and then the person who left feels even worse." Yuffie looked on the verge of crying, but she didn't. "I'm sure Riku's fine. He's probably just out looking for food. Nothing to worry about..." Yuffie paused. "Did you lie to him about anything else?"

"Y-yea," Sora paused and then looked at Yuffie. "But that's uh.. confidential." He added in quickly before a cough. Yuffie nodded, completely understanding and then starring at Sora. And from that stare she knew exactly what he had, and what other nonfatal disease he had. One that caused much suffering, but not physically. It was called knowing you've lied to someone, and won't ever get to say sorry or good-bye.

"Now what were you doing before I got here?" Yuffie tilted her head glancing at the cluster of wood, trying to avert the subject. She didn't want Sora to feel uncomfortable, she wanted the boy to know he still had friends even though Riku wasn't here.

"Trying to make a fire... I'm starving.." Sora sighed and then looked back down. "I tried using two rocks like in those movies, but it didn't work." Sora grumbled something under his breath before chewing on his bottom lip. It was then when Yuffie took something from her pocket. A lighter, genius.

"Here, it survived the crash." She lowered it to the flames and engulfed all the pieces. Within ten seconds the fire was sure ablaze. Sora took a sigh of relief then looked back over at her. "I know, now you're wondering about the food, right? I'm sure the others will find some soon." She smiled and then looked to his shelter. "For now just boil some water, make sure you keep water in your system. I'll be back soon, I need to find Leon and Cloud." She arose to her feet.

"Yuffie?" Sora called.

"Hmm?" Yuffie titled her head as she glanced back at the boy by the fire.

"If you find Riku.. before I do, don't tell him anything. I want to.." Sora spoke. Yuffie nodded as she departed. To look for Leon and Cloud and to find some food. And Sora sighed miserably once more. There was a lot of things Sora lied to Riku about. And he didn't know why he lied about them in the first place. Maybe because he was afraid of what Riku would do if he found out of the truth? Especially about his.. sickness Mostly about his sickness. Sora leaned his chin into his palms and sighed.

Don't die Riku.. you're still the only friend I've got.

xxxxx

"Sephiroth?!"

Riku's voice bottomed out. Dear lord.. Cloud wasn't insane, he was telling the truth. And now Riku finally believed the blonde.

"You're that guy Cloud was talking about! The man who kills and-" Riku's voice lowered, and now he fully understood the danger he was in. If Cloud was right about Sephiroth being here, god knows what else he was right about.

For the first time in a long time, Riku had felt defeated. In the back of his mind he knew he was defeated. He knew that staying alive would only cause him pain and misery. For once he wanted to see his brother again, that big huge doofus, and listen to his naive comments on how the world worked. For once he wanted to be back home, in his mansion, with nothing to do. Because sometimes nothing to do was better than something to do. Especially when that something was this. And for once, Riku just wanted someone, for the first time in his life, to reach out, pull him close, and tell him it'd be all right.

"So Cloud told you about me?" Sephiroth smirked before walking closer to Riku who was still laying on the ground, as defenseless as ever. The man's dark eyes filtered with amusement as Riku heaved heavily. He knew it.. when Sephiroth was carrying him back from the beach, that he knew this man somehow. And he had never met him. And that.. spurred another question. Why did he remember his face?... was there a reason? But he wouldn't ask, not now. Right now he had learned too much.

"Do you want to go back to your little friends and wait out your deaths?" Sephiroth questioned, arching an eyebrow and then pacing back and forth around Riku. Vexen grinned as he stood against the underground cavern wall. Instantly, Riku glanced back up at Sephiroth, almost as if he wasn't hearing what was being said. Did this fowl, unruly man really just say he'd let Riku go. "But of course, it comes at a price." Always a catch. "When you go back, tell your friends nothing of this. Got it? Nothing at all. If you do, well we'll know." Sephiroth grinned and then crossed his arms. "And Riku?" Sephiroth raised his hand to lift Riku's chin up. "If you do so happen to slip, I'll be sure to send you straight down to hell to meet your father. But while you're there, make sure to jot down any weaknesses or struggles within the group. I expect you to report back here in seven days at midnight for a check-up, and more importantly part.. two."

With that Sephiroth let go of Riku as he collapsed on the ground beneath him. A moment passed before quickly scrambled to his knees. He then began casting restless glances from Vexen to Sephiroth. They were letting him go? That was it? Why did they capture him in the first place if that was all they wanted to say. Were they really just going to let him go without any struggle? Then again, what was this.. part two? Riku gratefully raised to his feet from his knees and quickly made it way to the exit of the cavern a few feet, the led up to a brighter world.

"Oh, and Riku?" Riku turned his head slightly. "Don't think this is the end. Just think of this as... a pitiful prologue."

Riku starred, unsure what that meant. Either way he, scrambled up the dirt tunnel before him, back up to the world he called his own. Taking in the beautiful scents of fresh air, Riku turned his attention to the sky. So it seemed to be around mid-day. Riku took a deep breath before shuffling his hands into his pants pocket, suddenly missing his jacket. But that's right, he gave it Sora.

Sora... Riku paused at the entrance of the cavern. How could he possibly go back and look at that boy? How could he even look into those blue eyes knowing that his father was the cause for all of Sora's suffering? How could he possibly even think about Sora without feeling the pain of what his father did. And he had that sick bastard's blood in his veins. But that was it... Sora was dead. Those.. sick bastards killed Sora, so he wouldn't have to worry about facing him. Instant grief filled Riku. Chewing his bottom lip, Riku's legs began to feel shaky, but he decided to press forth onwards, to the sun hoping he'd find their camp once more.

And then there was the fact of facing everyone else. What could he say to them? He couldn't tell them what had happened the night before and today. He couldn't tell them he was the son of one of the most wanted men in the united states, and then in the same breath tell them he was the cause of their plane crashing, what ever sense that made. Riku sighed heavily, he had a lot of lieing ahead of him if he wanted to save his own skin.

After countless minutes of walking, Riku finally made it back to the beach. He was a tenth of a mile down past the shelters, but that didn't really matter. At least he was back, and oddly safe. As Riku walked up the beach, he began to drift into thoughts of home once more. However, those thoughts suddenly sharply ended when he saw Sora in the distance, back turned to him, poking a fire with a stick.

It was odd, to be exact. Relief spread across Riku and then disbelief kicked in. Sora was alive?! Rubbing his eyes in disbelief, Riku made sure this was real. Yes! Sora was still sitting there, boredly poking the fire once more. A grin spread across Riku's lips as he instantly forgot about all the worries that filled him as he silently crept up behind the boy. Man, even though it had been barely a day, he missed the way that boy-. What was he saying?! He missed someone he barely knew. Then again, Sora was the only real friend he had ever had. And he felt almost at awe how close the two seemed.

Riku smirked before bending over behind Sora, still as silent as ever. Slowly, he draped his hands over Sora's eyes, and then placed his head on Sora's shoulder. The boy instantly tensed up as he dropped the stick into the fire, causing it to burn up into fiery ashes. Another smirk filled Riku before he gently tilted his head so he was leaning against Sora's.

"Guess who."

A moment passed as Riku kept his hands firmly on Sora's eyes. Riku could feel Sora's head tilt curiously to the side against his, and his eyelashes open behind Riku's hands. Riku blinked a few times, now feeling a bit awkward at how close the two were actually. Not emotionally.. but right now physically. Sweat rolled down Riku's face and yet he felt oddly.. pleased? Dear lord, what was going on?!

"Yuffie?..." Sora guessed.

Riku's eyes widened as Sora took his guess. Maybe Sora really did think Riku was dead. Well, that'd make two of them. Riku tightened his grasp over Sora's eyes before breathing gently on Sora's neck, causing the boy to tense up once more. Perhaps the shock of someone you didn't know holding on to you... intently would cause this type of reaction. Another moment passed before Riku's breath halted and he found himself letting go of his hands over Sora's eyes and then running them aimlessly across Sora's side of his face, pushing the locks of hair away.

"You goof ball, you don't even recognize me? It's only been a day."

It was then when Sora had turned his head to be greeted by Riku's. Instantly, his bright blue eyes filled with joy as he overexcitdely lunged into Riku's already outstretched arms, causing them to tumble back onto the sand, with Sora on top. Riku's eyelids instantly snapped close as something unexpected happened. Sora had tightened his grasp around Riku's neck and snuggled his head into his neck.

"Riku!!!" He squealed happily as he continued his tight grasp.

Riku at this current moment felt.. unlike anything before. For the first time in his life, he felt like he was needed, like he was wanted. He felt like his life was important in someone's eyes, and if he died, he'd make someone extremely sad. Not happy. It was then when Riku gently lifted Sora off of him so he could sit up straight. Sora eagerly looked at Riku, now sitting inches from his face. A smile spread across Riku's face. He was having a lot of first today's wasn't he?

"Riku, I'm so glad you're alive!" Sora then broke off into another tight hug, burying his brunette spiked head into Riku's neck in a snuggle. Riku blinked and then placed his chin unknowingly on Sora's head and smirked casually. "You don't realize how worried I- everyone was! Especially your brother." Sora then broke off the hug and starred intently at Riku. It was then when Riku had noticed Sora wearing his vest. "He thought I raped you because I had your jacket." Sora turned a bright red and then tilted his head. "But I'm so glad you're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive, you goof ball." Riku responded lightly, pushing his silver hair out of his eyes. "I was only gone half a day, no need to worry about me. Besides, you should be the center of worry. Are you feeling any better?" Riku tilted his head in question.

"About that.." Sora whispered. Was it right to lie? But Riku was alive, he was safe! S o Sora didn't have to worry about never saying good-bye.. then again, what would Riku do if he found out when Sora did die. Sora lowered his gaze. Maybe it was better to lie. Just for a little longer. He had done a great job of lieing so far. "I'm cured!" He looked back up with a great grin.

"That's great," Riku was the one to reach out and hug the boy tightly. At least Sora was okay now. Of course, that was when the truth came back to him, flooding his mind. Riku's father had killed Sora's parents, made Sora's life miserably. He couldn't keep this information from his friend. Then again, just perhaps, lieing would hide the pain. Maybe lieing was the only option. Just for now...

"Riku?" Sora gently let go and smiled intently at his friend.

"Yes?" Riku was still having distant thoughts about what was going to happen. Between Sephiroth, Vexen, what he meant by knowing if Sora squealed, and about their own safety. But at least now Sora was okay, he was cured. And that made up for everything Riku learned today. At least, for now, he could relax.

"Can you catch me some fish? I'm starved.." In seven days Riku would have to go back, and face those two malicious creatures once more. But that was later, and he had to live for the now. Right now.

".. You goof ball." Riku smiled in the corner of his mouth. "Of course, come on, let's go get some food."

...I will panic in the evening, underneath the crashing moon.

Author's Note:

All right, so this chapter didn't end with a dramatic cliffhanger, but I'm sure the middle and beginning made up for it. And yes! The grapefruit in the chapter. What's a grapefruit? Well, since a lemon and lime are detailed scenes of well, yea, and a orange is a m-preg and a pineapple is a crazy version of a lemon, I now make a grapefruit, another citrus fruit, a detailed make-out scene almost leading into a lemon!

Anywyas, thanks to everyone for reviewing. I love you guys sooo much! And I should have some fanart I drew on my profile. Hopefully soon I'll be getting fan art from you guys! Anyways, until next time, bye!


	7. more than i should

™Stranded With you seven! This chapter, let me tell you, if focused solely on Riku, Sora, and Demyx. Those three are it. Sorry for the disappointment to the readers who wanted some more akuroku and zemyx action in this chapter. Don't' worry, the next chapter you'll get your reward for being such good people:) Yes, I know it's short her than what I usually do, but remember, this is mostly all Riku and Sora things. So duh D

Chapter Seven: A lot More Than I Should

* * *

**_Nothing seems to be as sweet as what I can't have..

* * *

_**

"Do you have any marshmallows?"

They were sitting next to each other, leaning against a log, by the fire. The fire that Yuffie had helped Sora create. Dark, silent, emerald eyes glanced at the flickering flames, as they reflected in his green orbs. The scent of burning wood filled his nose, as the sound of crackling wood filled his sensitive ear. But that really didn't become that relevant seeing that the boy next to him was so warm, and alive. He wasn't dead... he was alive, sitting right next to him. Riku gently turned his head to see Sora hug his arms tightly to his body as his teeth chattered. Bright blue eyes watched the fire intently, as he pulled Riku's jacket tighter around his body. A smirk rolled across Riku's lips as he rolled his eyes. He knew he wouldn't be getting that jacket back from his friend any time soon. So, instead, Riku picked up the stick from the ground and began jabbing the ashes, making a gentle crackle noise.

"Marshmallows? You just ate, jeez. Besides, what makes you think I have marshmallows? We're deserted on an island, Sora." Riku chewed his bottom lip as he answered Sora, now turning his darker glance to the boy next to him.

Sora blinked a few times, and turned his head to the side, flashing Riku a bright smile in the dim moonlight. Riku recoiled a bit but then tilted his head in his own inquiry. Sora watched Riku continue to prod the fire eagerly as he sighed and glanced over his shoulder to the waves coming crashing in on the ocean. Looked like a storm. But that really wasn't that important, Sora told himself as he glanced back at Riku, considering his response. He really wanted some marshmallows to toast over this perfect fire, but he had to face there was barely any food. And Riku was doing his best to help Sora.

"I don't know, you just look like the type to have marshmallows." Sora replied, tilting his brunette spiked hair.

Riku blinked in response, now tilting his head further. Now Sora was making no sense, and that was confusing the silver haired boy. Riku shrugged it off and dropped the stick into the fire and let it soar up in flames. A breeze came by, causing a warm blow to rush over the two boys. For the first time since he had landed on this place, Riku felt like he was back home at the living room at midnight, just studying and watching the fire. However, Sora's twitching body caused him to snap back into reality. Chewing on his bottom lip, Riku glanced back over at his friend and smirked once more.

"Look like the type to have marshmallows? Oh yeah Sora, where do you expect me to keep them? In my pants?" Riku arched an eyebrow, trying not to snicker. Sora's eyes widened as he buried his head into his hugged up arms to his body. Riku couldn't really see it that well, but when Sora had done so, his face was engulfed with a rosy pink. Maybe it was from the persisting cold, or perhaps it was just from what Riku had said. Either way, Riku pushed farther back against the log, letting a gentle yawn escape lips. He would have gone back to his in cove at that tree, the place he slept every night, but he didn't really want to leave Sora alone, especially after what had happened last night. "Earth to Sora, you okay?" Riku poked Sora's arm, trying to pry it away from his face.

"I'm fine! Just thinking!" Sora replied quickly.

The brunette unburied his face and grinned widely at Riku. Thinking what, Riku thought meekly but pushed that away from his mind also. It wasn't his place to ask such things, especially to someone he had only known for four days. Then again, he did save Sora's hind countless times. So he had the right to ask, but he didn't. Anyway, Sora blinked a few times, and then looked deeply at his friend. Riku was a bit shocked, but shrugged off the intent look Sora was giving. Maybe he was just wondering what had really happened the night the plane crashed. Probably.. or maybe not?

"What's with the look?" Riku questioned, crossing his arms once more.

"I was just thinking.." Sora paused and let the air rush out of his mouth. "When we get back home, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house during the summer, or whenever? We could play video-games, go to the park, skateboard, hang out with my friends and stuff! Doesn't that sound great?" Sora grinned and then it faltered. "Oh... that's right.. you'll probably be too busy with your modeling career at Rome... it's not your fault.." Sora finished.

"Sora, listen." Riku gently extended his hand to turn Sora's face to look at him. "Just because I have a career doesn't mean I don't have time for my friends. Of course I'll visit and you can introduce me to your mom," Riku was referring to his adoptive mother, and his stomach clenched. He would have said his mother and father... if his father hadn't murdered both. "But for right now, let's concentrate on getting off this island. Deal?" Riku grinned to the boy and then paused. "In fact, let's make a better deal. If you promise to give it your all on getting off this island in one piece, if you continue to fight, no matter what happens, I'll promise to bring you to Rome with me on a real vacation."

"R-really?!" Sora squeaked a bit before hugging Riku's arm. The silver haired teen shrugged, wondering if a vacation meant that much to Sora.

"Yeah, positive."

"You'd really come to visit and take me with Rome to you?!" Sora grinned. "We could go to the Leaning Tower, and then the theater house thing, and then we could see those awesome fountains they have on those movies, and we could eat the best food in the whole word! And and," Sora paused. "But my mom wouldn't have enough money to pay for that..." Sora whispered. Even if she did, he'd never be able to make it that long with this disease.

"No worries, I'll pay for it all." Riku reassured Sora, tilting his head with a wide smile.

"Really?! You're the best!" Sora grinned for the fifth time and nodded in agreement. More than ever did Sora want to overpower this disease. He'd fight to the end, if it meant having a great future after this island. Riku smiled, knowing that Sora was happy. His silver haired turned to the moon, pondering something. Sora blinked, following Riku's gaze. "Whatcha looking at? The moon, the stars?..."

"Yeah, just thinking myself." Riku replied uneasily. Was Naminé still watching over him?

"Riku..." Sora broke through Riku's thoughts. Sora had a tendency to turning to weak and desperate out of nowhere.

"Yes?" Riku replied, arching an eyebrow.

"Is it all right if you stay here tonight? I'm afraid you're going to go off and then your brother will excuse me of raping you again." Sora replied, wincing at the memory. Riku grinned and nodded before moving down to the end of the log, and then laying down so his head was at the top of the log. "Good night."

"'Night, Sora." Riku murmured, closing his eyes.

* * *

_He said... I had never fallen in love, he told I was incapable of loving another.. he told me I was vain, self-centered, and impassionate. He told me I should crawl up and die somewhere, that the world would be a better place without. And I'm starting to believe him.._

_"..."_

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I just noticed something?"_

_"Which is?"_

_"Your eyes.. they're like the land... like a field.."_

_"..."_

_"They're... really nice."_

_I don't sleep that much, it's nothing._

_You should get some rest, please?

* * *

_

"Riku?"

His eyes were tightly shut and he hadn't really noticed he was asleep until he heard the real voice of his friend. And.. well, it seemed almost disappointing that what was just happening wasn't reality, but a figment of the imagination. Thing was.. if it was a dream, was on it his mind? Did he honestly wish to be that close? To be able to talk about anything with anyone? Far more than just an acquaintance? Yawning with his eyes tightly shut, Riku nudged his head to the right, trying to fall back asleep. For once, sleep felt nice, and it was safe there.

"...Riku it's raining."

He hadn't noticed, but now the falling drops had suddenly occurred in his mind. Wrinkling his nose slightly, Riku nuzzled his nose further into the soft sand to his right. Almost like a pillow. This island didn't seem so bad when you're asleep. And before the boy had addressed the reality of the island they were on, Riku honestly thought he was home. But that'd be a miracle, and a curse. You always want what you can't have.

"And.. that's my neck.."

His.. neck? Riku opened his eyes to be greeted with all brown.. hair? Snapping upwards from his position, he glanced downward at Sora by his side, laying there innocently. The boy was shaking.. his hands trembling from the wet and cold. Riku blinked watching the boy, as a dark red shade crossed his face. Well this had some explaining. Riku extended his hand, still not letting the rain bother him. Sora glanced back up at Riku with those pools of water, almost with the innocence of a lost puppy.

"I'm sorry, I thought.." Riku paused. What did he think? "I thought it was a pillow. Thought I was home..." Riku finished. Well, it was partly true.

"Can we.. go back in the shelter? I'm freezing." Sora's teeth chattered as he questioned, wrapping his arms to his body. Riku turned another shade deeper before extending his hand to help the by up.

"We'll go together." Riku offered with a broken smile. Sora blinked before grabbing for the hand, letting himself be hoisted onto his feet. He quickly withdrew from Riku's offering hand and ran towards the shelter, and dive-bombed in. A grin spread across Riku's lips as he glanced back over his shoulder to the ocean. Day five, was it? Hopefully today would be their last day. His thoughts paused and he sighed out loud, as if we're that lucky. Riku finished and walked towards the shelter, gently bending over to get in and noticed Sora in the corner, snuggling Riku's vest that was completely dry. How was that possible?

"I was using as it a pillow, so it's dry. I didn't want to ruin it on you." Sora answered before Riku even asked. Riku gave a slight nod, not sure what to respond with, and sat down beside Sora, letting a gentle yawn escape his lips. "Hey, Riku?" Sora questioned, finally having the chattering of the teeth subside. Once more, the silver haired youth looked back at Sora, cocking his head slightly. Sora was full of conversation today.

"Yeah?" Riku questioned.

"I never knew... that everything was falling apart. That everyone is waiting to turn and run from reality, any means of getting away from the idea that we're stuck here. But.. if that's how it's gotta be, if it comes down to nothing, then.. just don't leave me, all right?..." Sora paused and chuckled absentmindedly. "..Don't let me die, okay? I'm afraid to die, even if everyone else gives up, even if there is no hope for surviving.. I don't want to die..." Sora whispered.

"I wish you were a stranger..." Riku finally replied. Sora's eyes widened as Riku sighed and looked back at the boy. "I wish I could just disregard everything you're telling me, so I wouldn't have to care.." Riku looked at Sora. "Now I'm making no sense. Listen, Sora," Riku extended his hand placed it on the now shaking boy's shoulder. "It's just... everything you're telling me to do, I'm scared, okay? I'm scared because I know that I'd put my life on the line to fulfill those promises. It really, really scares me."

I'm loosing him.. and it's effortless.. Sora thought weakly and then was stunned when he heard Riku's finished reply. Sora looked at the ground.

"You don't have to be my friend if you're afraid that I'll cause you problems." Sora replied bitterly, looking at his shoes.

"Is that what you think? That I don't want to be your friend?" Riku extended his hand to place it on Sora's shoulder once more. The brunette turned to Riku once more. "Just don't make me make too many promises, okay? I'm afraid that I'll let you down if I can't fulfill them." Riku paused and then smirked. "Now let's get off this subject, it's really lame. Um.." another short pause. "Did you fall asleep easy last night?"

"No," Sora replied flatly.

"I see..." Riku replied, a bit stunned by Sora's quickness. This boy, like he had already established could instantly turn from anger to energetic. But that was all right.

I'm making Riku promise to not let me die, and yet I already know I'm going to. No matter how much Riku fights against it. "Riku.. I got to tell you something."

"Yeah?" Riku tilted his head in inquiry.

"I'm sorry.." Sora said softly.

"Sorry about what? You have nothing to be sorry about." Riku draped his arm around Sora's neck and grinned once more. "Just hope my brother doesn't find us... he'll give me twenty questions based on what you've been telling me. About me leaving for the day." Riku replied casually.

"..." Get off the subject of dieing Sora, Sora told himself flatly. "Where were you anyhow?"

"..." Lieing, again? Riku thought absentmindedly. Sora's telling me everything about him, telling me everything and I keep lieing to him. I hate this.

Thankfully, and yet regretfully, the blonde had appeared only moments after his name, or title, had been spoken. He peered his head into the shelter, bearing a sloppy grin. And of course, Riku's first reaction was to quickly withdraw his arm and glare at his brother, trying not to turn a shade deeper. Demyx's eyes widened, about to say something but Riku guessed that Sora had sent him some kind of eye message. And it was like Demyx understood, now bearing an incredible grin. Maybe he misunderstood.

"I'm so happy!" Demyx suddenly made known, crawling into the shelter and then plopping himself right in-between the two teens and making himself comfortable. Riku shot a glare while Sora blushed even more. "Riku, you're such a good person, really." Demyx now began to pet his brother's head.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Riku demand, trying to shove Demyx out from between them. Demyx only looked at Sora restlessly as the boy mouthed the word 'no'.

"No what?" and now Demyx was extending his arms so he could place them both around the two teens. Riku glared angrily, even more, while Sora continued to turn a deeper red. And Riku wasn't even paying attention to the sudden color change.

"Don't you have someone to screw right now? Or did you wear him out?" Riku growled. Demyx rolled his eyes, before squinting them and then prodding Riku's chest.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Besides," Demyx once more placed his arms around the two teens. "let's not talk about me, let's talk about you," he looked towards Sora, "and most importantly you." he turned his glance to Riku stubbornly. "Where the hell were you to get Sora worrying that much? Huh, huh huh? Don't you know it's not polite or manly for that fact to make-" Demyx began as Sora slapped his hand over Demyx's rattling mouth. Riku arched his eyebrow, glancing from his friend and then Demyx.

"Right.. you're an ass you know that?" Was all Riku told his brother.

"Answer me," A muffled, hand covered, response came from Demyx as Sora let his hand off of the mouth. "Where were you?"

"Why should I tell you? You probably don't' care, you've never cared. All you care about is sucking up to Leon, becoming a rock star, and screwing that guy." Riku wasn't afraid to be blunt and rather vulgar with Demyx. He had always done it, and it was a rude habit.

"Riku.." Sora attempted to intrude but Demyx and come back with his response all that faster.

"Me?! Not care?! You must have a screwed up head, let me tell you! Ask Sora, ask Zexion, ask Leon, Cloud, anyone! You had me scared shitless. So never say I don't care, because you're the closest thing to family I have anymore." Demyx finished angrily.

"...closet thing?" Riku spoke aloud.

"Don't play stupid with me." Demyx shot an angered glance and Sora looked from Riku to Demyx, unsure what they were going on about.

"What do you mean closet thing? I'm your damn brother." Riku replied harshly.

"Don't act like I don't know, you damned idiot! I've known since I was six, okay?!" Demyx spoke, now inches away from his brother's face. Riku blinked, wondering if Demyx really did know or if this was some or trick. Sora, on the other hand, was still a violent red and unsure if he should break this up or let it proceed without interruption.

"You.." Was all of the many words floating in Riku's head.

"I've always known you're not! It just didn't matter, because I treated you like my brother, okay?! Just because you're the son of Xigbar didn't mean anything at all! All that mattered was that you were always there, always my brother since I can remember." Demyx took a long, deep breath after his rant.

Riku instantly froze. Demyx.. that fucking fool. Riku's veins suddenly closed as he turned ghostly pale, eyes enlarged far too large for their sockets. Demyx looked uncertainty at Riku, wondering if he had known or not. Demyx seemed a bit stunned at Riku's response as he laced his hands together on his lap. Riku was too shocked to say anything. Demyx had known all long, and didn't care. His brother didn't care it wasn't by blood, and treated him like he was part of the family. And then.. Riku dared a eye turn to Sora who was as equally pale as himself. Sora...

"Guys? What's with the ghost expressions?" Demyx asked after a long silence. "It's kind of creepy, you know? I didn't mean to sound so serious. Would it have been better to do it in a comedic way? Because I can do that now instead if you want me to-" Demyx began but Riku had finally began to breath heavily, now almost feeling tears of regret welling in his eyes. Demyx had just messed up the only friendship he had ever had.

"Sora... listen." Riku began but Sora had began hyperventilating, eyes now filled with terror. "Sora.. don't look at me like that.." Riku began but Sora was far too gone to say anything. "Demyx.." Riku arose to his feet and spared a glance at his brother. Demyx looked up at his brother, with a look of honest sorry. And for once in Riku's life, he didn't feel angry, but let down. "Thank you.. for being my brother all these years.. but.. right now.. just leave me alone." Riku said, and then himself left the tent, to the silence that spread it.

And now it was Demyx's turn to glance at Sora, bearing a look of pure innocence.

"Hey, kiddo, you okay?" Demyx questioned but Sora had instantly fallen into Demyx's shoulder and began to whimper softly. "Uh.. well, this is awkward."

"Thank you.." Was all Sora said. Demyx looked down at the boy.

"Uh.. your welcome?" Demyx paused. "Oh! You're welcome!" He flashed a smile and then turned back to face Sora. "If I were you, which I'm obviously not, I'd confront him now, before he thinks you hate him or something."

"Demyx..." Sora paused. "I don't know why your brother hates you so much.. I mean, yesterday you scared me at first, and then... you're not that bad." Sora finally concluded.

"Oh course I'm not. Riku just doesn't like the fact that I'm better than him." Demyx grinned and then patted Sora on the head.

"Go, go find him before he does anything drastic. All right?" Sora nodded in Demyx's command and arose to shaky feet, and then charged out into the pouring rain after Riku.

* * *

_He agreed with me. All I was trying to do was to see how he felt about the situation. He isn't, and I have to face that. He never will be, and that's it. Then again, from the stories I head, possibly I could try. But will be it useless? God, I'm in over my head..._

_I'm such an ass for bringing you out here when you're sick..._

_No you're not Riku! Even though I was scared to death, I love it out here. Thank you.._

_Um, Sora?...never mind_

_Thank you again.. for saving me a second time._

_Thank you being my friend..._

_Your father killed Sora's parents..._

_I thought models were supposed to be cruel..._

_You care too much about what other people think about you..._

_You need to learn to have fun!_

_You're incapable of loving..._

_I'm sorry... I really am..._

_I like running in the rain... because when I cry, no one will know.. I mean, someone like me doesn't have anything to cry about, right?_

_You have no idea...

* * *

_

Right now all he wanted to do was to run away. Run from everything, right through the pouring rain and let the cold wash away his problems, and his life. Shoes sunk into the wet sand, as he raced down the shore, towards the forest. Any way away from here. Where he was running, he wasn't quite sure, until he realized he was tracing his steps back to the waterfall. As he ran, the rain continued to pour down on his body, as the lightning crackled in the sky. It was like the stars, and now the storm was laughing at him. Laughing at how much he came to like the boy. How much he could connect with the boy, unlike Demyx and possibly even Naminé. And then Demyx had to ruin that.. and reveal a lie.. tell Sora that his father had killed the boy's parents. Such a small world.. and so... inconvenient.

Breath hitching as he charged through the shrubbery, his body slowed when he reached his destination. And now tears openly fell, knowing that no one would see if he cried. Not that that even mattered right now. After all, no one would come out in the storm, even if it was day. And especially just to hunt him down. But he was wrong. Riku Karada was more wrong than he ever thought was possible.

* * *

_Is it right to lie someone?_

_No matter how you put it, it's still lieing. Even if it doesn't hurt someone right away, it will in the long-run, and it'll hurt even more. One for it being held secret for so long, and then two for them knowing you lied about it_

_I lied to Riku..._

_About a lot of stuff..._

_I'm going to die.._

_Leave him.. just like his sister..._

_just like Naminé.._

_from cancer_

_That's the thing when you lie about something that important. When you are on the verge of dieing, you don't have the people you lied to close by, because they think you're fine. And when you do die, you never get to say good-bye_

_Never get to say goodbye.._

_leave without untelling those lies_

_I don't want that to happen._

_I can't let that happen

* * *

_

For the fact was someone die care enough to follow him, even if it was raining. Even if it meant that this rain would get him sicker. Right now he didn't care. All he did care about was unraveling those lies. Life was so precious, and sometimes more precious to others than some. Weakly, Sora stumbled towards the waterfall area, feet behind Riku. His breath was cold and shallow, and his baby blue eyes starred openly ahead at Riku's back. He wanted to cough.. to cry out in pleas and pain, but he remained silent, hushed forever. A long moment passed before Sora watched Riku crumble to his knees, muttering something about being so confused in life.

"I lied to you.."

Sora stood even weaker began the silver haired teen. It took him a few moments for Riku to turn around, still on his knees, to see the younger teen standing there, while the rain poured down on him. Those seas of blue starring intently at him. At him. Riku's breath hitched as he watched Sora, body tensing however. However, his mind flashed in confusion with Sora's statement. Lied? About what? Riku, unsurely, scrambled to his feet, as the lightning flashed above them. Riku didn't say anything, and there was silence, until Sora had stirred once more.

"I've lied to you about a lot of things.." Tears fell from Sora's face as he swayed recklessly on his feet. "I've lied about everything.. and now you hate me! And now.. now we'll never be friends... we'll never be like the others.. never like.." Sora stopped his stammer and rushed forward into Riku's arms, letting the tears poor off his eyes and onto Riku's chest.

* * *

_When we get back home, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house during the summer, or whenever? We could play video-games, go to the park, skateboard, hang out with my friends and stuff! Doesn't that sound great?_

_Really?! You're the best_

_We'll go together_

_I've go to tell you something.. I'm sorry..

* * *

_

Riku's eyes softened as Sora rushed into his arms. And he had no clue that the brunette was crying into his arms, soaking wet for a reason. Not because he wanted to be out in the pouring rain for the hell of it, but because he had a reason. Riku's emerald eyes glanced downward at the shaking brunette in his grasps. It felt right.. oddly right. That was, of course, until Sora raised his head from Riku's soft embrace, now showing that he was in tears. Riku wanted to recoil, but he didn't. He just smiled lightly and whipped away those tears.

"Riku...I'm not afraid." Sora whispered, inches away from Riku.

Riku said nothing, unsure if his friend was still mad. But he had no clue what was going on in Sora's cluttered mind. But Riku, he could fall asleep just starring into Sora's eyes.. just like the ocean. Sora began to shake worse, and Riku tightened his arms on Sora's arms, and smiled brighter. The lighting crackled around them as the thunder rumbled, causing Sora to jerk a bit, from nerves and from fear. Sora looked down at his feet and then back at Riku.

"I've lied to you about everything and I'm so sorry.." Sora choked on his words and then began to cry worse. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I'm going to die... I'm sorry that I lied to you about being homophobic, and I'm sorry that I've been lieing to myself!" Sora finished, feet now feeling weak.

"Sora..." Riku just starred at the nervous boy.

Riku's eyes almost collapsed. He was going to die? Die from what? How did he know he was going to die for sure? Unless he was sick before this island. Riku's stomach faltered and then began to analyze the second thing Sora had said. About being sorry for lieing about his fear. Why would he lie about something as irrelevant as that? Was that some sort of... secret message? Riku tilted his head and was most shaken by the last thing. About Sora lieing to himself.

"Riku.." Riku's ears twitched restlessly as Sora spoke his name. "Yuffie told me.. that lieing to someone was the worst thing you could do.." Sora gulped and then gently leaned his forehead against his taller friends, letting more tears fall. "And... if I stand here lieing about how I really feel.. well it'd hurt me more than it'd ever hurt you." Sora paused, breath hitching.

"How .. you feel?" Riku was more clueless than Sora was nervous.

"Kairi once told me... that love was something that can only truly be found once.. and if we ignore that once in a lifetime chance.. we'll never get it again...and I think I've found it...," Sora finished before pressing his lips gently against Riku's.

* * *

_Demyx can I ask you something?_

_Yes?_

_What.. would your brother do if he found out that I was.._

_Was what?_

_Was something I claimed to hate_

_You're.. bisexual?_

_Is that a bad thing?!_

_No, of course not, relax. And.. you like Riku?_

_Yes..._

_Have you told him?_

_No.. I'm afraid to.. so I lied about the whole hating bi's. To hide it._

_You're such an idiot. You should tell him!_

_What if he hates me for it?!_

_Riku's never been in love, he probably doesn't even know what it means to be in love. But I'm sure.. you can show him.

* * *

_

And just for that moment, he felt like everything was all right. For the first time in his whole life, he felt like nothing else mattered. It was an extremely stranger feeling, something new, something that was beyond nice. For once, he wasn't hated, but.. was it loved? What was it to be loved? Riku's doubt faltered when Sora had once more pressed his lips against his own, melting away any thoughts of doubt clear away. Melt straight out of existence.

And that was when Sora paused, breathing heavily, gleaming up at Riku's eyes. Every intention, every lie, every truth was now flashing in the boy's eyes. He stared at Riku for another moment, breathing heavily as the rain continued to fall on them, before the brunette once more pressed his lips against Riku's, begging for sweet salvation. And for the first time, the first time actually understanding the word love, Riku was all but too happy to comply. And it felt so weird to be actually _kissing_ someone, like this. Riku's own lips gliding hungrily and...lovingingly against the brunette's. And it all felt so weird, and so wonderful. Kiss after kiss.

"R-riku.." Sora broke the kiss, now breathless. He seemed extremely weak but at the same time so filled with life. As if the kisses themselves had given him life.

"Sora, don't say anything at all." Riku gently extended his hand and drew Sora into his chest, hugging the boy tightly. No one would ever take Sora away from him. Before this moment, Riku had thought that all those impulses of anger, those sudden needs and wants, was just a strong friendship building. But what was actually occurring was something that he wasn't familiar with, so he couldn't realize it for what it was. Riku gently rested his chin on Sora's forehead before whispering over the rain. "...is this how it feels to be in love?"

"I-... I've never known." Sora whispered back, now gazing back up at Riku. A smile spread across Riku's lips as he held Sora tightly in his arms. Nothing mattered to Sora, he judged Riku on himself, and not his title, status, or parents, or past. Sora was one of a kind, someone who was innocent, but yet so strong and willing to stand up for what he thought was right. Sora.. he loved the way the name kept flashing in his mind.

"Riku?" Sora asked, as Riku now gently sliding his lips onto Sora's face. Riku hadn't a chance to reply right away, but when he did, he gazed back just as deeply.

"Yeah?" Riku replied before once more needing the anecdote.

"It doesn't matter to you, about everything? You're not.. mad at me?" Sora whispered, tears now pooling down his face. Riku quickly wiped them away, seeing them for what they were.

"How could I be mad at someone like you? Besides.. if you could go : through with this.. after what Demyx told you... I can't even explain how it makes me feel towards you," Riku replied softly.

"Demyx didn't tell me. I knew... since I got on the island." Sora finished.

".. let's talk later." Riku cut Sora off, now tightly wrapping him in his arms and breathed heavily.

".. I'm starting to love the rain.."

"Yeah.. me too..."

"Reminds me of you, Riku..."

* * *

_**Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you how I feel about you

* * *

**_

AN:

I told you it was Sorku, and it's Sorku for a reason D It might turn R/S soon but yeah. And as for the whole lieing thing, Sora will confront Riku about everything next chapter. So for now, review! Please, it'll make me and Sora and Riku happy. and you'll also recieve thislimited offer present (which contains Demyx D)


	8. no answers

Chapter Eight of Stranded with you does a funky dance move Just ignore the random comment. I don't have much to say this time, all I do have to say is to check out You Might Be A Kingdom Hearts Fan If... and my one shot called H o r i z o n, once you get a chance! I'd love a review on your thoughts!

And thanks for all the encouraging reviews. I love you guys so much, and that's probably why I spend so much time on my chapters, trying to perfect them so they seem real.

Chapter Eight: And Now I'll Have To Pay

He clasped his hands within his beautiful lover's. Enter twined by faith, and destiny. Silent, dark emerald eyes glimpsed at him weakly, as his peaceful, blue ones glistened back. So fragile, and yet so delicate. Recklessly, one hand fell free from the warmer. Orbs turned to the side as his hand fell by his side, now freed. No words were spoken, only the audible silence rang through, triumphantly. As their silent, almost impulsive feet dragged through the luxuriant mud beneath them, with the ground threatening to swallow their feet due to the storm. But it didn't matter. Nothing did, to be quite frank.

It had been some time before they actually managed to track back through the terrain, from the waterfall to the shelter. Still, nothing was said between the two as the rain continued to forcefully plunder down upon their beings. It was then when the spiky-haired brunette turned his head slightly, watching his comrade, unsure by the unearthly silence. Still, no response of gazes is returned, as the silver haired youth continued, now walking straight towards the shelter, as the wind picked up, causing the brunette to shake.

Slowly, the two made their way into the shelter, first Sora and then Riku. Contentedly, the brunette scurried to his corner, and recollected Riku's vest in his grasps. A light smile spread across the silent, older teen. Swiftly, he took the seat beside Sora, draping an arm around him, taking a long breath. It wasn't until Sora tilted his head that Riku snapped back into realization. That was right, Riku had promised to talk once they got back here.

"Sora, what did you mean that you knew since you came here?" Riku questioned, casting his emerald gaze at the brunette pre cautiously.

"... Before I came here, I did some research online about my parents, hoping to find any information." Sora paused and let a small, insecure sigh escape his already parted lips. "And that's where I found it, on an obituary." Sora finished.

"Oh..." Riku's voice trailed off as he looked down at the sandy surface beneath them, as the rain continued to smite the top of their small shelter. If it hadn't been for the fact that it was still day, it'd be very hard to see any distance.

"But Riku," Sora reached out and gently moved Riku's face to eye contact. "it's not your fault. No one can choose their parents. I don't blame you." Sora replied softly, now nuzzling his small head into Riku's shoulder. Riku, who was still very shaky, looked down at Sora's gaze wearily.

"But... that may be true but I have his blood coursing through my veins." Riku made known painfully, wincing at the thought as he starred at his clenched fists. Sora, who now removed his head from Riku's shoulder to watch him, frowned slightly before reaching out and clasping his small hand over Riku's clenched one. "Huh?.."

"But you're not like him. You're Riku," Sora smiled and then turned a flustered color. "and you'd never kill someone."

"..." Riku sighed, trying to hold back the tears of frustration. He hated knowing he was the son of a murder, a rapist, and so on. A moment passed before Riku turned his attention back to Sora, his emerald stare clouding with a mist of tears. "Sora, can I ask you something?" Riku's stomach was churning as he attempted to stay in focus with his thoughts.

"Sure?" Sora replied, tilting his head with inquiry.

"...How do you know you love me? How do you know that.. you love me if both of us have never known love." Riku paused, now biting down painfully on his bottom lip, trying to force back the tears that were threatening to arise. "We're just kids.. young adults. How do you know this is real?" Riku managed, choking on his words, afraid that what he felt wasn't love at all.

Riku was caught off guard when Sora had leaned over and aggressively meshed his lip against his friend's, causing Riku's eyelids to flutter as he leaned into it. subconsciously, a hand was extended as he drew Sora closer to him, as his tongue played blissful games with the younger one. After several moments, Sora broke the kiss, but remained inches from Riku's face, starring him in the eye.

"Did... that feel real?" Sora questioned, his breath on Riku causing his hair on the back of his neck to rise.

"Sora.." Riku reached out, wrapping his strong arms around the lithe figure, in a tight embrace. Sora placed his chin on Riku's shoulder as the older boy held him in a warm hug. Tears fell from Sora's eyes, unknowingly, as he whispered into Riku's ears, something along the lines of 'it's real.. more real than anything..' "Can I ask you something?" Riku finally spoke, as Sora broke the hug and leaned back against the shelter, snuggling the jacket,

"Sure, Riku." Sora spoke, finding much pleasure of saying the name along his lips.

"Why... did you say you were homophobic?... You said you hated.." Riku began, but Sora had blinked and lowered his gaze.

"...I was afraid of what you thought I might think about Axel and Roxas. I was jealous of them.. so I told you I hated people like that, so I could hide my envy. But instead, it came back to me when I realized I liked you.." Sora paused and then began to run his hand across the sandy floor. "Besides, I talked to your brother, and he told me to tell you."

"Demyx.. told you that?" Riku questioned, of all the things to ask.

"Yeah." Sora replied, giving a gentle nod and then licking his lips gently. "He told me I should tell you.. because you'd never been in love, and he thought maybe I could show you.." Sora blushed rapidly, turning his attention away from Riku, fearing the chain reactions flooding through his body. And that was when Riku remembered what else Sora lied about. Riku instantly felt faint as his breath quickened, feeling rather light-headed. "Riku... are you okay?"

"S-sora.." Riku closed his eyes to block the bombardment of weakness.

"Riku?" Sora stammered, reaching out to hold Riku's hand gently. Riku slowly opened his green eyes and watched his heart melt within the pools of aqua starring back at him. "Are you going to be okay?"

"...You said you're going to die.." Riku repeated, his hand shaking within Sora's.

"About that," Sora began but Riku tightened his grip on Sora's hand, almost fearing this conversation. Sora noticed this and licked his teeth recklessly, trying to piece together what to say in his mind. "I'm sorry I lied to you, Riku." Sora spoke, looking at Riku with his own sadness.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Riku choked on his words and then shook at his head. "You're not going to die, okay?" Riku spoke strongly.

"Riku, I-" Sora began but Riku shook his head once more.

"You're not going to die from anything, okay?!" Riku spoke loudly, trying to convince himself of something that wasn't true. He looked desperately at the brunette, on the verge of losing his wavering grip on reality. He couldn't lose Sora, he was the only piece of sanity left. "..Please, let me hear you say you're not going to die..."

"Riku.." Sora paused, looking Riku in the eyes. Sora felt pity for himself and then for Riku. What right did he have in telling Riku he was going to die, if it was going to make Riku uncontrollably miserable. It wasn't right. Besides, he wasn't going to die right away. Sora looked back up at Riku's eyes once more and gently rubbed his thumb against Riku's as he held his hand tightly. "I'm not going to die..." It was painful for Sora to lie straight to Riku's face, when they both knew the truth.

"Good.." Riku smiled lightly before wrapping his arms around Sora once more, in a quick embrace before noticing his suitcase in the corner of the shelter. So Demyx had brought it back here from the beach. Riku had almost forgot about that. Lightly, Riku let go of Sora and reached out to snag it. Sora watched curiously as Riku took the cold metal suitcase in his pale hands, and flipped it open.

"What's that?" Sora questioned, tilting his head in inquiry.

"My suitcase." Riku reconfirmed, feeling much better now that they were on a different subject.

"What's in it?" Sora questioned further, starring at the paperwork contents. Riku smiled weakly and picked a paper up, and read aloud. "We're pleased to inform you that you've been selected as the model for Core Industries new hot product. You've been chosen amongst thousands of hopeful young males." Riku finished it there and flashed Sora a cheesy smile. "Not too shabby, eh?"

"You mean they picked you from thousands of hot guys?!" Sora spoke loudly, eyes widening in amazement. Riku couldn't help but laughing as he took his free arm and draping it around Sora, keeping him close. For someone that didn't know what was love before this, he sure knew how to be affectionate to his new boyfriend.

"Don't sound surprised, Sora." Riku rose an eyebrow as a boom of thunder caused him to pause. Sora suddenly jerked further into Riku's arms, clutching his arm tightly. "Yeah, as I was saying, don't act so surprised. How can someone say no to this face?"

Sora glimpsed up at Riku's gleaming face. And he had to agree. Riku just had something about him that made him shine from the others. Maybe it was the fact he had saved Sora countless times, or maybe it was that Riku had fallen for him, out of everyone in the world. Or maybe it was just those eyes combined with that smile, that had to be it. Sora broke off his thoughts as Riku picked up a picture frame and starred silently at it.

"What's that?" Sora asked innocently and then looked down at it.

The picture itself contained a tattered photograph of a young girl. Around five, or so. Long blonde hair fell down to her shoulders, and beautiful eyes starred openly ahead. She wore nothing more than a sleek white dress. No shoes, no jewelry. She was sitting on a balcony of some sorts and was equipped was a wide smile as she waved at the camera. She was genuinely happy.

"Naminé.." Riku spoke, looking at the picture with painful reminisce.

"I'm sorry, Riku." Sora nuzzled his head into Riku's nearest shoulder until Riku set the picture back into the suitcase and picked up another picture frame. Sora's eyes traveled to it before he began to combust from laughter.

The picture in Riku's grasp was none other than the short haired blonde, Demyx. In this picture he looked to be around fourteen, and was running around in tight spandex and a cape, with his underwear outside his pants. Along with that, his hair was sleeked back, and it appeared he was running from something. Sora squinted harder and noticed a man was chasing him, suited in a chicken suit, which only caused Sora to laugh louder.

"That's where Demyx was at Burger King. He thought he was Superman... don't ask me why a fourteen year old boy thought he was a super hero, but he did. And that's also where Demyx gained his fear of chicken men." Riku grinned slyly.

"Why, may I ask, is a guy dressed up as poultry chasing him?" Sora questioned, trying not to laugh in between words.

"I'm not sure, to be honest." Riku shrugged and then put the picture back in the suitcase. "You should ask him next time you see him. See what kind of reaction you get from him." Riku finished just in time for another loud crack of thunder. "We're never going to get food in this weather." Riku spoke his thoughts aloud, as his stomach growled.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Sora replied, in an agreement.

"You're always hungry," Riku replied, glancing at the brunette. His brunette.

"So?" Sora stuck out his chin, only for Riku to laugh and roll his eyes.

"You see? Hollywood needs someone like you. Who knows, once we go to Rome, you might be scouted for talent so you and I can be the hottest new model couple." Riku grinned as he spoke before Sora rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Like that's going to happen."

"Hey, I can dream, can't I?"

"Riku..." Sora spoke, looking as if he was pondering something. Riku glanced over at him, arching an eyebrow.

"Hmm?" He questioned.

"Weren't you.. that guy that I met on the escalators before the plane departed?" Sora asked, looking over at Riku. Riku blinked, and then turned a violent red. He hadn't realized that Sora was that kid he had stopped on the escalators, and copped an attitude to about banging into him.

"You were that kid..." Riku starred, saying his thoughts aloud and then turned a darker red. "Sorry and I hope you didn't hurt yourself tripping on the plane..."

"Nah, that's okay. It was just fate."

xxxxx

"I don't like storms."

Axel cast his cat-like eyes over at the blonde who was leaning against a tree, beneath the canopy of trees. Axel himself had been busy trying to carve a spear out of wood with his pocket knife. He glanced wearily once more at Roxas, who seemed to be almost entranced, and yet cowering in fear, from the residential storm. It seemed that Roxas had a knack for being terrified and yet so adorable at this state. Axel snickered a bit, before continuing his work and began to mutter.

"You scared, blonde?"

Roxas glanced over at Axel's mischievous look. A moment passed before the blonde arose from his seat beneath the tree, to sit down beside the red-head and watch him busily scratch at the wood. It took Axel a few moments to gaze up from his work, squinting his eyes at Roxas who was now awfully close to him. Breath hitching, Axel quickly looked back down at the wood, quickening his pace. Not again...

"Hey.. Axel." Roxas spoke, poking Axel in the arm.

"What?" Axel scoffed, looking over at the blonde beside him. However, his sarcastic glare was cut short when he was greeted by two lush lips, plundering his own open ones. Axel immediately dropped the knife and wood he had taken € so much pride in, and now used his newly freed hands to hold Roxas close to him, before falling back onto his back, as Roxas laid on top of him. Well, that was new. Roxas blushed a bright red before rolling off Axel and leaning against another palm tree, that was closet, of course.

"What was that about?" Axel asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, hell yeah did I enjoy that, but why out of no where?" Did Roxas perhaps have a secret he would like to inform Axel of.

"Just wanted to see if you were paying attention." Roxas grinned innocently.

"You sneaky bastard.." Axel grinned and then sighed before darting his gaze back at him. "Now that you've got my undivided attention, what's up?" Axel asked, crossing his arms and watching a light smile dance across Roxas' face.

"When I was looking for food earlier, I saw Riku and Sora." Roxas informed, pushing a few locks of his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Aaannndd?" Axel asked, emphasizing his answer, seeing no point of discussing Riku, of all people. He wanted that boy dead more than anything, and for Roxas to bring him up really wasn't all that pleasing. A moment passed before Roxas looked up at the sky, and the streak of lighting going across it, illuminating the day.

"Seems Sora really isn't homophobic." Roxas stated, letting a gentle yawn escape his lips.

"How'd you figure that one out, blonde?" Axel asked, arching an eyebrow and looking down at his neglected knife and wood. It could wait. This information was actually quite interesting, even if it involved Riku, of all people.

"I saw them down by that water fall." Roxas smiled and then blushed at the thought. "Looks like they're really in love." He finished. When Roxas had finished, Axel coughed loudly, eyes bulging from shock. He thanked his lucky stars he hadn't been holding the knife, because it would have went flying from the sudden wave of shock that coursed through his body.

"You mean pretty boy is bisexual?" Axel blinked in confusion.

"Yup." Roxas answered, crisp and clear.

"Wow, there's a shocker." Axel replied, now picking up his knife and beginning to chip at the wood once more as the thunder rumbled the island. Roxas paused before inching closer to Axel, his breaths so small compared to Axel's. "Yes?" Axel asked, now noticing Roxas awfully close to him once more.

"Do you love me?" Roxas tilted his head.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Axel asked pausing his cutting, holding his knife slightly raised.

"Well... when Sora told Riku he liked him, he mentioned about being in love, and stuff." Roxas explained before lacing his hands together and placing them in his lap impatiently. "So, do you love me?"

Axel hadn't really thought about it before. Now that Roxas had brought it up, he had a time wrapping his mind around the concept. Larxene, he loved her, that was for sure. But... love Roxas? The boy was merely a pawn to him occupied, to let his desires out on. And now that Axel thought about it, it wasn't fair at all to the blonde. But he'd never tell him that, he couldn't let go the only person who understood him. And besides, he wasn't ready to tell Roxas his darkest secret. Not yet.

"Of course I love you. Are you dense or something?" Axel smirked, now beginning to cut the wood once more.

"How do you know it's love? Not lust?" Roxas further questioned, poking his head closer to Axel.

"You're chalked full of questions today." Axel paused. "Trust me, kid, I've known what lust is, and I know what love is. This? This is love, not lust. If it was lust, you wouldn't have that shirt on, or those pants. Or anything else." Axel began, bearing a wider smirk. "Neither would I, for that fact. And you'd definitely have a look of pleasure on your face, not a questionable look."

"..." Roxas paused. Axel blinked, thinking Roxas would have told him to stop right there with the description. But he didn't, he sat just there, starring widely.

"If that's what you want, forget it. I'm not about to go back to that, and be accused of rape ag-" Axel began and then paused, catching himself. Oh shit.. Axel quickly pushed away the look of pure fear by cutting eagerly at the wood.

"What do you mean, again?" Roxas spoke, eyes widening as he sat beside the red-head. "You're.. a rapist?!" Roxas squeaked incredibly loudly. Axel flinched at the noise and then gave a scornful look at the blonde before he set down the knife and the wood.

"Listen, Roxas, it's not what you think, okay?" Axel tried to smile, but found it incredibly hard to.

"A hooker's one thing.. but a rapist?!" Roxas continued to speak, eyes widening in fear. But at least he wasn't scurrying in fear like he did when Axel first met the boy. Maybe this was a improvement. Maybe Roxas didn't want to lose Axel.

"I didn't rape anybody, ok?" Axel spoke sternly, breath hitching.

"..." Roxas didn't reply as he watched the rain pour down on the beach. "I'm sorry I lost my cool, Axel. I'm just... scared I guess." Roxas admitted, shrugging his shoulders before looking back at Axel wearily.

"Scared?" Axel inquired, raising his eyebrow.

"I've never been this far with anyone. And never this fast, for that fact. I'm just scared I'm going to get too caught up and realize this isn't what I thought it was..." Roxas trailed off as he looked at Axel's bare feet once more. Even though it wasn't right, he found incredibly humor at him not having any shoes. And for that fact, at Axel's large feet.

"Don't worry, blonde. I'm not gonna hurt you. Never." Axel reassured Roxas, bearing the famous Axel smile. Roxas nodded and then leaned his head against Axel's shoulder out of nowhere. "Eh?" Axel asked wearily at the boy.

"No matter what you do... I can't get mad at you." He smiled and then closed his eyes.

"Hey... Cloud?"

Blue eyes cracked open ever so slightly to the world around him. Rain was pouring down on the beach before them, but they were safe from most of it, underneath the canopy of trees. A moment passed before the blonde rolled over, gazing up to whoever had just said his name. As expected, the brunette rock star was hovering above him, with a fixed, stern glance. Cloud rose an eyebrow as he pushed upward so he was sitting straight up. Recklessly, he ran a hand through his hair and peered at Leon, and then at the storm in the distant.

"What's up?" Cloud mumbled, rubbing his head and then letting out a yawn.

"...I'm not sure how to say this.." Leon's voice trailed off as a rumble of thunder cut him short. His eyes turned to the ocean, and then back at the blonde who he was sitting beside. "When I went out this morning.. to collect wood for the fire.. I found something.." Leon gulped as he spoke.

"Found what?" Cloud inquired, squinting his eyes.

"..." Leon remained silent until Cloud aggressively placed his hands on the brunette's shoulders, giving a stern look. Leon rose his eyes to meet Cloud's, and sighed miserably. "I'm sorry Cloud.. Yuffie's dead.. murdered."

"M-murdered?!" Cloud gulped down the word, as if it was some painful drug. Fear rolled into his usually calm as he stood up, giving frantic looks around the area.

"Zexion helped me bury her earlier. It was... too gruesome to bare. I'm really sorry Cloud. We all are." Leon continued, standing up alongside Cloud. Sweat rolled down Cloud's face as he flexed his hand, unsure what to do now. Leon had just told him Yuffie was dead.. the only female left.. the one who had helped Sora with his problems, Tifa's best friend, and the one who shared a strong connection to Cloud himself. "You going to be okay?..."

"...I'll be fine.." Cloud concluded, residing on the fact he had just met Yuffie about a week ago, and even though they did connect on strong levels, they weren't in love.

"If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here." Leon offered, with a genuine smile as lighting flashed in the horizon.

"I just can't believe two people are dead already..." Cloud grumbled, looking down at his feet. They barely had any food, any water, and no way to get back to civilization. They just had each other, didn't they?

"It's hard to bare, isn't it?" Leon replied, crossing his arms, a bit melancholy.

"You think anyone else is going to die?" Cloud dared, sparing a glance at Leon. "I honestly don't want to die..." Cloud murmured, clenching his fists. "I can't die with that.. bastard out there.. somewhere... he's here, I'm sure he is. I'm sure he's the one who killed Yuffie.."

"Cloud.." Leon sighed, and concluded that he should just let the blonde think that. "All right." was all he said.

"Want to go check up on the kids?" Cloud offered, referring to the youngest members of this small group, Sora and Riku. Leon nodded and sighed, causing Cloud to look at him worriedly. "You okay?"

"I was supposed to bring Riku and Demyx to Rome with me, as they continued their modeling careers. I was supposed to help them achieve their limits, and learn more about the world of Hollywood. I'm supposed tobe their mentor, but lately they're distancing themselves. They want nothing to do with me here. Can't blame 'em." Leon explained.

"...Don't worry. I mean, they're probably just clinging to the life they think they've got left." Cloud offered a small smile before continuing. "Besides, once we get out of here, I'm sure they'll appreciate the great Leon Heart, Rock star." Cloud grinned, crossing his arms.

"You're the oddest person I know.." Leon smirked gently as he yawned.

"Comes with my job description." Cloud laughed lightly, just watching Leon.

"Wholly shit! Look at that one!"

Zexion, with much annoyance, spared a glance at Demyx who was at the end of the cavern, pointing out of it at the sky. Followed by that comment, a roll of thunder rumbled the whole cave. Zexion sighed, and arose to his feet, and sat down next to his younger counter-part. Silent eyes watched the blonde as Demyx swayed back and forth, remaining Indian style on the ground. He enjoyed everything, didn't he?

"You're still looking at the sky?" Zexion murmured, watching Demyx point at lighting strikes.

"Me and Riku used to do this when he first was adopted." Demyx explained before yawning and then rubbing his stomach from hunger. His brilliant eyes scanned over Zexion before laughing out loud and smirking.

"What?" Zexion spoke, not amused. Demyx grinned once more before placing a hand on Zexion's shoulder, with much humor. Zexion could only sigh from Demyx's oddness, and that caused Demyx to sigh from Zexion's dry humor. "And you do what for a living? Modeling? I would have guessed comedian.. then again, I can't see you as the model type."

Bad Move.

Demyx scrunched his nose and shot Zexion a stunned glance. As a result, Demyx put his hands on his hips, scampered to his feet, now completely ignoring the thunderstorm. His light eyes met Zexion's darker ones before walking to the larger part of the cavern.

"You want to see my modeling talents?" Demyx smirked, as he stood there. In fact, he looked rather drunk, but Zexion knew that to be false, seeing there was no possible way the boy could get intoxicated when there was no alcohol on the island.

"Do I have to?" Zexion questioned, before getting up and walking over to him and starring diligently. Demyx pouted lightly before leaning against the side of the cavern, now scratching his chin with his hand. The cavern itself was fairly well lit from the small fire in the middle, so it gave off a rather nice glow.

"Is that a threat?" Demyx came back, with a wide grin before Zexion suddenly placed his hands on both side of the standing boy, against the cold cavern wall. Demyx's eyes widened and then resulted in a knowingly look. Zexion blinked a few moments before letting him go and sitting by the fire. "What was that about? Looked like you wanted to rip my clothes off. And trust me, I know that look."

"You're so naive." Zexion commented, poking the fire with a stick.

"Me? Naive?!" Demyx asked, placing his hand on his chest, and took a step back against the wall, as if to pretend to be stunned beyond belief. However, Zexion didn't even spare a glance, but continued to prod the fire. Putting on a frown, Demyx sat down beside the quiet man, and sighed heavily.

"Just wondering... how old are you anyhow?" Demyx asked, crossing his arms as he sat there.

"... Twenty one, why?" Zexion questioned, giving a sharp stare at Demyx, as the moment of silence rang through.

"You're only twenty-one and you were in the FBI and did all of that?!" With that, Demyx blinked in shock and then smiled. "Oh, you're good, really good." he smiled and draped a sloppy arm around Zexion's neck.

"How old did I look?" Zexion retorted, giving the boy a spare glance.

"Uh... I dunno." Demyx removed his arm and scratched his head, as if in very deep thought. "Like twenty-eight or so?" Demyx wondered aloud, looking at Zexion, still in shock the man was only twenty-one indeed.

"Well, I guess I'll just take that as a compliment." Was all Zexion said, without adding much emotion into it. Sadly, Demyx caught onto this and began to pout once more as he grabbed for Zexion's hand.

"You're so.. locked up, you know?" Demyx pouted, now holding tightly to Zexion's' hand as the man dropped the stick into the fire. With this, he averted his eyes to the blonde who was tightly holding his hand with all of his might.

"I suppose that's a good thing, most of the time." Zexion replied, in the same exact tone. Demyx sighed and then shrugged his shoulders, letting go of his hand. "Something wrong?" No concern was strewn in his voice.

"... Why did you kiss me the other day?" Demyx questioned, he paused. "Was it just to get me to shut up?"

"No." Stated Zexion simply, now bearing an incredible grin. Demyx grinned alongside him, nodding his head in triumphant.

"Aha! I knew you loved me!" Demyx laughed widely, before draping his arm, again, around Zexion's neck and sighed miserably. He was having awful mood swings lately. "You know, I've been thinking a lot lately about my brother's new boyfriend." Demyx spoke aloud, hoping Zexion would take from interest in the conversation.

"Your brother has a boyfriend?" It had worked. Zexion looked at Demyx curiously, not caring about the arm around him.

"Yeah, thanks to the wonderful me. That Sora kid, the sick one, liked him but was afraid to admit it seeing he told Riku he was homophobic. But I told him to tell him, seeing poor Riku has never been in love before. Thought it'd do him some good, warm the guy up." Demyx explained, gazing at the fire deeply.

"So I see..." Zexion's voice trailed off as Demyx shot him another glance. "... Did you know Yuffie died earlier?"

"Yuffie died?!" Demyx shouted in stun. All that came in response was a short nod from Zexion. Demyx blinked once more and then licked his lips, removing his arm and crossing them. ".. everyone's dieing. It's kind of. depressing.. thinking you, yourself, might be next." Demyx sighed miserably. So that was what had been on his mind. Death.

"You afraid to die?" Zexion asked, looking at him.

"Damn right I am! This world needs a face like mine! I bet the world is in turmoil knowing I'm missing! So they've got to be sending a plane look for me!" Demyx replied hopefully, eyes flashing a bit.

"I doubt anyone notices we're gone." Zexion shrugged.

"The plane was supposed to arrive at a airport, of course we're gong to be noticed as missing!" Demyx concluded.

"If the plane had problems, and decided to land at another port without them knowing but the original port knowing they were going to make an emergency landing, then no one will know if we made it a airport or not." Zexion explained to his younger friend.

"You know... why doesn't anyone on this island have a cell phone?!" Demyx grumbled, scratching his head. "Mine was in my suitcase, which is floating in the ocean somewhere.." He paused. "With my ducky boxers in it! Damnit!" Demyx now began to pout once more.

"You have.. duck boxers?..." Blinking in surprise, Zexion gave an odd look at him.

"A man can never have too many assorted boxers!" Demyx grinned.

"You looked more like a brief kind of guy..." Zexion rambled off as Demyx turned a dark red.

"No, no, no! I have bad memories of those things." Demyx gulped, thinking back to a certain time.

"What kind of memory?" Zexion grinned, at the aspect of Demyx scared.

"Well... there was this one time. It was after the chicken man chased me away from the Park and Burger King, for dressing up as Superman and taking away his business, well I ran to the mall, and bought some new threads, and when I was searching for you know, undergarments, I went to grab a pair, and where I removed them, the chicken man's face was sticking in the shelf, starring at me. I screamed like hell and ran." Demyx explained, wincing at the memory.

"..." Zexion paused before silently laughing. And it was rare to see him laugh. "That's one whacked out story," He finally concluded.

"Yeah, but it's true! Any ways, I'm off to go see the two love birds! See ya later Zexy!" Demyx spoke, getting up and running out of the cavern. Zexion sighed, before going back to looking at the fire, with a small smile.

Maybe... just maybe he's the one.

It was a bit later that day, and the storm had mostly subsided. Bleak rays of sunlight were blending through, as the flat horizon seemed to give off a gradient of yellow to dark blue. Almost.. entrancing like. The blonde haired boy walked along the wet, sand-packed, beaches, holding a stick as it made a line behind him. Blue eyes looked onward until he noticed he was coming up upon something. Was that the shelter Leon and Cloud had been talking about? Curiously, he walked over to it, pulling his jacket closer around his body.

Silently, he poked his head inside to see a sleeping brunette, hurled in the corner, clutching Riku's vest tightly. A sly smirk ran across the blonde's face before slowly walking in, and then jabbing Sora in the shoulder eagerly, as his blue eyes watched him. Slowly, Sora stirred from sleep, let out a gentle yawn and glanced over, eyes barely open.

"Ri-ku, that you?" His words became slurs as the brunette attempted to move in for a kiss. However, the blonde was stunned and dodged his head out of the way, sweating vigorously. Sora widened his eyes fully, and then turned a dark crimson from what he had just done. This wasn't Riku.. this was Roxas,

"Eh! I'm sorry!" Sora pleaded, eyes widening from embarrassment as he tried to hide behind Riku's vest. It wasn't that much cover, but it made it hard to see his face behind it. In fact, the only visible part was the spikes from his head. Roxas laughed a bit before fixing himself so he was sitting beside Sora.

"You feeling any better?" He tilted his head in inquiry. Sora, ever so carefully, removed the rest to peer at Roxas. His eyes surveyed him before he gave a diligent nod, to confirm a yes. "That's good. Nice place you got here." Roxas noticed, glancing around the shelter.

"Yeah.. nice shelter." Sora whispered, unsure what to say. This was really one of the first real conversations he had had with Roxas in a long time. Ever since Axel had ÿtaken the boy. Sora paused for a moment, his shoes digging into the ground beneath him. "Not to be rude, but why did you come to see me?"

"Well... I heard from Leon and Cloud you were sick, so I wanted to see you. After all, you were my first friend here." Roxas replied slowly, with a bland, non-changing tone of voice throughout his response. Sora blinked, and then smiled vaguely.

"Oh, I see." The brunette glanced over to the flap of the shelter. "The storm's over?" He questioned, too lazy to get up and check for himself at this moment.

"Yeah, for about half an hour now. Everyone's looking for food." Roxas noted, scratching his head as he yawned. The weather was doing that to a lot of people lately. Causing them to become tired all of sudden.

"Oh, that's where Riku went.." Sora trailed off, now understanding where Riku had gone. Roxas looked back to him for another, prolonged moment.

"I was out looking for some food when I came across this place." Roxas explained, letting out a gentle smile before hugging his arms close to his body. It was kind of cold, wasn't it? "Axel.. didn't do anything to you, right?" Roxas asked, his voice all of a sudden wavering.

"Do... anything?" Sora paused and then looked downward. "Oh.. that.." He replied softly, thinking back to several days before. The brunette sighed heavily and glimpsed at Roxas. "It was nothing, really. Riku just.. got over-protective." Sora tried to put in a fake smile but found himself giving an incredibly plastic one to the teen beside him.

"So you and Riku are?..." Roxas began but Sora's eyes widened and he frantically waved his hands in the air.

"N-n-n-no! Of course not," Sora breathed heavily, as sweat poured down his face, before he coughed and then continued. "We're just friends.. n-n-nothing more!" Sora attempted not to stammer, but it worked to no avail.

"You don't have to lie, I don't care. Besides, I saw you two.. it was really sweet." Roxas noted, now flashing a wide grin at Sora. Once more, Sora put on a darker shade of red and buried his face from sight into Riku's vest.

"Thanks?" Sora replied, almost in a question. "... Is it kind of like what you feel towards Axel?"

"Huh?" Roxas remarked, looking at Sora oddly.

"I mean... how I feel towards Riku, is that how you feel about Axel?" Sora questioned Roxas, tilting his head. He wanted to make sure he wasn't the only one. Not the only person who felt this incredible, up-lifting feeling all the time.

"You know, I was wondering the same thing," Roxas leaned back.

"You mean about me and Riku?" Sora asked.

"No.. I meant if what I feel about Axel is how you feel about Riku. So I asked him earlier, asked him if he loved me. He said he did.. but I'm not sure. I mean.. there's something about him where I just can't stay away, even if it's dangerous." Roxas commented, looking at his shoes, now feeling bad that Axel didn't have any.

"Hey.. Roxas?" Sora questioned after a moment of silence. The blonde turned to look at the brunette at his side.

"Yeah?" Roxas inquired.

"Do you think we're going to die?" It had been on Sora's mind a lot lately. Just the whole aspect of dieing, and talking about it. He had discussed it with both Riku and Demyx, and now Roxas. Dark, silent blue eyes drooped heavily as he watched the blonde beside him. Roxas did seem the type not to care about death, just the present. But that was just the vibe Sora was getting that vibe from him.

"Riku and Axel would never let us die." Roxas flashed a cheesy smile, with a determined cross of his arms then gazed around softly. His attention turned back to Sora. "Why? Do you?"

"...Forget it." Sora paused another moment and looked back at Roxas. "What would happen if one of us did die?.. What would they do?" Sora cracked on his words.

"... You mean Axel and Riku?" Roxas paused as he laced his fingers and watched Sora give him a nod. "I'm not sure. Axel, being the kind of guy he is, would probably slump into denial and demand to stay away from everyone and grieve."

"And Riku?" Sora asked, looking hopeful.

"Well.. Riku seems like the type that would fall into denial also, and take it out on everyone else. Blame them for it. But!" Roxas gave a fake, frantic smile. "We'll never die! I mean, everyone else is out looking for food, like I should be doing.. but yeah! We won't die!" Roxas patted Sora on the shoulder.

"Everyone keeps telling me that... but there's only eight of us left. There was ten, and even before the plane crash there were hundreds! What are the odds that we'll all live and get off of here." Sora sighed miserably, burying his head further into Riku's jacket.

"Well, it seems like the odds have no effect here. I mean, for the eight of us to be alive, us eight out of everyone else, and all be so tightly connected, it defies all odds." Roxas smirked. "So as I see it, as long as we stay strong, we'll beat those odds!" Roxas gave a sly grin.

"Thanks..." Sora raised his head from the jacket long enough to give a thankful smile.

"Anytime... but now I must leave ya. I have to go get some food, or Axel will really have my head." Roxas smirked, again, and lead out the panel he came in from, waving to Sora as he left. Sora gave a fragile wave back, and leaned back into the jacket. He wanted to ask Roxas what he thought about lieing, if it was similar to what Yuffie told him. He would have asked Yuffie what to do now, seeing he was too afraid to tell Riku that it was cancer, when Riku kept denying that he was even sick at all. Sora sighed, and drifted into a light slumber. Everything was better before he met Riku...

"Damnit!"

He had done it, again. Angrily, the silver haired youth jumped about, holding his toe, or rather shoe, painfully. Anger flashed through his brilliant emerald eyes as he cringed, whilst biting down on his upper lip this time, in pain. After it subsided, Riku recollected the wooden spear from the rock he had stubbed his toe painfully against. Sighing, Riku glanced back out at the ocean, holding the spear. Why were fish so hard to catch?

"Damn fish, you're going to pay!" Riku hollered, glaring down at the ocean beyond him.

"You're never going to catch them by yelling." Riku turned sharply when he heard the voice. "I guess I was right about you. About you being an angry person at the world, and as for your taste."

Riku was now angry once more, as he saw the red-head approach him, arms crossed, whilst a spear poked out from one of his crossed arms. He was bearing that 'I knew it' look and stumbled forward to stare at Riku. His cat-like eyes peered out to the ocean, starring at the fish that were slowly swimming beneath them. Riku panted angrily, looking at the man beside him.

"What do you want? Come to claim your return punch?" Riku hissed, tightening his grip on the wooden spear.

"Man, you never loosen up." Axel gave a wavering look at Riku, before looking back out at the ocean, not squatting as he watched the fish, ready to strike at any moment. That was, of course, until Riku jumped into the shallow water, spearing one instantly. Axel watched, none so ever impressed, at the now soaked teen.

"That's how you catch a fish." Riku replied harshly, raising the spear with the squirming fish on it. Axel narrowed his eyes as Riku lifted himself back up on the rock and put the fish in a large bowl made of wood he had made a few days ago. It was more of a squarish circle than anything, really. "Isn't' there someone else you can be bothering? Or am I just that special?"

"Have you seen Roxas?" Axel asked, sending a staggered look at Riku who was still panting from his lunge. Water glistened on his body as his t-shirt clung tightly to his form, along with the usually baggy pants he wore. Riku shook his head, not in a response, but to shake the water from his hair, which resulted in it spraying over Axel. "You ass! Don't you have any manors?" Axel grunted, punching Riku in the arm.

"No, I haven't seen him." Riku responded icily, ignoring that last part of Axel's comment. Licking his lips silently, Riku went back to stalking the fish in a hunter-ish kind of position. The fish were slowly returning, to feed upon the small partials of food Riku had dropped into the ocean earlier, namely insects.

"Roxas told me about you and the kid. Guess I'm not the only one." Axel gave a rather malicious look towards Riku.

"You sick-" Riku suddenly tensed, as he offensively, pinned Axel to the ground against the rock, as beads of water fell from his hair, into Axel's shirt. Riku's breaths were long, and steady, as he glared down at his prey, tightening his grasp on Axel's arms, keeping the man down. "I am nothing like you. Nothing."

"Is that so?" Axel smirked and then reached upward with his hand, as much as he would, and ran it along Riku's steady arm. "You're so young so full of vigor, it makes me think, why's someone like you wasting your time on someone like him? You're a model, after all. Are you really that low to succumb to a lowly orphan to screw?"

"You.." Riku growled as he flinched off the hand and let go of one of Axel's arms, to punch him in the face, and immediately returned his hand on his arm. "Take it back!" Riku hissed.

"Why should I?" He grinned, licking the small amount of blood off of his face. "It's true, isn't it? Or do you not love him as much as you claim?"

"Shut up!" Riku hissed as he pushed Axel harder against the sharp rocks. He was surprised he wasn't shrieking in pain yet. It was kind of, odd. Riku's' eyes remained tense as Axel smirked, and rose an eyebrow.

"I can tell when you're wavering on a situation, you always become so.. enraged." Axel looked straight up into Riku's eyes as he breathed hard. "He doesn't deserve someone like you. All you're going to do is hurt him. Hurt him to the point of death."

"...Fuck you..." Was all Riku said, before violently, pushing Axel off the rocky, small ledge that wasn't even four feet deep. Axel crashed into the water suddenly, as Riku stood up, grabbed his bowl of three fish, and walked off silently.

Axel watched the silver haired teen walk off, and leaned his body against the edge of the rock, smirking as he did so. "He just doesn't realize that I'm right.. poor thing." Axel shrugged and glanced at his hand, where a fish had been suckling his finger. "..."

"Kairi, I want you to meet someone."

The brunette stood at the entryway to what seemed to be like a rather large door. He was standing next to the door leading outside to the bustling streets, hand gripping the handle firmly. The boy, Sora, who seemed to be around seventeen now, was bearing a wide smirk, as he watched a girl around the same age smile back at him. She was wearing a pink dress outfitted with a white top underneath it, and dress boots. She grinned at him and motioned for him to open the door already. And so Sora did.

Standing beyond the door was a rather hand-some figure. Locks of silver fell down to his shoulders, as his bangs barely grazed his eyebrows. He was wearing a pair of blue pants, and a black shirt with a hot red vest over it. Around his right wrist was a wristband that read the name 'Karada'. A smile brandish his face as Kairi instantly jolted upward, before springing forward to Sora, clasping his hand and jumping up and down.

"You go away for the summer and bring home Riku Karada?! A model?! Sora, what have you been doing this summer?" She let go of his hand as she placed her hands on her hips and grinned over at Riku, bearing a welcoming smile. Sora turned a dark red before Riku cut in, placing a strong hand on Sora's shoulder and bearing an wildly look.

"You don't want to know," He remarked, which was followed by a joyous laugh. Sora now turned an even darker shade of red as Kairi giggled instantly and then smiled at her best friend, rolling her eyes and then swaying on her feet recklessly.

"I'm so happy for you Sora!" She grinned widely. "And you too... you're lucky to have someone a good as Sora."

"Hey Sora."

Sora grumbled in his sleep, as the image of Riku holding him tightly, lovingly, faded out of his mind, and was now replaced with a white board of nothing. Just a complete sheet of white. Weakly, Sora tossed over in his sleep, and buried his head into the closet object. And that just so happened to be the side of Riku's thigh. The teen glanced down at the sleeping boy before lightly laughing and extending a hand to push the locks out of Sora's eyes.

Sora instantly tensed up from the sudden.. touch, and sprung upwards, to be greeted by two, full lips that instantly caused him to collapse back onto the ground, right where he started. And this action earned another laugh from Riku as he rolled his eyes and leaned backwards in the shelter, with three cooked fish on his other side. But it seemed Sora hadn't noticed the smell yet. Go figure.

"Something wrong, Sora?" Riku asked, watching Sora just lay there, sprawled out on the ground, starring at nothing. Sora quickly arose to his knees and looked at Riku, thinking about what Roxas said. About Riku lashing out at the world if he, Sora, died. Sora gazed downward before meeting Riku's loving gaze, which caused the core of Sora to melt.

"I'm fine, Riku. Just passed out for awhile, no big problem." Sora admitted, now averting Riku's gaze. It was then when Riku nodded, and extended his arms to drag Sora next to him, and a tight position beside him. Arms affectionately held Sora close, as Riku continued to play with the spiky locks of Sora's. And still, Sora continued to get chills from the touches. He wasn't sure what kind they were. The felt.. different.

"Can I ask you something?" Riku questioned, before Sora turned his head, hoping the hand motions wouldn't stop. His eyes searched Riku's before he nodded, giving Riku reason to further continue the stroking. "Do you think that I'd ever... hurt you?"

"Hurt me?" Sora watched as Riku stopped the affectionate strokes and release his grasp around Sora and look down at the ground, seemingly suddenly distressed. Wasn't that Sora's job to act like that. Stunned, Sora gently pulled on Riku's arm, until the teen looked over at him.

"Listen, Riku, I know you'd never hurt me. Even if we've only known each other for barely a week, I know more about you than anyone I've ever met. And I..." Sora paused and tried to mutter the word love once more. Such simple words were so hard to say, weren't they? Seeing how deep the word 'love' ran. "love you."

"I brought you some fish." Riku informed, changing the subject as he showed Sora the fish on a slab of wood. Sora's eyes instantly brightened up as he grabbed for one, and began to chew at it eagerly. Riku raised an eyebrow at the action and only laughed as Sora chewed happily. "I guess I know what your favorite food is, then."

"Actually... I've never had fish before this island." Sora explained, in between bites. "I-" Sora began but was cut off as Demyx suddenly crawled into the shelter, and grabbed for one of the fish, and beginning to eat. It all happened so fast that Riku recoiled a bit, and slapped Demyx with the last remaining fish.

"Hey! I don't like to be hit by my food!" Demyx grunted, as both he and Sora ate happily, leaving Riku completely clueless and yet so in sync.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked, trying not to sound so harsh for once. Demyx gazed up from his food to stare at his brother before stopping his engorging and giving a rather dashing look.

"Just wanted to check up on the island's hottest new couple." Demyx laughed, flashing an innocent smile at both of them, as Sora turned a violent red once more, now eating faster to hide this strong of an emotion. Demyx laughed brightly at this and shook his head in dismay. "You know, if he blushes this much just from talking about you too together, I can't imagine what he looks like when you make out."

By now Sora had turned tomato-red, not quite apple red yet. Riku gazed at Demyx, wanting to say something rather harsh, but found it impossible. It was like he was beginning to see his brother in a whole new perspective, ever since he helped him and Sora realize what they had, seeing none of them had ever known love to see it for what it was.

"Oh, really?" Riku asked, before smirking and then suddenly tackling Sora to the ground when he was sure Sora had swallowed his bite of food, and was about to take another one. Riku landed squarely on top of Sora's body, before fluidly meshing hip lips against Sora's face. Sora squeaked before the impact, and felt Riku's hands feverishly begin to strongly run along his body. After a long moment, Riku surfaced from him, and looked back at his brother who was starring in surprise. Sora slowly complied, arising to his sitting position, now a definite apple-red.

"Apple red." Demyx noted, then rolled his eyes. "This is really good fish, great job, Riky," Demyx spoke, arching an eyebrow. Riku shrugged a bit absentmindedly, trying to get the sudden kiss off of his mind. It was like.. that wasn't enough. It was like his inner soul was telling him to go farther, telling him to fulfill his need.

"Huh? Oh right." Riku spoke, now beginning to eat his. "You like it, Sora?" Riku asked the still bright red boy.

"Delicious.." Sora grinned widely, more than likely not commenting on the food but the new flavor that was grazing his lips. Demyx caught onto this and began to laugh, a bit hysterically at this sort of conversation.

"You two act like you've been together for months!" He smiled and then clasped his hands together, fish in between them. "It makes me oh so happy." Sora nodded and then wanted to ask him about his Chicken Man experience, but decided to pick a better time to do so.

"Are you and Zexion doing fine?" Sora asked. Riku glanced side-ways at Sora and then to Demyx, before sighing and passing Sora the remainder of his fish before going into silence. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Just fine, me and Zexy just had some oysters, and now I had Riku's fish. Splendid." Demyx yawned and then looked to the two. "Any ways.. now I know you two are fine, I'll be heading back.. but oh!" Demyx stopped his rambling and looked towards them. "There's a meeting for everyone down by the crash site in twenty minutes. That's what I came here to tell ya. Well, see you there." And with that, Demyx left as quick as he came.

"Meeting.. huh?" Riku spoke softly and then sighed.

"Riku, did I say something wrong?" Sora asked, still wondering why Riku had suddenly turned so dull and silent. "Or something Demyx said?"

"I'm just... it's nothing, really." Riku explained. What really had been on his mind was what he had told everyone only days before. About this island not being a game show to hook up with people, and live like it was some type of resort. And lately, Riku had been treating this place like it was heaven, and then that caused him to think about the whole 'seven days' thing. Even thinking about that made Riku's stomach pit. "Promise."

"Seal it with a kiss?" Sora asked, flashing his eyelashes innocently.

"You are so bad, Sora." Riku laughed before leaning over and gently pressing his lips onto Sora's before taking them off and leaving the boy pouting.

"You tease me too much.." Sora sighed and watched as Riku stood up, grabbed his hand, and dragged him out of the shelter. Sora grabbed Riku's vest in the action, and put it on quickly as Riku dragged him outside.

"We better get going if we want to make it to the meeting." Riku stated, once outside.

"Yeah." Was all Sora said, and began walking beside Riku back to the crash-sight.

-----

"I'm glad to see you all made it..."

There they were, right where they had started. Underneath the pale moonlight, sitting around a fire, as Leon stood in front of it, his face slightly more melancholy than it usually was. Depression was strewn across it before he took a long sigh and looked at the residents scattered around the blaze. Demyx and Zexion sat on the ground, leaning against a log, about a meter away from the fire. Next to them was Sora and Riku, who seemed to be fitting off urges to fall asleep. Next to them was Axel and Roxas, who seemed to be almost spaced out, starring at the crackling flames. And then it was Cloud, sitting next to where Leon was standing.

"It seems everyone has been finding food fine, correct?" The rock star asked, noticing the dreary looks upon everyone's faces.

"Barely." Zexion stated, casting his dark glance up to the brunette, without even moving his head. Leon recoiled a bit before sitting back down and watching Cloud prod at the fire with a stick relentlessly. A moment of silence passed through the group until Cloud had began to mutter something.

"We're never going to get out of here, are we?" He asked wearily, not daring to look anyone in the eye as he spoke. Followed by that was a small, almost dreadful sigh from Roxas, who had his knees tightly hugged to his body, while his chin leaned against his raised knee. Axel, who would usually say something to the blonde, was oddly silenced, self-indusoed by misery.

"You know, this isn't much of a meeting." Demyx stated, with one of the most cheerful voices of the night. And usually everyone's attention would turn to the speaker, but tonight no one turned to face him, only opened their ears to listen. It may have been because of the hazardous storm from earlier, or the lack of food, or the death of Yuffie, that was causing the eerie silence. Or perhaps the reality of being stranded was finally registering in everyone's minds, just telling them to give up. "...jeez, don't all respond at once." Demyx rolled his eyes before leaning back against his log.

"We finished spelling out S.O.S on the beach up a ways." Cloud spoke out, still starring at the flame. Zexion glanced at the light blonde, fidgeting a bit.

"We have no ship to save." Zexion stated, being oddly negative tonight.

"It could always stand for 'Save Our Souls'," Roxas pointed out weakly, his voice barely raising an whisper. An almost silence rumble of agreement came through the group. Riku starred from Sora then to the others. All the previous meetings had involved everyone chewing everyone else out. This was the first real meeting they had where everyone agreed, and kept their opinion to themselves. And it kind of depressed the teen.

"...The beach is disappearing." Axel whispered into the silence, as Leon gazed over at him.

"Disappearing?" Leon inquired.

"The oceans rising, taking the shore with it." Axel replied, in the same almost dead-like tone. No witty come-back, nothing whatsoever. Riku starred over at him,arching an eyebrow. Maybe that drop into the ocean did him well. But Riku'd never say that old loud.

"Should be easier to fish then." Zexion replied, glancing at them.

"Exactly." Cloud responded, watching Zexion and then the red-head restlessly.

"Well.. if that's all.. meeting adjourned." Leon said in a slow, steady tone before arising to his feet and walking away from the fire, back up the beach to where his shelter probably was. Or so Riku guessed. Cloud glanced at the others, and then followed suit, but in a direction slightly different, more towards the woods.

"Right, good night." Zexion said, getting up alongside Demyx and walking silently back to the caravan, in the opposite direction. And that left the two on-edge couples, sitting there. Roxas looked from Axel then to Sora before nudging Axel in the shoulder.

"Let's go... it's really late." Roxas made known, rising to his feet, with Axel accompanying him, leaving in the same direction as Leon and Cloud.

"Sora?.." Riku asked after five minutes of just sitting there alone. No response came from the brunette that was now leaning against Riku's shoulder. Riku glanced down at him, just to find the brunette fast asleep, cuddling Riku's arm. With a slight roll of his eyes, Riku lounged back a bit, starring up at the moon. He wasn't tired at all... unlike the others. He never was tired.

Riku glanced at Sora, thinking he was too peaceful to wake, so he turned his gaze back to the fire roaring, just sitting there contentedly.

-----

"He's alive?!"

Vexen recoiled a bit when the shout echoed through the underground tunnel. The silver haired man glared at the blonde, before violently reaching out, clasping Vexen's collar in his hand, hoisting the man up in the air dangerously, glaring directly into his eyes. Vexen uneasily starred back, at the enraged Sephiroth.

"I thought that gauge to his face had killed him when he got knocked out..." Vexen began to stammer, but was cut short as he was tossed onto the ground, against the wall, mouth bleeding.

"I told you to kill the boy. There's no way our little friend will work with us if he knows the boys still alive." Sephiroth spat, standing right at Vexen's feet.

"But, my lord, this might play to our advantage..." Vexen began, giving a sly smirk as he wiped away the blood forming at his mouth.

"Stand and explain." Sephiroth motioned, voice like ice.

"Well..."

------

"Neh?"

Riku grumbled incoherently as he raised his silver-head up from starring at the fire, glimpsing over at the rock that had just hit his head and now was laying next to his side, uselessly. Riku blinked before gently nudging Sora off of his shoulder, and glaring into the direction. At first he ma have thought it was some cruel joke from Demyx, then decided against it when he noticed long strands of blonde glowing in the shadows. Riku relentlessly sighed before looking over at Sora, and then disdainfully watching over into the woods.

"Good to see you, Riku." Vexen greeted, giving a wide grin at the approaching silver haired teen. Riku starred offensively as she walked into the forest, eyeing Vexen with much anger and frustration.

"You're liars.. you said Sora was dead." Riku hissed, sending a stare at Vexen. This action only received an almost 'girly' laugh from Vexen that caused Riku to raise an eyebrow, not even slightly amused. "It's not funny, you sick bastards.. you said to meet you in seven days, and I intend to do just that, six days from now." Riku spoke, before walking towards the exit of the woods, only to receive a hand reaching out and grabbing arm, pulling the teen back painfully. "What?!"

"Talk to loud and you'll wake him." Vexen replied, moving his eyes in Sora's direction. Words fell silent on Riku's lips as he lowered his gaze and shrugged off Vexen's hand, and then starred uneasily in front of the man. "So you've heard the girl is dead."

"More than likely an act of you and that other bastard." Riku whispered harshly, wincing at the thought of them murdering poor Yuffie.

"You catch on easily." Vexen smiled and then crossed his arms. "But still, this ordeal with that boy not being dead is causing Sephiroth to become very enraged."

"Good for him." Riku hissed, glaring now while managing to keep his voice low.

"So, Riku, he sent me with this, addressed to you, and for your eyes only. Show anyone else, and we'll know." Vexen smirked and then began to walk further into the forest, after handing Riku a rolled up piece of parchment to the teen.

"Where are you going?" Riku hissed, ignoring the letter in his hand.

"The letter will explain all. Good night, and see you in six days, Riku." And with Vexen vanished into the night, as quickly as he came. Riku blinked, unsure of what he had meant. Relentlessly, Riku walked back out into the open, towards the sleeping Sora, unfolding the letter as he did so.

Once back to Sora, he sat down as he opened the letter firmly, as his eyes rolled across it.

Dear Riku,

I am very displeased that Sora has not been eliminated, and yet at the same time almost excited at this new aspect. You see, after much talk with Vexen, I've decided to give you the dubious job of getting rid of the orphan rubbish once and for all. After all, we wouldn't want to prolong his death any further. Besides, what's more fitting than the murder of his parent's son to kill him. It's in your veins.

Do it before our meeting in Six Days;

Sephiroth

Anger rushed through Riku's face as he reread the letter twice, making sure he hadn't read it wrong. As a reaction, Riku angrily clenched his fists, crumbling the letter in them as he did so. Ice like eyes clouded from the tears that were threatening to appear. At this moment, Riku felt helpless, like life was pointless, and nothing mattered anymore. Weakly, he tossed the letter in the fire, as it began to torch.

And for the first time in a long time, Riku cried, and not against will. Tears fell from his eyes as he buried his head into his hands. No one would see he was crying, and that made it all the better. He had to let the frustration and sudden anger out, and quickly. There was no way he'd kill Sora.. he wasn't like his father. He'd rather die himself then being subjected to kill Sora.. his.. his..

"Riku?"

Riku barely felt Sora's small hand trying to move Riku's from his face. After a long moment of sobbing, Riku glanced vaguely over at Sora, raising his head a bit and looking over at the brunette, who was now fully awake. Concern filled the dark blue eyes he found as Sora reached out once more to hold Riku's shaking hand.

"Are you.. crying?" Sora asked softly, now a bit in shock that Riku was crying so desperately. What made it worse was that Sora had no idea why Riku was doing such. Riku just closed his eyes painfully, turning away from Sora.

"I'm.. not crying." He choked, in between a sob. Sora blinked a few times, looking down at his feet and then back at Riku.

"What's wrong?" Sora whispered, gently leaning closer so he could try and meet Riku's glance. But the teen was having none of that, as he turned farther away from the brunette. Sora chewed his upper lip before arising to his feet, grabbing Riku's hand in his, wordless, and pulling the sobbing teen with him into the forest.

Riku complied with silence, not sure where Sora was leading him. And Sora kept as quiet as he lead Riku through the darkness. After ten minutes of walking, Riku finally understood why Sora had brought him here. His heart felt like it was going to crumble as he now stood at the base of the waterfall, in all it';s majesty. Sora held Riku's hand firmly, now looking Riku in his eyes underneath the pale moonlight.

"..Don't cry Riku. You can't cry now 'cause we're at the waterfall." Sora whispered softly, letting go of Riku's shaking hand and starring across from the teen, his own voice cracking

"..." Riku didn't respond, nor take his eyes away from Sora

"This place has good memories, not bad ones." Sora whispered before suddenly burying his face into Riku's chest and tightly wrapping his arms around Riku, in a gentle snuggle. "So don't cry.. please don't cry." Sora whispered into Riku's chest softly.

"..S-sora.. I.." Riku began to choke on his words once more as the pain of misery came back to him. He had to kill Sora.. or he'd be killed himself along with everyone else.. Saving just Sora was selfish.. but killing him in return for saving his own life was far more selfish. He couldn't' let Sora die, he'd rather be killed himself. Not now.. not now knowing how much Sora loved him, knowing how much the younger teen loved him.

"Don't say anything at all Riku." Sora whispered, raising h is hair to look at Riku's. So Riku said nothing as Sora gently leaned up on his toes to rest his foreheads against Riku's starring him directly in the eyes. "You can't cry.. because I love you.. and when I see you cry, it makes me want to." Sora whispered before gently kissing the silver teen softly and then resting his head against Riku's chest. "I love you, Riku."

"...Sora..."

-------

AN:

Oh snap! Another plot-twist! And there's more to come! A lot more indeed! I mean, we need to reveal Sephiroth's plan, don't we? And members of the island are hiding their own dirty little secrets. Find out what they are next time! And make sure to review! And I mean it (shakes shoe at you) And this time instead of Demyx.. you recieve.. an exclusive magazine of Riku's modeling photos! (drools) Hehe so review!


	9. fear

sorry this took me forever. Roleplaying, highschool, and that kind of thing can get you side-tracked. And as I reread through this fanfic, I notice how fast I mushed Riku and Sora together, I apologie for that if it didn't feel realstic. Also, in my other story, A Form Of Art, the relationship will take a much more realistic path. Regardless of that, I hope you enjoy this long-awaited chapter, seeing I had to be litterally shoved and bribed into writing it. And I also hope you check out my oneshot ÔI Loved Him First' and my drabble ÔRepulsive'. Quite different, that they are.

Yeah, this chapter might be sorter, seeing my chapters were incredibly long. Oooh snap.

Chapter Nine: It Just Doesn't Seem Fair

"What did he say?"

"Not much...I doubt he'll go through with it."

"You have little faith..."

"What?"

xxxxx

"Riku!"

Grumbling something incoherent under his breath, the silver-haired teen rolled over on his side. His jade hues were greeted with cerulean ones. Mumbling something once more, Riku nuzzled the side of his face against his arm that he was currently leaning on as he lay there, sprawled on the floor of the shelter. It was raining again, he had heard the pitter-pattering of it. Five more days... was it? Technically it was five days until- well he didn't really want to think about that right now.

"Riku!"Came the persitent voice.

Mumbling once more, Riku lifted his head slightly from the darkness, lips half parted in confusion as one lazy eye opened to stare at the brunette. Sitting beside him was none other than Sora, obviously, wearing Riku's jacket still. Blinking a few times, Riku shuffled to a sitting position, rubbing the back of his head slightly.

"I'm awake.."He stated to no one in particular, even though he'd rather sleep all day. And that statement was followed by a discontent grunt from the other. "Something wrong?"He inquired, half between a yawn as he rose his fists to rub the sleep away from his eyes.

"Cloud disappeared earlier today... Leon came by to tell me... he said something about finding some guy..."Sora mumbled, crossing his arms to his chest, giving a gentle shiver.

Riku didn't respond right away, now knowing exactly what was going on. Cloud was sure Sephiroth was here, and he was right. No one believed him so he went off for the proof. The damned fool. Raising his green eyes to lock onto Sora's, he let his hands fall down by his thighs, sitting a few feet in front of the other boy.

"As long as he's okay..."Riku had begun, trying to find a logical answer, however Sora had interrupted.

"But Riku!"Sora nagged, now latching out to pull the Riku's t-shirt in persistence. "I'm worried about him... I don't want to lose anyone else. We all have to stick together." He whined slightly, blue eyes clouding with worry.

"He'll be back soon when he realizes he's on a wild goose chase." Riku answered gently nudging off Sora's clingy arm. The brunette stared at him for a moment, sighing, before drawing his knees close to his chest as he swayed back and forth on his bottom. "Eh?"Riku asked, pushing the silver strands away from his eyes as they traveled to the other.

"Just because you don't like him that much doesn't mean he's worthless..."Sora whispered, biting his bottom lip a bit. Riku gave a sigh, now raising his hand once more to his head, this time rubbing his temples.

"I never said that, Sora."Riku confirmed. Why Sora trying to be difficult? "All I'm saying is that he'll be fine. I have nothing against him."He added on, arching an eyebrow at the end.

Sora looked back at the other, still with that pouting look. "I want to go home."Sora finally answered, now burying his head into his knees.

Riku blinked for a long moment. Was that what this was all about? Was Sora feeling homesick and thus becoming annoyed? Feeling a bit of worry for the other, he tilted his head to the side, emerald eyes watching the other. He understood that he wanted to go home... but if they ever left here things would never be the same. Would they?

"Listen Sora..."Riku began and then trailed off. "I know you want to go home. But we can't. We never can." When Riku said the last part Sora rose his gaze, a bit hurt before Riku quickly caught his words. "I don't want you to go home."

"..."Sora didn't answer, darting his eyes away from the other's glance. "If I get home they might have figured out a cure for me..."

He was bringing up a lot of touchy issuses today, wasn't he?

"Sora, come here." Riku commanded. Sora peered over at him, parting his lips to answer but ended up not saying at all for the longest time. However, he finally gave in and spoke up once more.

"I don't need pity Riku... I just want to see my friend's again.. see Kairi." He answered, mumbling and remaining firmly in his spot.

Now it was Riku's turn to glance at the other, a bit hurt. "Right.. I understand." He answered softly before arising to his feet, and then stalking out of the shelter, leaving Sora to himself. The brunette watched him exit, tempted to latch onto his pant leg but decided against it.

xxxxx

"Hey... Roxas?"

The blonde turned his head slightly to the right from where the voice had come from. Locks of hair fell down gently in front of his eyes before he pushed them away. Blue eyes starred at the brunette, a bit on confusion but then he quickly rose his hand in the air to beckon the other forth, under the trees for shelter from the rainstorm. Sora took the signal and scampered towards the other before he took the seat beside him, sighing a bit.

"You shouldn't be out in the rain." Roxas offered, looking at the other's drenched brunette locks. Sora looked completely different when his hair wasn't in it's usual spikes. And only a substantial amount of water could cause it to fall out of shape.

"I'm fine..."Sora retorted in a snappy whisper. He glanced around the area a bit. "Is Axel here?"

"No... he went to talk to Leon about Cloud.." Roxas replied, giving a shrug and then giving a slight concerned look at the other. "You look like something's wrong..."Roxas spoke, a bit in worry.

Sora mumbled something under his breath. "I'm just homesick, that's it."He answered softly.

"Then why aren't you with Riku? I mean, he'd surely com-"Roxas began but then Sora shook his head violently.

"Riku's not himself today. "Sora snapped, a bit offended that the other had brought him up. Roxas' eyes widened in surprise before Sora contiuned. "He seems really angry at something... probably me.. and he's not himself..."Sora grumbled towards the end.

"Did you ask why he was like that?" Roxas questioned, tapping his extended foot against the grass beneath him.

"Nope."Sora replied simply.

"He's probably just homesick like you. We all are. I guess it's finally sinking in that we might not see home again." Roxas murmured, looking to the sky beyond the canopy's of trees before continuing onward. "Axel's been distant too. I mean, not as bad as you say Riku is... but it's just weird. He's like lost his edge and is excepting the fact that he's stuck here with everyone."

"Isn't that a good thing?"Sora blinked in surprise.

"I thought it was."Roxas confessed. "But it's just that he's seemed to given up on getting back and he's just being so quiet and cooperative."

"Oh.."Sora trailed off and closed his eyes gently. "I'm worried about Riku." He finally admitted to himself and the other;.

"Then go talk to him-"Roxas had attempted to tell the other but Sora had interjected once more.

"But what if he doesn't want me to talk to him?! What if.. what if he hates me for some reason and he thinks that we're just a big mistake." Sora whimpered, being a bit melodramatic.

"I'm sure he-"Roxas tried, for the third time to get a word in edge-wise but was cut off again by a loud whine.

"What if he doesn't even like me!?"

Silence rang between both boys.

"Heh... of course he likes me.. he.." Sora paused, looking at his feet when it hit him. Had Riku ever said straight to his face that he loved Sora back? No, he hadn't. He always avoided such sayings. Worry began to cloud in Sora's eyes as he flashed a worried look at his friend, trying to hide it for certainty that Riku liked him.

"He what?" Roxas questioned, noticing Sora had paused and never finished.

"He even said so." Sora confirmed, hugging his knees up to his chest once more, resting his chin on his left knee with an invisible sigh. In result, a single worried tear reluctantly fell from his blue hues blending with the patches of wet from the rain. He loved Riku... so why didn't he feel like Riku truly loved him back?

xxxxx

"What am I supposed to do?!"

He said it to no one in particular. He was sitting on a rock, the one from the day before where he had his confrontation with Axel. Legs dangled off the edge, pants legs getting wet from the restless waves beneath him. Silver hair fell down onto his face and shoulders, completely soaked form the store. Clenching his fist tightly, he banged it against the rock. He really didn't care if he got a bruise, or if it bled. All he wanted right now was to be alone.

"...If I hadn't been... If I didn't..."Riku lost his own words in the howling of the wind as his legs swished with the current below him. "If I hadn't kissed Sora... they would have never threatened his life again... all they want is me... and they know he'll get in the way..."

Riku closed his eyes sharply. He had dragged Sora into this, and he couldn't tell the boy what was happening, or he'd up dead. Both of them, more than likely. And he couldn't just leave Sora and never return, he just couldn't. He... he... Riku paused in his own thoughts. Was this really love? It had to be. It just had to be. He felt the magic. He felt the...

"May I ask why you're out in the rain?"

Riku barely turned his head before parting his lips, twisting them into a strong scowl before lashing out verbally. "Leave. Me. Alone." He hissed, but it was barely heard through the sound of rain and wind, mingling with thunder in the distance.

"Whoah... what's wrong?"

Riku vaguely watched the form of his brother plop his body onto the area beside him, letting his own legs dangle off the side. Regardless, he turned his cheek bitterly, ignoring the other. He wanted to be alone, to try and figure out a way to save himself and Sora, without letting go. He couldn't let the boy go. He couldn't.

"None of your business." Came the snap once more, although he didn't open his emerald eyes nor did he turn his head to face the blonde he was speaking to.

"You look like something's bothering you. Really bothering you." Came the worried voice of Demyx, watching his brother with the first real tone of serious he had used since the plane crashed. He reached out to place a hand on the boy's shoulder but it was quickly pushed away from the other. "Touchy..."

"... I want answers..."He finally mumbled, not lowering his gaze so that his soaked strands of silver hair fell downward onto his face once more. Demyx blinked, not really understanding so in return he gave a small 'huh' which received a flicker of emerald hues. "I want to know about my family.. why your parents adopted me. Why?"

"I knew you'd ask those somebody..."He whispered slightly, going to place his hand on the other's shoulder but was warned with a scowl. Recovering it, he laced it with his other in his lap, regardless of the soaked material he found there. "I guess you're old enough to know the truth.. besides, you already know about your real father..."

"I want to know everything... tell me everything you know." It was such an emotionless plea from the silver-haired one.

"We adopted you when your father was convicted. We knew he had a son, it was on the news, and no one wanted you, claiming you had 'bad-blood'. My dad was the really sympathy kind and when Naminé came to him one night tugging at his sleeve telling him that she wanted a brother, namely the little boy who was on the tv. Hell, she was only three when that happened. I suppose you were almost four, and can't remember much of it. I was only a few years older at the time, and ever since you came home that one rainy night, I treated you like my brother."

"Naminé... was the one who brought me to my home?..."Riku spoke, lips parting with dis-belief.

"Yeah, that girl was an angel. A broken angel who had to return to heaven too soon." Demyx spoke, lightning flashing in the distance before he glanced back at the other. "We never figured out who your mother was. We tried, but there was no records."

"Figures..."Riku whispered, a bit of a hiss but more so to himself.

"So, was that all that was bothering you?"Demyx further questioned, trying to take their minds off their deceased sister, regardless of the bloodline.

No answer.

"Is it about Sora?" Demyx guessed, resulting in a worried and flustered look from Riku. "What happened?"

"I..."Riku turned away sharply. He wasn't going to be conned into telling his brother anything. Defiantly not what was on his mind.

"You?"

"I'm starting to worry that he hates me!"Riku, against his will, snarled out in rage, regretting that he had just informed his brother with such valuable information. Demyx blinked in surprise and then shook his head in dis-belief.

"How can he hate you if he loves you?"Came the expected response.

"Just forget it..."Riku murmured, looking a bit hurt and angry.

"What makes you think he hates you?"Demyx questioned, obviously ignoring the demand to forget it.

"...I can't believe I'm actually talking to you about this..."He snarled. Maybe if he told Demyx this, he would still be able to hide his secret about the five day thing. Hopefully was the key word in that equation. "This morning he said he just wanted to go home and see Kairi... I think he hates me for some reason... I bet it's about my dad..."He growled and then kicked his feet against the ledge they were dangling off. "It's always been about my dad! Even before this! People didn't want me because of him, and people judged me because of him, and now Sora is too."

"You really think that?"Demyx asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yes, I do believe that."Riku narrowed his eyes.

"Didn't he tell you that he didn't care about your dad?"Demyx wondered aloud.

"He was lieing."Riku assumed. "No one forgives someone for killing their only family. It's unforgiveable."Came the angry response once more.

"You didn't kill his parents, your dad did."Demyx reminded.

"It's all the same..."Riku whispered.

"You're hopeless... I'm going back to the cavarn. It's fucking c-cold out here how can you stand it? Any way, I'll I'm going to say is that I suggest you go see him and just kiss him. You'll find your answer."Came the nonchalant response before Demyx disappeared back off the ledge and onto the beach. Riku sighed hopelessly, hugging his arms to his chest.

"...I'm afraid to..."

xxxxx

"Hey Roxas, I'm b-"He paused and glanced at the brunette beside the blonde he was greeting. "Sora?"Came the question.

Sora looked up to see the flaming pyro walking to his and Roxas' current spot. If it was possible, Axel seemed skinner than before. Tilting his head in confusion, he watched the man take a seat beside Roxas, leaning forward to gaze across Roxas' knees to Sora.

"H-hi.. axel.."Came Sora's unsure answer.

"Chill, I'm not going to hurt you."Axel affirmed and then turned slightly to glance at Roxas. "Leon says that Cloud hasn't been seen since he left."

"This isn't good!"Sora blurted out, causing both Axel and Roxas to peer over at the boy with much confusion. "I.. I'm jsut afraid that if he dies.. then we might all-"Sora began but was silenced by a glare from the red-head.

"We're not going to die, so stop that. And Cloud's a hard ass, he'll survive."Confirmed Axel, arching an eyebrow and then looking at Roxas once more. "Something up? You're awfully quiet."He poked the blonde in the arm recieving a nervous glance.

"I'm fine... cold and tired."Roxas answered.

"You know-"Axel began but Roxas sent him a naive look.

"I'd... rather not."

"Huh?"Sora questioned, not really catching on to what the two were talking about. Axel chuckled a bit at Sora's dense personalitiy before raising his hand to point in the direction of the shelter, bearing a wide smirk.

"Just forget about it. You should go get some rest."

Since when did Axel start caring about people? Maybe death was getting to him.

"Right..."Sora whispered, arising to his feet. "Bye.."He whispered more so to Roxas.

xxxxx

"Ri-mrmph!"

Sora was caught off guard when he was walking back to the shelter. He had left Roxas and Axel after their short conversation, feelign that everyone was being tense lately due to the death of Yuffie and Tifa. It had him bothered, especially about the possible death of Cloud. Disappearing usually meant death, didn't it? However, when Sora was returning to go take a pair of arms had stopped him, wrapping themselves around his waist, resting upon his girlish hips as his forehead was pressed against another. But he wasn't being kissed, which was odd in this sort of situation.

"R-riku?"He finally got the name out as he was greeted by the familiar emerald eyes that looked right into his own blue ones. It was like he could see right into him, and that scared the brunette. Shivering a bit in the other's grasp, he watched Riku sigh a bit before removing a hand from Sora's hip to place it on the boy's cheek, cupping it gently in his palm, which recieved a shiver throughout Sora, and a rush of warmth.

"I'm sorry."Was all he said.

"S-s-sorry?"Sora stammered, looking directly into Riku's eyes. What was going on? Why had he stopped him? What was he sorry about? Why.. why did it feel so right being held by him like this. Sora blinked a few times, cheeks turning a bright red in Riku's grasp.

"I'm sorry I left earlier. I just needed time to think."He paused, his breath now being felt on the other's face, making the brunette tense up as warmth contiuned to spread throughout his body. "And I-"He began but Sora had shook his head.

"I know what you're g-going to say."Sora whispered, body now feeling like it was on fire. What was happening to him?... Sure, Riku's kisses had always felt so wonderufl, and well amazing but this? This wasn't the usual bliss he felt. This... this was stronger.. and really warm.

"You do?"Riku questioned, blinking in surprise.

"I k-know you love me... you don't have to say it... I know.."Sora smiled gently, trying to get the unusual feeling warmth off his mind. Was it just.. the rain causing it.. or did his pants suddenly feel like they shrank. Sora shrugged it off, feeling like he had been in the rain too long.

"Y-yeah..."Riku murmured, feeling like he had just stabbed himself in the heart. That wasn't what he as going to say... he looked back up into Sora's eyes before gently leaning inches forward, gently brushing his lips against the others, nibbling the brunette's bottom lip, ever so gently.

Sora instantly further tensed into Riku's touch, body receiving a powerful flair as he took his hands by his side and draped them around Riku's neck possessively. Eyes shut as he felt Riku fight for dominance and thus win, as Sora made a soft almost growl emerging from his throat.

Riku felt his lips gently smirk into the kiss, thus causing the brunette to presh closer to the other. That wasn't the best idea the brunette had ever come up with. He instantly rippled with the warmth once more, almost moaning into the kiss before Riku broke it, starring at him innocently.

"I'll be back later... okay?"Riku whispered, noticing how red Sora was and flustered he appeared. But that attempt was shot down when he felt Sora possesivvely mesh his lips against Riku's, this time taking Riku's bottom lip within his teeth.

Riku blinked quickly when Sora had done so. All right, not okay he thought meekly as all train of thought was thus crashed as he rubbed his thumb gently across Sora's cheek, still keeping his other hand down by Sora's hip, dangeorusly close to moving it a bit closer to the middle of the boy's seam.

"D-don't,"Sora began in the middle of the kiss but silenced himself when he pressed his lips against the other's once more. "g-go."

Riku tried, for the second time, to break the kiss as he held Sora's face now with both hands. The brunette snaped open his eyes sarring into Riku's emerald ones.

"W-w-hy... did..."Sora whispered, his voice etched in strong need.

"I'll be back later."Riku restated, letting go of Sora's face and gently taking a few steps away from the boy. He needed time to think, needed time to figure out how he could say what he wanted to Sora. How he could save both of them without resorting to the worst. He'd never kill him, and he had to think of a way not to but without risking their lives.

"Riku!"Sora pouted, latching into Riku's arm as he walked away. Riku turned his head slightly to the other who then latched onto his chest, burrying the side of his face against the firm muscles he found there. "... please... I don't want you to disappear again..."

"I'm not going to disappear."He spoke, hating to have to lie about his meetings with Sephiroth and Vexen. It was killing him inside as uncertainty clenched at his heart.

"Then stay here!"Sora further pouted, holding the material of Riku's t-shirt tightly in his hands. "Stay here with me..."He paused and looked involuntarily up at the other. "..."

"I promise you I'll be back."Riku attempted with a smile, gently letting his hands trace against Sora's face but the brunette shook his head.

"N-no! You're not going to go missing like Cloud. You're staying with me and Demyx and you're going to contiune to do this!"Sora fought, before kissing the other once more, gaining dominancce for a brief second before Riku broke off a few inches but greeted the other with another small kiss. Sora didn't want the warmth to end. No.. it just felt so right, so right that he hadn't realized his hands quite low placement on the other.

"Rmph."Riku vocalized loudly into the kiss, gasping a bit before gently breaking the kiss quickly and taking a step away from the clingy brunette. Catching his breath slightly, he watched the other pout. "D-don't..."He began but then felt a rush through his body.

No... this wasn't the good rush he should be feeling.

No, this wasn't a good rush.. something was wrong. Something was so wrong. "S-sora?..."He whispered into the air, sight suddenely becoming blurry as he held his head.

Sora blinked in confusion, moving right up to Riku. "I-i'm right here."Clarified the other but Riku had barely heard.

"S-sora?!"He called again, this time with more need as he slowly felt his body losing control before he collasped within Sora's arms.

"R-riku?"Sora stammered, unsure what was happening but soon realize Riku had just fainted of some sorts in his arms. Collapsing himself from the weight of Riku, he was pressed down into the sand before he rolled over, so he wasn't under Riku anymore, regardless of how right it felt. "Riku?"He asked again, worried now as he shook the male's shoulder.

"W-wake up Riku!"Sora demanded, worry filling his voice."Riku!"He cried loudly. He wasn't dead.. right? Just fainted.. why did he faint?!

"So you're Sora."

xxxxxx''

AN:

Oh Yeah, that was a graphic grapefruit. Well, not as graphic and detailed as I could have gone. Regardless I hope the ending made up for the suckage of the chapter. It was short and yeah, but it is building to the plot. And who is this mysterious voice? And why did Riku faint? Are Axel and Roxas going to stay together? Is Cloud all right? And just what will happen next.

Only reviewing will make that time come sooner. Especially seeing school's starting. And I might have to upgrade this to M due to what I might be adding into the story later on and the language and yeah. In fact I think I might. I promise it won't be anything too bad. Any ways send me a review with lots of love and continued support. Okay? If you do you get... an exclusive video tape of Riku and Sora erm... baking? Yes, we'll say they're Ôbaking'. SO REVIEW.


	10. darkness

_­Chapter dedicated to the one and only axenator and her awesomeness. Happy birthdayyyy my love. And as for your second part of of your gift? Well, let's just say one word. sequel. What? Who said that! Yes, did i say sequel, i know i barely I update this, but i realized just now where this is going and the whole plot structure and stuff. It will make sense. And the sequel, i tell you now, will be entirely different. Which is dedicated to her by the way. Er... happy late birthday? ; D sorry for the delay. again.

* * *

_

**Stranded With You  
_Darkness_

* * *

**

"So you're Sora."

The brunette felt himself flinch from the dark voice. As quickly as he could, he scooped the unconsciousness Riku within his arms, whilst trying to drag the boy away from the stranger, holding him more so by his underarms than much. The silver-haired teen's shoes made drag marks on the sand, as his head hung to the left, face completely pale. Cold and pale. All the while Sora kept repeating to himself one phrase. ÔI won't let them take Riku.'

"Where are you going?" Questioned the voice.

Sora flinched once more but continued to pull Riku slowly from the far end of the beach down to where he assumed everyone else was. But he wasn't making much progress at all. Sweat rolled off his face as the rain plundered his head, making his brown locks droop down into his eyes.

"There's no reason to be afraid, Sora."

Sora felt his body tense further as his arms soon became numb from the strength he was exerting. But he couldn't stop. Whoever this was, this stranger, he couldn't let them speak to either of them. They seemed cruel, dangerous, and a threat to the two.

"Leave me and Riku alone!" Sora attempted in between painful pulls. And all that received was a soft chuckle from the stranger sa he made his way closer. Sora closed his eyes instantly, as if he thought that if he didn't see the man, he would go away. However, he reopened his eyes once more, too afraid that if he blocked his vision Riku would be hurt.

"I'm not here to hurt you." The man clarified, leaving Sora freezing in his spot, Riku's body falling limply down to his ankles.

"Who are you?" Challeneged Sora, now possessively resting his arms around the base of the fallen Riku's neck.

xxxxxx

"It's raining pretty hard."

He was sitting at the edge of the cavern, watching the wind whip the rain about outside as lighting flashed and thunder clapped in the distance. Blue eyes filled with worry before he twisted his neck a bit to the side to look back at the man in the cave who seemed awfully silent. Running a hand through his locks of blonde hair, Demyx arose to his feet and paced over to the other.

"Is something wrong?..." His voice trailed off before he placed his chin in his hand in deep thought before raising his hand in the air as if he had an idea. "Is that rain contaminated or something? I mean, first Riku and then you."

"What about Riku?" Zexion questioned, moving his hand away from his lilac-toned hair. Demyx tried his best not to stare at the scar but ended up pacing around the cavern, thinking, which was rare for the mullet model.

"He was being really odd. I mean, he started asking all these questions. Creepy." Demyx declared and then paused, across the 'room' from the other. "Why'd you ask?"

"Well, then it's not the rain. I'm not asking questions, am I?" Zexion countered, lightning flashing along with his statement.

Demyx walked up to the other and pointed an accusing finger at him, wagging it in the air diligently. "You see? That was a question right there!" He seemed proud, very proud that he had caught that.

"Regardless of that..." Zexion paused and looked out the cavern for a moment before turning his attention back to Demyx. "I feel that it's in your best interest to try and get some sleep. After all, there isn't much to do on a rainy day."

"And you will, what? Stare at me while I Sleep?" Questioned Demyx, leaning against the wall and then literally slipping down it so he was in sitting position.

"I want to know if Leon found Cloud or anything. I'll be back shortly." Was all the man said before leaving the cavern to the blonde. Demyx blinked for a long moment. Since when did Zexion become so distant. All right, he had always been distance since the crash, but still. Puzzled, Demyx crossed his arms as the night soon rolled in. Sunset, even though it was hard to tell due to the storm.

_**xxxxxx**_

"Give me your friend and soon this all will be over." Declared the man with a slight smirk rolling across his face as he extended a hand in the air, as if waiting for the brunette's approval that he could snatch the other away.

"You're not taking Riku!" Declared Sora, now holding his arms tighter around the other's neck.

"What do you see in the boy, that's what I'm wondering." The man further questioned, glancing down at the soaked and fainted Riku with interest. Sora paused, parting his lips to answer but came up with nothing. How could he explain what he felt about Riku? Only one phrase came to his mind.

"I love him." Sora stated, flashing blue eyes at the other, narrowing his eyes.

"I've already caught onto that, but why do you claim you love him? Do you even know anything about him? Has he ever told you he loved you?" The man questioned, crossing his arms.

Sora paused, looking down at the teen in his grasps. "Of course I know everything about Riku! I know about his sister.. his brother.. his dad.." Sora began but was cut off by a laugh from the man. "What's so funny?" Sora demanded.

"Do you know his birth date? Favorite color? Favorite Foods? Dreams?" The man questioned as Sora's heart dropped, looking down at the other nervously. "Middle name? Hometown?" The questions kept plundering the small boy.

It had only been one week. One week to get to know the teen in his grasps. He loved him, and yet he barely knew anything about the man's past, except for his family. He never told Sora much of anything about himself. Feeling a bit sick in the stomach, Sora looked back at the other.

"T-that stuff doesn't matter!" Sora countered, feeling that he knew enough about Riku to know he loved him.

"I'm sure it doesn't." The man laughed and then crossed his arms once more. "But you never answered the question. Has he ever told you he loved you?"

"..." Sora couldn't answer that. Hurt flashed in his young blue eyes as he shot a glance downward at Riku's head. So he was right after all... Riku had never said ÔI love you', only kissed him. And even then... "I know Riku loves me!"

"But has he said it?" Questioned the other, arching an eyebrow.

"He doesn't have to say it if he doesn't want to!" Snarled Sora, still holding the other possessively.

"You're not getting the picture, Sora. He doesn't love you, he's just using you. He barely knows anything about you and you know little of him and yet you claim there's love? And you've met how long ago? A week? My my.." The man snickered as if this was amusing to him.

"Riku saved me from dieing!" Sora answered harshly.

"You don't see him saving you now, do you?" The man further inquired leaving Sora speechless.

"H-he's hurt.." Sora stammered, just wanting to bring Riku into the shelter and wait for him to wake up. "Who are you?!" Sora demanded once more.

"My name's not important. What is important that I have Riku. All he'll do is hurt you. He'll betray you, and end up killing you. Besides, if he did love you, he wouldn't have kept breaking your kisses." The man further nagged at the spiky-brunette.

"Shut up!" Sora hissed, feeling tears well in his eyes. He knew Riku loved him, that's all that mattered.

"Give him here, and you'll never have to worry if he loves you or not." The man coaxed on, beckoning the boy to bring Riku to him.

And Sora even thought about doing such. Giving Riku to this stranger who kept questioning his actions. But it was when he looked back down at Riku when he snapped out of his delusional thoughts. He'd never give Riku away. Even if they were practically strangers, they had something. Something stronger than love.

"I'll never give you him!" Sora declared. The man frowned slightly.

"If that's your choice..." The man turned around and Sora blinked in confusion.

"W-wait!" He called. The man turned once more to gaze at the brunette. "A-all I had to say was that you're not taking him?"

"No.. but it doesn't matter. In the end I'll have him. And remember that you forced what ever happens to happen." And with that the man stalked back into the forest.

Sora was beyond confused now. What will happen? What did that mean? And why had he wanted Riku so much? And where did he come from? Was he on the plane and delusional that he wasn't? Mind hurting badly, he lowered his gaze, still unsure, but then came to his senses once more. Pulling Riku into the shelter after several moments, he leaned the boy's body against the side of the shelter.

Removing Riku's jacket form his lithe body, Sora placed it back on its owner's body and he sat down by the other, as close as he could possibly get, resting his head against the other's chest. "I-i'm sorry Riku..." Sora whispered, a tear falling from his face. "I-i'm so sorry..."

**_xxxxxx_**

It was Four Days. Four Days until he would have to face down Sephiroth once more, and tell him face-to-face that he wasn't going to kill Sora. It was four days were his life might be put at risk. It was in four days that he'd have to tell Sora what was going on, in fear that he might not return. But right now all he could do was sleep.

Bright rays of sunlight leaked into the shelter and grazed both their bodies. The rain on their bodies had dried and left them damp but dry. Emerald eyes slowly opened, feeling a bit dizzy and quite queasy. He wasn't sure where he was at first. The last thing he remembered was talking to Demyx... and then to Sora. And then he drew a blank. What had happened?

Looking around the shelter slightly, he glanced down to his left, noticing the small brunette snuggled closer to his chest, sleeping peacefully. "Sora..." He spoke out loud, heart falling. Sora was here, and that was all that mattered. Gently he rose his hand and ran it through the stiff locks of brown hair that had dried over night back into shape.

"M-mrmm.." A small sound emerged from the boy in Riku's arm as he pushed his face deeper into the other's chest, hands gently flexing against the vest he laid upon. A smile spread across his face as he continued to run his hand through the locks. That was, of course, until he felt the brunette stir a bit and then raise his head, blue eyes meeting green ones.

"Riku?" He questioned, with a small yawn. The silver-haired teen gave a nod as his lips curled into a smirk.

"Who did you think it was?" He snickered, and then let his arms fall around Sora's waist as the boy sat beside him, facing the Riku's right.

"I'm so glad you're awake." Sora whispered, blushing deeply when he had realized that Riku was holding him once more. As before, but a bit different, he rested his head against Riku's chest. However, this time, he was practically in the other teen's lap, knees on either side of Riku's legs digging into the sand beneath him for support.

"Yeah... why wouldn't I be awake?" He joked lightly but then received a look from Sora who had situated his face so that his chin was resting against Riku's chest, as blue eyes stared up at him.

"You passed out and I was afraid you were sick or something." Sora confessed, leaving out the part about the man. Riku blinked at him for a long moment before gently craning his neck downwards so that he could kiss Sora's already lifted lips. Once the small kiss had ended the brunette blushed a darker color.

"My head does hurt a bit, I guess," Riku mumbled distractedly, rubbing his forehead as if he had suddenly been reminded of the pain. The pain itself was sharp and searing, but not to the point of excruciating, just annoyance. "What happened..."

"..." Sora said nothing, hands folded cautiously in his lap. How was he even to begin to explain to Riku what had happened. Riku would never believe him that some insane man was running around, throwing words of cruelty into the air, and whatnot. Riku would never believe that, so why should he even bother? "Well... like I said, you just got dizzy and passed out. So I brought you back here and let you sleep."

"Oh." Riku scratched the back of his head, trying to fill in the missing pieces. Something seemed off with Sora's retelling, but he would not push for more details. Sora had no reason to lie to him, so he did not suspect it. "How long was I out for?" Riku wondered.

Sora sighed softly at the question before burying his head once more into Riku's firm chest. It felt so nice to be overwhelmed with that copious amount of warmth the older teenager gave him. Just sitting like this made Sora happy, and he wanted this feeling to last forever. He really did not care what anyone had to say on their relationship. He knew how much he cared for the other, even if they had known each other for a very short time.

"Sora?" Riku inquired, not receiving an answer to his earlier question. Dexterous hands reached downward to hold the boy close to him once more, letting the younger of the pair rest in his lap.

"Just the night." Sora finally answered, small hands gripping the material of Riku's shirt with internal peace.

"Oh..." Riku echoed into the air, glad that he had not been out too long. "Did they find Cloud?" Riku questioned, fingers tapping gently on Sora's back.

"No..." Sora murmured, a bit saddened at the idea. The brunette kept his head buried into his friend's chest. Silence was heard for a few minutes before Sora dared to speak once more. "Can you tell me everything about you?"

"What?" Riku questioned, a bit taken back by the question. The wording was awkward, and he tried to decipher why Sora would be asking such a question. Especially at a time like this.

"I want to know everything about you, that's all." Sora whispered from the safety of Riku's chest, uncertain how long this really would last. The man's words were getting to him and he could not help but wonder if Riku felt this strongly also. After all, he had never said I love you. The words that proved that you were here forever. But he had wondered if this was what it felt like to be in love. Was that enough?

"Hmm." Riku hummed slightly at the question, beginning to mess with the shorter strands of Sora's hair that was near his exposed neck. "Let's see. My name's Riku Karada. Middle name, Hiro. My favorite color is blue ... I've always lived in Chicago with Demyx and his family... I was adopted when I was really young ... my sister, by adoption, died a few years back. I've always been a model since I can remember. I never really had any friends outside of the modeling world. Or a girlfriend for that. I guess my life pretty much sucked if you look at it in that way." Riku sighed at the end.

"Do you always want to be a model?" Sora inquired, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

"No. When I get to Rome, after the photo-shoot, I want to go back into the field of actual acting." Riku shrugged, letting his arms loosen around Sora. "What about you?"

"Er..." Sora paused, raising his head from Riku's chest. "I really want to be an artist," He blushed slightly at the idea. "My adopted mom is paying for my tuition at an academy in Rome so I can finish high-school then hopefully go to an arts school there." He beamed at Riku. "...That reminds me.."

"Artist, huh? I can see that," Riku smirked, returning to playing with a piece of Sora's cinnamon hair. "Reminds you..."

"When we get off this island, can you help me find my uncle? H-he's my only living part of my real family, and maybe he'll know more about my parents... I mean, if it wasn't for my god-father I'd be dead too...so I want to see if my uncle even knows I'm alive..." Sora shrugged nervously.

Riku's heart dropped at once. The mention of Sora's parents sent him into a painful reminder that his father had been the ones to kill them. Not a storm as the parents and media had claimed. Not a stupid hurricane, but his father's own hands. Riku felt absolutely sickened at the idea, and it took all his years of being a shallow model to restrain the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Of course." Riku managed without choking on his words.

_**xxxx**_

"They're never going to find Cloud…"

Roxas sat shrouded by a cluster of trees near the north beach, watching the waves come in on the dark shore. It seemed so unreal, even now, that they were stuck here, and that people were going missing, and dieing. His heart, which usually was strong, dark, and locked up, seemed to be turning to mush lately. Maybe it was just because he was desperately trying to grasp for any part of reality. Any sign of life before the crash. Glossy blue eyes watched the waves continue to roll in. He then pried his eyes off the sight to glance expectantly to the lankly male beside him, awaiting an answer.

"Don't seem so negative, blonde." Axel offered, creeping smirk appearing on his lips as he attempted to snake his arm around Roxas' waist. The blonde teen shrugged the arm off the minute it touched his skin, only offering a low sigh. "Are you really this worked up?"

"Yeah. Three of us have already died, counting if Cloud really is … dead. I don't want to die, and I just want everyone to stop acting like everything will be okay when it won't," Roxas practically snapped, hugging his arms tightly to his chest in a pathetic attempt to keep warm.

"Stop worrying so much. If you constantly worry, you're going to make yourself sick," Axel offered in a nonchalantly manor, watching his younger friend with slight worry that was hidden by his seductive attitude.

"I'd rather be sick then dead." Roxas muttered back, wishing he was actually in Rome, cooking something and accomplishing his dream of being a chef. "I would rather be anything then dead."

"Would you rather be lonely then dead?" Axel pried, eyebrows arching curiously at the spiky blonde.

"What?" Roxas replied, uncertainty washing through him.

"Would you rather spend your whole life worrying and not have anyone there or would you rather not worry as much and have someone there?" Axel mumbled rather verbosely. Catlike eyes sought an answer from the other, wondering just exactly what that answer was.

"I don't know." Roxas answered honestly, letting his arms fall from his chest. "I just don't want to die."

"We all die sometime, kid." Axel replied, not too bothered by the aspect of dieing.

"But we're not supposed to die at this age." Roxas retorted in a mumble, trying to prove his point, but was finding it hard due to Axel's constant witty remarks.

"True…" Axel paused, letting his arms once more, relentlessly, wrap around the shivering boy beside him. "Just don't worry too much. We'll get off here somewhere. Worrying won't make that time come any fast." A smirk slid onto the lithe man's lips. "So why not try to enjoy it?"

"… I don't think I like where this is going.." Roxas stammered, blue eyes glancing to the side to be met with dark green ones.

"Really? Because I _love_ where this is going."

**_xxxx_**

"I love the stars. They are so pretty out here. Wherever here is."

Sora let his feet hang out of the shelter. His lithe arms were tightly crossed to his chest to preserve the warmth he was emitting. Riku sat beside him, letting his hands trail slowly in the sand around him. After a few moments of silence, Sora turned his head to stare at his quiet friend, wondering desperately what he was thinking about, and if it involved him. Somehow, the idea of Riku thinking about him made him shiver with delight.

"Sora, you're blushing again." Riku spoke bluntly, hands raising from the sand to run through his strands of silver haired with boredom. Night time was always so peaceful and pretty.

"N-no I'm not!" Sora countered, hands sliding on his face to conceal the blush that he had not realized was there only moments before. Blue eyes snapped shut, figuring if he did not see Riku, he would not blush and thus would not be embarrassed.

"And now you're closing your eyes… nice, Sora." Riku offered with a murmur.

"Riku, stop being so…" Sora tried to grasp for the right word but instead settled on not saying anything else.

"So… what?" Riku inquired, a grin slipping onto his lips. Regardless of his better judgment, he let his arm fall from his hair to snag Sora by the waist and drag him closer beside him. "Are you going to answer me?" He smirked down at the boy whose eyes were tightly shut.

Sora slowly cracked his eyes open, being met with a pair of fierce green ones. The blush grew as he smiled nervously up at Riku. He soon found himself melting into Riku's touch, allowing the older teen to run his delicate and skilled fingers along his jaw line.

"Riku …" Sora began cautiously, wanting his answer more than anything else in the world at that moment.

"Yeah?" Riku whispered, his index finger tracing the outline of Sora's face, making the brunette shudder.

"Would you … be mad if I said I love you?" Sora whispered, blue eyes pleading with the other to say the same. He wanted Riku to say those free words. He wanted reassurance that Riku was not going to leave him, if they ever got off this island. He just needed to hear from someone that they loved him. Just him.

"I wouldn't." Riku replied, letting his lips fall against Sora's, just for that one kiss. Sora blushed deeper, feeling his body become numb from the contact. However, he pulled away slightly, looking longingly at the other. "… something wrong?" Riku dared.

"Uh…" Sora looked downward, uncertain if he really should be letting these thoughts control how he felt.

Riku somehow understood what was on Sora's mind. The teen's arms rose once more to cup both of Sora's cheeks in his hands. Fingers began to gently stroke the blushing skin as a gentle smile appeared on Riku's face. "If you're waiting for me to say it back, you don't have to." He let his forehead lean against the other's. "I've never said it to anyone before and actually meant it… so I guess I figured that…" He did not even _know_ what he figured. "I should just stop talking. And just say I love you too."

"…" Sora grinned at Riku widely before wrapping his arms tightly around his friend's neck and burying his head into his chest. "I love you…" And for once in his life, regardless of the small time they had known each other, he really, honestly meant it.

Maybe, just maybe, things would work out for the better. Of course, for Riku, he was running short on days. Three days until he had to confront Sephiroth. Three short days.


End file.
